Secrets Revealed
by Heaven Born Captain
Summary: COMPLETE. One night could change everything between two people. Will the one thing that may bring them together be the one thing that tears them apart? TIVA. Set immediately after Hiatus.
1. Day One Under DiNozzo's Reign

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone. This fic is a sequel-ish to my other story Cross Jurisdictions (CJ), but it is not necessary to have read the story. I have included the necessary knowledge below, so if you read that you should be fine. CJ was a Criminal Minds crossover, but if you don't watch it, it's also fine, because this fic is focused on NCIS, but again, read below for more details. It's set after Hiatus and will go through pre-Shalom and the rest of season 4.**

**Okay, so some things new readers should know about the previous fic that may be important in this story:**

**1. The first scene (in italics) is the last scene of the last chapter ('Hiatus') in my last fic.**

**2. Cross Jurisdictions involved a case whereby a man was killing the wives of Naval personnel who had been cheating on their husbands. The NCIS team was working with the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit (the Criminal Minds characters) since it was their case first.**

**3. Ziva went undercover with McGee as the husband who was never home and Tony as her lover who was always home. Think Undercovers from season 3.**

**4. Whilst this is not exactly a cross-over fic, it will frequently feature Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss from the BAU team, simply because I love the friendship that I developed between them during CJ. You can think of her as an OC, but what you need to know about her is that she lives in Ziva's building (across the hallway actually), she babysits her boss' three year old son occasionally (they have a complex relationship in my fic) and her mother is an Ambassador. Can't think of anything else to add.**

**5. Emily held a party for both teams at the end of the case at her place. Nice and slightly corny scene between Tony and Ziva, which essentially ended with Palmer walking in at the wrong moment.**

**6. By the way, this is set immediately after Hiatus. The first scene in italics is later on the night that Gibbs retired.**

**Hope you all enjoy this. If you have any questions or if you're confused by anything that's written, PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations or plots from NCIS, nor do I own Emily from Criminal Minds. I have the utmost respect for the writers, producers and directors of both and do not intend to infringe copyright laws. I am not making any profit from this story and am writing it for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Day One Under DiNozzo's Reign**

_Ziva felt nervous, lost and confused as she walked down the hallway of Tony's building. She had made the split second decision that it was he that she needed to speak to. And there she was._

_She halted in front of his door, pressing her forehead to it before deciding to knock, knowing then and there that there was no going back. Tony answered the door after about a minute, casually dressed in a tracksuit pants and a t-shirt. _

"_Ziva?" he asked confusedly as he leant up against his door frame, "What are you doing here? It's like 2300."_

"_I could not sleep," she replied simply, looking away from him at the same time, "I actually don't know why I am here. I should go." And she turned away from him, but as she moved, he placed a firm grip on her arm and pulled her back towards him._

_In one movement, he collected her hair in fist and pulled her lips to his own, consummating the kiss that both had been waiting for since long before their recent undercover operation. In a sweep of passion, he pulled her into his apartment and shut the door behind them, still capturing her lips in exotic bliss._

Ziva woke with a start the following morning, taking a few moments to grasp her surroundings. She blinked a few times as the blurry view of a white ceiling came into view. She rolled over to face the bedside, feeling the limp arm resting over her naked torso fall to the mattress.

"What are you doing, Ziva?" her companion asked groggily as he, too, rolled over to face the bedside table where the alarm clock was located, "It's 0600."

"We have work, Tony," she announced, pulling away from his approaching grip. She ducked out from under the covers, taking a bed sheet with her. She grabbed her clothes, which were strewn all over the bedroom floor, and walked to the bathroom.

"You know, you can change here, Ziva," Tony called out after her as he jumped out of the bed, "I've seen it before." He pulled on a pair of clean boxers and walked to the bathroom door. "And multiple times last night," he added seductively as he leant up against the left side of the door frame.

Ziva sighed and cursed him in rapid Hebrew under her breath.

"Well, that certainly did not sound friendly," Tony laughed as she pushed passed him, now fully dressed.

"I will see you at work," she called back as she walked out his door.

"Yeah, see ya," Tony muttered unnecessarily. She was long gone. He shook his head as he picked up his own clothes from his cluttered bedroom floor and threw them into his laundry basket.

**oOo**

Ziva fumbled through the keys on her key ring, looking for the one that allowed her into her apartment. The elevator door opened to her floor and she walked out, still fumbling through her keys, her mind not really focusing on the task at hand. She noticed FBI Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, her friend and neighbour, walk out of her own condo and towards her, so she quickly found the right key and unlocked the door to her residence.

"Oh dear," Emily announced, stopping Ziva at her door, "Someone's doing the walk of shame."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Emily," Ziva said grouchily as she pushed passed her friend and into her condo's hallway.

"No, you probably haven't heard the term before," Emily conceded as she followed Ziva into the kitchen, "What happened last night?"

"Nothing," Ziva lied as she looked through her fridge and grabbed out a bottle of freshly squeezed orange juice. She offered Emily some, which she declined with a shake of her head.

"So, what happened?" Emily asked again while Ziva drained her glass of juice in one, "Where were you? I got home at 2330 and knocked on your door. I knew you wouldn't be sleeping but I didn't know that you wouldn't be home. I thought that maybe you still had the case, but I guess not."

Ziva hesitated, avoiding the profiling gaze of her highly trained friend's eyes, and then broke the silence. "I must get to work. I have a lot of paperwork after the last case. And you need to go also."

"Fine," Emily said, throwing her hands up in defeat, "But we will talk tonight."

"Yes, okay," Ziva replied as she ushered her friend out the door before dashing to the shower.

Her mind flickered back to the previous night as she washed her body of the smell of her new team leader. Her body and soul were overwhelmed by memories of their escapade, the way she felt in his arms, the way she squirmed to get back on top of him.

Try as she might, Ziva could not escape the overwhelming sense of dread. She did not want to, could not, face him so soon. She deeply did not want to discuss that which she could provide no answer for. Why had she gone to his house the night before?

**oOo**

"Nice of you to finally join us, David," Tony crooned as Ziva exited the elevator.

She ignored him, walking to her own desk and throwing her backpack on the floor.

"Wow," Tony continued, taking due notice of her actions, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Or perhaps just the wrong bed." He laughed at his own joke and went back to his paperwork, ignoring Ziva's glare in his direction.

McGee, however, did not ignore the situation between his two colleagues. "Did something happen?" he asked suggestively.

"Go check up on Abby, McGossip-Girl," Tony ordered, pointing in the direction of the elevator to Abby's lab.

McGee shrugged, planning to go down there anyway to ask Abby if she noticed anything strange with Tony this morning. He logged off his computer and casually walked out of the bullpen, eyeing both Tony and Ziva suspiciously as he went by.

"So, are we going to talk about it?" Tony asked as he walked up to the front her desk as soon as McGee had left.

"Not here," Ziva told him, keeping her eyes on the report that she was reading, "This paperwork looks entertaining. Captain Mahir claims that we were in breach of his statutory and human rights when I threatened him with a weapon that he believed to be loaded."

"Jenny will take care of it," Tony claimed, pushing his palm down on to the folder as he said it, "Can we talk?"

"Where? The elevator?"

"Well, why not?"

Ziva ignored him, shoving his hand away and continuing to read the report. Tony conceded defeat and walked back into his own desk, still eyeing her with a reeling gaze.

Meanwhile, McGee entered Abby's lab with proclamation. He was slightly perturbed to see Gibbs' face gazing down upon him from every single one of her monitors.

"Want something McGee?" Abby asked without turning around.

"You see Tony and Ziva this morning?" he asked, trying to keep his eyes away from his former boss' piercing glances.

"Saw Tony," she replied, "He seemed chirpy. You know I had to get my own Caf-Pow this morning?" She turned her chair around to face him, sucking down what he assumed to be her first Caf-Pow of the day.

"Uh, I'm very sorry to hear that. Back to Tony, he was acting weird with Ziva this morning. Well, not weird, 'cos he always makes jokes at her expense, but I dunno, it was just different."

Abby simply ignored him, however, his overbearing presence caused her to react rashly. "Did you come down here for anything important, McGee?"

"Nope. I just thought that you might like some company."

"Well, then you thought wrong. I am fine. I can cope without Gibbs. Now unless you have anything important to tell me, and I mean work-related, leave me alone to work in _my_ lab in peace."

McGee edged slowly away from her and out of her lab, clearly disconcerted by Abby's slight un-Abbyness.

**oOo**

Ziva walked into the bar Emily had invited her to earlier that day at approximately 2030. It was quite full of raucous and intoxicated guests playing pool, throwing darts and moving to the music on the club's small dance floor. She saw her friend sitting alone talking to the bartender.

"Ziva!" she called out brightly as she noticed her friend's presence in the bar. Ziva quickly shuffled over to her, hoping not to be stopped on the way by desperate men, and sat down on the stool beside her.

"Can I get you anything, honey?" the bartender asked as she handed Emily her next cocktail.

"Not just yet, thank you," Ziva replied and then turned to her friend, "Why are we out? I'm tired. I have not slept much in the past few days."

"Well, how was your day?" Emily said casually, deciding to start off her interrogation with a simple question.

A simple answer, however, was not what Ziva replied with. "I spent the day trying to avoid Tony." Emily's glance widened as she looked expectantly at her friend. "And the elevator," Ziva added dismally.

"Maria," Emily called out to the bartender, "Can I get a Mojito down here?" The bartender waved back at her, so Emily continued to badger Ziva. "What happened with Tony? Did you sleep with him? I knew it!"

Ziva knew that it was pointless to try and lie to her friend. Even though she could beat a polygraph test in her sleep, her new best friend worked amongst the best criminal profilers in the United States. She knew she could not keep anything a secret from Emily.

"I was having a bad day," Ziva admitted sorrowfully, taking a gulp of the drink that Maria had just passed her.

"That's how you spend your bad days? Hmph."

"I do not know what to do about this. He is my boss now and I know that there has always been something between us, especially recently, but nothing could ever happen. If my father found out..." Her voice trailed off, but Emily knew what she was going to say.

"Have you two spoken about it?"

"Not yet. Like I said, I have been avoiding him. But I know he wants to talk, which I find strange, but I do not comprehend what goes on within his tiny, tiny brain." She finished her Mojito and yelled out to Maria to make her another one.

"So tell me. I saw some of that undercover footage, so I can pretty much gauge what would have happened, but just how hot was the sex?"

"We are not here to gossip about my sex life!" Ziva announced indignantly as Maria placed her second drink of the night in front of her waiting hands.

"Oh come on, just a few details. Just thinking about gives me goosebumps." Ziva shot her a quizzical look and drank her cocktail quickly.

"It is hard. I don't even know how I feel about him," Ziva admitted as she placed her empty glass in front of her.

"Oh, you do know how you feel. Of that much, I am sure, Ziva."

Ziva looked at her friend unresponsively. She turned back to the bartender and yelled out for another drink. Emily stood up and shook her head in Maria's direction.

"Come on," Emily told Ziva, grabbing both of their coats, "We'll get a cab home. I'm assuming you took one here."

Ziva nodded, conceding defeat and following her friend out of the bar.

"We'll talk more about this when you've spoken to Tony," Emily announced as she hailed them a cab, "Which you are going to do tomorrow."

Ziva looked at her with a drowsy, yet questionable glance.

"I'm serious, Z, the sooner you do this, the better you both will feel."

"I disagree, Em," Ziva proclaimed as she sat down in the back seat of the taxi, "I plan to avoid the conversation until I no longer can."

* * *

**A/N: Please review everyone. I love getting them and they make me write faster.**


	2. Unwanted Changes

**

* * *

**

Hi everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews. I recently got season 5 of NCIS on DVD, so it's been hard to find the motivation to write instead of watch TV, but here's the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythign from NCIS and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unwanted Changes**

Ziva looked down when she heard the elevator doors open. She knew that it was Tony, but she still expected it to be Gibbs that walked out with the coffee.

"Good morning, Team DiNozzo," he ejected boastfully, parading himself and his new suit through the bullpen.

"The Director wants to see you," Ziva told him, not tearing her eyes away from her computer screen.

"Well, thank you," Tony replied ostentatiously, clapping his hands down on her desk and bearing his gaze into her own eyes. When she did not look up, he turned away, defeated, and walked up the stairs to Director Shepard's office.

"She wanted to see me?" he asked Cynthia and he patiently waited for the assistant to allow him to enter.

"Ah, Tony," Jenny said with a smile as he walked into her office, "Have a seat."

Tony uncertainly sat down in the chair in front of her desk and waited for her to continue.

"I have approved Gibbs' decision to place you in charge of his team," Jenny began by saying and then pulled a file out of one of her drawers, "And I have placed a new agent on your team. I know that it's only been two days, but the Major Case Response Team can't afford to be a man short. Or woman, for that matter. Special Agent Michelle Lee. She was working in the legal department until I put her on your team. She starts today."

"Today?" Tony questioned, flicking through the file absently.

"Yes, DiNozzo," Jenny answered forcefully, "Today."

"Is there anything else, Director?" Tony asked politely.

"No, that is all. You may go."

He stood up and walked towards the door, stopping less than a metre away from it.

"Yes, Tony?" Jenny asked, take note of his body language, "Is something wrong?"

"Have you heard from Gibbs?" Tony asked casually, turning back to face his boss.

"No," Jenny replied sorrowfully, looking back down at her work.

Tony looked away from her and decided not to press her. He walked out of the office without another word.

"Agent DiNozzo," a young woman of Asian descent asked him as he walked down the stairs back to the bullpen, "I'm Michelle Lee. I've been reassigned to your team."

Tony gave her a brief smile and turned around to walk down the stairs, beckoning Lee to follow, which she did, like a little lost puppy.

"This is Special Agent Lee," Tony proclaimed as he entered the bullpen, "She'll be joining our team as per the Director's orders." McGee and Ziva looked back down at their work and continued on with what they were previously doing while Lee made herself at home at her new desk, which left Tony in the centre of the room, hoping that the phone would ring and they would have a case.

After a few moments of silence, Tony gave up and walked back to his desk, pulling out his own paperwork. As soon as he began to read through the Pinpin Pula file, the phone on his desk rang loudly.

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed triumphantly, throwing his arms into the air in a victorious manner. "Special Agent DiNozzo," he said as he answered the phone, "No, Gibbs has retired. Yes, I'm serious. No, I'm the new team leader. We'll be right there." And he hung up the phone while his team looked at him suspiciously.

"Something wrong, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"We got a dead one," he answered, getting to his feet and taking his coffee with him. McGee and Ziva were right behind him with their ready bags, but Lee was still packing hers at her desk.

"Today, Lee!" Tony shouted across the room.

"Right, sir," she answered, blushing profusely as she ran up to join them, "Sorry, sir."

**oOo**

They arrived at the crime scene thirty minutes later, with Ducky and Palmer trailing not far behind. A Marine had been shot and left in a state park to decay. A potent smell reached them as Tony lifted away some of the foliage to reveal the Marine's face.

"T.O.D., Duck?" Tony asked his M.E.

"Well, now you sound like Jethro," he replied, kneeling next to the body, "I haven't even touched him yet."

Tony got up and turned away, leaving Ducky to examine the body while he spoke to the rest of his team. "David, photos and sketching. McGee, bag and tag. Lee, observe. Take notes." He walked away from them and towards a clearing.

"It looks like tire tracks here," he called back. Ziva dashed over to meet him and take photos. "McGee, collect all of the compost covering the body."

"Why?" McGee asked pointedly.

"Have a closer look at it," Tony said, grabbing his head and pulling it in the direction that he was showing him, "Does all of it look native to you?"

They remained at the crime scene for another hour, after which Tony had become sick of the constant bickering between the members of his team. Clearly, the loss of their boss was not just taking its toll on him.

**oOo**

They had been back in the squad room for an hour and were yet to come up with any solid leads. Tony insisted on using his method of 'Campfire' to discuss all possible motives for the killing and reasons for dumping the body where he did.

"I think it is very clear why he dumped the body there, Tony!" Ziva snarled angrily for the fifth time, "Obviously, it was the most secluded spot he could find and exposure to the elements left us with a lot less to go on."

"You know what?" Tony replied, "I think someone needs a time-out. Go and see if Abby has anything for us yet."

"Fine," Ziva answered angrily, pushing her chair back to her desk and marching to the elevator.

Tony looked down for a moment and then smiled. He ran after her, stopping the elevator just in time. McGee shrugged at his behaviour when Lee looked to him for an explanation.

"Forget something, Tony?" Ziva asked as soon as the doors closed.

"To talk to you," he replied, flipping on the 'Emergency Stop' and trying hard to capture her wandering gaze, "You left in a rush yesterday morning."

"We had work," Ziva said stiffly, "Now turn the elevator back on or I will hurt you."

Tony simply stood there and smiled as Ziva approached him, his back covering the switches. She walked over to him, stopping just an inch away, waiting for a response. Tony continued to smile cheekily, now taking the leap to place his hands on her hips, his eyes boring deep into her own. Without further delay, Ziva crashed her lips on top of his, pulling his head in for a deeper kiss and running her fingers through his hair.

Tony happily reciprocated, placing one arm around her neck and the other around her waist to pull her in tightly. He pushed her up against the wall next to the switches and Ziva smiled widely into the kiss and she felt for the 'Emergency Stop' and flicked it back on. Tony did not notice, instead moving his lips slowly down to her neck, Ziva unwillingly letting out a moan as he did so.

They heard a 'ping' and the elevator doors opened. Ziva broke away from her boss immediately and walked out of the elevator and into Abby's lab.

"Well, great talking to you," Tony called back to her, closing the elevator doors and heading back up to the squad room.

"Hey, Abby," Ziva said chirpily as she walked into the forensic lab, "Tony would like to know if you have anything for us."

"It's been, like, an hour," Abby replied angrily, "This stuff takes time, Officer David."

"Well, can I give you a hand?" Ziva asked nicely, "Tony is being insufferable up there. I do not really want to return."

"You know what will make me work faster," Abby announced irately, "Me being _alone_ to work in _my_ lab."

Ziva looked at her friend suspiciously and then listened intently to her surroundings. "No music?"

"Didn't feel like listening to any today," Abby answered, pressing a few keys on her keyboard to bring up Gibbs' face on the monitor.

"I know, Abby," Ziva muttered sympathetically, "We all miss him. But I'm sure that he is fine. He is probably painting his boat and drinking a beer."

Abby turned around to face Ziva and gave her a weak smile, followed immediately by a giant, sweeping hug, causing Ziva to nearly topple backwards before she regained her footing.

"Okay," Abby then said happily, "So most of the mulch that was covering the body was not endemic to the area. It's composter's mulch, which you can buy at any gardening store or nursery."

"So, the killer brought it with him to the dump site?" Ziva asked uncertainly.

"Definitely," Abby answered with a wide smile, "And I can think of a reason why. The mulch contains nutrients, bacteria and other organisms that are involved in the breaking down of organic matter. He covered the body with it in order to speed of the process of natural decay."

"Which means?" Ziva questioned confusedly.

"Which means that Ducky's time of death may be out," Abby replied, "He may have been killed more recently than a few days ago and his body was just subject to a faster decomposition."

"That could explain the richer stench we could smell when we arrived," Ziva said walking back towards the elevator, "It should have dispersed by the time we got there. Thanks, Abby."

Abby turned back to her screens with a pompous smile on her face. "See Gibbs. I can still do it."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. What did you think?**


	3. Startin' Something

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. There's so many. Well, a lot. Anyway, Season 6 starts tonight in Aus even though I've already seen Last Man Standing a few times. But yay, anyway. Thank god Channel 10 is fast tracking, otherwise I'd have to d/l every week. I can wait one week to watch the next episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, nor do I own Emily (she's from Criminal Minds) and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Startin' Something**

Friday came too quickly for Ziva's liking. They had closed the case the day before. It had turned out that Lance Corporal James Fisher was not very good at covering his tracks and had left a paper trail as long as... Well, long. Michelle Lee showed that her abilities to learn at great speed very well, but her legal knowledge was growing to be a pain in the arse.

The day passed much in the same way the previous few days had. Tony and Ziva would flirt, but nothing had happened between them since that memorable incident in the elevator. Five o'clock came and the team bid each other goodbye.

Ziva was in her condo for no longer than five minutes when Emily banged down her door.

"Ziva!" she heard her friend cry from the other side of the door, "I saw you go in. Come on, open up. I have alcohol."

Ziva gave up, knowing Emily would kick down the door if she didn't open it. "You only have to knock."

"I'm not so sure you would answer," Emily replied, brandishing a bottle of expensive champagne. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed out two champagne flutes from Ziva's cupboard. "Champagne, Z?"

"No," Ziva answered, following her into the kitchen, "Champagne is for celebrating. Would you like some wine? Perhaps we will open this another time." And she took the bottle from Emily's grasp and put it in her fridge, looking through the compartment's occupants to find a suitable replacement.

"White or red?" Ziva asked with her head in the fridge.

"It's Friday," Emily pointed out, "A nice strong red."

"Shiraz," Ziva concluded, grabbing out the bottle and pouring them two glasses.

"So, how has week one under Tony's reign been?" Emily asked sitting on one side of the bench.

"It has been different," Ziva answered, passing Emily her glass of wine, "Without Gibbs."

"What about with Tony?" Emily asked before she took a sip of her wine, "Mmm, that's good Shiraz. Have you spoken to him, yet?"

"No," Ziva answered shortly.

"Okay, look, this is what friendship is, Ziva," Emily said pointedly, "It's therapy for poor people. In your case, stubborn people."

"Will you spit it up?" Ziva pleaded angrily.

"Out."

"What?" Ziva questioned, confusedly.

"Never mind," Emily added, before continuing, "Okay, let's talk about what happened when you called me early Monday morning."

Ziva looked down and away from her. She had yet to come to turns with Gibbs' near death experience, let alone him leaving. And then there was Tony. Perhaps, she did need the therapy.

"Abby was right," Ziva admitted softly.

"Abby was right about what?" Emily asked, moving her head around to capture Ziva's gaze.

"What if it had been Gibbs' guts smooshed all over that ceiling? I could not even venture to answer that question. I saved him. I saved his life nearly a year ago."

"You did?"

"Ari," Ziva replied sorrowfully, in barely more than a whisper. She looked down at her wine glass, not daring to tear her eyes away.

"Gibbs killed Ari," Emily ejected as if to make a statement.

"No," Ziva said softly, looking up at her friend, "I did. Ari had the gun trained in on Gibbs. He was about to take the shot, but I fired first. I killed my brother."

Emily changed her sympathetic look to a reassuring one. Ziva gave her a weak smile.

"You saved Gibbs' life," Emily reiterated with confirmation. Ziva nodded, strengthening her smile. "Why did you go to Tony's house on Monday night?"

"I have been asking myself that question all week," Ziva replied, "I just wanted to see him. He made me," she hesitated for a second, "Makes me feel better."

"So why haven't you been to see him since? It's not hard. It's not complicated. It's you and him. You need to decide what you want. What _you_ want, Ziva."

Ziva looked down and chuckled. "I hate it when you are right."

"But it happens so often," Emily replied with a smile, "Where are you going?"

"To see Tony," Ziva answered, grabbing her phone, keys and wallet, and walking out the door.

"Bye, Ziva," Emily called out after her and turned to clean up her friend's kitchen, a wide smile permanently plastered on her face.

**oOo**

Ziva did not feel nervous as she walked down the hallway to Tony's apartment. She felt excited and confident. Emily's talk had done more for her than she would ever know. She knocked on the door once and waited for Tony to answer.

"Ziva," Tony said softly when he answered the door, "Come in." He was still dressed in the black suit he had worn to work that day.

"You are right, Tony," she said as soon as she had entered his apartment, placing her stuff down on a table in the hallway, "We need to talk."

"Why bother?" Tony asked and then grabbed her and pulled her into a hungry kiss. Ziva let her emotions take control, wrapping her arms around his body and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. She pulled off his jacket and threw it over the lounge. She ran her fingers through his hair, walking him back towards the lounge.

Tony fell backwards on to lounge, pulling Ziva down on top of him. He pulled her shirt off as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. He hungrily kissed down her neckline and she pulled his shirt off him to reveal his toned lower torso. They rolled off the lounge and on to the floor, Tony careful to make that Ziva did not hit his coffee table on the way down, however, it was Tony's back that crashed into it. Ziva laughed loudly as he let out a painful groan.

Ziva let him sit up and rubbed his back in circles. Tony smiled back at her, his loving gaze bearing deep into her eyes.

"You need to be more careful, Tony," Ziva joked.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere safer," he suggested nodding his head in the direction of his bedroom.

"Only you would think it was safer in there, Tony," Ziva said as Tony stood up and pulled her by the hand towards his room.

He turned around to face her, pulling her in for another passionate kiss. Ziva smiled into the kiss as she unbuckled Tony's belt and slid his pants down. Tony moved quickly to release Ziva from her jeans as well. He opened his bedroom door and, together, they stepped out of their pants. He lifted her into his arms as they moved their steamy affair to the bed.

**oOo**

"Shall I order some pizza for us?" Tony asked, coming out of his bedroom wearing a pair of jeans. He snaked his arms around Ziva's waist, who was sitting down on his lounge, only wearing his dressing gown.

"Mm, sounds good, Tony," she answered as he kissed the side of her neck softly. She turned around smiling and pulled him in to a passionate kiss. He smiled and pulled away.

"Great, 'cos I'm starving," he announced as he walked over to the phone and ordered them pizza from his favourite pizza place.

They were eating it forty minutes later, sitting on the lounge, silently watching a movie Ziva had picked out from Tony's extensive DVD collection.

"I can't believe we're watching Grease," Tony stated when he sat down next to her.

"What?" Ziva asked incredulously, "I like Grease."

Tony laughed, putting an arm around her, his fingers trailing across her body, and, using his other hand, ate a slice of pizza. She smiled as she leant up against him, eating her own slice of pizza. They used to watch movies together before and she would occasionally rest her head on his body, even lean on him, but they were never quite so intimate.

The movie ended much to Tony's pleasure. "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, I can think of two things," Ziva hinted.

"Really?" Tony asked, a seductive glance pasted on his face.

"Yes. There is Grease 2."

Tony groaned loudly. "What's the other?"

Ziva leaned up against his chest and kissed his lips lightly. Taking the hint, Tony swept her up, carrying her back to his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, people.**


	4. Where Are We Now?

**Hey guys. Sorry that it's been a few days since my last update, but I was a little preoccupied. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythign from NCIS, nor do I own Emily (she's from Criminal Minds) and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Where Are We Now?**

Ziva found herself cooking dinner for Emily late one Friday night, six weeks after the stormy rendezvous began. She would not let her friend cook in her own kitchen, but she was allowed to stir the sauce.

"I'm surprised that Tony's not over tonight," Emily said as she stirred the bubbling liquid around... and around... and around, her head dozing off to the side until Ziva bumped into her.

"It is done," she announced, looking into the saucepan, "Tony will probably come over later."

"Oh, after I'm gone?" Emily asked needlessly as she poured the sauce over the pasta that Ziva was cooking and helped her to garnish it.

They sat down to eat and Ziva was secretly hoping that it would be a silent affair. But naturally, Emily had other plans.

"So this thing you have with Tony?" Emily began, swirling spaghetti on to her spoon as she spoke, "Dating?"

Ziva took a moment to swallow her mouthful before answering. "We are not dating. He comes over a couple of times a week and, in the morning, we jog."

"Must be really good sex if that's all you're interested in," Emily stated, pushing through her pasta with her fork, "This is really nice, by the way. The olives add that really strong flavour. And have you spoken to him about your relationship? You know, the talk."

"The talk?" Ziva asked confusedly, "About our relationship, yes? There is nothing to talk about."

"I know you're not happy with just this, Ziva," Emily answered, "You are not risking everything for sex. Think about it. Think about what happens when your father finds out. Not to mention that I'm sure NCIS would have issues now that he is your superior. I know that the FBI has clauses against it. So, just what the hell are you doing?"

"This is quite funny, Emily," Ziva replied with a smug look, "You spent weeks telling me to, how do you phrase it, go for it, yes? Now you think I should end this, well, whatever it is that you call it. Is this part of friendship, too?"

"I'm not joking, Ziva," Emily pressed with exasperation, "When I said go for it, I meant all of it. Look at what's at stake and look at what you're risking it over. Some less lonely nights?"

"I am quite content with our current situation," Ziva replied, slightly irritated by her friend's outburst, "We have kept it out of the office so that not even McGee and Abby have discovered us. Nobody has to know. Now, can we please have a nice dinner without it ending in an argument?"

Emily retreated silently. After spending most of the week in Boston (the BAU team only got back that morning), she was far too exhausted to battle it out with Ziva. She would save the rest of her argument for another place and time.

However, Emily could not stand the few moments of agonisingly awkward silence, so she voiced another one of her many concerns. "I've seen something weird around our building recently. There was this guy on Monday night, he was dressed like a tourist and he had a camera. He was taking photos inside the building."

"Perhaps he was a tourist," Ziva stated uninterestedly as she took another mouthful of the pasta, "There are some prominent political figures that live in this building."

"Tourists do not come to DC to take photos of politicians, Ziva!" Emily replied, slightly wound up, "And I saw what could be a surveillance van parked outside the building when I went to work on Tuesday. Didn't you see it?"

"If you are talking about the auto-repair van, I jogged passed it on Tuesday with Tony and it was empty," Ziva added, but the look on Emily's face beckoned her to continue, "Okay, perhaps someone is staking out one of our politically prominent neighbours, but, with you being FBI, isn't this more up your street?"

"Up my alley, Z," Emily corrected, "And you're right. I might look into it, then."

Emily left at around eight that night and Tony came over at nine. He entered bearing the gift of the left-over cake from an agent's retirement party that took place earlier that day.

"Did you steal that?" Ziva asked when he put it on the kitchen bench.

"It's good cake," Tony replied, using his hands to eat it.

Ziva shot him a quizzical look, then abandoned all reason and joined him. He grabbed a handful of the cake fed it into Ziva's mouth. She laughed, choking on the large piece of cake that had just been shoved in her mouth at the same time.

Tony wiped off the excess cake and icing that was plastered on to her face and then planted a soft kiss on her lips. Ziva was still reeling from her earlier conversation with Emily. She pulled away from his kiss, but held on to his waist.

"Tony, do you ever think about what lies ahead?" Ziva asked, her lips just centimetres from his own.

'_You knew this was coming,'_ Tony's conscience screamed back at him, _'Quick, think of something she wants to hear.'_ "Uh," Tony stuttered slowly, his brain moving a million times faster to come up with something, "You mean, about us?" _'You already knew that, DiNozzo,'_ his conscience shot back.

"Don't you feel that we are risking too much for just sex?" Ziva asked, reiterating what Emily had told her, "Sex appears to be all that this relationship is about."

Tony winced at the use of the word 'relationship,' which did not go unnoticed by Ziva. "I like the sex," Tony answered happily, attempting to rely on his charming smile to get him out of the tough situation.

"I do not think I can do this tonight, Tony," Ziva admitted as she pulled away from him, unfazed by his attempts to woo her.

"Come on, Ziva," Tony yelled to her as she walked away from him and into another room, "It's late on a Friday night. Can we have this discussion another night?"

Ziva came back into view. If she was angry, Tony could not tell. Her face remained expressionless. The tone of her voice, however, told a different story. "Tony, you do not get it. This is important to me, to us, and you are acting as though it bears no weight on our future."

Tony did not say anything but moved closer to her, carefully snaking his arms around her waist. He leant in to kiss her and was surprised that she let him. In fact, she returned the kiss with equal passion.

"I'm not saying that I don't enjoy this," Ziva told him as she pulled out of the kiss, much to Tony's distaste, "But I just want to know where this is going. How long can we keep this up, Tony?"

"I don't know," he replied, trying to kiss her again, "But can we enjoy the moment we are having right now?"

She smiled back at him. "We will talk about this in the morning, yes?" Ziva asked sternly.

Tony nodded as he led her to her bedroom, moving her hair out of her face so that he could kiss her. He lifted her up to his height, allowing her to fling her legs around his waist. She responded by crashing her lips down on to his, kissing him with a fiery passion. He smiled widely as he opened the door and walked backwards to the bed. He turned around and threw her down on to it, immediately climbing on top of her afterward.

**oOo**

Ziva woke the next morning to the familiar embrace of Tony's strong arms. She rolled over to the bedside table, hearing Tony's phone ring, but knowing that she could not answer it. She nudged him until he woke and then passed him the phone.

"DiNozzo," he said groggily into the mouthpiece, "Where? Okay, I'll let my team know and we'll be right there." And he hung up the phone, getting out of the bed at the same time.

"What is it?" Ziva asked, propping herself up on one elbow as she lay under the sheets.

"Explosion on the Marine Base," Tony answered shortly, "Two Marines were killed."

Ziva nodded, sliding out of her bed at the same time and walking to her bathroom.

"Have we got time for a shower, Tony?" Ziva called out to him.

He followed her to the bathroom. "Much as I like the idea, no, we don't have the time." And he walked back to the bedroom, changing into one of the suits that he had left in Ziva's wardrobe.

Ziva changed quickly, slightly upset that her all-important conversation with Tony would not get to take place until the case was over, and walked out of her apartment. Tony followed her and got into his own car, whereas Ziva took hers to work. They did not want raise suspicions by turning up together on a Saturday morning.

* * *

**A/N: As I said, please review.**


	5. This is the Sound of Breaking Up

**Okay everyone. This is a very short chapter to hold you over to the weekend. And I know that most Tiva fans aren't gonna like it, as you may have noticed with the title, but it is necessary. But do not fear, this fic will go slightly AU. I still haven't addressed the summary of this story... Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, nor do I own Emily (she's from Criminal Minds) and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: This Is the Sound of Breaking Up**

Ziva lay across Tony's torso very late one night, a week after she initially mentioned 'the talk.' They had been busy with the case, so she had not mentioned it since.

"We've been together for nearly two months, Tony," Ziva said through the silent darkness.

Tony hesitated in responding. He disliked the way she defined their relationship. It was not something he was near enough ready for. "Mmm," Tony replied shortly.

"What are we doing?" Ziva asked pointedly.

"You're lying across my stomach naked after sex," Tony replied simply, "It's nice."

"That is not what I meant," Ziva answered, he voice laced with ever so slight fury, "The past two months have been difficult and I think that this was something that we both needed, but I need more than just sex, Tony."

"See, I thought, by your reactions throughout said act, that you enjoyed all the sex," Tony joked, his charming smile once again glued to his face.

"I am not joking, Tony," Ziva replied gravely, "I'm not sure I want to be in this relationship if it is only meaningless sex." She got off of him when he didn't reply and slid off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked, sitting up.

"Home," Ziva answered, picking up her clothes and putting them back on, "I cannot do this anymore, Tony. I am sorry."

He stared at her blankly until he understood the magnitude of her decision. "Wait, Ziva!" he yelled out as she walked out his front door. He chased after her, following her down the hall only wearing his boxers.

She turned around. "Do not follow me, Tony." He voice was laced with fury and disappointment. Tony, who was quite literally afraid of her, did not proceed. He merely watched her turn back around and walk out of sight.

He walked back inside his apartment and threw the door shut, then sat on his lounge and buried his face in his hands. This was not the ending he had hoped for.

**oOo**

Emily saw Ziva return from her run and dashed out of her condo to meet her in the corridor.

"I thought you went to Tony's place last night," Emily called as she approached her friend.

Ziva looked up at her and Emily could tell that she had been crying. She beckoned her in to her own condo and turned her expresso machine on.

"What happened?" Emily asked, her voice stern but caring. She needed to know what Tony had done to spark this.

"I broke it off with him," Ziva said in no more than a whisper, "You were right. I wanted more and he did not."

"I'm so sorry, Z," Emily answered, not being able to say much else.

"I did not want it to end," Ziva admitted, "But I needed more. This should not have been a hard decision to make."

"It's not hard," Emily replied earnestly, "It's difficult, it's emotional and it's exhausting, but it's not hard. You have to do what is best for you and no one can call you on that."

Ziva nodded and looked down, sipping the coffee that Emily had just made her. "I do not really want to go to work. But I must."

"Well, yeah. Wait, it's Sunday."

"It is? Oh it is. What are you doing today?"

"Was gonna go to lunch with JJ. Remember I told you about it. You said you were coming."

"Oh, right. Not retail therapy again?"

Emily smiled and finished her coffee.

**oOo**

Ziva stepped out of the elevator on Monday morning with her head held high. She walked to her desk and dropped her bag beside it.

"Morning, Ziva," McGee called out from across the bullpen.

"Morning, Ziva," Lee copied without looking up from her carrot and celery salad.

"Morning," Ziva answered back to both of them tiredly.

"How are we all on this fine Monday morning, Team DiNozzo?" Tony called out, walking down the stairs.

"There's a message for you, Tony," McGee replied.

Tony shot Ziva a meaningful glance before walking to his own desk and picking up his phone. "Dead Petty Officer in Norfolk." He grabbed his bag and coffee and walked towards the elevator, McGee and Ziva in tow, with Lee a few feet behind them. In recent weeks, she had managed to react a lot quicker, but still was not in the same league as the other agents.

Ziva found herself alone with Tony in the car on the way to the crime scene.

"We should talk about what happened on Saturday," Tony said after at least five minutes of silence, "You know, for when it happens again."

"Tony!" Ziva shouted back at him, turning towards the driver's side, "It. Is. Over. There is not going to be a next time. You are my partner and my superior. That is all. Perhaps, just maybe, you will be my friend once more."

Tony turned his eyes back to the road, fuming. He made the decision, then and there, that he would not bring it up again. Ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, TIVA is forever. This is not the end. So please, review.**


	6. There's Something in the Air

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all your reviews. And on with this chapter (please don't shoot me at the end).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, nor do I own Emily (she's from Criminal Minds) and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: There's Something in the Air**

Ziva heard her alarm clock go off at 0445. Normally, she would get up to run, but not today. She stared at the ceiling, her head spinning into eternity. She tried to get up to go to the bathroom, but her joints ached terribly and she felt very cold.

'_Great,'_ Ziva thought to herself bitterly, _'After everything that has happened this week, I am sick too.'_

She reset her alarm clock for 0600 and rolled back over under the sheets, desperately trying to catching another hour of shut-eye. She did not.

Ziva gave up on sleep after about a half hour and walked to her bathroom, hoping a shower would make her feel better. She came out half an hour later, feeling moderately refreshed but still quite unwell.

She walked into the kitchen to get some aspirin to hear her neighbour knocking on her door.

"Ziva," Emily whispered hoarsely, "Are you home?"

Ziva sighed and opened the door.

"You don't look so good," Emily observed as she made her way inside, "I noticed that you weren't running today so I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I look forward to when you find someone, Em," Ziva answered wearily, "Then you can stop mothering me every few minutes."

"Funny, Z," Emily replied walking away from her and down the hallway, "Sit down." She came back moments later with a thermometer to find Ziva still standing with her hands on her hips. It took Emily a while to come up with a way to get it into Ziva's mouth.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked, knowing she would open her mouth wide enough when she answered. And sure enough, Ziva did.

"What are you doing?!" Ziva shouted, but her tongue was trapped by the thermometer so it sounded more like "Wozar you doon?!"

"Hold still," Emily said with a hand pressing down on Ziva's shoulder, "Don't be such a baby."

Ziva gave up and let Emily take her temperature. "One hundred and one," Emily said when she pulled the thermometer, "No work for you today."

"I have to go to work," Ziva replied, pulling away from Emily's grip and walking over to her fridge, "I will take some aspirin. I will be fine to go to work."

"I think you should take the day off," Emily stated forcefully as she grabbed out two glasses, "The stress of your job and your break-up will only exacerbate your illness further."

"I am fine," Ziva answered conclusively, pouring juice into the glasses and then replacing the bottle in her fridge, "If I feel worse, then I will see a doctor. Okay?"

"Fine," Emily agreed, knowing deep down that her friend will only go to see the doctor if she first incapacitated her and then dragged her into the medical centre.

They bid each other good bye and went their separate ways to work.

**oOo**

Ziva was collapsed on her desk midway through the morning. Tony considered shaving her eyebrows, but, instead, took the more humane approach of calling Emily to see what was wrong with his agent.

"This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo from NCIS," Tony said into the receiver, "I need to speak with Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss from the BAU urgently. Thank-you."

He waited less than a minute for Emily to answer his call. "Emily! What's wrong with Ziva? She has passed out on her desk. Great, I'll see you soon."

Emily arrived in the bullpen about thirty minutes later. "Ziva!" she cried when she entered, drawing a few glances from the agents around her, "Tony. Why is she still here?"

"Well, I don't know what's wrong with her. She's been sleeping for the past hour and she made it very clear that I wasn't allowed to touch her anymore."

Emily sighed heavily and grumbled something under her breath about men as she checked Ziva's forehead. "And she's burning up," she muttered loud enough for Tony to hear, "I'm taking to a doctor then home, is that okay with you?"

"That's why I called you, Emily," Tony said with his charming smile.

"I wish that you did not, Tony," Ziva answered drowsily, having just being woken up, "Now she is going to wait on my arm and leg."

"Ah, hand and foot, David," Tony answered.

Ziva shot him a dark look as she walked with Emily to the elevator.

**oOo**

"I don't see why you couldn't see Ducky?" Emily asked as they sat on a bed at the nearest clinic to the Navy Yard. Ziva had no intention of going back home with Emily.

"He is consulting with another M.E. in San Diego for the next three days," Ziva explained quickly, "And I do not like his replacement."

They had flashed their badges on the way in and, as such, the doctor chose to jump them ahead in the queue. He saw them no longer than ten minutes after they arrived.

"It is simply the flu, Miss David," the doctor concluded after less than a five minute consultation.

"I already know this," Ziva replied tiredly, "Is there anything you can give me so that I can work?"

"You can take cold and flu tablets," the doctor answered unsurely, "But I would prefer if you didn't work at least for the next few days."

"Sure," Ziva told him positively, with no intention of staying home sick. Emily merely shook her head at her friend's stubbornness. She had well and truly given up on trying to drive Ziva home. She took her back to the Navy Yard and then drove back to Quantico.

**oOo**

Two weeks passed in a haze for Ziva. She tried the cold and flu tablets, and they helped a little bit, but she found that nausea was creeping in to be her worst symptom. The meds got rid of the fever and even dried up a dripping nose, but she was saddled with a constant headache followed by bouts of nausea.

"Are you still sick?" Emily asked one morning, a fortnight after she had initially fallen ill, "Perhaps it's not just the flu. It might be glandular fever or something worse. I'm taking you to my doctor this morning. I don't trust these clinics to make the right diagnosis."

"Fine," Ziva replied, calling Tony to let him know that she would be late for work and Emily did the same for Hotch.

They drove in separate cars since they had to go in opposite directions to work the afterwards. Emily spoke to the receptionist and the doctor took them in a few minutes later. Ziva explained her symptoms to the doctor, who agreed that it may be more than the flu. He drew blood and told her that he would call her back in when the results came in.

"Is it possible for you to call with the results and we'll see you when we can, Mark?" Emily asked, finally speaking up, "We're normally pretty busy."

"Oh, another FBI agent?" Mark asked Ziva.

She shook her head. "NCIS."

"Ah yes, my brother's a Marine, so I've heard about your agency," Mark replied looking at the chart, "I have your cell phone number, so I will call you with the results and we will set up another appointment then."

"Thanks, Mark," Emily said with a smile as they walked out of the consultation room.

"Yes, thank you," Ziva added, "And I will be awaiting your call."

They bid each other goodbye and drove to work.

**oOo**

Ziva felt better after her visit to Emily's doctor, though she understood that was probably her body's psychological response. Tony had asked her where she had been when she finally arrived at work. She told him a doctor's appointment and nothing more, but was intrigued that he was so interested in her daily activities. Was it jealousy? Did he think that she was with another man?

For some reason, she enjoyed the thought of making him jealous, so she decided to play his game, eyeing him with a flirtatious glance from across the bullpen.

Ziva continued the game for the rest of the week, enjoying that she was finally getting back to her old ways with Tony. They had a difficult case that week, and Ziva still wasn't at the top of her game, so she was glad when Friday finally came around.

Ziva arrived home at 1730 and threw her bag across the living room floor, then immediately crashed down on her lounge. She had not heard from the doctor yet, but it had only been four days. She assumed that he did not get blood work back as quick as Abby did.

She was lying down for no longer than five minutes when she heard her phone ring. She grabbed the vibrating technology out of her pocket and quickly answered it.

"David," she said into the receiving end of the phone.

"Hi, Officer David," the man on the other said vibrantly, "It's Dr. Mark Hagerty."

'_I was just thinking about you,'_ Ziva thought to herself. "Yes, you got my blood work back?" she asked .

"I did," Mark replied, "Congratulations, Ziva. You're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Okay... Now I know some readers are gonna love this, some are gonna hate it and some are gonna go, 'You better have a good reson for this.' I Ummed and Ahhed about it throughout the whole of this fic and the previous one (Cross Jurisdictions), wrote a list of pros and cons and finally decided to take the leap. And I know that it's either gonna work out really well and achieve what I hope to, or it's going to be a total sham. I hope that it's the former. **

**I would love any feedback. The rest of the fic will follow along the lines of season 4, with this... well major subplot, which makes it slightly AU. So please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Tell One Other Person, If You Must

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. I'm glad you all chose to stick around and see how this goes. I promise I will try my very best not to let you down. Anyway, the show must go on, so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, nor do I own Emily (she's from Criminal Minds) and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Tell One Other Person, If You Must**

"_I did," Mark replied, "Congratulations, Ziva. You're pregnant."_

Ziva dropped her cell phone immediately. Of all the terrible ailments she expected to have, that was not one of them.

"Ziva? Ziva?" she heard the voice on the phone cry.

Gathering herself, she picked it up again. "Thank you, Dr. Hagerty." And she hung up the phone and sank on to her lounge. She never did see herself as the mothering type. She had friends back in Israel who spoke of it every now and again. When she was in her late teens, just before she undertook the two year mandatory military service, her girlfriends were excited by the idea. But it was never for her. Now, it would seem, she may not have a choice.

She grabbed her phone off the floor, where it had been tossed once more, and punched her Speed Dial 4 in. Emily. She knew her best friend would want to be the first to know and, quite frankly, she desperately needed her advice right now. When Emily didn't answer, she left a voice message asking her friend to come around later, trying to contain the emotion and desperation in her voice.

She sat on her lounge for what seemed like hours when she heard a knock at the door. She rushed to it, expecting it to be Emily. She did not expect her ex to be coming around late on a Friday.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" she asked wearily, trying hard to contain herself. He held a brown box that she could was packed over the edges with her clothes folded neatly.

"You left some stuff at my place," he answered, perturbed by her tone of voice, "Can I come in and, perhaps, get what I left?"

Ziva nodded and moved out of the way of the entrance to her residence. Tony walked directly with the box to her bedroom. She sighed and followed him in, exhausted from a hard week and an even harder afternoon.

He was collecting the clothes that Ziva had simply thrown into a pile when she was raging against him. She walked in to watch him fold his own clothes sadly. It felt like a pang against her heart.

"Did I leave anything else behind?" Tony asked as he began to open the first drawer in her chest of drawers.

"No, and Tony can you stop looking through my panties?" Ziva answered with an unwilling smile.

Tony smiled widely as he went to close the drawer, but then noticed a frame half covered by her socks on the other side. Curious, he reached over and lifted it out. Ziva was not looking at him. Instead, she was making some attempt to fold his creased and tangled clothes.

Tony stared closely at the photo in the frame. Ziva looked happy, smiling widely as though she had been laughing when it was taken. She was clutching the side of a man that Tony knew all too well. Ari Haswari.

Ziva looked up at him to see that his face had fallen, but she could not see the photo frame in his hands. "What is it, Tony?"

"It's seems you were more than just friends in the old days," Tony answered spitefully, not even bothering to contain the anger that was now lacing his voice.

"Excuse me?" Ziva questioned indignantly as she moved around him to see him clutching the photo.

He threw the frame back down in the drawer, nearly breaking it as it hit the wood on its way down. He grabbed his pile of clothes and pushed passed Ziva, who was not looking at him.

"Wait, Tony, stop," she cried out, following him to the hallway, "You do not understand."

"Well then, why don't you enlighten me?" Tony asked, turning around and still very angry.

"He was my brother," Ziva admitted, not able to look at him. Tony's face softened upon hearing the pain in her voice. He did not say anything, allowing her to continue. "I did not know the monster that killed Kate and tried to kill Abby and Gibbs. He was always so kind to me. Good-natured and sweet, even after his mother died. I did not know the Ari that you knew until the very end."

Tony didn't say anything, but nodded to indicate that he understood.

"And I would appreciate it if you could keep it to yourself, Tony," Ziva then said with far more strength, "For obvious reasons, it is not something I want known to all."

"Fine," Tony answered shortly, "I'll see you on Monday, then."

Ziva nodded as Tony made his way out of the apartment. She drew in a heavy breath as she closed the door behind him and let it out shakily. She returned to her slump on the lounge before hearing the door knock again, not even five minutes after Tony had left.

"Did you forget something?" she yelled out as she went to open the door.

"I don't think so," Emily answered as Ziva opened the door to reveal one of her closest friends.

Oh, Emily, I thought it was Tony again," Ziva exclaimed as she closed the door and walked with Emily into the kitchen.

"Tony was here?" Emily asked with proclamation and an incredulous look on her face, "Are you okay? Wait, don't answer that. You sounded so upset in your message after all. I had to raincheck dinner plans with my mother."

"You did not have to-," Ziva started to say before Emily cut her off.

"Oh no, trust me," Emily answered, "I wanted to. So I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours. But first, shall we get a stiff drink?" She walked to cupboard underneath the stove and pulled out a bottle of Cognac.

"No, thank you," Ziva replied earnestly, "But you are welcome to and you may need one."

Emily shot Ziva an interested glance and replaced the bottle in the cupboard, then sat down across from her. "Oh, do tell."

"I'm pregnant," Ziva admitted softly.

Emily face dropped, but she quickly collected herself and went into full therapy mode, forgetting the story that she was going to tell. "Okay, you have the floor."

Ziva replied by shooting her a quizzical look. "I know," she answered, confusedly looking at her tiled kitchen floor, "It is my condo."

Emily laughed. "No, I meant you talk and I'll listen."

"Oh right," Ziva replied, smiling a little, "Dr. Hagerty called with the results this afternoon."

"Did you tell Tony?"

"No," Ziva replied, shaking her head and standing up, "I do not want to tell him, though I know that I must and soon. I don't know how this happened."

"Um," Emily stated unsurely, watching her friend pace up and down the kitchen, "You know when Tony was spending the night and you guys-."

"No!" Ziva claimed, cutting Emily's ramble off, "I know how that happened! But we were being so careful."

"Sometimes these things just happen, Z. The real question is, what do you do now? Have you decided whether or not you will keep it?"

"Yes," Ziva replied, sitting back down, "That was never really a choice to make. I could not do it. But even with that aside, I never saw myself as a maternal figure."

"We'll be fine, Z," Emily piped up with a wide smile, "You have me. And I'm glad that you called me first."

"Oh, I'm not just going to have to tell Tony, but Jenny and McGee and Ducky and Abby and Lee."

"Well, from what I could gather from them when we met, Tony will be Tony-."

"That makes me feel so much better," Ziva outlined, cutting Emily off.

"Jenny will take a hard line at first, but I know she'll support you," Emily continued with great insight, "McGee will be happy that he has something to get at Tony with, Abby will jump for joy, Lee, I don't know her, and Ducky will be very happy for you. Be glad that you don't have to tell Gibbs."

"I am," Ziva answered, giving her friend a worried glance, "We broke his rules."

"I gather that he takes that seriously?" Emily asked.

"Mm, then there's my father," Ziva stated, looking down.

"We'll deal with him when that comes," Emily announced positively, "For now, let's not let Mossad find out. I know that they will eventually, but it won't matter. They can't really do anything."

"You don't know them like I do, Em," Ziva told her, pain etched on every surface of her face.

"It'll be fine, Ziva," Emily claimed reassuringly, grasping her friend's left hand as she did so, "Hey, you're having a baby. This is gonna be great."

Ziva let out a weak smile. She could always count on Emily's ability to make her feel better.

"Thank you, Emily. For everything."

Emily gave her a wide smile. "First, we need to tell Tony and soon. Please, do not let it drag on like you did with 'the talk.'"

But let it drag on is exactly what Ziva did.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, people. I like to know what you guys think, so drop me a line, just one line. LOL.**


	8. Shalom

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews. I love them. This chapter is the missing scenes (or additions to existing scene) from episode 4x01 'Shalom.' And whilst the ep is Ziva-centric, for some reason this chapter appears to be somewhat Emily-centric. Oh well, she's one of my main characters. Enjoy and don't forget to drop me a line if you're reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, nor do I own any of the characters from Criminal Minds, and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Shalom**

"Tony gets back from Germany today," Emily announced, walking into Ziva's condo, "It has been over a month. You need to tell him, Ziva. Today."

Ziva, as she normally did when this conversation came up, did not answer and simply ignored her friend's ranting.

"Sometimes, I swear you're not even listening to me," Emily stated, ending her five-minute argument.

"I am listening to you, Em," Ziva replied, sipping her tea, "I simply choose not to answer."

"Ahaha," Emily said sarcastically, "I'm not joking, Ziva. This can't go on much longer. And what about the rest of your team?"

"All in good time," Ziva replied as she finished off a piece of toast with Peanut Butter. She walked into her hallway and picked up her bag to go to work. "Don't you have work to get to, too?" And she opened the door to her condo.

Emily quickly slipped in front of her and shut the door.

"Emily Prentiss," Ziva said with a smile, "FBI agent you may be, but I can still get passed you with great ease. So I suggest that you move."

"Wait," Emily cried, only a little afraid of what her friend might do if she held her up any longer, "Look, I get that you have a major issue with avoidance. But you need to tell him today."

"I do not have a major issue with avoidance."

"Oh, you definitely do. I think you're afraid of how he will react, afraid to get hurt again, so you are avoiding telling him the truth."

"Really?" Ziva questioned incredulously, placing her hands on her hips.

"It probably stems from your deep-seated trust issues that are most likely a result of your father never turning up to a single one of your dance recitals," Emily explained knowledgably.

Ziva shot her a murderous look when she said this. "Don't profile me, Emily!" she shouted, before pushing passed her friend, ripping open the door and stalking down the hallway, leaving her friend alone in her apartment.

This time, Emily didn't stop her.

**oOo**

Ziva was pacing up and down Officer Bashan's office in the dark and dimly lit DC Mossad station at the Israeli embassy, guarded over by the watchful eyes of one of his men.

"I cannot wait any longer," Ziva said finally, and waved her arms at the guard like a maniac, "Produce Officer Bashan or I start with your hands and I will not stop until-."

Ziva was cut off by the opening of the door. She watched Officer Bashan enter calmly. "Officer David," he told her serenely, speaking their native tongue, "What did I tell you about terrorising my men? Leave us alone please."

The guard walked away, now reasonably afraid of Ziva. Bashan shut the door behind him.

"Come Ziva," he said, placing an arm around the younger officer's shoulders, "Sit."

'_I don't think I will,'_ Ziva thought to herself. She rested up against his desk as he sat down on the lounge.

"Okay," Bashan continued, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Why was I not told about this operation?" Ziva asked calmly.

"I suppose the simple answer is that your father does not want you to know," Bashan replied.

'_Why does he insist on keeping me out of the hoop?'_ She ignored her thoughts and answered differently. "And he wonders why I barely talk to him anymore, Michael."

"A fact I know he regrets very much, Ziva," Bashan said softly, "Very much."

"I spent a year developing relationships and trust with NCIS," Ziva continued, still as calm as she was before, but feeling her serenity starting to go, "How do suggest I explain this to them?"

"I realise this places you in an awkward position, but Ziva-," Bashan said before Ziva angrily cut him off.

"They were sloppy, blatant!" she shouted, her mind screaming.

"And you should have known better," Bashan reasoned, "The Americans can be quite prudish in their attitudes, Ziva."

'_What is he talking about?'_ her mind screamed at her. "You call what happened... Prudish?"

"That depends. Did you or did you not sleep with him?"

'_Uh oh.'_ "Who?" Ziva asked, appearing to be genuinely confused.

"Anthony DiNozzo. Your new team leader."

Ziva mind was going at a million miles an hour to come up with an answer. A convincing answer. "Why do you ask that?"

"Starting three months ago, Ziva," Bashan answered, pulling out a manila folder, "He's been visiting your apartment at least one night a week."

Ziva grabbed the file angrily.

"Were you going to call your father and tell him that you were pregnant?" Bashan then asked as Ziva flicked through photos of her and Tony outside the Capitol Building.

"How did you..." Ziva began, but her question was answered when she pulled out a piece of paper identical to the one from Dr. Hagerty's office. It was her blood work results. At first she wondered how they had gotten them, then she remembered that the _katsas_ (Mossad case officers) could get their hands on any information.

She closed the folder angrily. "My father has you spying on me." And she threw the folder down next to Bashan on the lounge.

"I assumed that was the reason for your visit."

"Well, you assumed wrong," Ziva said angrily, and launched into her explanation of why she was really there.

**oOo**

Emily was reading through the Lawson Parkway Murders file late in the afternoon at her desk in the Behavioural Analysis Unit, which was headquartered at Quantico, Virginia.

'_I can't believe anyone would do this,'_ Emily thought to herself, looking through crime scene photos of the mangled bodies of young children. Her thoughts were interrupted by her Blackberry buzzing on her desk.

"Prentiss," Emily said wearily as she answered the phone.

"Emily!" Ziva cried, "I need your help."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Emily asked, trying to contain the worry in her voice.

"Update your browser," Ziva told her.

Emily did as she was told and saw a warrant for Ziva's arrest. She was number one on the FBI's most wanted list.

"Ziva," Emily then whispered, clearly alarmed, "You are wanted by the FBI for murder and espionage. What the hell happened?"

Ziva told her the story of her day, right up until she left the embassy.

"Gibbs is on his way?" Emily questioned, wanting hear the confirmation from Ziva.

"Yes," Ziva replied quickly, "What I need from you is any information you can get me on what the FBI knows and then let Gibbs know."

Emily was about to answer, but stopped when she saw Hotch speaking to an African-American agent. She waited a moment, then noticed that Hotch was showing the agent in her direction. "I have to go," she said in rapid Arabic, "My colleagues are here. Burn this phone. They will trace it."

And she hung up quickly.

"Special Agent Prentiss?" the agent asked.

"Yes," Emily replied, acting like she did not know his reason for being there.

"Special Agent Sacks," he replied strongly, "I wanna have a chat to you about your friend, Mossad Officer Ziva David."

"Perhaps we can discuss this in my office," Hotch suggested, using the weight of his authority to convince Sacks to take him up on that offer.

Sacks and Emily followed Hotch to his office. Once inside, Sacks began his interrogation.

"Did you know that Officer David was involved in a bombing in Georgetown this morning?"

"I just found out about the warrant," Emily replied honestly.

"Did she give you any indication that she would be carrying out the task for Mossad?"

"None whatsoever," Emily replied, again, very honestly, "And I would know. We practically live together. We eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together whenever we're both in DC."

"So then I should poke around your condo, too?"

"Do you have a warrant?" Emily asked pertinently, but the look on Sacks' face told her the answer was no. "When you get a warrant, you can certainly look around my condo." She wanted to delay his investigation long enough so that Tony could get her name cleared.

"She killed two FBI agents this morning!" Sacks shouted loudly.

"May I remind you that this is my office," Hotch said, stepping in, "And that you are outranked here by every single member of my team."

Sacks sank back away from both of them. He remained still for a moment, then headed out the door and out of the unit without another word.

Hotch followed Emily back to her desk. She grabbed her handbag, gun and badge from her desk.

"Where are you going?" Hotch asked in barely more than a whisper. He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Do not even think about going to help her. This is an FBI investigation. You spoke to her before, didn't you? On the phone? You chose to speak Arabic because nobody around you would understand."

Emily tried hard to focus on the task at hand when Hotch was breathing down her neckline. "I am just going to see if I can give the NCIS team a hand at proving her innocence. So can I have tomorrow off? We don't have many friends as it is, Aaron. Do you really want to lose the only ones we do have?"

Hotch did not answer, but remained close to her. Emily continued her argument. "What are you going to do, Aaron? Arrest me for aiding and abetting a felon? I think not."

Hotch sighed heavily and leaned into Emily. "This is on your head, then," he whispered in her ear before moving away from her.

Emily nodded and walked out of the unit.

**oOo**

"Are we all good with that?" Emily heard Tony say as she walked into Ducky's autopsy lab. "Wait," Tony continued, seeing an intruder.

"It's okay, it's just me," Emily announced, showing herself.

Tony smiled widely and continued to give his orders. "Alright, then let's figure out how to find her. McGee, I want you on her electronic trackers. Cell phone, computer, toaster oven, if you have to. Ducky, Emily, please talk to your contacts in the FBI. I wanna know everything about that Georgetown crime scene. Palmer, how does 'Black Lung' sound?"

"Like a horrible and painful way to die," Palmer answered.

"I mean as your code name," Tony explained.

"Oh, I like it," Palmer agreed with a smile.

"Yeah, alright then you're in charge of supplies, Black Lung. Which means lunch and, at this point, probably dinner. Abs, I need you to go-."

"I talked to Ziva yesterday," Abby piped up, cutting Tony off.

"You don't bowl with nuns," he stated incredulously, "I should've seen that coming."

"I do," Abby replied forcefully, "Ziva made me promise not to tell."

"Why would Ziva care if we knew that you bowl with nuns?" Ducky asked confusedly.

"I think she means that Ziva didn't want us getting in trouble Ducky," Tony explained.

"It's a bit late for that," Ducky stated.

"I spoke to her last night, too," Emily admitted, "And she may have burned her cell phone. I told her that the FBI would track it."

Ducky then turned to Abby and Emily and asked, "Where is she?"

Abby looked at Emily, who shrugged, indicating that she didn't know.

"All I have is this phone number," Abby said, passing a piece of paper to Tony, who took it and punched the numbers into his cell.

"Well, there's no answer," Tony said unenthusiastically, "Abby, are you sure-." He was cut off by her answering the phone. "Ziva? We love you, too."

Emily sighed heavily at his comment and turned away.

"No, you're not. You're gonna tell me what the hell's going on here. Well, then I'll come to you. I'm also trying to get a hold of Gibbs right now, but I'm not having any luck."

Emily watched Tony's face change to worry and fear. "Hiya, boss," he said, then listened for a while before hanging up, "You lot stay here." And he was in the elevator moments later.

**oOo**

Abby's computer beeped loudly.

"Sacks is receiving a call," Emily called out to McGee and Abby as she rolled her chair over to the screen.

"Looks like a multimedia message was sent, too," McGee announced, running in with Abby from the other room. They hacked into Sacks' phone server and brought the photo up on the monitor.

Emily stared at Ziva's face for a second and then ripped out her cell phone and called Gibbs.

"Sacks knows where you are!" she shouted into the receiver as soon as Gibbs answered the phone, "He just got a tip and a photo of Ziva was sent to him."

"Thanks," was all that Gibbs could get out before hearing another phone and hanging up.

**oOo**

Emily grabbed her gun out of its holster, ready to barge into Eschel's room with Gibbs, McGee and Tony. Tony entered first, followed by McGee and Gibbs, with Emily bringing up the rear.

"Ziva, you okay?" McGee asked, his gun trained in on the woman on the floor.

"I'm okay, McGee," she replied as Emily rushed to her side.

"You should've waited," Gibbs thought aloud, looking from the body on the bed to the body on the floor.

Ziva backed up into Emily, holding her stomach. "We should get you to a hospital," Emily whispered in rapid Arabic, knowing that the three men in the room had no idea that she was pregnant.

"Who's she?" Tony asked.

"Iranian intelligence," Ziva answered, breathing shallowly as Emily held on to her, "They were behind it all."

"How do you plan on proving that?" Gibbs questioned.

"I've been with NCIS for a year," Zive replied with a smile, "I'm not just a killer anymore." She lifted her shirt and pulled off a wire and threw it to Tony. "I'm an investigator. Now can I go home?"

"I don't think so," Emily said loudly, "I'm gonna take her to Bethesda to make sure that none of these injuries are more serious than they appear."

"That's a good idea," Tony agreed.

Emily walked with Ziva out to her car and drove her to the hospital.

**oOo**

"How many hits to the stomach did you take?" the intern in the emergency room asked Ziva when they got in. As soon as Emily told the triage nurse that she was pregnant, they rushed her in.

"A few," Ziva replied, lying down as the young woman pressed against her abdomen, "They were mainly to the upper torso or side."

"Anywhere I press sore?"

"Mainly just tender," Ziva answered with some difficulty.

"Who's your regular OB?"

"I don't have one," Ziva replied earnestly.

"Okay, well our attending OB/GYN should be down here momentarily," the young intern replied.

"I'm worried," Emily admitted from her seat next to the bed.

Ziva did not answer her. She did not want her friend to know that she was very worried, too. A few moments later, the curtains shot open and a very beautiful, red-haired doctor in salmon pink scrubs walked into their cubicle.

"Ziva?" she asked, "I'm Dr. Montgomery. My intern told me what has happened and we're going to do an ultrasound now to check how your baby is doing, okay?"

She seemed very sweet as she applied the cold gel to Ziva's lower abdomen. Emily was playing with her Blackberry as Montgomery ran the ultrasound probe over Ziva's stomach.

"Everything looks fine so far," Montgomery said warmly.

"Oh wow," Emily said, choosing to take Ziva's mind off of her worries, "Look at this." And she showed Ziva the footage that was now being streamed on to her phone. There was a reporter out the front of the Freebridge Inn.

"The FBI reports that they have apprehended the Iranian terrorist believed to be responsible for the death of two of their agents," the reporter said, "Two other terrorists were also killed in a standoff with Federal authorities in northern Virginia."

Emily shut off the television link.

"Well, I suppose 'federal authorities' is good enough," Ziva admitted, "I mean, it was me that apprehended said Iranian terrorist."

"And look what you got for your troubles," Emily replied, making light of Ziva's injuries, "Besides, it was either that or they arrest us for interfering with their investigation. I don't even want to know how much trouble I am in at the moment. I can't rely on Hotch to deal with all of it."

"Well, I'm glad you came to my rescue," Ziva told her with a wide smile, "So is your godson/daughter."

Emily smiled equally as wide.

"Everything looks fine, Ziva," Montgomery announced, "I'll have the intern fix up your other injuries and then you can go home, but if you start to feel any pain at all, I want you straight back here."

Ziva nodded and the salmon pink doctor left. Thirty minutes later, Ziva and Emily were walking to their car in the hospital parking lot, laughing and swapping stories, both feeling happier than they had in a while.

**A/N: Okay, that was actually much longer than I intended it to be. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and thanks to all my reviewers for their lovely reviews (how many times did i say 'review' in that sentence... I have a headache... :( ) **


	9. Fall Out

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the great reviews. And yeah, Dr. Montgomery is based heavily on Addison from Grey's Anatomy. Right down to the salmon pink scrubs, lol. But if I was Ziva, I would want one of the world's best neonatal surgeons in fiction land to deliver my baby. Anyway, on with the show. Another long chapter (I just kept writing), even though this was just meant to be a filler chapter. It's set the day after Shalom. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, nor do I own any of the characters from Criminal Minds, and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Fall Out**

Emily sat worriedly in Section Chief Strauss' office the day after the ordeal with Ziva. She was in trouble. She knew there would be no way around it.

"Special Agent Prentiss," Strauss said as she walked into the room with Emily's superior, SSA Hotchner, "Let's get this over with quickly, shall we?"

Emily nodded, keeping her mouth firmly shut.

"You received a call from Mossad Officer David the night of the bombings in Georgetown, am I correct?" Strauss began as Hotch sat down on the chair next to Emily.

"Yes," Emily answered shortly.

"Why was she calling?"

"To tell me that she was running from the FBI, NCIS and Mossad."

"A long list of people. She's your best friend, you must have been very concerned."

"I was worried about her well-being, yes."

"Enough to interfere with the FBI's investigation?" Strauss asked, her tone hardened and straight down the line.

"Of course not," Emily replied with certainty, "I gave some assistance to her NCIS team and I did ask for the time off."

"Agent DiNozzo was asked specifically to inform the FBI if any of you came into contact with Officer David, am I correct, Agent Prentiss?" Strauss demanded loudly.

"I cannot speak for the nature of the actions by the NCIS agents," Emily answered in a firm, low voice.

"Did she contact you when you were at NCIS?"

"Not me," Emily replied, "She was in contact with retired NCIS Special Agent Gibbs. A civilian. Not an FBI agent or an NCIS agent. We had no authority over his actions."

Strauss sighed heavily and looked narrowly at Emily, who held her own, acting as though she was not intimidated in the slightest by the older woman.

"Are we done here, Section Chief Strauss?" Hotch asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"One week," Strauss announced.

Emily looked at her confusedly. "I'm sorry?"

"You are suspended for one week," Strauss answered, "So that I can figure out whether or not you irreparably damaged this Unit's reputation in the Bureau. Gun and badge."

Emily shrugged and unrepentantly walked out of Strauss' office with her head held high. Hotch and Strauss followed her to her desk in the bullpen, where she handed over to Hotch her gun, badge and ID. She picked up her handbag and walked out of the unit, her team members staring as she silently walked passed them.

Strauss nodded to Hotch and then walked back to her office, leaving him standing there gobsmacked. He regained some composure as the rest of the team approached.

"What the hell was that, man?!" Morgan demanded as he walked up in front of Hotch.

"Strauss has suspended Prentiss for one week while she conducts an investigation into yesterday's incidents," Hotch answered.

"What are you going to do?" JJ asked, a concerned look plastered across her face.

"I'm going to talk with the agents who were involved in the case," Hotch answered, and then turned to his blonde technical analyst, "Garcia, can you get me the current location of FBI Special Agent Ron Sacks?"

Garcia nodded and walked straight to her office. Hotch indicated to the rest of the team to disband before Strauss thought that something else was up.

**oOo**

"What are you doing home?" Ziva asked Emily, running up behind her. Emily had just exited the elevator on their floor and Ziva had taken the stairs.

"What are you doing at home?" Emily retorted, "And why are you taking the stairs?"

"I felt like walking," Ziva answered with a smile as Emily unlocked the door to her condo, "And I was unwell today, so Jenny sent me home."

Emily's eyes widened. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"No, I just had a headache," Ziva answered, "And Tylenol was not working. I'm not going to take anything stronger."

They walked into her kitchen and Ziva immediately sat down on one of the stools around the bench. Emily grabbed two bottles of water out of her fridge and placed them down on the bench, proceeding to sit down across from Ziva, her shoulders slouching unhappily.

"You had a headache, so you came home?" Emily thought aloud, "At what point did the Earth stop revolving around its axis?"

"I'm sorry?" Ziva asked, very confused. She twisted open the bottle and took a large gulp of water.

"I couldn't even drag you home when you had a one hundred and two degree fever," Emily stated plainly, attempting to twist open the cap on her bottle of water, but having no luck, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I think that I should be taking better care of myself," Ziva responded at the same time as wrenching the bottle from Emily's grip and twisting it open easily, "I want to give birth to this baby, Emily."

Emily nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "You will." She gratefully accepted her bottle back and demolished half of the bottle in one drink.

"I didn't think about it yesterday," Ziva continued, "When I went to the Inn. I only thought about what I had been trained to do. I never considered the possibility that I could lose my baby."

Emily nodded, but remained silent.

"So, why are you home?" Ziva asked, in an obvious effort to change the subject.

"I've been suspended," Emily answered in a small voice.

Ziva's eyes widened as she stared at Emily, beckoning her to continue.

"Section Chief Strauss took my gun and badge pending a formal investigation into my actions this week," Emily explained further, "But I do not want you to worry about it."

"I cannot help it, Em. I worry-." Ziva was cut off by a knock to her door across the hallway. "Somebody is at my apartment."

"Maybe it's Tony," Emily suggested as Ziva walked to the door and ripped it open.

"Ziva!" the mystery man cried as he walked over to her. She showed him into Emily's condo.

"I thought you lived over there, Ziva," he asked. Emily could tell that he carried an accent very similar to Ziva's, but his English was flawless.

"I do," Ziva replied, "This is my friend, Emily. She lives across the hall. Tell me that did not you get on the first flight, Kalev?"

Kalev smiled charmingly and rested his back up against the wall.

"Do you mind telling me why you are here?" Ziva asked forcefully, but with a wide smile on her face, "And how did you find out where I live?"

Emily was very confused. She had no idea who this mystery guest in her apartment was or what his relation to Ziva was.

"You didn't come home or even call for Yom Kippur, you live in Washington DC and you're pregnant!" he answered exasperatedly, "And Officer Bashan directed me."

Ziva shook her head and sat back down. "I really do not like you," she said with a smile.

"Oh, you love me," Kalev replied, matching her wide smile exactly.

Emily couldn't take it anymore. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on in my condo?!"

"How rude of Ziva," Kalev said, laughing, "Not to introduce me when I have heard so much about you, Emily. I am Kalev David, Ziva's younger brother."

Emily turned to face Ziva, her eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a brother?"

Ziva looked back at Emily and then burst out into tears.

"What the hell is the matter with her?!" Kalev shouted quizzically over the top of his sister's wailing.

"Hormones," Emily answered boredly and leant over the counter and slapped Ziva on the back of the head. She stopped immediately, walking to the bathroom to get a grip on her bodily urges. "It happens at least a few times a week now," Emily explained while Kalev laughed, "Bring up a stool and you can tell me why Ziva hasn't told me about you yet."

Kalev did so and sat down. "I have heard so much about you. Ziva calls me a couple of times a month. I've been in London for the past few years."

"Counter-terrorism ops?" Emily asked.

Kalev nodded. "So tell me about this Anthony DiNozzo. I'm guessing that he is the Tony that Ziva has mentioned many times when we were on the phone, but all I really know about him is what I saw in the Mossad file. Did Ziva know that there were _katsas_ tailing her?"

"Not until the other day," Emily answered, "I saw suspicious activity around our building, but didn't get the chance to check it out. Now I know that it was Mossad, I wish that I did know. At least, then I could've warned Ziva. Why were they tailing her?"

"Director David's orders," Kalev replied with disdain, "As if they did not have better things to do."

Ziva re-entered the room, her external expression giving nothing away, as Emily directed her next question to her. "Z, tell your brother about Tony."

Ziva shot her a dark look. "I'm going to make dinner."

"It's four in the afternoon," Emily realised, voicing her epiphany.

Ziva shrugged and flicked though Emily's pantry, preheating the oven and pulling vegies out of the fridge. Emily shrugged, smiling at her friend. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed out a leg of beef and tossed it in the microwave to defrost it quickly.

Ziva grabbed out several carrots and began to skin them, then proceeded to expertly chop them up at great speed. Emily looked at her hands moved, amazed by her skill. Ziva stopped for a moment, appearing to be in deep thought.

"I need shallots," she announced and then turned to Emily, still brandishing the large knife.

"Can't you use onions?" Emily reasoned, her eyes on the knife.

"No!" Ziva replied, her voice raised to manic level, "I _need_ shallots!"

"Okay, okay," Emily answered, backing away from her, "I'll get your shallots. Wanna go for a walk to the grocery store, Kalev?"

"Absolutely," he replied and followed her out the door.

"So, tell me Kalev, how come your English is so good?" Emily asked as they entered the elevator, "How long have you been in England?"

"Ah, five years," Kalev replied, nodding, "I was in the military for three years after I turned eighteen, then my brother convinced me to study in England. I went to Oxford. Then I went back to Tel Aviv for a year to train with Mossad, followed by two years working counter-terrorism at the London station."

"That would make you like twenty-six," Emily realised, her voice trailing off before she decided to change the subject, "But Oxford, wow. I went to Yale. What did you study?"

"Psychology," Kalev answered as the elevator doors opened and they walked out of the building, "Ziva says that you're an FBI profiler. That's pretty impressive."

"Hey, you're the mysterious agent of the Mossad," Emily outlined, punching his shoulder, "I think you win that competition. How much longer are you in DC?"

"I fly back to Heathrow tomorrow," Kalev responded as they entered the grocery store and walked straight to the fresh food section, "We better get fresh shallots or Ziva will chuck another sissy fit."

"It's hissy fit, Kalev," Emily told him, looking at the bunches of green shallots and picking an appropriate group, "Shame you couldn't stay longer."

"I'm going to try and get a transfer to the station here in DC," Kalev said, paying for the vegetables, "But my father is reluctant. I just want to be closer to Ziva, especially when the baby comes."

They talked the whole way back to Emily's condo, arriving to see Ziva raging against the roast beef with the electric knife that almost sounded like a chainsaw.

"Got your shallots," Emily said as soon as she entered the room.

"Thank you, Emily," Ziva praised, grabbing the bag away from her and chopping the long green stems into pieces.

The dinner Ziva had made was delicious. They sat down at Emily's dining table and ate, as well as discussing the many facets of each of their lives. They cleaned up quickly and returned to the dining room, Emily bringing a bottle of expensive champagne.

"We never got to celebrate your pregnancy, Ziva," Emily said with a wide smile, as she poured out three flutes, "One glass won't hurt."

Ziva only stayed up for about a half hour after that, too tired to carry on. She walked back to her own condo, leaving Kalev and Emily alone. They finished off the bottle of champagne as Emily launched in to an explanation of how she spent most of her childhood in the Middle East and had visited as many embassies around the world as Ziva had.

At 2200, they finally decided to call it a night. Kalev was staying at Ziva's place that night, so he grabbed the keys that she left behind for him off the kitchen bench and walked with Emily to her front door.

"Well, good night, Emily," Kalev said with a smile as he opened the door, "I'm sure that we'll see each other again soon." He bent down, at the same time leaning against Emily's warm body and kissed her cheek softly. Emily closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, but upset that he only kissed her cheek. When she opened them, he was already across the hallway opening Ziva's door.

"Good night, Kalev," she said before closing the door. She pressed her forehead against it and closed her eyes, looking forward to the next time she would meet Kalev David.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, for those of who have seen 'Let The Angels Commit' from season 3 of Grey's, I took the some of the scene between Derek and his sister, Nancy and employed it between Ziva and Kalev (disclaimer: don't own that either, lol). I was watching the ep at the time. Tell me what you think about Kalev. You'll notice that I did not really add him for Ziva's sake as much as for Emily's. ;) Please review.**


	10. Truth is Truth

**Hey everyone. The general consensus is that you all like Kalev, so he will be coming back. And now on to the scene that you've all been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, nor do I own Emily (she's from Criminal Minds) and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Truth is Truth**

Ziva drew in a deep breath as she parked outside Gibbs' house. He had been back for a week already, but she had made no mention of her pregnancy to anyone on the team. She doubted that she could go much longer without telling Gibbs and the Director. She wanted to tell them before they figured it out.

She locked her Mini and walked up the pathway to Gibbs' front door. Ziva drew in another breath before knocking on his door. There was no answer, but she knew where he would be, so she let herself in.

"Gibbs," she called out as she walked down the stairs to his basement, where he was sanding his boat.

"Ziva," Gibbs answered, turning around with an un-Gibbslike smile, "What brings you here? Or are you finally going to tell me?"

"Tell... tell you what?" she stuttered out. _'How the hell does he know these things?'_

Gibbs turned back away from her, smiling, and continued to sand his boat. "How far along are you?"

Ziva sighed and sat down on the stair that was third from the bottom. "Fourteen weeks," she admitted, "Seeing as how you are my boss again, I thought that I needed to tell you."

"And what about the rest of the team?" Gibbs asked, stopping his work and sitting down on the edge of the hull to face Ziva, "They're going to notice very soon."

"I will tell them soon. I need to tell Jenny first."

Gibbs nodded but remained silent.

"Anyway, I should be going now," Ziva said standing up and walking back up the stairs, "Goodnight Gibbs."

"Am I allowed to ask you the father is, Ziva?" Gibbs called out to her as she approached the top of the stairs.

She stopped walking, but did not turn around.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, walking to the stairs, but stopping at the bottom. He rested the palms of his hands on the railings. "Does he know?"

"Not yet," Ziva answered, "He will find out when the others do. It does not matter, Gibbs."

"What happened between you two, Ziva?" Gibbs questioned, his voice soft and full of concern.

Ziva did not answer straight away, instead, averted her eyes away from his piercing gaze. "I have to go. I will see you tomorrow." And she walked back upstairs and out the door.

Gibbs watched her leave, but did not follow.

**oOo**

Emily pressed the button to open the elevator several times before it actually did. She needed to get up to the squad room at NCIS headquarters quickly, so naturally, she didn't have time to wait for the elevator. The doors closed and opened moments later, but two floors higher.

Emily ran into the bullpen. "Ziva, don't tell me that you forgot! And do you answer your phone?"

Ziva was standing in front of the plasma screen with Tony. Both of them turned around when they heard Emily shouting. Gibbs walked down the stairs with Director to see what the commotion was about.

Emily walked up to Ziva and whispered in Arabic, "Did you forget that you had an appointment today?"

"Oh, my appointment with Dr. Montgomery," Ziva remembered aloud, unconsciously answering in English.

"Why do you have a doctor's appointment?" Abby asked, coming up from her lab with McGee.

Ziva ignored her question. "I will have to reschedule, Em. We have a missing Naval officer."

"No," Gibbs said loudly, speaking for the first time, "Go to your appointment. We will be fine for an hour without you."

"Appointment for what?!" Abby shouted loudly over the top of everybody, McGee and Tony nodding their heads in agreement.

Ziva turned away and instinctively looked down at her stomach. She would always wear a zipped up jacket now to hide the baby bump that was developing, but she had taken it off because she was hot. Now, the small rounded football that was her baby was prominent enough to be seen by those who knew it was there.

Jenny was the first to realise. She turned her head away from Ziva and moved behind Gibbs. Emily looked at Ziva and shrugged, wordlessly telling her that it was now or never.

"I'm pregnant," Ziva admitted to the small group.

"Pregnant... with emotion?" Tony piped up in the form of a question.

They all turned to stare at him.

"Come on. Knocked Up. 2007 chick flick with Katherine Heigl from Grey's Anatomy. Nice ass." Tony stopped talking and turned to face Ziva. "Are you really pregnant?"

And then the reactions came. McGee looked confused and couldn't find the right words to say. He merely stood there with his mouth open. Abby ran and ferociously hugged Ziva, causing her to topple backwards into Emily. But it was Tony's reaction after his joke that may have been the worst. At first, he fell back on his humour, hoping that it was a prank, but then he stepped back, utterly gobsmacked by Ziva's revelation. He regained some of his composure and stalked off to the men's restroom. This did not go unnoticed by Jenny, Gibbs and Emily, who all shot the same look at Ziva.

"I'll wait for you in the car," Emily said, walking back towards the elevator.

Ziva wrestled herself out of Abby's grip and quickly walked passed Gibbs and Jenny, chasing after Tony.

"What was that about?" McGee asked, noticing Tony run off first, and then Ziva.

Jenny turned to face Gibbs and then asked in a low voice, "DiNozzo is the father?"

McGee and Abby heard but took much longer than the Director to get over the shock. Gibbs sent them back down to her lab before they could say anything, leaving him alone in the bullpen with Jenny.

"Is this going to create a problem on your team, Jethro?" Jenny asked intuitively.

"No," Gibbs replied, "I will see that it doesn't, Jen."

**oOo**

Ziva marched after Tony and shoved the door to the men's room open. Tony was leaning his palms up against the mirror, his face distraught. She walked up behind him and he only noticed her presence when she appeared in the mirror's reflection.

"Were you going to tell me?" he asked, not turning around to face her.

"It does not matter, Tony," she replied vindictively.

"I am that baby's father!" he shouted, turning around to stare her in the face, "Am I the father?"

She did not answer and he motioned to leave. She immediately dropped her hands to lean on the edges of two sinks, pinning him against the wall, her body leaning into his.

"You ended this, Ziva. So what happens now?" He smiled at her as he turned around and leant in to kiss her. She turned her face away from him so that his lips brushed his cheek. She held him pinned against the wall for a moment, then dropped her arms.

"You don't want this, Tony," Ziva told him, not looking at him in the eye, "Not this commitment."

"How do you know?"

Ziva let out a laugh. "I know you, Tony. You sold your sperm in college without a second's hesitation. You are not ready for this and I do not wish to burden you with it. It is fine, Tony. I can handle it. I do not need your help. Now if you will excuse me, I have an appointment."

Tony stared at her blankly and watched her leave the room, still reeling by her revelation.

Ziva held her head high, feeling the overload of oestrogen kick in. She managed to hold back the tears until she got to the car, and then let them fall as soon as she sat down in the passenger side of Emily's car.

Emily looked at her sympathetically, then ripped off her seat belt, leaned over the seat and pulled Ziva into a tight hug. Normally, she would duck out of it, but Ziva was exhausted from the rush of emotions that she had felt in the past ten minutes. She let Emily hug her, feeling better when her best friend finally let go.

"Wow," Emily said with a smile as she turned the car on, "You let me hug you. You must be feeling really bad. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No," Ziva replied with finality, "I do not want to talk about it."

"Do you wanna talk about something else?" Emily asked, still smiling, driving along the highway.

"Kalev is moving to DC," Ziva announced, watching her friend's reaction, "My father has finally agreed to transfer him to the station here."

"Is he going to stay at your place?" Emily asked, a little too enthusiastically.

"I hope not," Ziva replied, eyeing her friend suspiciously, "He will be working actively with Mossad anyway."

"Oh," Emily said, slightly crestfallen, but then quickly regained her mentality when she realised that Ziva was profiling her behaviour. Thankfully, her friend did not question it.

**oOo**

Jenny sat at her desk, late at night, in her dimly lit office reading through and signing off on the many hundreds of case reports that cross her desk each week. She looked up and smiled upon hearing a knock at her door.

"Come in, Tony," she called out, looking down at her work, then taking off her glasses.

Tony twisted the handle and pushed open the door. "How did you know it was me?" he asked confusedly as he looked around the back of the door.

"Because your deadline passed hours ago," she answered, watching him walk into her office.

He shut the door and walked in front of her desk. "I've made my decision," he announced after a few moments of silence.

"And I respect it," Jenny replied insightfully, "Sometimes I wish that I made the same one myself."

'_Perhaps, she doesn't understand where I'm coming from,'_ Tony thought to himself, confused by his boss' reply. "But I'm passing on the promotion, Jen."

"I know," she stated knowledgably.

"Well, how can you know?" Tony questioned, jerking his head in the direction of the door, "I... I just made up my mind behind the door."

"To get here," Jenny began, "In this office, especially as a woman, my career has been on the fast track my entire life. And between you and me, sometimes I wish that I had taken it a little slower."

"So, you're not disappointed?"

"No," Jenny answered with a wide smile, "Actually I'm a bit proud at the moment. I expected you to take this promotion. I thought you would until I saw you enter my office. You had the perfect opportunity to run from this, Tony, but you're staying. I'm proud of you."

"I'm not staying because of Ziva," Tony stated, through gritted teeth.

"The baby, perhaps?" Jenny asked, staring at Tony as though she were hoping he would give his thoughts away. When Tony didn't answer, she came to her own realisations. "Perhaps I will find someone else to become involved in the Grenouille operation. You can't handle this right now."

"No, Jenny," Tony said placing his palms on her desk angrily, staring her straight in the face, "Which agent are you going to bring into this? McGeek? I'm committed to this."

"It's strange, Tony, that you can use the 'C' word when it comes to this mission, but not in the same sentence as Ziva or her pregnancy, hmmm?"

"Is there anything else, Director?" Tony demanded angrily.

Jenny was about to open her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Instead, she chose to let him go. "Go home and get some sleep."

Tony smiled and walked towards the door, opening it. He decided to make light of the situation and spoke his mind. "Listen, this wouldn't the right time to bring up the possibility of a performance award or-."

"Good night, Tony," Jenny said, cutting him off.

"Night, Jenny," Tony replied, walking out the door.

Tony closed the door behind him and leaned back on it.

'_You can't run from this, DiNozzo,'_ he could imagine Gibbs' voice yelling at him.

'_You are not ready for this and I do not wish to burden you with it.'_ Ziva's voice haunted him.

He drew in a deep breath and gathered himself, walking back down the stairs to the bullpen with his head held high.

* * *

**A/N: And so the Tiva angsty-ness begins. And will continue... Drop me a line if you're reading this, even if you haven't signed up (I'm fine with anon. reviews). Tell me what you wanna read, even if it's just in a few lines.**


	11. Much Needed Therapy Sessions

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I love your ideas... they give me ideas. Lol. So this is a short-ish filler chapter to lead us into the next phase of the story. Hope that you enjoy it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythign from NCIS, nor do I own Emily (she's from Criminal Minds) and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Much Needed Therapy Sessions**

It was raining, pouring, bucketing down. Any which way you sliced it, precipitation was falling from the heavens high above faster than Usain Bolt's sprint over the finish line. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was walking from his car to the front door of Jenny's antique and affluent residence. He knocked once and the housekeeper answered the door.

"She's in the study, sir," the Hispanic woman told him.

He nodded, thanking her, and walked through the house's opening atrium to the large study.

Jenny looked up to see who was intruding on her private area, knowing it could only be one man. Quickly and subtlety, she replaced the Grenouille file in the bottom drawer of her ancient desk.

"Jethro," she called out as he approached and got to her feet, "Bourbon?"

Gibbs merely stood there, his trademark stare answering the question for her. She poured generous helpings of the burnt orange liquid into each glass, passing one to the man in front of her. The man who was once her lover.

"I'm going to assume that there is a reason for your late night visit, Jethro," Jenny stated plainly, "You did not make a house call to reminisce about the good old days."

Gibbs remained still for a moment. "You spoke to DiNozzo last night?"

"I did," Jenny admitted shamelessly, "But you don't need to know about all of the conversations that I have with my personnel. Why are you so interested?"

"Because I'm worried about my senior field agent," Gibbs replied, taking a mouthful of the alcohol in his glass, "The past few days have been tense."

"Understandably," Jenny pointed out, "Changes will have to be made in all of our lives, Tony's and Ziva's most of all."

"It's more than that," Gibbs added, "This is a change that he is not willing to accept. Do you know what happened when I was in Mexico?"

"Obviously something," Jenny answered distinctly, "I'm not entirely sure. They were good at keeping it a secret. I think that Tony could not commit to a relationship with Ziva. Now there's a bigger commitment that he will have to make. Do you think that he can handle it? He's not ready to be a father."

"He's a better man than he gives himself credit," Gibbs noted, "DiNozzo will make a good father."

"You should tell him that, Jethro. He needs to hear it from you."

Gibbs put his glass down on the desk and walked towards the door. "Thanks for the bourbon, Jen."

"Night, Jethro," she called back to him as he closed her study door. She opened her bottom drawer and pulled out the Grenouille file, preparing herself for another sleepless night.

**oOo**

Gibbs drove straight from Jenny's house to NCIS headquarters, knowing that Tony would be in the bullpen. The poor guy did his best work late at night. There was a discussion to be had with the senior field agent that could not wait until morning.

Tony heard the elevator ping and looked up to see who was calling at this late hour. It was well past midnight and the building was nigh deserted.

"Boss?" Tony questioned, seeing Gibbs' form walk out of the elevator and towards his desk, "We got a case or something?"

"No," Gibbs answered simply, "Go home DiNozzo. It's late." He beckoned Tony to grab his stuff and follow him to the elevator.

Once inside and the doors had closed, Gibbs flicked the 'Emergency Stop' on.

"Uh, boss," Tony said uncertainly, "One of these days, that's going to break and it'd be really bad if it happened when we're, like, the only two people in the whole building."

Gibbs stepped forward and whacked him on the back of the head.

"Right, you're doing the talking," Tony said in a bashful, low voice.

Gibbs did not speak, but stared him directly in the eyes.

"She sprang this on me, boss," Tony defended.

"And?" Gibbs questioned finally.

"I'm not cut out for this father gig," Tony reasoned with a small shrug.

Gibbs sighed and took a step closer to his senior agent. "Let me tell you something, DiNozzo. I know you don't think that you can settle a crying baby, change a dirty diaper or even feed a baby a bottle and I know that you don't want to have to learn. But all that is gonna change when you hold your little boy or girl for the first time. Don't take that opportunity away from yourself."

Tony stared back into his gaze, not daring to say anything. Gibbs flicked the elevator back on and took another step towards Tony, raising his arm. Tony cringed, expecting another blow to the back of the skull, but instead, the older man grasped his shoulder encouragingly.

"You are a better man than you think, Tony," Gibbs whispered in a low voice as the elevator doors opened. He let Tony go and walked out of the lift, leaving his senior field agent behind.

"Thanks, boss," Tony called out, watching his superior walk to his car. He remained still for a second, before deciding to skip the paperwork and leave. There was something that he needed to do.

**oOo**

Emily burst through Ziva's front door just after 2100 that night bearing the delicious gift of Chinese takeaway.

"I can't believe how many people were at The Golden Goose tonight," Emily stated, throwing the plastic bag that contained their dinner across the kitchen bench top, "And at this hour, too."

Ziva shrugged, hungrily pulling out a pair of chopsticks and digging into the Honey Chicken with fried rice. Emily pulled up a stool and another pair of chop sticks, helping herself to the container of Mongolian lamb.

"How has things been with Tony since he found out?" Emily asked through mouthfuls.

"Tense," Ziva replied simply, "He does not want to talk about or accept it. There is nothing I can do."

"He'll come around," Emily pointed out optimistically, "And we need to talk about a few things in preparation for the baby."

"I'm only fourteen weeks in, Em. We have plenty of time."

"You think that now, but in a few months time you'll be glad that we had this talk. So first things first, we need to sort out the nursery. You decided which of the two guest rooms you'll turn into the baby's room?"

"Not yet," Ziva replied, "I will decide soon if it makes you feel better."

"And we need to think about childcare. I mean look at your job. And there's no way you can give it up."

"I agree. So what is your plan?"

"I think we need to find a nanny."

"A nanny?" Ziva questioned incredulously.

"Yeah, it's like a babysitter, just long-term and constantly there," Emily explained.

"I know what a nanny is," Ziva assured her, "I have seen Mary Poppins. Can I afford a nanny?"

"Hopefully, because I really think you ought to hire one, preferably one that has defensive skills as well as childcare experience. It's likely to take weeks to find the right person for the job."

"Great," Ziva added unenthusiastically, "Well, I am glad that we are looking now then."

"When's your next appointment with Dr. Montgomery?"

"At twenty weeks," Ziva replied, finishing off her rice with a fork, having given up on trying to forage for her dinner, "The all-important gender revealing test, I have been told."

"Do you want to be told?" Emily asked inquisitively.

"I think that right now, I would prefer to be prepared rather than be surprised."

"Sounds like a plan, Z."

The two spoke about all things baby for another hour before Emily headed back to her own condo. Ziva bid her good night before changing into her pyjamas and going to bed. She was asleep by 2330.

However, her slumber was soon disturbed by a knock at her door. Ziva woke up instantly, wondering if it was Emily. _'It wouldn't be,'_ Ziva remembered internally, _'Emily cut a pair of keys for herself.'_ She walked to the door, bringing her gun with her.

Ziva peered through the hole in the door to see an intruder that she knew all but too well.

"Is there a reason why you are at my front door so late, Tony?" Ziva asked, letting him enter into her hallway.

"There are some things that we need to talk about," Tony admitted, not wanting to stare at Ziva's face. Little did he know that it had widened into an ecstatic smile.

* * *

**A/N: So what's you think. Let me know if you have any funny or slightly humourous Tiva scenes (or scenes with any other characters). I have a few in mind but maybe you have an idea. So please review everyone. Thanks. (And yes, Kalev will be coming back really soon).**


	12. Coming Around to the Idea

**Okay, sorry for the two and a half day strike from updating but I have an assessment due on Tuesday and I was working. Lol. So here it is. The 12th chapter. Yay. Do enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, nor do I own Emily (she's from Criminal Minds) and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Coming Around to the Idea**

"_Is there a reason why you are at my front door so late, Tony?" Ziva asked, letting him enter into her hallway._

"_There are some things that we need to talk about," Tony admitted, not wanting to stare at Ziva's face. Little did he know that it had widened into an ecstatic smile._

"Would you like something to drink?" Ziva asked as they walked into her kitchen, "Coffee?"

"No thanks," Tony replied, taking a seat on one of the stools.

Ziva sat down across from him. "So you came here to talk? Talk."

Tony drew in a quick breath and looked away from her, then caught himself momentarily and looked back. "I'm sorry for how I behaved when you told me. I was just in shock, you know?"

"I do know," Ziva answered with a smile, "I could not believe it when I found out myself." She went silent for a second, then asked what was really eating away at her. "What do we do now?"

"Is there no chance for us?" Tony questioned in a small voice.

"Tony," Ziva piped up empathetically, "It will already be difficult for us at work because of the baby. We have to make a huge change in our lives. We should not make it any harder by attempting a relationship." Tony was looking down when Ziva said this, so she reached her arm across and grabbed on to his hand. "You are my partner, Tony. What we had between us was good while it lasted, but it cannot last any longer. It is over and we both need to move on from it."

Tony nodded and let out a weak smile. "Just friends, huh? You know I think there's a movie called that. Mm, 2005 production starring Amy Smart-."

Ziva cut him off. "Tony, it is 0200. I do not need to hear about your movies."

"When do you find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Twenty weeks. I have an appointment that week and Dr. Montgomery is going to tell me. Would you like to be there? You finally get to see your son or daughter."

"Sure," Tony replied, a wide smile glued to his face. He got up and walked towards the exit. Ziva got up and followed him.

"It's late," Tony pointed out as he opened the front door, "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Ziva nodded and closed the door behind him, ever so glad that she got up to answer the door twenty minutes earlier.

**oOo**

Ziva was racing to Dulles International Airport in her red Mini Cooper. Kalev's direct flight from London had just landed and Ziva wanted to be there to greet him. She had asked Emily if she wanted to go with, but her friend was called away on a BAU case at the last minute.

Ziva parked her car across two spaces and dashed inside. Kalev waved to his older sister, seeing her run into the terminal. He was waiting patiently at baggage claim, expecting his two suitcases to come out at any moment.

"Shalom, Ziva," Kalev said as he embraced his sister and kissed her cheeks.

Ziva was about to reply when her phone rang.

"David," she said into the receiver, "I'll be right there. Fifteen minutes. Okay, see you then."

She then turned to her brother. "I have to go back to work, so it looks like you will be coming with me."

"Sounds like fun," Kalev answered brightly.

They walked in silence to her car, shoved the suitcases in the back of Ziva's very small car and sped out of the parking lot.

"Have you spoken to Tony about the baby, yet?" Kalev asked as he held on to the side handle, "Emily told me that she was worried that you wouldn't tell."

"I spoke to him," Ziva answered with finality, "He is fine with it now."

"Okay," Kalev answered, choosing not to push the discussion, "How far along are you now? 16, 17 weeks?"

"Eighteen," Ziva replied as she swerved around a black SUV.

"Right, so that leaves..." Kalev attempted to count back the weeks in his head.

"Twenty-two," Ziva announced, finishing her brother's mental workout for him, "Give or make."

"I'm pretty sure that the phrase is give or take," Kalev answered, laughing lightly.

"Now you are correcting my English, too?" Ziva shot back at him. Kalev simply smiled in response.

They arrived at the Navy yard and took the elevator up to the squad room.

"Plumbing?" they heard McGee voice aloud as they walked out of the elevator, "Uh, every time I flush I will think of you, Tony. You and your people."

"I'd ask you to explain that," Ziva claimed as she walked to her desk, her brother trailing close behind, "But I really don't want to know."

"Hello," Tony piped up in Kalev's direction, "Wow, Ziva, they keep getting younger and younger."

"Tony, McGee, this is my brother, Kalev," Ziva told them wearily, "Kalev, Tony and McGee."

The two agents shook hands with the young Mossad officer.

"You never said you had a brother," McGee said incredulously. Tony, who knew about Ari, kept his mouth shut.

"I definitely don't want to know what you're doing," Ziva stated, staring at Tony who had gone back to shaking his milk.

"Making cappuccino, Ziva," Tony replied, showing her the small sachet of milk, "And educating Probie as to what Italy has contributed to the world. Italian cinema, sports cars..."

"Gold chains and chest hairs?" Ziva added in a question while Kalev sniggered behind her.

"And pasta, in all its sexy shapes and sizes," Tony concluded.

"The Chinese invented pasta," Kalev interjected knowledgably.

"Communist-era propaganda," Tony answered disdainfully as he took another sip of his coffee.

"We got a dead one," Gibbs announced, jogging down the stairs from the director's office. He stopped midway and looked at the stranger standing behind Ziva.

Ziva, noticing this, introduced her brother. "Gibbs, this is my younger brother, Kalev." Gibbs continued into the bullpen and shook hands with him. The team grabbed their backpacks and began to walk out of the bullpen.

"Kalev," Ziva called back, "Why don't you go and see Jenny? It has been a while since you two met. Now she is the director."

Kalev gave her strange look as she departed into the elevator and then chose to take her advice. He walked up the stairs that Gibbs had come from and asked another agent for directions to the Director's office.

**oOo**

Ziva was sitting anxiously with Tony and Emily in the waiting room. It was the day of the twenty-week ultrasound and check-up. And, of course, the day that revealed the gender of the baby that Ziva was carrying. Kalev wanted to be there, but he had flown to New York three days earlier on urgent Mossad business and they had not heard from him since.

Dr. Montgomery called them in, but as she did, Tony's second cell phone rang. He answered it and walked away from the group, coming back moments later.

"I'm sorry, Ziva," he said, and actually looked it, "I have to go. It's, well... important."

Ziva nodded, hiding her disappointment in her partner. "I understand. I will call you Tony."

He said goodbye to her and Emily and walked out of the room, appearing convincingly upset.

"What could have been so important that he missed his child's ultrasound?" Emily voiced somewhat angrily.

Ziva shrugged. "I don't know, Em."

They walked into the consultation room and Ziva lay down on the bed.

"I thought the father was coming today," Montgomery stated confusedly.

"He was," Ziva answered, reassurance now lacing her voice, "But he had something urgent come up."

Dr. Montgomery nodded and did not question her further. She squirted the cold gel over Ziva's now very prominent abdomen and began the ultrasound.

"Ah, look," Montgomery said after three or four minutes, pointing at the screen and revealing the baby's gender. Ziva smiled widely at her child and Emily nearly shrieked with happiness. Montgomery printed off an image and handed it to Ziva.

"Would it be okay if I got two?" Ziva asked politely, "I want to give one to Tony."

"Absolutely," Montgomery answered with a smile. She printed off another copy and handed it to Ziva, then wiped the cold gel off of her stomach.

Emily and Ziva walked out fifteen minutes later, still looking at the ultrasound picture of the baby and smiling. As soon as they were out of the hospital, Ziva whipped out her cell phone and punched in Tony's number. It went straight to his voice mail.

"Tony," she said, advocating to leave him a message, "It's Ziva. I thought that you would like to know that it is a boy. I'm sorry that you missed the chance to meet your son." And she closed the phone and went back to looking at the image of her tiny baby boy.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Kalev's back! And I'm having trouble picking a name for Tiva's baby boy. So let me know what you guys think I should name him. There are two names that I really like, but I'm open to all suggestions, and if I like yours then I may even throw it into the story, even if its just one of the characters suggesting it as a possibility. So please review.**


	13. Family Matters

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. For those who offered names, I included some of them in the naming discussion. So credit them to M E Wofford, Softballchick 15 and Leanne92 for those names. **

**Okay, so JJ and Garcia from Criminal Minds are in the chapter as well as Emily, so I'll give those who don't watch the show a quick run down of who they are.**

**JJ: Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. She's the media liaison for the BAU team. Not actually a profiler, but still a good investigator. **

**Garcia: Penelope Garcia. She's the Tech Analyst for the team and it, quite possibly, a better computer hacker than McGee after he came back from Cyber Crimes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, nor do I own Emily, JJ or Garcia (they're from Criminal Minds) and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Family Matters**

It seemed so surreal to her. She was having a baby boy. Now all the cogs of her life had been put into motion. It was four thirty in the afternoon when she and Emily arrived at their building. They walked in to their respective condos to shower and get ready for dinner.

They were meeting the other ladies of their teams downtown at a nice restaurant to catch up. Well, that is what Emily told her. She knew that they would be discussing all things baby. Alas, they were turning her into an all-American woman. She smiled internally at the thought.

Ziva ripped open her wardrobe door and took a long time to decide what to wear. Emily had been dragging her out every weekend for the past month to buy maternity clothes, since she no longer fit into any of her other clothes. It was not a task that she enjoyed, but she couldn't very well go naked to work.

She picked out an outfit and threw it on her bed. She was about to undress to go into the shower when she heard her front door unlock and open. Instinctively, she grabbed her gun out of its holster and cautiously moved towards her hallway. She saw her brother walk in with his heavy bag and lowered her weapon.

"Were you going to shoot me?" Kalev asked cheekily, seeing his sister's lowered gun.

"You know not to do that to me, Kalev," Ziva stated gravely.

"Oh, I know," Kalev replied, still smiling widely as though he was unfazed by his sister's defensiveness, "I'll still do it."

Ziva shook her head at her younger brother. "It is not bad enough that I will have one baby around here, Kalev. I do not need another."

Kalev ignored her and walked to the fridge, pulling out a can of Coca-Cola and snapping it open.

"What were you doing in New York?" Ziva asked interestedly.

"Miss it?" Kalev answered with a wide smile, "It was just some collaboration with Homeland Security agents on a possible Al Quaeda terrorist cell."

"Was the intel substantial?"

"No," Kalev replied heavily, the smile removing itself from his face, "It was only chatter. And not enough of a lead to follow. The trail's gone cold."

"They will pick it up again," Ziva said optimistically.

The smile crept back on to Kalev's face as Ziva walked to the bathroom to shower. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock at the front door. Kalev got out of his comfortable position on the stool and answered the door.

"Kalev?!" Emily shrieked excitedly.

"Hi, Emily," Kalev answered, his smile as wide as ever. He bent down and kissed Emily's cheek softly.

"Did you hear the news?" Emily asked as she followed the younger man into Ziva's kitchen.

"Ziva did not tell me if I will have a niece or nephew," Kalev replied, taking a seat across from Emily.

"It's a boy," Emily answered happily, "Is she in the shower?"

"Yeah. You ladies going somewhere tonight?"

"To dinner with the other ladies," Emily replied ecstatically, "We're going to talk names, clothes, nursery items, childcare, everything."

"Sounds like fun," Kalev piped up, "I'll order pizza."

The heard the water stop running in the bathroom and Ziva walked out a few minutes later. She was wearing a simple black shirred tank top, with thin straps that allowed the light fabric to drape over her prominent belly, along with a pair of maternity jeans. Glowing was the only word that Emily could think of to describe her, though she would not say it to her friend's face.

"Kalev," Ziva whined as she walked up to the kitchen bench and grabbed Kalev's empty Coke can that he had crushed with his hand, "Put this in the trash." She brandished the squashed piece of aluminium in front of his face. "I am not Mama. I do not clean up after you."

Kalev merely shrugged and ostentatiously leaned back in his chair, his cheeky, juvenile smile stuck to his face.

"Ready to go?" Emily asked brightly, choosing to interrupt the tense family moment.

Ziva nodded and they both bid Kalev goodbye. They took the elevator to the basement parking lot and hopped into Emily's silver Mercedes. Ziva edged back the passenger seat, feeling like a beached whale because her growing tummy would not even allow her to sit comfortably in the car. They silently drove to the restaurant, simply enjoying the music and each other's company.

Emily pulled up in front of the restaurant and got out, tossing the car keys to the valet who, in return, gave her a ticket. They walked into the lavish restaurant and a young waiter showed them to their reserved seating. After all, it was Jenny who had organised, and was paying for, their dinner tonight.

JJ and Jenny were already sitting there, reminiscing about the case that the NCIS and BAU teams were on together a few months earlier. Garcia was picking up Abby and they arrived about fifteen minutes after Emily and Ziva, blaming their tardiness on the traffic coming out of Maryland.

As soon as Abby sat down, she turned to Ziva. "So?! What are you having?!"

"A boy," Ziva admitted bashfully as Abby shrieked and the other women enthusiastically congratulated her.

A lovely young waitress came around and took orders for drinks. Everybody ordered something alcoholic, except for Ziva who ordered a water. The waitress stopped writing for a second and looked down at Ziva's stomach.

"Oh, how far along are you?" she screeched enthusiastically and at the same time, reached down and rubbed Ziva's prominent belly. Ziva shyed away from the touch, but did not want to cause a scene by threatening to kill the young woman. Meanwhile, her friends sat around the table in complete silence, waiting for Ziva's reaction and trying very hard to hold back laughter. The waitress then left and the table burst out laughing.

"Since when did my stomach become public property?" Ziva asked pointedly, not laughing at all, "This happens whenever I go out in public. If a suspect did that, I would snap his neck."

The ladies did not answer her, but laughed even harder.

Emily then reached down into her oversized handbag and pulled out a book and put it on the table.

"One Million Names for Your Baby," Ziva read aloud, looking at the title.

"Yay!" Abby shot up, "We get to choose his name."

"I just found out that I'm having a boy!" Ziva pointed out incredulously. All five of the childless women around her had really taken to her pregnancy. If it were at all possible, each were more excited than Abby, even JJ and Garcia from the BAU who did see Ziva too often, but frequently spoke to her online.

Jenny reached over and grabbed the book. "I always loved the name Joshua." She flicked through the list of names to arrive a 'J.' "It is Hebrew for God is salvation."

"I like it," JJ and Abby said together, while Emily shrugged nonchalantly and Ziva shook her head.

"Even though I really like it, I do not want to give him a Hebrew first name," Ziva told them.

"Why not?" Emily asked while the other looked very confused.

"My father will expect me to give my American-born son a Hebrew name," Ziva answered as though her reasoning was obvious.

"Good for you, Ziva," Abby piped up, "Fight the power."

The ladies laughed loudly as the waitress brought out their drinks and took their orders for their food.

"An American name, then," Garcia said, "I like Kevin."

"I like Jason," JJ piped up, "Or Alexander."

"How about a lovely English name like Patrick?" Jenny suggested.

"Okay, I'm going to write these down," Emily announced, pulling a pen and her notebook out of her handbag. She quickly scribbled down the list of the suggested names. "Do you have anything to add, Ziva? Considering this is, I don't know, your child?"

Ziva remained silent for a moment and then spoke. "I have two names in mind that I really like."

"Well, what are they?" Abby half-shouted enthusiastically, as though the suspense was killing her.

"I really like Thierry," Ziva said, taking a sip from her water.

"As in Thierry Henry?" JJ questioned excitedly, "The French soccer player?"

"Uh, sure," Ziva answered unsurely, "I was working with a sayanim, a French Jew in Paris and his name was Thierry."

"But like Thierry Henry, right?" JJ asked obsessively.

"Enough with the soccer player, Jayje," Emily begged, slightly annoyed.

"I like Thierry," Jenny claimed, so Emily added it to the top of the list.

"What's the other name?" Garcia asked.

"Anthony," Ziva admitted softly, "A part of me wants to name him after his father."

"Well, if we call him Anthony, we won't get confused because we call Tony 'Tony,'" Jenny pointed out.

Emily nodded. "Which surname are you going to give him? DiNozzo or David?"

"David," Ziva answered, "While Tony is his father, I am still his primary care-giver, at least I think that is the term?" She looked to her friends to see if her explanation was correct.

"Yeah," Jenny said, "I guess if anything were to happen, it would just be easier that way."

"So, what name is out favourite?" Emily asked the group and then turned to Ziva, "Doesn't he need a Hebrew name for _brit milah_?"

"Mm," ZIva replied, "I think I like Anthony best."

"What's Tony's middle name?" JJ piped up.

"Oh, I know," Abby answered, jumping up. Ziva looked at her expectantly, while the others laughed at her excitement. "It's Domenico. I saw it when I pulled up his prints when my evil assistant framed him for murder."

They all laughed, remembering that dramatic event. The BAU girls did not live through it, but they had been given a blow-by-blow account by Abby when Tony and Ziva were undercover.

"Anthony Domenico David?" Emily asked with a shrug.

"Anthony Domenico Joshua David," Ziva corrected, "Like you said, he needs a Hebrew name."

All of the women raised their glasses, Ziva following suit.

"To little Anthony," Jenny announced and they chimed their glasses together in a toast.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the name? I really, really liked Thierry. I was in the queue at Target the other day and there was a mother behind me disciplining her two year old son and his name was 'Thierry.' He was so cute. The name sounds good when you roll the 'r' off your tongue. **

**Also, a sayanim is a non-Israeli Jew that volunteers to help Mossad with things like supplies, money, medical care, logistics, etc. in different areas around the world.**

**So next chapter, there will be more Tiva interaction and more Kemily interaction (did I just invent my own ship... Lol)**


	14. Work is Full of Surprises

**Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't update last night, but McGee was having a hissy fit (and when I say McGee, I mean my computer). So now that everything is working again (After Vista decided that I needed to reboot iTunes and reformat my iPod) I can update. Yay. **

**So this chapter has two other members of the BAU- Morgan and Reid. SSA Derek Morgan is more like Tony's character and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid is a genius with an IQ of 187, eidetic memory and can read at 20,000 words a minute.**

**I also want to know how many of you reading this actually watch Criminal Minds, so if you let me know that would be great (LOL and if you don't watch it, you should. It's great... now I'm advertising... I was not paid to do this... Shutting up now). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, nor do I own Emily, Morgan or Reid (they're from Criminal Minds) and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Work is Full of Surprises**

Tony got home late that night. He had dropped Jeanne off at Monroe University Hospital for her night shift, but found himself remaining behind on the campus. Instead of walking back to his Mustang, he walked over to a park bench and sat down, watching the darkness engulf the afternoon sky. He pulled out his normal cell phone and dialled his voice mail number. Ziva had left him a message.

"_Tony. It's Ziva. I thought that you would like to know that it is a boy. I'm sorry that you missed the chance to meet your son."_

Tony's heart missed a beat when he heard the message. He felt torn by his work duties and his responsibilities to, not only his unborn son, but Ziva too. And so he sat on the park bench for what seemed like hours, contemplating the extreme nature of his existence. Or so it would seem.

Going home was not much better for him. He had difficulty sleeping all night. By 0300 he had given up. He walked out to his living room and put on an old episode of Magnum, finding it relaxing and definitely soothing.

But nothing could allow Tony to escape the oncoming feeling of dread. He needed to make things right with Ziva again. And he knew just how to do it. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Mario? Hey, it's Tony. Look, I need a favour, man. Can it be done today? Absolutely, I will drop by your store this morning. Thanks. I owe you one."

Tony smiled and lay down on his couch, finally letting sleep take him.

He woke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring. He then proceeded to roll off the lounge and pick up his cell phone.

"0700!" Tony exclaimed, now wide awake. He quickly dressed, sprayed on a lot of deodorant to mask the stench of his unbathed body, ran out the door and sped in his Mustang to his friend's store.

**oOo**

Ziva arrived first in the bullpen as she normally did and sat down at her desk. It was 0645, so the rest of the team would be there soon.

She looked across at Tony's empty desk and stood up again. The ultrasound image from the day before was in her pocket. She put it into an envelope with Tony's name and then placed it in the middle of his desk.

For a moment, Ziva pondered on his reaction. She smiled inwardly, hoping he would be as excited as she was, and then returned to her desk.

McGee arrived second at 0705 and Gibbs walked into the bullpen with his trademark cup of Starbucks coffee at 0710. That only left Tony, who ran in at 0745.

"There a reason that you're late, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked from his seat as his senior field agent dumped his ready bag by his desk.

"Overslept, boss," Tony answered quickly, "Won't happen again."

The agents went back to work, except for Ziva, who was watching Tony intently as he opened the envelope and pulled out the ultrasound of his son.

He smiled when he saw it and mouthed a 'thank you' to Ziva. She nodded her head slightly to indicate that she understood him. Tony leant the image up against his computer monitor and pretended to be doing work.

He immediately stopped when Gibbs walked up to the Director's office and picked up the ultrasound once more. Ziva had yet to do any work. She was too busy gauging Tony for his reaction.

They heard the elevator ping and a goofy-looking man, carrying the most obscure assortment of items with him, departed at their floor. He walked into the bullpen, oddly aware that every single person in the room was staring at him.

Ziva read the oversized balloon at the top of the bundle. '_It's a boy! Oh, dear God,'_ Ziva thought anxiously as she prepared herself for the embarrassment, _'I am going to kill Tony.'_

"Officer David?" the goofy-looking man asked, pronouncing her surname as most Westerners did.

"Mm," Ziva answered, ignoring the man's error, and signed for her delivery. There was a large, blue balloon, an enormous blue elephant and a bouquet of white roses, topped off with a small card. She pulled the card out of the middle of the flowers and read Tony's attempt at neat hand-writing. There was a simple note in the centre of the white space.

'_Sorry I missed the ultrasound.  
-Tony.'_

Ziva smiled widely, forgetting that everybody was still staring at her. Gibbs walked downstairs with the Director to a silent and awkward situation in the squad room. He looked in the direction that everyone else was looking, seeing Ziva and her recently delivered gift.

"Back to work!" he shouted to the agents, who immediately moved back to their desk or off to another section of the building, some gossiping animatedly about what they had seen or confirming the rumours that the Mossad liaison officer was indeed pregnant.

Ziva quickly put the flowers and elephant under her desk, but had a hard time with the helium-filled balloon. After a minute of trying to shove it under her desk, she gave up and let it float in the air behind her chair.

"I trust the ultrasound went well then, Ziva?" Gibbs asked in a low voice, walking up to Ziva's desk.

She was spared from answering by Abby, who had run into the centre of the bullpen shouting. "Gibbs, did you hear that Ziva's having a boy?" She stopped in front of her boss and looked over his shoulder, seeing the giant balloon. "Oh wow, I guess you already know. I wanted to tell you. Not that it shouldn't be Ziva's job to tell you. Not that I'm saying that Ziva has to tell you anything. Did she tell you that we decided on a name last night?"

"How come I wasn't part of the naming?" Tony asked incredulously from the other side of the bullpen.

"It was a girls' night only Tony," Abby explained, and then turned back to Ziva, "Guess what? I scanned the ultrasound and used it as my desktop."

Ziva merely stared back at her, nodding her head slightly, as though she were confused by Abby's actions.

"So, what did you name him?" McGee asked, walking from his desk over to where Gibbs, Jenny and Abby were standing, in the space between Tony and Ziva's desks.

"Yeah," Tony added, "Uncle Probie wants to know."

"Anthony," Ziva told them. They all turned to see Tony's reaction, but there were no emotions etched on his face. Even Ziva could not read it as she told them his full name. "Anthony Domenico Joshua David."

"Sounds like a mouthful," Gibbs stated with a smile.

Tony was still for another moment, then, quite unexpectedly, he jumped up with a victorious gesture.

"I knew that you would like it, Tony Senior," Ziva joked.

"See, now I feel old," Tony replied.

"You are getting old, Tony," she jested with a wide smile. There was a good aura in the air as McGee congratulated Ziva for the millionth time and Gibbs smiled widely as he picked up the photo form the ultrasound on Ziva's desk.

**oOo**

Emily bolted into the Behavioural Analysis Unit at Quantico clutching a novel in her left hand. She power walked straight up to Morgan's desk and threw the book on the table.

"Deep Six?" Morgan asked, confused by her urgency.

"Yes," Emily answered quickly, "It's written by Thom E. Gemcity. Have you read it?"

"No," Morgan said, still utterly confused, "Why are you asking?"

Emily took a breath and opened the book up to a page marked by a post-it note towards the beginning of the novel. "Okay, the main character is L.J. Tibbs, who drinks to relieve the burden of his Messiah complex, the swashbuckling and socially repugnant Special Agent Tommy, the sultry and emotionally distant Mossad officer Lisa, McGregor, Pimmy Jalmer and Goth forensic scientist Amy Sutton. Do they sound like anyone to you?"

Morgan was stunned. He was on the verge of bursting out with laughter, which he did. "Are you serious?"

"This is a best-seller," Emily told him seriously.

"What's going on over here?" Reid asked as he approached his colleagues.

Emily reread the same paragraph to him, explaining the characters of the book that lay alone on Morgan's desk.

Reid picked up the book and read the front cover. "Hmm, Thom E. Gemcity is an anagram for Timothy McGee."

"Should've known that is was McGee," Emily muttered under her breath, "Oh, they are going to kill him."

Morgan and Reid laughed aloud.

"So, do we tell them?" Morgan asked hopefully, "I can't wait to see Tony's face."

"No, Derek," Emily replied, "I already have enough of Ziva's moodiness to deal with. I don't want to add to it."

"Perhaps they already know," Reid suggested.

"Oh, Ziva definitely doesn't, which means that neither does Tony," Emily answered him, "I would have heard about it if they knew."

"I know one thing though," Morgan piped up, "I'm so reading this book today. Actually," he turned to Reid, "You read it for us and give us the interesting moments at the end of the day, Mr I-Can-Read-At-20,000-Words-A-Minute."

Emily nodded, agreeing with him, but Reid shook his head. "Don't we have work to do?"

"You do have work, kid," Morgan answered, "Read this book." He handed the thick novel over to Reid and pulled out a file from his drawer. Reid shrugged and walked over to his own desk, sitting down and flicking through the book, changing pages every ten seconds.

**A/N: Okay, there wasn't as much TIVA in this chapter as I originally planned, but fear not, there will be more in future chapters. And there wasn't any Kemily either coz it didn't fit. Anyway, please review. :)**


	15. Under Advice

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the awesome reviews. They keep this fic running. This chapter include some scenes from 4X09 Twisted Sister.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, nor do I own Emily (she's from Criminal Minds) and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Under Advice**

Jenny was pacing beside her desk with a file in her hands as Tony ripped open the door.

"Come on in," she said. He swaggered into her office and leant up against her conference table. "I take it this isn't a social call."

"I need some advice," Tony admitted.

"And you came to me?"

"Well, it was either you or Gibbs, and his track record with women sucks. So..."

Jenny sat down on her desk, surprised. She nodded for him to continue.

"I'm finding myself in a particularly odd situation with some special."

"Odd?"

Tony laughed nervously. "Odd, yeah, odd, because we've been going out for over a month and we haven't done something that I usually do, you know, a lot earlier than that."

"And may I ask you what it is that's holding you back from doing what you usually do?"

Tony laughed again, becoming increasingly nervous. "Yeah, um... Because of the particular importance of this person, I thought it would be a good idea to take things slowly, which is kind of a new concept for me, but at a certain point things have to speed up, r-r-r-right?"

"Are you attracted to her?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, I could make a meal."

"She attracted to you?"

Tony nodded with a smile.

"So, what's the problem?"

All of a sudden, his phone rang.

"DiNozzo."

"BOLO just came back on McGee's sister. Campus security has her," Ziva's voice cried on the other line.

"Well, let Gibbs know. He's there with McGee."

"I did. He wants us to bring her in."

"Okay, I'll be right there." He snapped his phone shut.

"Good luck," Jenny said as he began to walk towards the door, "Tony, wait a moment." She moved away from her desk and towards Tony, closing the door he had just opened.

Tony tried to move, but Jenny had him cornered between her body and the door.

"Yes, Director?"

Jenny sighed, knowing that she would never get a straight answer from him. "What's really going on here, Tony?"

"I don't know what you mean," Tony lied.

"You have no trouble with this... kind of thing."

"Well, it obviously hasn't worked for me before, so I assumed that I would try something different this time."

"Are you talking about what happened with Ziva?" Jenny asked intuitively, "Did she break up with you because she didn't believe that you could commit to more than just sex?"

"This isn't about Ziva," Tony muttered. He sighed heavily and lifted his head to gaze into Jenny's eyes. "You need this mission to be successful. That is the only reason you would risk so much by putting me undercover. Don't you get that if Jeanne ends this..." He sighed again before continuing, "Relationship with me, then it's over? This mission will be over."

"So you are taking things slow to make sure that we're successful?"

"And obviously you think that I need to take the leap," Tony pointed out.

"Well, like you said, at a certain point things need to speed up," Jenny answered.

"I have to go," Tony announced heavily and walked to the door once more, "Before Ziva sends out a search party."

Jenny nodded and watched her senior field agent walk out of her office. She dropped into her chair behind her desk as soon as he left, sinking deep into the back of the chair and letting her head fall into her waiting hands.

**oOo**

Ziva walked down the hallway to her apartment. She unlocked the doors and headed inside, proceeding to throw her bag down in her living room and crashing on to her sofa, exhausted. She was about to let the darkness take her when Kalev entered, chatting animatedly with Emily. Ziva sighed angrily and opened her eyes.

"Hey, Ziva!" Kalev shouted happily, jumping on to the lounge next to her.

"Kalev, I am not deaf," Ziva mumbled tiredly, "But I do have a headache and right now, I would kill for some peace and quiet."

"How was work?" Emily asked with concerned, walking to the kitchen to make her friend a cup of tea.

Ziva shrugged wordlessly and closed her eyes. She opened them again slowly a few moments later. "Did you know that McGee wrote a book about us?" She reached over to her bag and pulled out the novel that she had bought on the way home from work and showed it to the other two people in her apartment.

"Deep Six," Kalev read aloud, "The Continuing Adventures of L.J. Tibbs."

Emily was ignoring them, busying herself with making Ziva's tea. She fought back the urge to whistle. There was no way that she was going to reveal to Ziva that she had prior knowledge. Well, she was sure the Mossad agent could persuade it out of her, but until that time came, she was going to pretend to be blissfully unaware.

"Emily," Ziva called out, breaking up Emily's thoughts, "I think that you have stirred that tea enough."

"Oh, right," Emily conceded, snapping back into reality. She brought the cup of tea over to her friend so quickly that some split over the sides.

"Careful, Em," Kalev said as he grabbed the steaming mug from her and passed it slowly to his sister, "It's hot."

"So about this book," Emily said, appearing innocent, "What did it say?"

"I have not read it yet," Ziva replied as she sipped her tea, "But McGee does describe me as the sultry and emotionally distant Mossad officer Lisa."

"Yeah, that's not you at all," Kalev added sarcastically causing Emily to laugh loudly. He lay back into the lounge victoriously, happy that at least one woman laughed at his jokes. Ziva simply rolled her eyes.

"It's probably a good book," Emily said.

"Hello, voice of experience," Kalev answered loudly, turning to stare at Emily full in the face. Emily looked at him, horrified that he had already discovered her secret.

"How did you..." Emily stuttered out, "You can't mind-read..."

"Relax, Em. I eavesdropped on your conversation with Morgan last week. Then I had to check the book out for myself."

"You knew?" Ziva asked incredulously.

"Look I only found out a few weeks ago," Emily reasoned.

"How many?" Ziva questioned, still seething.

Emily sighed and looked away. "Three."

"Ah, do not worry," Ziva then said, "I will kill McGee for it anyway."

They laughed loudly, but stopped when they heard an unceremonious knock at the door. Kalev got up and went to answer it.

"Tony," he said confusedly as he ripped open the door, "I guess you want to see my sister."

Tony nodded, but didn't say anything. He looked quite grave.

"Well then," Emily said, rising to her feet, "Kalev and I will leave the room for an unspecified length of time for no reason whatsoever."

Kalev didn't move, indicating that he wanted to stay behind and witness another chapter in Tony and Ziva's waging war, but Emily dragged him out by his right arm, and there was little he wanted to do to resist.

"You know, Emily," Kalev began as they walked into her kitchen, "This is not the first time I've been dragged against my will into the apartment of a beautiful woman. Do you want to know what happens next?"

Emily laughed. "You can dream about it, Kalev."

"Oh, most definitely," he answered with a smile. He took a seat on a stool in Emily's kitchen as she sat across from him. "I'm just kidding."

Emily continued to smile, shaking her head slightly as she did.

"What case were you working on this week?" Kalev asked, breaking the awkward silence that had developed.

"I was in Miami. A young man confused about his sexual beliefs was killing tourists and taking on their identities. And JJ finally admitted to everyone that she was dating Detective Will LaMontange. We worked with him in New Orleans last year. What did you do at work this week?"

"You know that I can't tell you that," Kalev replied.

_Meanwhile in Ziva's apartment._

"Any reason for your presence here, Tony?" Ziva asked in an accusatory, yet tired tone.

"Can't I drop by and see how my partner is doing?" Tony replied, answering Ziva's question with another question as he followed her into her living room and sat down on the lounge across from her.

"What is going on with you?" Ziva inquired, not wasting any time with small talk and jumping straight to what was on her mind.

'_I seduced a woman as part of the Director's latest personal obsession and now I've been ordered to sleep with her.'_

"Nothing," Tony lied, "I'm fine, Ziva."

"You are not fine," Ziva shot back, "Something is troubling you. Is it just the baby?"

"It's just a lot of stuff," Tony replied, "You don't need to be bothered by it."

"Tony-," Ziva began before she was cut off.

"I'm fine. I have to go." He stood up and walked towards the hallway, looking back to see that Ziva hadn't moved. He desperately wanted to tell her about Jeanne, but he knew he couldn't. It was one of the most painful feelings he had ever experienced. Lying to his best friend. "When's the next ultrasound?"

Ziva looked up at him, utterly surprised. "Next week."

"I'll be there," Tony assured her, "I'll try and be there. I'll definitely try." And he left without another word.

* * *

**A/N: So as ordered, some more Tony and Jenny scenes and some Kemily interaction. Please review.**


	16. The Rest is Still Unwritten

**Hey everyone. Short chapter here. I split Smoked (4x10) into two chapters, so here is part 1. It's got Derek Morgan in it (from Criminal Minds) coz everyone needs someone to talk to, even Tony, and he was the best man I could find for the job. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, nor do I own Morgan (he's from Criminal Minds) and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Rest is Still Unwritten**

Tony walked into the sports bar downtown a week after the he had gone to Ziva's apartment. To put it simply, he was not coping with the decision he had made to involve himself in the Grenouille mission. And to make matters worse, he had nobody to talk to about it. Well, he thought that he didn't.

"Hey, Tony," he heard a man call out from the bar.

"Derek," Tony answered as he approached the African-American man with an easy smile and a very athletic and toned torso.

"Two beers, Joe," Morgan called out to the bartender, "How have you been, man?"

"Not so good," Tony admitted as he sat on the stool next to his friend.

"I get that vibe from you," Morgan replied, grabbing the two beers that had been passed down to them, "Okay, spill. I'll do the girly thing and listen."

"I don't need to talk about it," Tony ejected with a forceful tone.

"Everybody needs to talk about it. New girlfriend?"

'_How the hell does he know these things?'_ Tony simply shot a confused look at him.

"I am one of the top behavioural analysts in the country," Morgan pointed out, answering the question that was screaming in Tony's mind, "And, as such, I think you could use my advice."

"Fine," Tony gave in, "I cannot tell you much about it, simply because I am not able to divulge that information."

"Right," Morgan said slowly as he grasped the hidden meaning behind Tony's words, "Look I did several years deep cover. I know the tells. Rapid decline in a social life, rapid increase in privacy and paranoia. Don't tell me about the mission. Tell me about this new girl."

"I'm not involved with her by choice," Tony answered ambiguously.

"I see," Morgan conceded, "But this is a problem, I'm guessing."

"I'm not sure that it's something I want to be in on anymore."

"Does Ziva know about this op?"

"No," Tony answered heavily, draining the last of his beer and ordering another one, "I have wanted to tell her... every day. But I can't."

"Is that the reason that this operation is so difficult? Because of what happened with Ziva?"

"She's pregnant with my son," Tony reiterated.

"I know that. When did you become actively involved in the mission?"

"Not long after I found out about the baby. And don't say it. I'm already ashamed by that decision."

Morgan bit back on his tongue, carefully choosing the next few words that he wanted to tell his close friend. "I know that you think that when this mission is over, everything will go back to the way it was before. But that's not gonna happen, man. And why do I feel like you're developing feelings for this woman?"

Tony did not answer the question, but his face told Morgan all the information that he needed.

"You need to stop that, man," Morgan advised, his tone of voice soft, "How do you think this op will end? Save yourself from the pain."

"I am trying," Tony claimed, finally speaking up after remaining silent for so long, "It's just hard. I'll admit it, I'm attracted to her and whenever I'm with her, I'm trying not to think about the op. I need the relationship to work for the mission to be successful. But whenever I think of the op, I think about what I'm doing to Ziva and little Anthony. I've missed so many of his ultrasounds. I'm already letting him down and he hasn't even been born, yet."

Morgan looked away as Tony finished his second beer and ordered a shot of something harder. There was no more advice that he could give his friend. It was unchartered waters for a reason. Morgan's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his ringtone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Morgan. Okay, JJ. I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and turned back to Tony. "Good luck with this. And, for your own sake, try hard not to become too attached to her."

"Thanks for the advice," Tony replied unhappily, "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anybody."

"You know that I won't. I've got your back, man. Which is why I'm calling you a cab."

He pulled his phone out again called the cab company, then waited for Tony to be picked up before leaving to go back to Quantico. As he watched his friend drive away in the cab, Morgan found himself contemplating the ways he could get his friend out of the tough situation that he was in. Unfortunately, he found none.

**oOo**

Ziva was frustrated with her partner. She was doing all the work that Gibbs had assigned them while Tony sat at his desk and read Deep Six.

"Are you even listening to me?" she piped up. _'Why do I even ask?'_

"I'm getting close to the end, Zee-vah," Tony answered without looking up. He laughed shortly and flipped the book down, looking across the bullpen. "You know, McGee is really starting to nail your essence here. Stakeouts, long, endless hours fuelled by cheap food and even cheaper coffee. But tonight Mossad officer Lisa didn't seem to mind, because she was getting to spend it with Agent Tom-," He stopped and looked across to Ziva's desk. "You're behind me again, aren't you?"

"Lucky guess," Ziva replied, shoving his chair against his desk, although she found it hard due to her ever expanding uterus.

Tony groaned as he lurched forward and hit his desk.

"You know I think McGee was right," Ziva whispered loudly in his ear.

"He was, was he?" Tony questioned in an amused tone. _'Well, duh. You're pregnant.'_

"It takes almost all of my will power to resist the urges that I have when I'm around you, Tony," Ziva answered. _'Maybe Em was right. I can do this truth thing as well.'_ "Maybe, it's about time I just give in, yes?"

"And by give in you mean?"

'_What do you think, Tony?'_ "Letting loose. Doing what comes naturally to me."

Tony chuckled. _'Hey, you broke up with me.'_ "Yeah, I thought I was picking up that vibe the first time we went undercover together."

'_Gotcha!'_ Ziva's mind screamed, remembering Kalev's new favourite American saying. "You were?"

"Uhuh."

"In fact, I almost did the first night in the hotel room," Ziva admitted. _'And many times after.'_

"Really?" Tony questioned, happy where this line of questioning was going.

"But my father wouldn't approve."

'_Of course he wouldn't.'_ "Because I'm not Jewish?"

"Because he gets very angry when I _kill_ a co-worker!" Ziva shot back triumphantly.

'_Dammit.'_ "Like I believed you for even a second," Tony answered forcefully.

Ziva laughed. "I'm sure you didn't." And she slapped him lightly on his cheek.

'_Never bring this book up again, you imbecile!'_ Tony's inner voice shouted at him, but was interrupted by their boss.

"You two done playing grab ass?" Gibbs asked rhetorically as he walked into the bullpen.

"Oh, he started it," Ziva complained.

"I'm ending it," Gibbs replied.

"Oh, I-," Tony began.

"Next person who mentions this book will be 'Deep Sixed' by me," Gibbs announced, cutting his senior field agent off and taking his book, throwing it in the pile behind his desk with two other of the same novels.

"I can completely live with that, boss," Tony answered before he and Ziva publicised their findings so far on the case.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter will include the rest of the ep, and a cute little Tiva scene that I've come up with. Lol. Please review.**


	17. Mayhem

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews. So this chapter contains a scene from Smoked as well as references to Lo-Fi (3x20) and Mayhem (4x01) from Criminal Minds. Seriously good episodes, but you don't need to have watched them. A good enough explanation of the case is given in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, nor do I own anything from Criminal Minds, and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Mayhem**

Ziva stood with Tony in the observation room of interrogation, the wife of their suspected serial killer waiting on the other side of the glass.

"What's you crazy ninja sense telling you?" Tony asked jestingly.

"She's scared," Ziva replied, ignoring his quip.

"I mean about whether she shanked beef jerky and dropped him down the wishing well," Tony added.

"What would you do if you woke up one day and you discovered you were married to a monster?" Ziva questioned intuitively.

Tony desperately wanted to change the subject, feeling that what she had said had hit a little too close to home, but instead, he chose to fall back on his charm and wit. "Happened to my father all the time. We usually just moved."

"Hah, that explains it," Ziva shot back, rubbing her now very prominent belly maternally. She had been doing that a lot lately and mostly without even thinking about it. She smiled as she moved her hand over the top of her stomach.

"What?" Tony asked, confused by her facial expression.

Ziva moved her hand away and grabbed Tony's, placing it on top of her stomach where hers had previously been. A moment or two later, Tony felt something palpate against hand. He chuckled softly and gave Ziva wide smile, looking down at her stomach.

"Hey baby Anthony," Tony said loudly, "Whatcha doin'?"

He rubbed Ziva's belly gingerly where the child was situated as Ziva placed her hand over his and smiled.

Their loving sequence was interrupted, however, by Gibbs' expected entrance into the room. Tony immediately pulled his hand away before Fornell followed the agent in charge into the room.

Gibbs looked at the two younger agents cautiously, but chose not to say anything.

Tony and Ziva were silent for a few moments while they watched the interrogation, before Ziva chose to say something.

"Have you heard about what is going on with the BAU's case? I spoke to Emily earlier today."

"I spoke to Derek on the phone last night," Tony said, "We had drinks a few nights ago. But their case now is pretty bad. They have what, seven, eight bodies?"

"Something like that. Emily was shot at this morning."

Tony turned to face her, alarmed. "Is she okay?"

"She is fine. But the detective that was with her is not. He took a round in the chest and is in a critical condition."

"The shooter?"

"Em put two rounds in his chest. She said that her and the detective, Cooper, were chasing him down and street and into an alley, where he turned and shot Cooper. I must admit that when she explained it to me, it sounded like the young man wanted to be shot."

"Suicide by cop?"

"That was her description. And now they think that it has links to a terrorist organisation operating in New York. The city has seen eight random shootings over the past three weeks, but they assumed it was one killer."

"Morgan said that they were looking for at least three shooters," Tony piped up, alarmed by the implication of terrorism.

"Emily has told me that they now believe it to be a group with a goal and structure very similar to that of the well-known terrorist organisations, which makes me worried about her."

"I know. How long do you think it is before they have a major attack? If they can't stop it in time."

"I do not know, but I have felt a growing sense of dread ever since Emily's call this morning."

They did not say anything more, turning their minds back to the case they were on, but their hearts were filled with concern for their friends.

**oOo**

Tony, McGee and Ziva were finishing off paperwork at their desk later on that night, still reeling from the revelation that it was the wife who had committed the murders.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Abby shouted as she ran into the middle of the bullpen and looked around at her workmates, "Oh my god."

"What, Abby?" Ziva asked tiredly, not at all in the mood to hear Abby's worries.

"Have you seen what's on the news right now?" Abby asked incredulously, shocked by their lack of reaction.

"Um, no," McGee answered pointedly. Gibbs walked into the bullpen in deep discussion with Fornell, who was about to leave. He stopped talking and stared shrilly down at his junior field agent.

"About to bring it up right now, boss," McGee announced. The team gathered around the plasma, waiting for McGee to stream the live footage from Channel 6.

"We're getting reports that an explosion has rocked the neighbourhood in the vicinity of the Federal Plaza. Authorities have closed down the entire area and are not going to give any more information at this time."

They could see an aerial view of what was left of a large vehicle, mangled and destroyed by the explosion and subsequent fire.

"And with eight suspicious incidences in as little as three weeks, we have no room but to speculate whether there will be more attacks."

"We have no word yet on any injuries, but with the explosion heard as far away as Prince Street, and unconfirmed reports that it was a car bomb, NYPD's emergency services as well as Federal Agents-."

Gibbs spoke over the TV and the chatter of people in the room. "Can anyone get through to anyone from the BAU?"

"Nobody said that that car bomb was anywhere near them, Jethro," Jenny reasoned, looking at the panicked faces of the other agents. She had dashed out of her office and down the stairs when she heard the commotion.

Ziva, Tony and McGee immediately ran back to their desks and dialled the cell phone numbers of Emily, Morgan and Reid.

"Reid's not answering," McGee announced, redialling and trying again.

"Neither is Derek," Tony cried out, the worry rising in his voice.

The TV reporter came back on with another live update. "Uh, breaking news here. We are just getting an update. The bomb is now reported to have been inside an SUV. A black SUV outside Lot 26, Federal Plaza."

Gibbs looked away from the plasma screen, fearing the worst.

Ziva was still on the phone, muttering something under her breath in Hebrew. Her internal rant was cut off, however, by an answer to her call.

"Emily! Oh my god, you are okay."

"Ziva?! Have you spoken to anyone from my team?"

Ziva flicked her phone on to speaker. "No, sorry. Tony has been trying Morgan and McGee has been trying Reid, but no answer so far."

"Okay, I have another call coming through." The NCIS team heard Emily press a button on her phone.

"Is everyone okay?" they heard Emily's scared voice ask.

"I've spoken to Rossi and Reid and Morgan's on the line," Garcia answered quickly.

"Emily," Morgan began, "Where are you?"

"Uh, NCIS is on the line too and I'm following Detective Brustin to one of the NYPD's Critical Incident Command posts."

"Who are we still missing?" Gibbs yelled into at the phone urgently.

"Has anyone talked to JJ?" Garcia asked.

"She was heading back to the hotel," Emily replied.

"In an SUV?" Garcia questioned, afraid of the answer.

"I think so," Emily answered, her voice breaking from the fear.

"Stay with me, I'm gonna dial up on her."

"This is Agent Jareau," they all heard JJ's voice mail claim, "Communications Director for the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit-." It cut off.

"What was that?" Morgan asked, "What happened?"

"It went dead mid-message," McGee answered, finding it hard to stay on track.

"Try her again, she's probably back at-," Emily said before her phone cut out.

"EMILY!" Ziva yelled into the phone, not able to contain the fear in her voice.

"The cell phone towers will be messed up now, Ziva," McGee piped up, attempting to provide an optimistic reason for why her friend's call cut out, "She may have just been disconnected."

Gibbs' phone rang moments later. He answered it.

"Agent Gibbs," Garcia's voice asked with some relief.

"Garcia," Gibbs answered, flicking his phone on to speakerphone, "You're on speaker."

"I've lost all contact with my team," Garcia admitted worriedly.

"I'll see what I can do to find them," Gibbs replied and then turned to his team. "Get a GPS fix on their phones if you can."

"Garcia, I found the explosion," they heard a voice in the background say.

The line went silent for over a minute as the NCIS team waited anxiously.

"Oh my god," they heard Garcia's voice say softly and immediately feared the worst. They had still not heard from JJ or Hotch yet.

"They weren't inside," the first voice said.

"They-," Garcia began.

"Weren't inside," the first woman finished.

"Who?" Tony shouted over the phone.

"Hotch and Agent Joyner," Garcia replied in a low voice. They heard a rapid movement of computer keys. "McGee, I'm sending you the network link to my computer now. We're gonna need your help."

"Got it," McGee called back from his desk. Abby rushed to his side and brought the footage from his computer up on the plasma.

"Okay, we need to find out what happened to Hotch and Kate," Garcia told him.

"Kate?" Ziva asked.

"SSA Joyner," Garcia replied quickly, "The head of the New York field office."

"Go further back," Gibbs yelled at McGee, watching the video of the explosion on the plasma, "That explosion came from under the SUV, not in it. The bomb wasn't there when it was parked."

Both Garcia and McGee tracked back the camera's footage on their own computers to reveal the identity of the man with the bomb.

"That's him," they heard Garcia's voice croak tearfully.

"Okay, Garcia stay on the line with McGee. David, DiNozzo, track down Prentiss, Jareau and Morgan and find out exactly where they are. Rossi will want to know."

They nodded and busily went to work, relieved that Gibbs had taken charge and given them something to focus on, but after Ziva and Tony had finished doing what he had asked, they stood anxiously in front of the plasma, waiting for another breaking news update or for Gibbs to assign them something else to do.

"Now all we can do is wait," Gibbs said in a low voice, walking up behind his two agents. He sighed deeply, knowing that it was the waiting that was the hardest part.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone's confused about what happened, let me know and I'll answer all questions ASAP. But basically, the BAU were on a case in NYC that involved a homegrown terrorist attack. They blew up the SUV carrying the SSA in charge of the BAU team and the SSA head of the NY field office. The video that they are watching are from the street cameras.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	18. Relief

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for reviewing. So here's the eighteenth chapter. As many of you will have noticed by now, I'm increasing the time period between episodes, so season four in this fic will actually be a lot longer (around a year and three months) than the actual season 4, but it's not a big deal. So this chapter includes the end of Mayhem from Criminal Minds (continuing on from the last chapter) and episode 4x11 (Driven) in NCIS. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, nor do I own anything from Criminal Minds, and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Relief**

The team had not moved from the bullpen since they first heard of the explosion six hours ago. The only member of the BAU team that they were still in contact with was Garcia. She had informed them that Hotch was relatively uninjured, but Kate Joyner's condition was serious.

Ziva sat on her chair next to Tony and McGee, who were sitting on the carpeted floor. They had gone through everything that had happened in New York pertaining to the case using all of the information that Garcia could give them, but try as they might, they could not find anything useful to help the BAU. They felt trapped in DC, powerless to help their friends.

After Emily's call disconnected, Ziva had wanted to jump on the first flight to New York, but as Tony most gracefully reminded her, JFK and most of the other airports had probably shut down due to the terror alert.

They hadn't seen Jenny in four hours. She was up in MTAC, most likely on video conference calls with the heads of the other agencies during this breach of national security. Gibbs dropped into the bullpen every so often to see if they had anything new, but he spent most of his time with the Director.

Ducky had gone out to get food and coffee and Abby had dragged in a large supply of Caf-Pow. She had consumed four since news of the incident broke and was now so wired that she was typing away at two computers simultaneously, looking through the video footage of the eight crime scenes over the past three weeks for anything that Garcia may have missed.

All in all, the NCIS crew were not doing too well. They could not stand the helpless feeling that now engulfed them. And there was the growing sense of dread that something even worse was about to happen and they could not do anything to stop it. They were trapped in the calm before the storm, and they knew that when the storm hit, their already chaotic world would be turned upside down.

Abby was finishing off her fifth Caf-Pow of the evening when Gibbs yelled at them from the upper level. "Hey! Get up here!"

Glad to finally have some news, the four of them dashed up to MTAC. Abby took the stairs first, followed by McGee and Tony, and Ziva was left to bring up the rear. The extra pounds of her pregnancy had been weighing her down ever so slightly over the past few weeks. They sat down in the front row of the seats and Gibbs stood next to Jenny in the centre of the room.

"What's going on Garcia?" Gibbs asked.

Garcia's drained face appeared on the screen. "The team thinks that the ambulance that carried Hotch and Kate into the hospital is also carrying a bomb."

The NCIS team quickly got over their shocked reactions and moved into full agent mode.

"Why?" Tony asked apprehensively.

"It would have been the only way for them to get in," Garcia explained quickly, "The Secret Service has the hospital in lockdown."

"A political assassination," Ziva said quietly, voicing her realisation.

"We believe so," Garcia replied, "I'm in contact with them, but there isn't much any of us can do now. I hope they can stop this in time."

"Any idea who the Secret Service has in the hospital?" Gibbs asked pointedly.

"None, Gibbs," Garcia answered, "Agent Rossi does not know either. The Secret Service agents are not giving anything away. Director, do you know? You must have high enough security clearance."

"It's not important, Garcia," Jenny called back to her, "We need to find the explosive. Do they know where the ambulance is?"

"Morgan's heading there right now," Garcia replied, "Wait a sec." She stopped speaking with them and began conversing with someone else on another line. They could see the fear etched across her face as she quickly typed away at her computer. She had them on hold, so they had no clue as to what was happening. After ten minutes of no information, Garcia finally picked up her head piece and spoke to the again.

"Everyone's fine," Garcia announced with relief. The NCIS team lay back in the chairs, for they were literally on the edge of their seats, also relieved by the outcome. "Morgan drove the ambulance into the middle of an empty park where it blew up," Garcia continued, "And the others are fine, too. I'll speak to you later." And she disconnected the video call.

"That was close," Jenny piped up after a few minutes of calm silence.

**oOo**

Emily took a deep breath as she walked into the hotel room that Hotch had been staying in, although he never actually slept in it.

"Hey," she said from the doorway, "How are you feeling?"

"Emily?" Hotch said looking up from his packing. He smiled when he saw who was standing in his room. It was a smile that Emily wished she got to see more often. "How did you get into my room?"

"Ziva taught me some tricks," Emily replied, walking further into his room. She sat down on his freshly made bed and watched him stand up and move away from his suitcase, taking a seat in the armchair next to the chest of drawers. He leant forward, placing his elbows on his knees and looking at Emily expectantly.

"So you though that you would show off by breaking into my apartment?" Hotch asked in a somewhat teasing matter.

This was a new concept for Emily. They were friends and quite good friends, flirting every so often but never really teasing each other. It left her wondering just how deeply he had been affected by Kate Joyner's death.

"I am sorry about Kate, Aaron," Emily said sympathetically, looking into his dark eyes, "I know that you two were good friends."

Hotch didn't say anything. He looked away from her and nodded slightly to indicate that he understood.

"How is your hearing?" Emily asked kindly, moving her head around to capture his gaze, "Are you driving back to Quantico?"

"It's getting better," Hotch replied shortly, still looking down, "Morgan's driving me back."

Emily nodded and stood up. "I should be going. I wanna stop by the hospital and see Cooper. I managed to call in a favour from some high rollers and got his family Mets tickets."

"That's nice," Hotch answered, walking with her to the door, "Am I allowed to ask why?"

"I just feel bad about what happened," Emily told him softly, gazing deep into his eyes, "If I had been running in front of Cooper instead of behind him, it could have been me that was shot." She looked away from him, but not before she could see the fear and guilt in her eyes.

Hotch lifted Emily's chin up to look at him. "I'm glad that it wasn't you." He pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder, relieved to finally feel safe after the past few days of hell. After about a minute, she pulled away from him and smiled.

"Thanks," she said, slightly abashed.

"For what?" Hotch asked.

"For being here for me," Emily replied, looking straight into his eyes. She lifted her hands up and cupped the cheeks of his face. "For being you." She let go of him and walked down the hallway of the floor of the hotel.

"Are you going to ring Jack and tell him that you saved the world again?" Emily called back from about eight metres away from him.

"Maybe," Hotch answered, smiling for the second time that day, "But I won't tell him that his daddy was nearly blown up in the process."

"Good idea, Aaron," Emily added before walking away. She pressed the elevator button and looked back to see Hotch still watching her leave. The elevators doors opened and she hopped in, waving to him before they closed again.

**oOo**

"I have a sexual harassment seminar tomorrow," Ziva announced boredly. She was sitting in her own dining room after the wonderful dinner she had cooked as Emily and Kalev tidied up.

"Oooh, sounds like fun," Emily shot back from the kitchen, "I bet Tony will have something interesting to say about it."

The two finished up the cleaning and sat back down at the dining table, each with a glass of bubbling white wine.

"Okay, we need to talk serious baby stuff now," Emily proclaimed as soon as she sat down. She turned to face Ziva with a glare that was worthy of Gibb's hall of fame. "You are twenty-six weeks pregnant and we haven't even decided on a room for the nursery."

"I decided that when Kalev moved into my house and never moved out again," Ziva replied nonchalantly, "Anthony's room will be the one across from mine and Kalev can stay down the hallway."

"Look Ziva, you will want me here when the baby is born," Kalev pointed out with the look of superiority on his face.

"Anyway," Emily said over the top of the bickering siblings, "We still need to find a nanny. There's only three months left. So I took the initiative and called an agency. Now all I have to do is set up some interviews with potential nannies."

"Great," Ziva replied tiredly, "You do that and tell me who sounds good, yes?"

"No," Emily shot back forcefully, "This person will be spending a lot of time with _your_ child. You need to think about who you want as a nanny."

"Fine," Ziva replied, throwing her hands up in defeat, "I will sit in on your nanny interviews."

"And, Kalev," Emily said, turning to face him, "You're in charge of making sure the furniture is set up in the nursery _before_ Anthony is born."

"Sure, boss," Kalev said cheekily. Emily simply glared back at him. "Well, you're acting like it, Em."

"I am the only one trying to be prepared here," Emily stated.

"We have fourteen more weeks until Anthony is born," Ziva reasoned, "We have time, Emily. Slow down."

"Assuming that everything goes to plan and he is born at forty weeks, we have fourteen weeks left," Emily pointed out, "What if he's born beforehand?"

"We still have time," Ziva reinforced, "So, nanny interviews next week?"

"Yep," Emily answered happily, "And JJ wants to bring Will baby shopping with us."

Ziva sighed and nodded. The night that Emily came home from New York she sprung the happy news that JJ was also expecting and that her boyfriend, Detective Will LaMontagne, was moving to DC.

"So it's all settled then," Emily finalised.

**oOo**

Ziva entered the quiet apartment of Lieutenant Seabrook alone. She was looking around the mathematician's abode when she heard a noise enter in a few minutes after her.

She turned, almost pulling her gun out its holster when she saw that it was Tony. He waltzed in smoothly and looked around at the whiteboards full of formulae and the messy array of the Lieutenant's logical processing all over sheets of paper.

He smiled at Ziva. "Looks like she did a trading spaces with John Nash. Russell Crowe played him in a Beautiful Mind, a Ron Howard movie about the insane mathematician."

"What kind of tests are you getting done?" Ziva asked, ignoring his movie quip.

"Why?" Tony shot back jestingly, "Are you worried about me?"

'_Can we have one conversation that you do not turn into a joke?'_ "You're keeping a paper bag filled with crap in your desk. What do you think?"

Tony dropped his bag on the floor and stared at her. "I think you should go and check the bedroom. That is... unless you want me to come with you and help?"

Ziva paused for a second.

"What?" Tony asked, confused.

"Just wondering if offering to take me to a bedroom constitutes sexual harassment," Ziva replied, walking towards the bedroom.

"Well, if you have to ask, then it's not harassment," Tony pointed out, still trying to fix up his gloves, "Anyway, I read that a woman's sex drive is on the increase as she approaches her third trimester."

"Tony!" he heard her call from the bedroom, "Get in here."

"Oooh, I guess I'm right," he muttered as he walked into the bedroom. He did not expect to see Jamie Jones tied up there on the bed.

"Just found Jamie Jones," Ziva announced obviously.

"Untie me," Jones struggled to say through the gag.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, and then carried out the man's obligation, instead choosing to restrain him in a different manner.

**oOo**

Ziva sat at her desk later that night, researching _Y. Pestis_ and its effects. She was worried. She would never admit it, but she was afraid that something bad was going to happen to Tony. Was her son destined to be born without a father?

"Hey," Gibbs said, putting his arms on the wall of her desk in the bullpen, "It's late. Go home."

"Just... uh... doing a little research," Ziva replied, pointing her finger at Gibbs.

"On what?" Gibbs asked, looking at her computer screen.

"Y. Pestis," Ziva answered heavily as she clicked on another link in the National Institute of Health website, "Very nasty illness. It can cause permanent damage to the heart, lungs and kidneys. And in some cases, patients can relapse months, even years later. Tony had it."

"I know, Ziva," Gibbs claimed as he walked around to his own desk, "I was there."

"Did you know that he had some tests done recently?" Ziva asked, "And he's been wearing a hospital bracelet on his wrist?"

"Nope," Gibbs replied as he put his jacket on, sighing deeply.

"I asked him why, but he won't tell me," Ziva announced.

"Then he's probably got a pretty good reason," Gibbs told her, walking to the elevator, "Old feelings die hard I guess."

"They do not die, Gibbs," Ziva admitted, looking straight at her computer, "But that aside, he is my baby's father. I do not want to do this without him."

Gibbs drew in a deep breath as he entered the elevator, his eyes consumed with concern. The doors closed on him, leaving Ziva alone in the bullpen.

**oOo**

Ziva dashed home late from work a fortnight later. The nanny interview started at 1700. It was nearly 1800. Hopefully, Emily was stalling the woman until she got there. She ran through the hallway of her apartment building and tore open the front door of her condo.

"Ziva!" she heard Emily cry as she entered her residence, "You're finally home."

"Interrogation took a little longer than we originally thought," Ziva told her as she threw her bag down in the living room and walked into her kitchen.

Emily was sitting around the kitchen bench with a young woman, probably in her early twenties, with shining blonde hair, perfectly clear skin, who was, quite possibly, wearing more makeup than a Cabaret dancer. In Ziva's opinion, the aura that the young woman gave off was very similar to that of the models she had met the year before on the Boot Camp Babes show.

"Ziva, this is Nicole Milton," Emily announced, introducing the guest to Ziva, "Nicole, this is Ziva David. As you can see, she is the mother."

"Nice to meet you," Ziva said, shaking her hand politely. She walked to her fridge and pulled out an apple before walking back to the other two ladies and sitting down across from the blonde.

"So we'll get started then," Emily proclaimed, as she pulled out a manila folder, "So the agency said that you have worked as a nanny for a family of three young children before."

"That's right," Nicole answered, leaning forward and flicking her hair back. Ziva shot her a narrow look and pulled out her knife, slicing up the apple that was in her hand. Nicole looked over to Ziva, slightly perturbed by the woman's swordsmanship. She edged her stool away from her slowly.

"And why did you leave?" Emily asked, trying hard to make the interview sound less like an interrogation.

"Oh, the wife didn't want me around her husband anymore," Nicole replied nonchalantly.

"Right," Emily said slowly, unsure of what else to say.

"_Did you do a background check?"_ Ziva asked her friend in Arabic.

"Of course I did," Emily answered, speaking English.

"_Maybe I should run her by my Interpol contacts,"_ Ziva suggested, once again speaking in Arabic.

"_She's never even left the country!"_ Emily exclaimed, this time answering in Arabic.

Ziva shrugged and Emily turned back to their clueless guest. "Are you willing to do cleaning, cooking and maybe be available at nights if we need you?"

"Oh no, I don't clean," Nicole answered, smiling, "That's for the housekeeper."

Ziva snorted loudly but didn't say anything. Emily chose to ignore her and spoke to Nicole. "Okay, thank you for your time and we'll give you a call."

Nicole smiled back, leaving under the false assumption that the two women that would employ her actually liked her.

"Oh my god," Ziva said as soon as she had left, "Who's next?"

**oOo**

The second nanny interview came the following Friday. This time, it was Emily that was late. She burst into Ziva's apartment twenty minutes after the interview was due to begin.

"Sorry I'm late," Emily called out as she entered the kitchen to see Ziva alone, stirring a cup of tea, "I'm guessing that I'm not the only one who's late?"

"Well, whoever this woman is," Ziva said, "I have yet to see her."

A few minutes later, they heard a knock at the door. Ziva got up slowly, trying hard to avoid hitting her very large stomach on the edge of the kitchen bench, and walked over to the door. She pulled it open to reveal a very large woman, probably in her forties, with ratty grey hair and a permanent frown plastered to her face.

Ziva resisted the urge to laugh in her face as she showed her to into the kitchen. Emily was also shocked by the woman's appearance, but hid it a little better than Ziva. The woman sat down on a stool, bringing the wafting stench of cigarette smoke with her.

"Euphemia Jones?" Emily asked, seriously hoping that she was wrong.

Euphemia simply grunted in response.

"Right, well let's get this started," Emily said, glancing over at Ziva, who was standing by the fridge with a blank stare on her face, "You were working as a cleaner in a house in Georgetown?"

"Yeah," Euphemia grunted back.

"Okay and you left because you were caught stealing?" Emily said, reading off the folder. She looked up at the woman and gave her a shrewd look. "Do you realise that you requested this position in the house of a Federal Agent?"

"Meh," Euphemia shrugged.

"Right," Emily replied unsurely, "Have you been drinking?"

"A bit," Euphemia laughed.

"Okay," Ziva announced, moving away from the fridge, "It was really nice to meet you Ms. Jones and we will call you."

"Okay..." Euphemia replied unsurely as Ziva unceremoniously pushed her out the door.

"What was that?!" Ziva questioned loudly as soon she the woman was gone.

"And you wondered why I suggested that we start this weeks ago," Emily pointed out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so RavennaNightwind wanted so Hotch/Prentiss, and quite frankly, so did I, so I put some in. :) And I am not sure how nanny agencies work in the US, but I can see Emily's and Ziva's reactions to those two. Ahahaha. Please review.**


	19. The Final Countdown

**Okay, really long chapter here. Just coz there was so much that I wanted to get into it. It involves scenes from Suspicion, which (in this fic) is the last ep Ziva is in until Blowback (so she misses Sharif Returns). Anyway, I won't say anymore, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythign from NCIS, nor do I own anyone from Criminal Minds, and I'm not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: The Final Countdown**

At thirty weeks, Ziva was looking forward to it being over, but knew that she had so much to do before then. She had bought all of the nursery items and they had since been delivered, but Kalev had not yet held up his end of the bargain and set it up. To be fair, he had painted the room light blue and attached large wall stickers on to the nearest wall. It was very bright and bubbly, but missing all of its furniture.

"Kalev," Emily said placing the bowl of salad on the dining table, preparing the dinner for the three with Ziva, "You need to a set up Anthony's room. I can bet that I will be calling you when Ziva's in labour and you will yet to have mounted his crib."

Kalev looked up from the newspaper that he was reading and stared down at her. "Chill, it will get done."

"When?" Ziva asked as she put the plates and cutlery out on the table and sat down, "I have ten weeks to go. Ten! Oh my god and we haven't even found a nanny."

"This is why I was worrying weeks ago," Emily pointed out, jabbing her fork full of potato in Ziva's direction, "But I may have found someone, which is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You did?" Ziva asked happily, "Really?"

"I was talking to Derek about it at work," Emily began, "And he has a friend that he goes to the gym with who currently works with Social Services but is looking to get out of it. He is a native of Rwanda, but moved to Sydney in Australia eleven years ago and has been in the US for two years."

"He sounds good," Ziva pointed out.

"Wait a sec," Kalev spoke up, "A male nanny?!"

"Oh trust me, Kalev," Emily replied, "He is a much better applicant than the others that we've seen. And he's willing to do it if the price is right."

"Can I afford him?" Ziva asked in a small voice.

"I think so. He really isn't asking for too much. I have his number. Shall I set up an interview?"

"Definitely," Ziva announced, "We are running out of time."

"That we are," Emily added and looked forcefully at Kalev.

"Fine," Kalev shot back, defeated, "I will do it this weekend."

**oOo**

"So what's your, uh, biggest secret?" Tony asked Abby as he stood in her lab upon returning from Edenvale, "Shock me."

"When I was eleven, I had the paper route," Abby admitted, her computer sifting through hundreds of photos a minute to match a true identity and background to the face of their possible suspect, Masoud Tariq, "And I got sick of it, so I hid all the papers and then I only delivered wet ones to the people that complained."

"That was you?!" Tony quizzed in a joking manner as Abby chuckled, "No I mean like a certain Probie who secretly wrote a not-so-secret bestseller."

"Oh, you mean like a MOAS?" Abby asked. Tony's clear cut confusion beckoned her to continue. "Like a mother of all secrets?"

"Yeah."

"Everybody has one," Abby continued ambiguously, "I'm not gonna tell you mine. What's yours?"

'_Which one? The secret girlfriend and secret undercover assignment that I'm keeping from my partner or the secret ex-girlfriend and secret unborn child that I'm keeping from my current one.'_ "Ha! Nice try!" Tony answered as he passed Abby more evidence, "I'm sitting on my MOAS."

"I thought there was only one shooter?" Abby questioned, comparing the two rounds that were pulled from the victim's torso.

"So did the Boondock Probie."

"They look markedly different," Abby announced, inspecting them closely.

"Maybe she was wrong," Tony suggested, as though it were obvious.

"Well," Abby conceded, putting the jars down, "I'll know soon enough."

"How do you live with the mother of all secrets?" Tony asked, changing the subject back.

"You don't," Abby replied reminiscently, "It consumes you. It eats you like a cancer from the inside. First there's the guilt and then the excruciating urge to blab your secret although you know that it's going to spell your doom. Have you gotten to that stage yet?"

'Yes.' Tony chuckled nervously to hide his lies. "No! Hypothetical situation we're talking about."

"Still in the guilt stage, huh?" Abby added. Tony stared at her as she continued her rant. "And then eventually you can't take it anymore, it drives you insane, so you blab your secret to your best friend, your mother or your lover and it sets you free."

'_Freedom? I like this idea.'_ "It does?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah," Abby concluded, "Of course you lose all your friends, family and maybe even your job depending on what your secret is, but yeah."

"Great," Tony replied unenthusiastically as Abby's monitors went off. _'Well, that's great.'_

**oOo**

Ziva got into the passenger side of the sedan after a long argument with Gibbs about whether or not he was drinking real coffee. She was exhausted, having had a terrible night's sleep on her side in an uncomfortable bed with an overactive baby.

"Did you hear from Tony last night?" Ziva asked, turning around to face Gibbs.

"No," Gibbs replied simply, buckling up his seat belt.

"How about this morning?" Ziva pushed. The glance emanating from Gibbs' face signalled for a further explanation. "The only reason I'm asking is because I called him last night to update him and he didn't picked up the phone. He didn't answer this morning either."

"Ah, you two got married and didn't tell me," Gibbs joked with a smile.

'_That is not even hopeful thinking. I cannot stand to live with the man.'_ Ziva smiled back. "No! I know this might sound a bit strange coming from me-"

"Yeah, more than a bit, Ziva," Gibbs said, cutting her off.

"He's my partner," Ziva reasoned, "And I'm concerned."

"Yeah, okay so?!" Gibbs questioned over the top of her mumbling.

"So you sent him back for other reasons than to question Lieutenant Shaheen's commanding officer?"

"Did I miss this announcement?" Gibbs questioned, throwing his arm around the head rest of Ziva's seat and looking at her.

Ziva smiled slightly, seeing where his line of questioning was going. "No, I was not made Director of NCIS."

"I was thinking more like Secretary of the Navy," Gibbs replied, "Because the Director of NCIS would know damn well not to ask me such a stupid question."

Ziva looked at him, an incredulous glance creeping up on her face, as though she couldn't believe that he didn't know what was going on. "Look, Tony's been very secretive lately and for a man who can't keep what he had for breakfast a secret, I think it's scary."

"What's scary is your persistence," Gibbs pointed out.

'_Well, I'm scared for him.'_ "Sorry. So the only reason you sent him back was what you said?"

Gibbs turned back and switched the car on, then sped off, leaving Ziva sprawled in the passenger seat.

"Ow," Ziva shouted as she struggled to hold on, "I don't know if you noticed Gibbs, but I'm pregnant here."

Gibbs merely shook his head and turned his eyes back to the road. _'Tony. Ziva. What on earth am I going to do with you two?'_

**oOo**

Ziva found herself stuck in the car again with Gibbs later that afternoon, still persistent as ever to find out about Tony.

"Ah, Gibbs, about this morning," Ziva began uncertainly.

"Oh, come on," Gibbs refuted tiredly, "Are you starting this again?"

"It's my Mossad training," Ziva answered, "They drummed it into us. Push, push, push, push and never give up until you get to the truth."

"Or get your ass kicked?"

"Or get your ass kicked," Ziva repeated and then was silent for a few moments, "I thought you sent Tony back because of his, um, illness." She strained the last few words out, the pain of them made clear in her voice.

'_Oh dear God, why is it always me that has to spell things out for her?'_ "His illness?"

"He has two cell phones," Ziva made clear, "Makes furtive called to a hospital, goes missing for hours, always lies about where he's been. I mean, he doesn't even talk about women anymore. The only logical explanation is that he's receiving outpatient treatment for a serious medical problem."

"That's not the only explanation," Gibbs pointed out softly.

Ziva looked at him as though she was suddenly coming into a different realisation. She felt a pang against her heart and an almost physical pain in her stomach.

Gibbs turned back to the house they were about to enter. "You know, for a couple of rich kids, Assad and Yousif aren't exactly living it up."

Ziva was still reeling from Gibbs' revelation and trying hard to ignore the developing pain in her lower abdomen. She forced herself back into reality and stepped out of the car.

"You think they'll be deported?" Ziva asked as she and Gibbs approached the side door to the residence.

Yeah, probably," Gibbs answered as he checked their car and walked towards a young man of Middle Eastern origin, who was closing the gate.

"Yousif!" the man cried, shutting the gate, "Yousif!" He ran into the garage and shouted in Arabic. _"Quickly!"_

"_What is it?!"_ Yousif cried back in their native tongue.

"_They're coming for us!"_Assad replied, grabbing a shovel.

"_Down on the floor!"_ Ziva yelled at them in Arabic, hers and Gibbs' weapons drawn, _"Now!"_

Assad put his hands up and bent down on the floor, with Yousif cowering in the back corner, his hands in the air.

"Turn around," Gibbs said as he approached Yousif. The man did so, but grabbed a makeshift metallic weapon as he did. He attacked Gibbs, who palmed him in the face, breaking his nose instantly. Gibbs cuffed the groaning man as Ziva still had her weapon pointed at the other.

Ziva turned her head and looked at what else was in the garage. "Gibbs." She moved her head in the direction of a Green banner with Arabic writing in white and three blue barrels, each with a coupling of C4 explosive on top.

Gibbs pushed the man out as Ziva got out her handcuffs and restrained Assad. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, Ziva could feel the pain in her stomach return. At first she shrugged it off, perhaps a psychosomatic reaction to hearing the truth about Tony's mysterious disappearances, but now she could feel it grow into something more serious. She shoved Assad in the back of their sedan and leant up against its frame, her face contorted with pain as she rubbed her stomach.

"Ziva!" she heard Gibbs call out, "You okay?!"

She shut the back door and turned around, leaning up against it. "I am fine," she struggled to say, pain biting at her every word.

"Yeah, right," Gibbs answered as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her over to a small feature wall that separated the front garden of the house from the sidewalk, "Sit down."

He flipped out his cell phone. "McGee. I need you down here now. No, right now!" And he hung up and turned back to Ziva, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek. "Where is the pain?"

"In my stomach," Ziva answered, feeling it lessen slightly as she relaxed, "It is not bad, Gibbs."

"You should not be in the field," Gibbs told her, "I should have never let you talk me into allowing it."

Ziva didn't answer him. She knew he was right. She knew that coming to collect the two men may have been dangerous. They could have been terrorists, Jihadists or simply men who would not want to be deported. In any of those cases, they would have put up a fight. She was not used to this. Not used to feeling weak and powerless. It was almost like a disease that ate away at her from the inside.

McGee sped there with two Probationary Special Agents about ten minutes later. He hopped out the car, the Probies trailing slowly behind him.

"Couldn't find Tony, boss," McGee shouted as he ran over to Gibbs and Ziva, "But I found two Probies and dragged them down with me."

"Good, McGee," Gibbs said quickly, "The three of you can take Assad and Yousif into custody," he tossed McGee his car keys, "And I am going to take Ziva to the hospital."

"Hospital?" McGee questioned as Ziva pushed away from Gibbs' grip and walked herself to McGee's car.

His questioned remained unanswered as Gibbs turned and glared at him.

"Right, sorry, boss," McGee said, throwing the keys to his car over to his boss.

Ziva painfully slid into the passenger seat and rested her head against the back of the seat.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" Gibbs asked, his voice full of concern.

"A little," Ziva admitted, although that was an understatement. Her head was swimming around upside down, like she had sat in a washing machine on the spin cycle and just gotten out.

Gibbs sped to Bethesda, driving fast, but a little more carefully to make sure that Ziva was okay. He parked next to the ambulance bay and wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her into the E.R. The triage nurse saw them and admitted them immediately. Ziva told the nurse that her doctor was Dr. Montgomery, who was paged immediately and arrived in her room five minutes later.

"Ziva," Montgomery said as she entered the room in her vibrant salmon pink scrubs. She was a naval medical officer, but was rarely seen in uniform, moving from the field of endocrinology to obstetrics and gynaecology early on in her career.

"Dr. Montgomery," Ziva piped up as she lay in the hospital bed in the gown that Gibbs had threatened to change her into if she didn't do it herself, "Really, I am feeling much better now."

"It says here that you were feeling severe lower abdominal pain and dizziness," Montgomery said with urgency, reading off her chart. She nodded to her intern, who brought in the ultrasound machine.

"No, Gibbs said that," Ziva pointed out.

"Well you're too stubborn to admit that something's wrong," Gibbs pointed out.

"So, you must be Ziva's boss?" Montgomery asked, shaking Gibbs' hand before she turned back to Ziva, "What were you doing when this happened?"

"Uh, apprehending a suspect," Ziva said in a small voice, waiting for Montgomery to berate her. The intern rolled up her gown, leaving the lower part of her body covered by a blanket, and squirted the cold gel on her stomach, followed by the even colder ultrasound probe.

"Didn't I say on your last two visits that you should be doing light desk work?" Montgomery asked rhetorically. Ziva looked away and to Gibbs' stare, having a hard time shying away from that.

"Your blood pressure is up," Montgomery announced, reading off the chart again. She filled out a prescription for some medication to lower it and turned her eyes back to the ultrasound screen.

"Everything looks fine with the baby," the intern told her, "No signs of foetal distress."

"That's good, then," Ziva said, "Nothing to worry about."

"On the contrary Ziva, I am worried that you are placing yourself at an extreme risk for preeclampsia," Montgomery told her, "This can't continue. No more field work."

"I will make sure of it," Gibbs proclaimed.

"I'm sure you will," Montgomery said with a smile.

"I called Emily and she is rushing in," Gibbs told Ziva.

"Tony?" Ziva asked as she sat up, still wiping the sticky gel off of her stomach.

"He isn't answering," Gibbs replied.

Ziva nodded as Gibbs walked out to allow her to change.

"Oh my god, Ziva," she heard her best friend shout as she pulled her pants on.

"In here, Em," Ziva called back.

Emily ran into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I will be fine, but I'm not allowed in the field until after he's born."

"You were already not allowed in the field, Z. Are you telling me that you were actually investigating crime scenes?"

"Apprehending a suspect," Ziva told her.

"Well, then I'm going to have to have a word with Gibbs," Emily stated and walked out of the room. Ziva shook her head and smiled. At least she always had Emily to look out for her well-being, if she no longer had Tony.

**oOo**

Ziva was not happy to be forced to take the rest of the week off of work, but Gibbs would not let her. She went the first day, but he gave her no work to do and made McGee drive her home. Needless to say, she did not go quietly. In the end, she decided that she would attempt to do what Kalev had not yet done. The baby's room.

She pulled out the instructions for the crib and read through them. It was a very nice crib, but the instructions were not in English. _'That's okay,'_ Ziva thought inwardly, _'I'm bound to speak one of these languages.'_ And she could, they were in Italian and Spanish. _'Well, that would make sense. It is of Southern European design.'_

However, setting up the crib was not an easy feat. The set of Spanish instructions contradicted the set of Italian ones.

"_Insert part A into the socket E,"_ she read aloud in Italian and then flipped the instructions over and read the same line in Spanish, _"Attach part A to the socket of subsection 14d." _

She looked at the pictures as a guide to where each part was. "But socket E is on the opposite side of the crib to subsection 14d." She threw the instructions on the floor and walked downstairs to make a cup of tea.

Bored with nothing to do, she rang Tony and Emily and told them of her crib dilemma. Both agreed to come over and help after work. And sure enough, they did. Tony arrived first with Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Abby and Jenny. It seemed that they were all eager to help and, since it was a Friday afternoon, they did not have anything else to do.

Emily arrived at about 1730, half an hour after the NCIS team, with Hotch and Morgan in tow. It appeared that Emily had dragged them along to help. Gibbs was up in Anthony's room with Tony and Abby working out how to put the crib together. They were not having any more luck with it than Ziva.

About fifteen minutes after Emily showed up, JJ knocked on the door with her boyfriend, Will, Garcia, Reid and Rossi.

"Now everybody is here," Ziva announced, "How many people does it take to set up a crib?"

"A lot, David," Gibbs called from upstairs, "How about I just build you a new crib?"

"How many boats have you built, Jethro?" Jenny asked from downstairs, "It's a baby crib. Surely it cannot take that long." She walked up with Emily and Rossi and together with Gibbs, the five of them had the crib up in an hour.

"Well done," Ziva said, inspecting their handiwork.

Meanwhile, JJ was in the kitchen with Garcia and Hotch cooking dinner for everyone. Between Ziva's and Emily's pantries and fridges, there was more than enough food to go around. Will, McGee and Tony were setting up the change table and Abby and Reid were folding and putting away the new baby clothes that Ziva had bought into the chest of drawers.

Kalev was the last to turn up at 1900 after a long and hard day's work, which, naturally, he couldn't talk about. They finished Anthony's room off by 2000, just in time for the delicious dinner that had been cooked. Kalev, McGee and Reid went next door to Emily's condo and grabbed chairs so that everyone could sit down. They ate, chatting animatedly about everything except for work, which was a tabooed subject.

Everyone left by 2200, leaving a speechless Ziva very grateful for all their help. Emily was helping Ziva clean up the last of the dishes in the kitchen while Kalev was making sure that everyone got to their cars safely.

"We have a meeting with the nanny hopeful that I told you about tomorrow afternoon at five, okay?" Emily told Ziva as she rinsed off a plate and put it into the dishwasher.

"Sure," Ziva replied, manoeuvring her now very large stomach and the door of the dishwasher, "I was worrying about it today. You were right, Emily. The past few months have gone very quickly, just as you said they would."

"I know," Emily said, grasping the concept of time herself, "Nine weeks to go from tomorrow. So I was thinking that we should go to birthing classes."

"What are birthing classes?" Ziva asked, though she was unsure whether she really wanted to know.

"Preparation for the birth really," Emily explained, "New parents find them exceptionally helpful, but I've never been to one. We should give it a go. We may learn something."

"If you think that it is a good idea," Ziva conceded. She trusted Emily's judgment implicitly, but that may have been an idea that she could do without.

**oOo**

Ziva was seated at her kitchen bench the following afternoon while Emily brewed a jug of expresso coffee on her stove. She was typing away at her Macbook Air laptop waiting for the young man to show up. They heard a knock at the door at 1650 and Emily walked quickly to answer it so that Ziva didn't have to get up.

"Hello," the young man at the door said brightly when Emily opened it. He was tall, easily 6'2", with dark, chocolate skin and deep brown eyes. He had a wide smile on his face to reveal pearly white teeth. "Emily?"

"That's right," Emily said allowing him to enter, "And you must be Marcel? I'm afraid Derek hasn't told me too much about you." They walked into the kitchen and Emily directed Marcel to a stool opposite from Ziva. "This is Ziva David. She is the baby's mother as you can see."

"Nice to meet you, Ziva," Marcel said, reaching across and shaking her hand, "I am Marcel Rossamaluka. How far along are you?"

"Thirty-one weeks," Ziva replied, "And it is a pleasure to meet you too, Marcel."

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Emily asked. Marcel nodded and she poured him a mug of the steaming expresso.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Ziva said as she passed the sugar across to her guest.

"I'm from Kigali in Rwanda," Marcel began, "I speak English, French and Kinyarwanda. I worked security for a powerful government official before the Civil War."

"How old were you when you worked security?" Emily asked, cutting his story off slightly, "Cos you don't look that old."

"I was sixteen when I started and did it for two years," Marcel answered, "Then I immigrated to Australia with my family not long after the genocide began. I did some tertiary schooling in Sydney and then went to university and studied Social Science. I was working as social worker for the New South Wales Department of Community Services and then I moved to Washington and I've been working with Social Services for the past two years."

"If you don't mind me asking, Marcel," Emily piped up, "Why do you want to leave your job at Social Services?"

"It gets really difficult to continue with it after a few years," Marcel admitted, his voice somewhat pain-stricken, "I've seen too many terrible things. I need a break."

Emily nodded and looked to Ziva.

"_I like him,"_ Ziva told her in Russsian. The two of them had been practicing their Russian on each other for the past three weeks, ever since they realised that they really weren't that good at it.

"_I agree,"_ Emily replied in the same language.

Ziva smiled while Marcel looked very confused and nervous. "Shall we talk money, then?" Ziva asked brightly.

Marcel smiled and Ziva offered him a sum that he believed to be way too generous, but her and Emily would not take no for an answer. The settled on a weekly salary and moved to the terms of the agreement, which Marcel was all too happy to agree to. They included his being available all the time, which he said was no issue because he was already on call 24/7.

"You may also find yourself running a bit of, well," Emily continued, straining to find an appropriate word, "Protection detail."

"I'm fine with that," Marcel told them, "I love a bit of adventure. Your little one and I will do fine together. Do you know what you're having?"

"A boy," Ziva answered, believing that their new nanny was too good to be true, "His name is Anthony. After his father."

"Am I going to meet his father today?" Marcel asked, "Will he be home soon?"

"He does not live here," Ziva answered.

"Oh," Marcel said, a little surprised, "Because I look around and I see a lot of items that could only belong to a man."

"My brother," Ziva told him as he nodded with the realisation, "He lives here too, but he's not around too often. He spends most of his time at the embassy or working."

"Okay, now I'm confused," Marcel said, clearly looking it, "Emily, you're FBI, like Derek, right?"

She nodded. "And Ziva works with NCIS, another federal agency."

"Okay. And your brother is a Fed, too?"

"No," Ziva replied simply, "I do not work for NCIS. I work with them. I'm a Mossad officer liaising with them. My brother is also a Mossad, but he is not detached from the Institute like I am. As such, he spends a lot of time at the Israeli embassy."

"Now I understand," Marcel with a smile.

They set up another meeting to discuss a few more things and Marcel left.

"We have a nanny," Ziva said.

"We have a nanny," Emily reiterated, "Remind me to praise the floor that Morgan walks on next time I see him."

**oOo**

Emily took the morning off work to go with Ziva to her first ever birthing class. They were very nervous and excited, unsure of what to expect. They walked together into the community centre, where a nice young lady directed them to the right room. They walked in, instantly feeling out of place.

There were a number of couples in the room, some seated in deep discussion with each other, most chatting animatedly with other couples, but for a moment, Ziva thought that she was the only pregnant woman in the room to bring another woman, until she saw two women sitting over by the corner. They walked over and sat on the chairs next to them.

"Hi," the other pregnant woman said brightly, "You're new here. It must feel a little weird. I'm Sadie and this is my sister Anna."

Ziva smiled and shook hands with both the women. Emily did the same. "I'm Ziva and this is my best friend, Emily. And yes, this is our first time."

"Can I just say?" Sadie began, "That I'm very glad that you're here. It was awkward with all the couples. At first they thought that we were a couple, not that there's anything wrong with that, but it was weird having to set them straight."

"It was a little awkward when we walked in," Ziva admitted.

"Well, my boyfriend ran off with his secretary when he found out I was pregnant," Sadie told them, like she had told every other person she'd met since she'd come to terms with incident, "And you know what, I'm glad that he did. He is obviously not the type of man that I want involved in my baby's life."

"I am sorry to hear that," Ziva said, unsure of how to react. Emily just remained silent, so Ziva felt she had to continue talking. "I am still very good friends with my baby's father. He plans to be involved in his son's life, so I am happy."

Ziva was spared from telling anymore of her life story by the class' teacher. They went through several exercises to prepare for the birth including breathing techniques, which Ziva did not enjoy doing and pain management, which Ziva announced that she had down pat from her Mossad training.

They left an hour later and Ziva was hoping that she would never have to go back.

"It was that bad," Emily stated, "I mean that list we did, sixteen 'Why didn't I think of that' ways to calm a crying baby was useful, was it not?"

"You are right there," Ziva admitted, "But all those women talking about their pregnancies and touching each other's stomachs," she shuddered, "Not for me."

Needless to say, Emily still dragged her to the class every week until the birth.

**oOo**

Ziva was bored, very bored. Tony had given her movies to watch while she lay at home doing nothing, but she had already seen all the good ones twice. So she got up, took the elevator downstairs to the garage and hopped into her new pewter grey Peugeot 407. She had to sell her Mini Cooped because, well, Emily's right, it would be very difficult for her to get Anthony into the back.

At thirty-seven weeks, Ziva was definitely ready for it to be over. She wasn't nervous about the birth. She was excited. A, because she gets her body back and B, because she gets to meet the little boy that has been sharing her body with for the past nine months.

Ziva drove relatively slowly to work. She couldn't manoeuvre the steering wheel very well so she didn't want to drive fast. She arrived at the Navy Yard, parked and hopped into the elevator, actually looking forward to seeing her colleagues. She had felt a pain start radiating from her stomach when she was driving, but as usual, she ignored it until it amounted to something serious. Besides, in her check-up three days beforehand, Dr. Montgomery had said that she was fine. She just kept drinking water and found that it helped to ease the pain.

She waited for the elevator to arrive on the squad room's floor, sipping her water and then twisting the cap back on the bottle before she exited. She bumped into McGee on the way out.

"Oh, hey Ziva," McGee said brightly then looked down, "Ah, you spilt your water over me. Sorry."

"My bottle is closed, McGee," Ziva said unsurely. She looked down at the floor to see that they were standing in a puddle, then realised what had happened. _'That was a pain I shouldn't have ignored.'_

"Ziva," Gibbs cried out from the stairs to the Director's office, "McGee. What are you two doing down there?"

"Uh, boss," McGee began uncertainly, "Ziva's water just broke all over my shoes."

Gibbs' eyes widened and he ran down the stairs to his agents.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Baby time! If anyone has any ideas for the birth that they really wanna see, let me know. It will be the whole chapter's length so there's a lot that needs writing. And please review this chapter. You know you wanna press the button.**


	20. Welcome to the World

**Okay everyone. I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I had three uni final exams this week and they were worth 50% of my final course mark each. So naturally I was trying to study instead od write fanfic. This is a really long chapter, the longest I've ever written. Okay, it's a bit longer than the last, but the baby's finally here! And a huge thanks goes out to Ziva4Tony who helped me with the medical and clinical knowledge for Anthony's birth and beta'd this chapter. I should also thank my friend and fellow writer Jay who helped me come up with ideas for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, nor do I own anyone from Criminal Minds and I am not making a profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Welcome to the World**

"_Uh, boss," McGee began uncertainly, "Ziva's water just broke all over my shoes."_

_Gibbs' eyes widened and he ran down the stairs to his agents._

"Gibbs, you can slow down," Ziva said as she held on to the handle on the passenger side door, "I'm not going to have this baby in the car."

Gibbs ignored her, weaving in and out of traffic as he sped down the highway towards Bethesda, Maryland. The loud orchestra of car horns did not detract the man from his goal of getting Ziva there as quickly as possible.

They pulled up across from the ambulance bay and got out, Gibbs proceeding to brandish his NCIS ID to anyone who questioned his parking. He helped Ziva into the ER and she was scrambled into a wheelchair almost immediately after her entrance. Calmly, the orderly wheeled her into the elevator and up to the Maternity ward, leaving Gibbs behind to fill out the paperwork.

_Meanwhile back at the Navy Yard..._

"Is the Director in?" McGee asked Cynthia as he bolted into the assistant's office, "It's important."

In fact, it was so important that he didn't wait for Cynthia answer before he barged into Jenny's office. That was something he always wanted to do, but never got the chance to.

"McGee?" Jenny questioned, utterly shocked to see the identity of the agent that was bursting into office, "What brings you here so urgently that you can't even knock?"

"Ziva's gone into labour!" McGee panted out loudly. Maybe Tony was right, he really had put on weight if he couldn't take the Director's stairs at a run without puffing. "And I can't find Tony."

"Will you let Abby and Ducky know?" Jenny asked calmly, knowing exactly where Tony was, "And I'll find Tony."

"Sure, Director," McGee said, finally calming down a little. He walked gracefully out of her office and headed down to Abby's lab as Jenny picked up her phone.

As soon as Jenny was sure that McGee had left and was not coming back, she pulled out a small piece of paper from the base of her bottom drawer and dialled the number written on it.

"Hello?" Jenny heard the voice of a young woman answer. She assumed that it could only be one woman. Jeanne Benoit.

She hesitated for a second, knowing that anything she said could jeopardise his mission, but she had to let him know somehow that his son was about to be born.

"Hello?" Jeanne questioned for a second time.

"Ah, hello," Jenny answered, attempting to change her voice slightly, "Tony?"

"No," Jeanne replied, "This is girlfriend, Jeanne. I'll get him for you. May I ask who it is?"

"Janie Tibbs," Jenny replied, using the first name that popped into her head. She had hoped that Tony would know who it was.

Jeanne threw a pillow at Tony's head. It was 1000 but he was still sleep.

"Ergh, woz goon on?" Tony asked groggily, almost wondering if he worst fears were realised and he'd been found out.

"There's a woman on the phone for you," Jeanne said, passing his alias' cell phone, "Janie Tibbs."

"Oh, right," Tony answered quickly, trying to remember one of his many pre-prepared lies to get him out of tough situations. He took the phone from Jeanne and put his mouth the receiver. "Professor Tibbs, how's the conference going?"

"Not well at all, Professor DiNardo," Jenny replied over the phone, trying very hard not to laugh and to go along with his lie, "My assistant went into early labour. The man running the show took off in a hurry to race her to the hospital."

"Do you need a hand?" Tony asked in a small voice, desperately working hard to contain the emotion in his voice and expressions. He hoped that Jeanne could not see through him like Ziva could.

"That would be nice," Jenny replied shortly.

"I'll be right there," Tony told her and then hung up the phone. He turned back to face Jeanne as he scrambled out of bed. "I have to go. I know I said we were going to spend the day together but one of my colleagues is about to have a huge meltdown if all doesn't go well at her conference."

"I understand," Jeanne answered as she nodded, averting her eyes to hide the disappointment from Tony.

But he could already see it. "I'll make it up to you. I promise." He changed quickly and planted a soft kiss on her lips before walking out the door. He ran to his Mustang and dashed off at an awfully high speed.

_Meanwhile in Abby's lab..._

"Abby?" McGee called out as he walked into her lab, "Are you in here?"

"Where else would I be, Timmy?" Abby answered happily, throwing the remanent of her first Caf-Pow of the day in the bin. She looked down at his pants. "Aw, did you have an accident and come down here for a pair of aqua scrubs?"

"No," McGee replied flatly, "Ziva had the accident. Her water burst all over the floor and I slipped in it! My shoes are soaked."

"Ziva's gone into labour!" Abby shouted, dropping her second Caf-Pow on the floor, "Why didn't you say so earlier, McGee?!"

"I just told you, Abby," McGee answered, putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her down, "Relax. We're gonna tell Ducky and then get to the hospital."

Abby stood silent for a moment and then ran to her elevator, leaving McGee alone in her lab. "Wait up!" McGee called back to her, decided to leave the mess on the floor and chase after her.

_Back in the hospital..._

Ziva was walking around her hospital room in the gown that she had been forced into when she arrived. Gibbs was still downstairs, so she grabbed her handbag and pulled out her cell phone. Okay, she knew that she was not supposed to use them in the hospital, but she had to call Emily and Tony. She ran Tony's phone first, but as usual, there was answer. She left a voice message.

"Tony," she said, "It's Ziva. I thought that you might like to know that I have gone into labour. I hope to see you here."

Ziva shook her head as she hung up her phone and then punched in Emily's phone.

It rang twice. "Hey, Ziva. What's up?"

"I am at Bethesda," Ziva answered.

"Have you gone into labour already?" Emily asked intuitively, assuming that was why she was there.

"Yes," Ziva replied, halting for a moment to breathe through her contraction, which lasted close to a minute. She spoke again after a few moments of 'Ziva?' and 'Are you okay?' from Emily. "Just another contraction. I'll see you here soon, then?"

"Absolutely," Emily replied, "I'm about to leave right now and I'll call your brother from the car."

"Thank you, Em." And she hung up before she got into trouble for using her cell phone.

_Quantico..._

"Where are you going, Prentiss?" Hotch asked, walking up behind her. She was busily stuffing her belongings into her.

"Hospital," Emily replied shortly, "Ziva's just gone into labour. Am I allowed to go?"

"Yes," Hotch answered ruefully, "We will be there later on today."

Emily nodded and grabbed her bag, pulling out her Blackberry as she walked out of the BAU. She dialled Kalev's number, hoping that he was in a position to answer.

"David," she heard him answer, obviously without looking at the caller ID on his phone.

"It's Emily," she said quickly as she fumbled with her car keys, "Ziva's gone into labour. Where are you?"

"I can't tell you where I am right now," Kalev answered her quickly, "But I will get to the hospital as soon as I can. Probably within the next three or four hours."

"Alright, Kalev," Emily said, not attempting to unhinge her dislike of his secrecy, "I'll see you there."

"Oh and another thing, Em," Kalev piped up calmly, "My father is flying in tonight."

"What?!" Emily cried, dropping her car keys underneath her seat, "Oh damn."

"It's okay. We can handle it."

"No, not that," Emily replied disorientated, "I lost my keys. But what are we going to do about your father? And why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"We could hide what hospital she's in from him?" Kalev suggested in a low voice, "And I only found out a half hour ago." It became evident to Emily that he was in a place where he couldn't talk freely, probably with other Mossad operatives.

"From the Director of Mossad?" Emily asked incredulously, "I wish you luck. Ah, there they are!" Emily found her keys after a few moments of feeling around for them, "See you soon."

"Bye, Emmy," Kalev answered.

She blushed profusely. Only little Jack Hotchner called her Emmy and that was because he couldn't, or never learnt to, pronounce Emily. She put her Blackberry back in her bag and drove off, wondering what on Earth this new development in their flirtatious relationship could mean.

**oOo**

Emily raced up through the lobby at Bethesda Naval Medical Centre and into the elevator, taking it to the Maternity floor. She dashed passed several nurses in light purple scrubs wheeling women around in wheelchairs and to the front desk, urgently asking the old woman there what room Ziva David was in.

"Emily!" she heard Abby call out as she stood over the counter, "Ziva's over this way."

Emily followed Abby to a small room about twenty metres away from the counter. She entered the room to see Ziva crouched over the bed, her face contorted with pain.

"I'm so glad that it's you and not me," Emily announced, throwing her jacket down on the chair and walking over to her friend. The contraction passed and she helped Ziva back into bed.

"I'm not an invalid," Ziva retorted, "I can get back into bed myself."

"Having fun?" Emily joked, sitting down on the end of Ziva's bed.

"Ha!" Ziva shot back, rolling her eyes, "Any idea how much longer I have to do this for?"

"Well, that depends on how long it takes for the bowling ball inside your uterus to push its way out of a tiny, tiny hole."

Ziva merely glared back at her, a look that told Emily that it was not a good idea to make jokes at Ziva's expense.

"Is Tony here yet?" Ziva asked, craning her head out the door.

"I haven't seen him," Emily admitted sadly, "Gibbs, Abby and Jenny are all outside and I think that McGee and Ducky are here somewhere, too.

"Yes, they came in before," Ziva told her, "But I have yet to see Tony and he promised that he wouldn't miss it. He isn't answering his phone."

"Don't worry, Z," Emily reassured her, grabbing her hands, "He will be here."

"Who will be here?" they heard the voice ask. Ziva looked over to the open door and Emily turned around to see the figure of a man that they knew all too well. "Didn't you think that I was coming?"

"Well, you took your time, DiNozzo," Ziva said sardonically.

"I was hoping to miss all of the fun," Tony answered with a charming smile, pulling up a chair and putting his feet up on her bed.

"Comfortable, Tony?" Ziva asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Most definitely," Tony replied, lying back in the chair. He found himself thrown out of the room after her next contraction.

But he did not stay out there for long. "I'm bored out there," Tony complained, walking back in about an hour later.

"Are you serious?!" Emily questioned incredulously.

"Must you be so annoying?" Ziva asked tiredly. She was sitting in the hospital bed, leaning against the raised end. She grimaced as she felt another contraction come on.

"Is the big, bad Mossad officer in pain?" Tony joked, walking up next to her.

"Hey, Tony," Emily called out from the bathroom as she re-wet the facecloth for Ziva, "No uterus, no opinion."

Tony smiled cheekily and pulled his phone out of pocket and walked up next to Ziva. Less than a moment later, he was snapping away with the camera feature on his phone, taking pride in his close up images of Ziva in pain.

"Tony!" she shouted angrily, grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind his back.

"Oh come on, Ziva," Tony reasoned, "Memories. Ah, you look like McGee did when we had to rip his face off his desk after I super glued it there."

Ziva had had enough of him. He was well and truly pissing her off now. She tightened her grip around his wrist and yanked it further behind his back, not even thinking about her actions, merely reverting to her pre-NCIS way of thinking.

"Arr!" Tony cried out loudly, causing Emily to run out of the bathroom and Gibbs, who was standing outside the room, to run in, just in time to hear a snap.

Ziva looked down and away, letting go of his arm immediately. Tony was whimpering, Gibbs was staring and Emily was trying very hard to fight the urge to laugh. But she couldn't fight it for long. After about ten seconds of deafening silence, she burst out in a fit of giggles. Tony shot her a dark look and stumbled out of the room, leaving Ziva looking quite abashed.

"I think you dislocated his shoulder, Z," Emily pronounced, still laughing.

"It is not funny, Em," Ziva said seriously, wiping her face with the cloth that Emily had passed her, "I think I did."

"Well, he was annoying me too," Emily pointed out, "I wondered when you would snap."

Meanwhile, Gibbs had pulled a whimpering Tony out of the room and sat him down on a chair in the hallway. "What on Earth did you do now, DiNozzo?"

"Hey," they heard the voice of a man shout from down the hall, "How's everything going?"

Tony looked up to see Morgan and JJ from the BAU walking towards them. _'Oh great. I'm never going to live this one down.'_

"Hey, what happened, man?" Morgan asked kindly, kneeling down next to his mate.

"Ziva dislocated his shoulder," Gibbs said matter-of-factly.

Morgan shut his mouth, like Emily, resisting the inane urge to burst out laughing. He just kneeled there with a childish grin on his face.

"This is not funny," Tony managed to get out.

"It is pretty funny, actually," JJ spoke up, craning her neck around to see Ziva in her room.

"You can go in, you know," Gibbs told her and then turned back to Morgan, "Will you take him down to the ER to get his shoulder put back in?"

"Sure," Morgan replied, helping Tony up out of the seat. He pulled himself out of Morgan's grip, muttering something about keeping his dignity and walked down the hallway with his head held high and his arm dangling loosely beside him.

They walked silently down to the ER. Morgan was afraid that Tony would take any comment he made badly and whack him, so he chose to say nothing at all. An intern ran to them, immediately diagnosing what was wrong with Tony and dragging him by his good arm to an unoccupied bed. The young doctor sat them down and ran to page someone from Ortho.

"So, did you, uh, make her mad or something?" Morgan asked Tony in a small voice, hoping that his friend's temper had cooled by that time.

It had not, but Tony decided to be the bigger man and simply stared back at him, saying nothing at all.

**oOo**

Kalev sped into the parking lot at Bethesda Naval Hospital at 1430, five hours after Ziva had gone into labour. He hopped off his red Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle and dashed into the lobby of the hospital, taking his red helmet off as he ran inside but leaving his black and red leather jacket on and zipped up.

The kindly lady at reception gave him directions to his sister's room. He thanked her and practically sprinted to her room. He knew he was late. Very late. But it couldn't be helped. He just hoped that she understood.

The elevator doors pinged open on the maternity floor and Kalev strolled out and walked in the direction of the gathering crowd near the delivery room. He could see JJ sitting with Morgan, Abby and McGee, Gibbs was standing over Jenny, who was seated across the hall with Tony. As he approached the group, he noticed that for some reason, Tony's arm was bound in a sling and his head was lolling up against the wall behind him.

"Hey, Kalev!" Abby shouted brightly as the young Mossad officer walked over to them.

"You know, Kalev," Gibbs began as he walked over to shake his hand, "Dressed like that you almost look like your big brother."

Kalev did not reciprocate the shake, staring down at him with a cold gaze that was worthy of his older brother, before deciding to flee and see how his sister was handling her current predicament.

"Hi, Kalev," Emily said happily as she saw the young man enter the room.

Ziva was hunched over gripping the table, her teeth gritted tightly. Kalev walked over to his sister and sat next to her on the bed, throwing one arm around her shoulders and using the other hand to grip her own. Ziva gave him a small smile as her contraction passed. They were getting progressively closer together. Montgomery had visited her few times since she was admitted and, on her last visit, hinted that she did have long to go. _'Thank God,'_ Ziva had thought, _'I have been in this agony for four and a half hours.'_

Emily got up from her seat next to Ziva's bed and poured her friend another glass of water. She was not jealous of the pain her friend had to go through, but like most women their age, maternal instinct was beginning to kick in and she was jealous of Ziva's new lot in life as a mother. It was a role that she hoped, prayed even, to fill one day. She passed the glass to Ziva and watched Kalev intently. He was tired, clearly, but there was a manner, an aura, about him that differed from his usual personality. And she needed to know what had caused the change.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked softly, walking up behind Kalev and gripping his left forearm tightly, "You are not yourself, Kalev."

"I am fine," Kalev replied. Emily noted that signature phrase as one that Ziva shot at her every so often. He walked out of the room and towards the exit to the balcony on that floor. Emily sighed deeply and followed him, leaving Jenny, Abby and JJ to take over with Ziva in the delivery room.

"You're not fine, Kalev," Emily claimed as she walked into the cool afternoon breeze. Kalev was standing against the railing, his palms pressing down on the cool metal and his shoulders drooping sadly. She put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him around to face her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Kalev questioned in a clueless manner.

"Whatever it is that is hurting you, Kalev," Emily replied, her tone soft and her eyes speaking to him on such a level that her voice never could.

"You know that I can't talk about it," he answered matter-of-factly. He turned away from her and back towards the view of the Naval hospital.

She walked up closer to him and placed a hand on his hip, turning him back slowly so that he could face her once more. He looked deep into her eyes as she snaked her arms around his back and snuggled into his chest. He reciprocated, pulling her into his tight embrace and nestling his face into her straight, dark locks of hair.

"I want you to be able to trust me, Kalev," Emily whispered softly, unsure of whether or not he actually heard her. But he did hear her. And he wanted to trust her with his life, with every fibre of his being. But he could not. Trust was not something that came easily to him. It was not something that he could give easily. Being too cavalier with that part of his humanity could result in his death. And yet he wanted to trust Emily with what was most precious to him. Was he falling in love with her?

"Sorry to interrupt this tender moment," JJ announced, pushing the sliding doors open, "But it's show time."

Emily let go of Kalev almost immediately, somewhat confused by her own actions. She still didn't know how she felt about her best friend's brother and until she did, there was little chance that she would allow herself to act recklessly enough to find herself in an awkward, intimate position with the younger man. She turned away from Kalev's gaze and followed JJ back into the hallway.

"I'll be in soon," Kalev called out to them, watching the gorgeous older woman that was, not only his neighbour, but close friend and sister's best friend. He needed to find perspective.

**oOo**

Tony had been forced back into the delivery room by Gibbs and Emily. It was not like he didn't want to be there. He wanted to be there very much, but he feared for the remaining parts of his anatomy. He hadn't dealt with this side of Ziva. She always showed a great deal of restraint when it came to physically harming him, which she could do easily, so what would happen if he made her angry again?

But he quickly found himself forgetting about his worries. A mixture of the morphine and giddiness and anticipation while he impatiently waited for his first child to be born shot down all fears he had about the harm that would come to him before Anthony's birth. He was even too happy to think about Jeanne.

"Tony, will you get over here?" Ziva shouted at him. Emily was in the delivery room with them too, but everyone else was waiting outside.

Tony strolled over slowly and warily, but grabbed and held on to her hand as he watched her go through the pain of another contraction, which were getting progressively stronger and closer together.

Another labour nurse arrived, followed by Doctor Montgomery, who was anxious to see the birth of her favourite newborn patient, and announced that Ziva was now fully dilated at ten centimetres.

'_Finally!'_ Ziva voiced internally with relief when she heard the news.

The second stage of active labour continued and Montgomery asked her to push several times with each contraction. She held Tony's good hand tightly each time, but made sure not to injure it like she did his shoulder. After all, he was being very supportive now, though she was unsure if she could attribute that to the painkillers he was taking or just the excitement of the birth.

Montgomery told them that the baby's head had crowned and it did not take long for little Anthony to be born after that. Ziva panted with a smile as she heard a high pitched cry followed by Tony's sigh of relief as she let go of his hand. Montgomery then placed the crying infant onto her stomach skin to skin as the nurses started to wipe him with towels encouraging him to cry more.

"Do you wanna do the honours, Daddy?" Montgomery asked, holding the tiny, screaming child in her hands. Tony smiled and moved over to the doctor. She passed him a pair of sterile scissors and directed him to cut between the two clamps.

"Ah, do you think you could help?" Tony asked, making a small indication towards his shoulder.

Montgomery smiled and one of the midwives placed the scissors onto his fingers so that he could cut the umbilical cord. He did so quickly and the midwives took little Anthony away from Montgomery so that she could focus back on Ziva, who had moved into the third stage of delivery.

Tony stood there watching as he and Ziva gazed into the piercing dark eyes of their newborn son. She was exhausted, but she felt such a rush of emotion it was almost energizing. The nurse removed and replaced the blanket and pulled the baby closer to lay near Ziva's breast, instructing her not to be concerned with feeding him just yet and to allow him to cry a little longer.

Maybe it was just the increased levels of oxytocin in her blood, but Ziva was so overwhelmed by feelings of happiness that tears were falling from her face as she gazed down into the face of her newborn.

"He's beautiful," Tony whispered softly in her ear, "Well done, my ninja." And he kissed her temple lightly. She leaned back and rested her head on his chest as he held her even tighter.

Emily felt like all of her dreams had come at once. Well, maybe not all her dreams, but she was so glad that her best friend finally looked happy. Nothing could ruin this moment for them. _'Well, almost nothing,'_ her inner voice reminded her as she remembered what Kalev had told her on the phone. _'Oh crap! Director David!'_

Emily walked outside to announce to the others that both mum and bub were doing fine. They all wanted to rush in, but agreed that they should go take turns, going in small groups. Jenny and Gibbs walked in first and Emily pulled Kalev away from the main group.

"When is your father going to get here?" Emily asked urgently in a low voice.

"I don't know," Kalev answered with equal urgency, "I don't even know what time his flight lands. We'll deal with him when he comes, okay?"

"Kalev-" Emily began before she was cut off.

"This is a happy moment, Em," Kalev pointed out, "Let's worry about my father later. For now, I want to see the nephew that we're going to dote on for the rest of his life."

Emily smiled and nodded, following Kalev back into the room to see Ziva and little Anthony.

**oOo**

Everyone arrived at around 1800 that night. The NCIS crew were already there during the birth, but most of the BAU team were yet to arrive. Only Morgan, Emily and JJ had left work early to go to the hospital, so Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Garcia came after they clocked off.

They were congregated in a sitting room in the maternity ward when they saw a man approach with several (possibly armed) escorts. Kalev's ears perked up when he saw the man walk towards them and he got up from his seat, walking to the front of their pack.

"Papa," Kalev announced, slightly shocked. The two teams surrounded him but did not dare to make a sound. They were all watching the exchange between the Director of Mossad and his youngest son.

The older man leant forward grasping his son's cheeks as he kissed them tenderly, appearing to be the doting father that he always hoped he was.

"Where is Ziva?" Eli asked, his Israeli accent much thicker than that of his two children, "I would like to see my daughter."

"She is sleeping," Tony piped up, walking up next to Kalev, feeling much braver than he actually was. He was crippled now after all.

"You must be Anthony DiNozzo," Eli stated, remembering the young Italian American from the file that the _katsas_ delivered to him after he had them tail and spy on his daughter.

"Perhaps you can come back in the morning, Director David," Gibbs suggested, walking in front of Tony, "We were all just about to leave anyway. It has been a long day for Ziva."

"Understandably," Eli replied, not looking like he understood it at all, but he chose not to argue with such a large group of Ziva's American friends. He resigned, indicating to his men to follow him out, leaving Kalev awestruck by his father's behaviour.

"I did not think that he would leave so easily," Kalev piped up after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Never underestimate the power of a large group of people," Jenny pointed out, "Shall we get going?"

Gibbs nodded and they all bid each other goodnight. Tony, Emily and Kalev were sticking around at the hospital a little while longer, but the rest left within five minutes of the conversation. Except for one.

Hotch walked up behind Emily, who was staring into the nursery of newborn babies, watching little Anthony with an overbearing gaze.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked lightly, stepping into Emily's personal space. She fought back a gasp as she felt his arm brush passed hers. She could not deal with this right now.

"I'm fine," Emily replied shortly, hoping he would just leave. _'Great,'_ Emily thought internally, _'Now I'm lying, too.'_

Hotch said nothing in reply, but merely stood there and watched her, looking for any tells to explain her mysterious behaviour.

"Don't profile me, Aaron," Emily told him without looking at him. She knew his MO when it came to situations like this. And it really annoyed her.

He softened his gaze and put a hand on her forearm. "It's okay. I understand how you feel, but I'm confident that you will find what you're looking for one day."

Emily tightened her eyes shut, nodding as she let out a sighed, holding back tears. He knew that he had hit a soft spot. He stepped closer to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's okay."

She did not cry, but snuggled further into his shoulder. _'This seems familiar,'_ Emily thought, remembering what had happened earlier that day with Kalev.

Little did she know, Kalev was watching the entire exchange after just returning from a quick discussion with his father. He turned his head away from it, wondering if the gurgle at the pit of his stomach was jealousy or just a bad reaction to the food he ate for dinner.

Emily pulled out of Hotch's grip and agreed that it was time to go home. Tony had gone to look in on Ziva so Emily bid Kalev good night and walked out of the hospital with her boss.

Kalev found that his eyes were trailing her, watching her every move, as well as Hotch's. He did not like to see them leaving together, but was utterly confused by the feelings he had for her. It was definitely unchartered territory.

He walked over to the where Emily had been standing and watched his nephew sleep, his mind trailing back to the exchange he shared with his father a half hour beforehand.

"_How are you, my son?" Eli asked, meeting his son outside of the hospital after Gibbs had decided that it was time for everyone to leave._

"_I'm fine, Papa," Kalev replied shortly, ardently not wishing to get into any sort of discussion with his father._

"_I heard about your success today," Eli continued, pride etched across his face, "Well done. You truly are my son."_

_Kalev nodded but did not answer the man. His father may have been proud of his actions that day, but he most certainly was not. It was nothing to be proud of._

'_Nothing to be proud of,'_ Kalev thought as he watched the newborns sleep and stir. He pressed his forehead to the glass, revelling in the horrors of his day.

_I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done._

"Look at you little Anthony," Kalev whispered into the glass, "Ah, you have no idea what your uncle did today."

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

Kalev shut his eyes tight, remembering the sound of the shots fired, remembering the look on his enemy's face when he keeled over, remembering the look on his father's face when he said he was proud.

_What I've done._

He opened them and gazed back at his nephew, praying that the little boy would never have to face the horrors that he and his mother had to. But that was simply wishful thinking. He knew that that, today, Mossad's next great assassin was born.

_Forgiving what I've done._

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that last bit included the final verse and chorus from What I've Done by Linkin Park... I love that movie (Transformers). Lol. Anyway, what did you think? Jay and I decided to dislocate Tony's shoulder, which really isn't that hard to do. I've done it thrice in my life. And I'm still up in the air about whether I will go with Kemily or Hotch/Prentiss. What do you guys think? Please review.**


	21. At A Loss

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long update, but I am nearly finished final exams. So here's chapter 21. As promised to the majority of voters, there will be Kemily. Some of this chapter involves Minimal Loss (CM 4x03). It has to be one of my fav CM eps, so if you haven't seen it, do watch it.**

**Disclaimer: Same as every other chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: At A Loss**

Tony arrived at the hospital at 0900 the next morning after dropping Jeanne off at Monroe University Hospital. She had asked about his arm, interrogated him really, so he had to lie to her yet again and had told her that he fell down the stairs at the conference.

Emily was already there when he entered the room and Ziva was feeding Anthony. A few comments came to his mind, but he decided it really wasn't the most appropriate time to say anything. Instead, he sat on the bed next to Ziva and began to massage her shoulders.

She looked exhausted and worn out. Evidently, Mossad assassins were not indestructible.

"Marcel's coming in later today to meet Anthony," Emily announced, chowing down on her breakfast bar. "Considering they're going to be spending a lot of time together, I think it's a good idea."

Ziva nodded her approval, not turning her head away from her suckling little boy.

Tony, however, did look up. "I still can't believe you're hiring a manny. A manny!"

"He is very good, Tony," Emily explained ardently. "And definitely overqualified."

"Fine, but I will meet him today," Tony resigned.

"I want you to meet him, Tony," Ziva voiced, still looking down at Anthony. "He is a good man. I think you will like him."

Tony shrugged back, not voicing a response. Conversation had been strained with Ziva since he left the hospital the night before. She knew where he had gone and why he was not back at the hospital early in the morning. She knew that he had gone home to another woman.

Ziva finished feeding Anthony and passed him over to Tony, citing that he needed to spend time bonding with his son. Both Emily and Tony had the rest of the week off work and Ziva had three months maternity leave.

Marcel came by the hospital at 1300. He was first directed to Ziva's room where he finally got to meet Tony. Or vice versa.

"Marcel Rossamaluka," Marcel announced, holding his hand out to Tony. "It's great to finally meet you, Tony. Ziva and Emily have told me so much about you and Derek has told me so much more."

"Really?" Tony questioned, slightly alarmed. He wondered what sort of things his closest guy friend had told the nanny. _'I hope nothing about my girlfriend,'_ his inner voice shrieked.

"Only good things," Marcel told him with a wide smile as they shook hands.

"Tony, why don't you take Marcel over to the nursery to see Anthony?" Emily suggested, sitting down on the end of Ziva's bed.

Tony shrugged and indicated to the other man to follow him. They left the room in an eerie silence.

"So, do you want to tell me what is going with you?" Ziva asked Emily as soon as the men had left.

"I don't know what you mean," Emily answered very quickly. Too quickly.

Ziva shot her a shrewd look. "I know you, Emily. I know that something is wrong. You can talk to me about it."

"I know, but it's just hard," Emily admitted, her voice strained by the secret she was trying to keep from her best friend.

"Hard?" Ziva asked confusedly.

"Complicated," Emily verified. "It's complicated, but I don't want you to worry about it. All you need to worry about is little Anthony."

"Fine," Ziva replied, allowing Emily to win this round. "But you will tell me eventually."

"Perhaps," Emily admitted before quickly changing the subject. "Tony seems very attentive to your needs."

"Do you think so?" Ziva questioned, her manner of asking clearly disagreeing with the statement that Emily had made. "He left last night to go home to his mystery woman and he was with her this morning. That is why he arrived after you. It is very clear that we are just partners and friends, Emily. Nothing more."

"Has someone got a case of the green-eyed monster?" Emily asked with a superior look, her eyebrows raised.

"What?" Ziva shot back, confused by her friend's question. "Have I got baby vomit on me or something?"

"No, no, no, no," Emily answered, chuckling slightly at yet another one of Ziva's English slips. "It's a term we use for someone who is jealous."

"I am not jealous of Tony's girlfriend," Ziva retorted incredulously. "As I said before, he and I are just friends."

"Looks like I'm not the only one in denial," Emily muttered under her breath, hoping Ziva did not hear.

_Meanwhile at the nursery..._

"That's him there," Tony said, pointing to a small baby wrapped in a light blue blanket. _'I think.'_

"He is a beautiful little boy," Marcel proclaimed. "How have you handled fatherhood so far?"

Tony fought back the urge to wince at his question. _'Badly,'_ he admitted internally. _'Very badly.'_

"Uh, okay I guess," Tony chose to reply before changing the topic. "So, where are you from, Marcel? That's a French name, right?"

"Yes," Marcel answered brightly. "I'm from Rwanda, but I moved to Australia thirteen years ago and then here to the US two years ago."

"Ziva tells me that you were working for Social Services," Tony said conversationally.

"That's right," Marcel replied. "But I wanted a change so I've moved into the private sector. You know, Tony, you should come to the gym with Derek and I. There are a few of us and the training will be good for you."

"Good for me?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"As a federal agent," Marcel told him, punching him in the arm playfully. "And the chicks that are there on a Saturday. Whoo!"

Tony smiled, agreeing to come and check it out. They walked back to Ziva's room, Marcel animatedly telling Tony about his trials and tribulations with the women of the gym and how it was all worth it in the end. Tony was left thinking if Marcel was as big a player and womaniser as he and Morgan were.

"Have fun boys?" Emily asked as they re-entered the room.

They nodded and spent another hour discussing everything from their lives to what they had planned for Anthony's upbringing. Marcel left soon after that and the nurse brought Anthony back in for another feed, so Tony sat down in the chair and Emily sat on the end of the bed.

"I have been meaning to thank you, Emily, for dragging me to those birthing classes," Ziva began as she settled Anthony down to feed. "At least now I know a few ways to settle Anthony down when he is crying."

"See, they weren't a waste," Emily pointed out smarmily. "You should listen to me more often."

"I listen to you all the time," Ziva retorted with a chuckle. "But I will admit that it was a beneficial experience. I really do not know how to be a good mother."

"For what it's worth, Ziva, I think you're doing a better job than my mother," Tony piped up.

"That doesn't sound difficult, Tony," Emily added with a bright smile, causing Ziva to laugh, forgetting that she was breastfeeding. Anthony let go and spluttered a little before latching back on.

"Oh, see," Ziva pointed out, concerned by what happened to her son. "I am not a good mother."

"Relax, Z, he's fine," Emily assured her. "But he eats like Tony. Oh and didn't your mother drink your Sea Monkeys?"

Tony stared shrewdly back at her. "I have better stories than that. This is not the first time my shoulder has been dislocated. When I was two, she was spinning me around like a helicopter. That was until my arm popped out of its socket."

Emily burst out laughing and Ziva tried very hard not to. She didn't want to disturb little Anthony's feeding time again.

"That's not all," Tony continued reminiscently, "When I was eight months old, she sat me down in a laundry basket and then went to pick it up. But she only picked up one side and I came rolling out the other."

Emily could not contain herself again and Ziva was working against picturing the event in her mind.

"I rolled ten feet across the lawn," Tony added. "And my cousin, Rick, has fond memories of both events."

"I'm sure he does, Tony," Ziva replied with a wide smile. "I don't think that I will forget those stories, either."

Tony silently beamed at her, a bright smile radiating from his handsome face.

**oOo**

Ziva had been home from the hospital for a fortnight already. The time had flown by. She had just settled Anthony down to sleep and turned the television that Kalev had bought and shoved into her living room on.

The usual daytime television program had been interrupted by breaking news. It was news of a shootout and, now, possible hostage crisis at a cult ranch in La Plata County, Colorado.

"Emily," Ziva whispered anxiously. Her best friend had left the day before with Reid and flown to Colorado to investigate allegations of child sexual abuse at a religious sect ranch.

She reached over the couch and grabbed her cell, quickly flicking through her contact list to find JJ's number. She called it, but there was no answer.

Giving up on contacting the BAU, she rang her brother and told him about what she'd seen on the TV.

Kalev was less than five minutes away from the FBI Academy. He hung up on his sister without saying goodbye and sped down the highway, flashing his Mossad ID to the agents at the gate who escorted him and his bike to the parking lot. Kalev removed his red helmet and sprinted in front of his escorts into the BAU.

"Hotch!" Kalev called out, seeing the team head out with their ready bags. He ran up to them and Hotch nodded to the escorting agents to indicate that they could leave.

"Kalev, what are you doing here?" Hotch asked anxiously.

"I want to come with you to Colorado," Kalev replied with an equal level of anxiety. "I can help you."

Hotch looked down narrowly, remaining silent for a moment, trapped in thought. "Alright."

Kalev smiled and followed them to the airstrip. They were up in the air not long after. Kalev sat beside Morgan, both men equally nervous. JJ was sitting across from them and Hotch was sitting on the other side of the plane's compartment with Rossi.

Rossi craned his head up to look over at the others. "Why did you let the kid come along?"

Hotch turned around and looked at Kalev and then turned back to Rossi. "He's a Mossad officer. He's right, we can use his help."

Rossi sighed. "He has an emotional attachment to one of the hostages."

"We all do, Dave," Hotch answered tiredly. "But Kalev has skills that may be valuable to us. He's probably the best shot out of all of us, he can disarm an explosive and he _will_ listen to us."

"He's a Mossad officer," Rossi reiterated. "He does not have experience with hostage situations. Except perhaps in dealing with the aftermath."

Hotch gave him shrewd look and shook his head. "If it gets to a stage where we need to go in, I think Kalev's skills will benefit us."

"If he can control his emotions," Rossi added.

Hotch looked up at him and nodded in agreement.

**oOo**

Kalev had been pacing over the same patch of grass for the past hour. It was day two of the hostage crisis and he didn't feel like they were getting any closer to getting Emily and Reid out of there. The other police officer that was with them had been killed the day before when the Colorado State Police tried to serve a warrant. That had turned into an all-out fire fight.

He'd changed out of his bikie gear, thankful that he had clothes in his ready backpack. He was now wearing grey pants and a tight, blue long sleeve shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. It was definitely another hot day in Colorado.

Not long after they arrived on site and the BAU team had been put in charge of negotiating, Hotch decided to make Rossi the lead negotiator and he'd taken supplies up to the compound. Benjamin Cyrus, the religious cult's elusive leader, allowed him to enter with the crates of food, water and medical equipment. Carefully hidden in these crates were listening devices. They now had ears in the compound. They knew what was going on.

Kalev had been listening to the audio being transmitted to their command post all day. Earlier on in the day, they thought that Cyrus may have poisoned his followers to weed out the non-believers, but it was not so. They were about to prepare to go in, but Hotch decided against it.

The former leader of the religious sect, though it had been Libertarian when he was in charge, had been brought over from federal prison and Morgan was interviewing him. Despite all their efforts, Kalev saw no end to this crisis any time soon. He sighed and walked over to the agents, who had just hung up after a video call with Garcia, who'd given them Cyrus' background.

"Well, this makes things worse," Rossi announced. Kalev shot him a grave look.

"What?" Morgan questioned. "That he was a model citizen?"

"That he's been to prison," Rossi answered.

"He knows what happens to child molesters there," Morgan proclaimed, dawning on the realisation.

"If the current sexual allegations are true and he thinks we know it, he's not coming out of there," Hotch added.

"Then we have to make him think he's not going back," Rossi put in. Kalev found himself more unnerved by their discussion, wondering how the hell it could possibly get any worse.

"JJ!" Hotch called out as the pregnant, blonde agent came up to them. "I need you to release a press statement saying that we have absolutely no evidence of sexual allegations."

"You need to see this," JJ said warily, flipping the television on.

"Now well into its second day, the standoff at the Secretarian sect ranch has now been overtaken by the FBI," the reporter on the news station announced. "There is much speculation in regards to the hostages, but anonymous sources inside the state attorney-general's office have told us that there is an undercover FBI agent currently being held inside the Secretarian sect ranch. Hostage negotiators say that they are making headway with the sect's leadership and are hopeful for a positive outcome. There is still no word yet as to why an undercover FBI agent was sent in alone."

JJ flicked the TV off.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Kalev asked nervously, breaking down the walls of silence that now engulfed the group. "That he knows there's an FBI agent inside? He doesn't trust outsiders, right?"

"It's bad," Rossi answered, picking up a set of headphones. "But let's wait to find out if they know yet."

Hotch, Morgan and Kalev followed suit, each picking up a set of headphones. They heard nothing for several minutes, but then they heard a series of grunting and painful moans. It was Emily.

"_I told you not to throw me into this position!"_ they heard Cyrus shout angrily over Emily's fearful cries. But what came next was far worse.

They heard him hit her. A loud and painful slap. Hotch threw his hands up over his head. Kalev was beside himself. He could not breathe and he could stand to listen to it and do nothing.

They heard Cyrus kick Emily this time.

"We've got to go in," Hotch said desperately, taking his headphones off. Kalev nodded next to him.

"We'd be risking the lives of everyone in there," Rossi reasoned as Hotch put the headpiece back over his ears.

"_Get up!"_ they heard Cyrus shout, followed by the sound of a punch and shattering glass, as well as Emily's painful cries and moans.

Kalev kicked the seat in front of him over and dragged his hands over his face as Cyrus kept yelling at her. Rossi flinched, empathising with Emily's pain.

They heard a banging noise and knew that Cyrus had now thrown her into a wall.

"_I can take it,"_ they heard Emily gasp out.

"_Oh you can take it?"_ Cyrus shot back. He slapped her and the team heard her fall to the ground again.

"Wait, wait," Rossi piped up. "Listen to what she's saying."

Hotch shot him a threatening look, leaving Kalev confused.

"_I can take it,"_ they heard Emily say again.

"She's antagonising him," Morgan pointed out. Kalev nodded in agreement with his statement.

"She's not talking to him," Rossi claimed.

"She's talking to us," Hotch added. "She's telling us not to come in."

"_Pride comes before,"_ they heard Cyrus say before he hit her again. She cried out in pain. Kalev was pulling his hair out listening to it.

They heard him throw her on to the ground again, but this time, Emily did not get up. Morgan threw his headpiece on the table and stalked off.

"_Tie her up and put her upstairs,"_ they heard Cyrus mutter in a low voice.

Kalev dropped his hands to the table as he listened to Emily weep in pain. And there was nothing that he could do to help her. Right then and there, he wanted nothing more than to grab his gun, walk up to the ranch and shoot dead every single man holding a gun. He wanted to kill Cyrus. And he wanted to hold Emily in his arms and make the pain go away.

Kalev was willing to bet that he could get into the ranch unseen and shoot down every single gunman without any further fatalities. He had excellent training after all. The FBI, however, did not agree with him on this.

He pulled the chair that he'd kicked down back up and put his headphones back on, trying to find Emily's weeping voice in the ranch. He dropped into the chair and let his head fall to his hands.

Hotch was watching the younger man intently, seeing the anguish on his own face and understanding completely, how he was feeling. They needed to get Emily out and soon.

Kalev walked away from the group and dove into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He called his speed dial '2.'

"_David,"_ he heard Ziva say.

"It's Kalev," he explained quickly. "Things are not going so well."

He hadn't spoken to her since the day before, when she called him to let him know that she was at NCIS hoping for a positive outcome. After all, that was all they could do.

"_What has happened?"_ Ziva asked urgently.

"Emily was beaten," Kalev answered, his voice showing the he felt clearly. "It sounded pretty bad, but we can't go in yet and risk all of our lives, not to mention the lives of those being held captive in there."

"_I understand,"_ Ziva said softly. _"I hope you can get them out soon. Please ring me if you learn anything else."_

Kalev hung up the phone. He looked down at his shoes, concerned deeply for Emily's welfare. '_What would happen to her?'_

**oOo**

Kalev was nervous. Very nervous. It's not like he was trained to do this sort of thing with Mossad, but both Hotch and Rossi were of the opinion that Cyrus had explosives in the compound and he was the best person to disarm any bomb. So he was allowed to enter the compound with the SWAT team, Rossi and Morgan during the raid.

Morgan had shot a laser into the window of the room that Emily was being held in and used it to communicate with her. She had pledged to move the followers of the cult, the innocent women and children, down to the tunnels at three a.m.

They burst through a door after SWAT, seeing that they had shot down one armed man. They walked around the corner to see Emily rushing through, followed by several scared women and children.

"Emily, Emily, are you alright?" Morgan questioned as Kalev walked up beside him. The young Mossad agent took a moment to catch himself upon seeing her bruised face.

"They've wired explosives," Emily answered anxiously. Kalev walked forward and dropped his .22 Beretta down beside him and grabbing hold of her arm to help her through the corridor.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked quickly.

"He's in the chapel with Cyrus," Emily replied breathlessly.

"We gotta getcha outta here," Rossi said to her.

"No, we gotta get Reid!" Emily shouted with exasperation. Kalev held on to her arm tight enough to provide comfort.

"Prentiss, we will get Reid," Morgan answered her. He signalled to Kalev to follow him. The young man took one last longing look at Emily and slid his arm down hers, touching her fingertips briefly before readying himself to follow Morgan down the passageway.

"No! No!" Kalev heard a young girl shout. He turned to see the girl struggle with her mother and then break free and run up the corridor that he and Morgan were about to embark through with the SWAT team.

The woman screamed and began to chase her. "NO!"

Morgan caught her and held her back. "Ma'am. I will get her for you. Ross, get her outta here." He nodded to Kalev and the pair of them followed SWAT down the hall after the young girl, Jessica.

They approached explosive material which appeared to be wired together. Kalev bent down and examined it for a moment before cutting a few of the wires with the knife that was concealed at his waist.

They then rushed into the chapel, Kalev going first. He took two head shots, killing both Cyrus and his armed guard instantly. Morgan looked at him with wide eyes before helping Reid up off the floor.

The detonator in Cyrus' hand was thrown a metre from his body.

"You alright, kid?" Morgan asked urgently.

"Fine, where's Emily?" Reid replied in a calmer voice.

"We got her outta here," Morgan replied and then craned his neck up to see Jessica walking into the room. "Sweetheart, come with me. We need to get you outta here. Come on. Let's go, right now."

But the young girl watched Cyrus' body lay motionless on the floor and picked up the detonator that lay next to him.

"Abandon ship," Kalev croaked out, his eyes widening at the dramatic change in the situation.

"RUN!" Reid screamed with far more urgency. The three of them and the SWAT agents took off out of the room as fast as they could.

Emily was wondering around aimlessly outside when she heard the explosion. She ran to the entrance of the ranch and looked around for her friends.

"Kalev! Reid! Morgan!" she shouted, trying to locate them.

She saw them stumble out amidst the rubble, Kalev in the lead and Morgan helping Reid out behind him. Hotch was standing close behind her, grateful that each member of his team made it out alive.

"We're okay," Morgan called out. Emily was so relieved. She put her hands up to her face and released a deep breath slowly before walking quite quickly to them.

She put her arms around Reid, happy that the ordeal was over and the two of them had made it out alive and then walked next to Kalev, her eyes twinkling as he gave her a reassuring smile.

He leant into her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek before leaving her to talk with Jessica's mother. He walked away from the explosion feeling engulfed by more emotions than he had ever felt before.

**oOo**

Kalev looked up from his seat in the BAU's jet and watched Emily walk towards him. She had just been talking with Reid, and though she did not know it, he heard every part of their conversation.

"That was nice, what you just did," Kalev told her as she took a seat across from him. "Reid needed to hear that you didn't blame him for what happened."

Emily smiled back at him but said nothing.

"You could not have changed what happened today," Kalev continued, feeling wiser than he actually was. "You could not have saved that girl's life. She made her own decisions." He let out a long sigh, knowing that what he was saying was not getting through to woman across from him. He tried a different approach. "You know, Ayn Rand once said 'Reason is not automatic. Those who deny it, cannot be conquered by it.'"

Emily lifted her head and looked at him. They remained like that for several minutes, gazing deep into each other's eyes.

Kalev seemed to be the first to recover, noticing that they were on a small plane with her work colleagues. "I called Marcel and had him and Tony pick up my motorcycle from Quantico. I'll drive you home tonight."

"I was cleared to drive, Kalev," Emily explained, a little impatiently. "And we did not hire a nanny for your own personal rationales."

And yet, two hours later she found herself sitting in the passenger seat of her car. The drive for them was awkward and silent. Kalev had spent the better part of two hours telling her that he was driving her home and he wasn't going to have it any other way. In the end, she gave in and allowed him to chauvinistically drive her home. After all, Kalev David gets what Kalev David wants.

He walked her to her door and helped her carry her bag inside.

"I think I may take some painkillers and go to sleep," Emily announced as Kalev followed her into the kitchen.

"Good idea," Kalev agreed. He took a step towards her and drew in a deep breath as he put his arms around her. "I was so worried about you. I never, ever, want to have to listen to that happen to you again, Em."

Emily closed her eyes and pressed her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms further around her and held her tight to his body.

"I cannot imagine what I would do if anything happen to you," Kalev whispered softly, his face nestled in her soft, dark hair. He felt her breathe hitch up a little and wondered if she had similar feelings about him that he had about her. Instead of asking and embarrassing himself, he decided to bow out gracefully.

He relinquished his grip on her and bent down to kiss her forehead before walking out of the kitchen. "If you need anything, all you have to do is ask." And he walked out of her apartment, leaving her there speechless and feeling slightly alone.

**oOo**

"Kalev!" he heard the woman of his household whisper loudly and angrily as he walked into his condo.

"Hey, Ziva," he answered, coolly taking a beer out of their fridge.

"Do not 'hey' me, Kalev," Ziva shot back, her already fiery personality fuelled by hormonal imbalances and a lack of sleep. "Where have you been? And I mean before you flew to Colorado to rescue your damsel in stress without informing me?"

"I didn't know that I needed your permission, Ziva, to manage my own life," Kalev shot back bitterly. "And to answer your question, I was working. In Ciudad del Este."

"The Triple Frontier Zone?!" Ziva asked, the fear in her voice and eyes well-hidden. "What on Earth were you doing there?"

"Working," Kalev answered simply. "You know the region. Hezbollah, Al-Qaeda, Hamas, they all have operations there. I will say nothing more about it."

"Are you being careful this time, Kalev?" Ziva questioned urgently.

Kalev replied with a heavy sigh and turned his back on his sister, walking away from her and up the stairs.

"Kalev!" she called out, no longer concerned about maintaining a quiet household. "If you make another mistake like last time, you will be killed. And I am not actively working for Mossad so I cannot help you. Please do not do this. I have already lost Ari and Tali."

"I am being careful," Kalev reiterated for her, stopping midway up the stairs and turning around.

"No, you are not. I do not want to have to deal with another situation like this. Ari put me in a very compromising position last time. And I am an American federal agent. How should I explain this to them?"

"I don't know and, frankly, I don't care," Kalev shot back. "I am sick of you insinuating that I am following in Ari's footsteps. I am not Ari!"

"Then prove it to me!" Ziva shouted back.

"Fine, if I become too much of a burden to you, you have my permission to put a nine mil through my head." And with that, Kalev turned and stalked off to his room.

Ziva stood there at the bottom of the stairs, shocked by his outburst and unsure of what to do next. She was about to follow him into his room when she heard the baby cry from across the hall. She moved away from Kalev's door and walked into Anthony's room.

**A/N: So what did you think? More of Ziva and Kalev's past will be revealed. I know it is a little confusing now. **

**So next chapter: Blowback!!! And probably Friends and Lovers, too. Also, there will be a Tiva scene.... set late at night..... Tiva! Tiva! Tiva!**

**Lol, please review this chapter. Be nice to your fanfic authors. Reviews = love + faster updates.**


	22. By Way of Deception

**Okay everyone. So this chapter contains Blowback (4x14) and a scene that is still T-rated, though it may be bordering on M. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: By Way of Deception**

Ziva had just put Anthony down to sleep when she heard a knock at her door. She rushed quietly down the stairs to answer it.

"Kelilah?" Ziva questioned, shocked by the identity of the person at her door.

"Shalom, Ziva," Kelilah replied, leaning over to exchange pecks on the cheek with her old friend.

"Come in," Ziva said, still shocked. She moved out of the way of the door to allow Kelilah to enter. "I just put the baby down."

Kelilah took a seat on the stool in Ziva's kitchen. She directed a twinkling smile at her friend.

"What?" Ziva asked, seeing the look. "What is so funny?"

"You," Kelilah replied simply. "Motherhood. I did not think that I would see it."

"I did not think that either of us would live to see it," Ziva added. She sat down across from her friend. "Kalev told me that you were at the office. When did you get to Washington?"

"Two days ago," Kelilah replied. "And I've spent the past two months at _Midrasha_ teaching Cadet 24. Teaching is so much safer these days."

"I would assume so," Ziva said with a smile. "So why are you here? Vacation?"

Kelilah laughed, but Ziva shushed her, reminding her that Anthony was sleeping. "Do we ever take vacations, Ziva?"

The look on Ziva's face said that she conceded the point.

"Tel Aviv has information for you," Kelilah said in a more serious tone of voice. "An arms dealer, code name Goliath, is currently here in Washington. He is an Israeli national."

"What does his dossier say about him?" Ziva asked.

"He sells weapons to people who resell them to Hamas and Hezbollah," Kelilah explained, pulling a large envelope out of her bag and passing it over to Ziva. "At the very least, we know that, he has made it easier for them to gain access to arms since the trade embargo. He is now rumoured to be bidding on a stolen navy weapons system. We believe it to belong to the US Navy."

Ziva nodded, flipping through the file. "I am going to assume that you want me to pass this on the NCIS. Have you alerted the CIA?"

"What do you think?" Kelilah asked rhetorically.

"You must pass this intel on to them," Ziva shot back forcefully. "International arms dealing comes under their jurisdiction too, Kelilah."

"By way of deception, Ziva, thou shalt do war," Kelilah answered.

"I know that," Ziva retorted spitefully. "I took the same classes as you."

They remained silent for a few moments before Kelilah finally spoke. "You look like you have something else you want to say."

"What's Kalev's mission here?" Ziva questioned knowledgably.

Kelilah took in a deep breath but said nothing.

"I know that you know, Kelilah," Ziva continued. "You are his control officer. And I know that that is the real reason you are here in Washington. You did not have to make a personal trip to the US to pass this information on to me. Which agency does it involve?"

"Several, you know that, Ziva," Kelilah shot back at her, her eyes flashing in her anger, but her facial expression giving nothing away. "And you also know that I cannot tell you. You have not been read in. This does not concern you."

"Kalev is not old enough to deal with this kind of mission," Ziva stated angrily, her voice rising. She had forgotten about her son sleeping in the room above them.

"Your father disagrees with you," Kelilah explained. "He seems to think that Kalev can handle this mission. And we need him to do it. He may not be around here much anymore, Ziva."

"My father thinks that Kalev can replace Ari as his mole in Al-Qaeda," Ziva realised, her voice full of bitterness. "Kalev has never done anything like this without Ari or myself to take care of him. The last time he was involved in an Al-Qaeda op, his cover was compromised and the only reason he got out alive was because Ari managed to convince the right people that Kalev was not who they thought he was."

"I know, but Kalev has grown so much since then," Kelilah reasoned. "I cannot stay and argue with you on this. Stay out of Kalev's mission, Ziva. For your sake and his."

Kelilah gave one last longing look at Ziva and then walked out of her apartment. Ziva sighed deeply and then walked upstairs to wake her son up. She needed to get to NCIS and inform Gibbs of Goliath's whereabouts before he left Washington.

**oOo**

"You want in on this, Ziva?" Gibbs asked after she had told him about Goliath.

"I still have three weeks of maternity leave, Gibbs," Ziva told him.

Tony and McGee, who were arguing about the best way to find Goliath, stopped immediately and stared at her.

"What?" she questioned, staring back at them.

"You want to stay at home and play mummy instead of coming out with us and kicking some ass," Tony pointed out.

Gibbs turned from his senior field agent to the liaison officer and looked pointedly at her.

"I have only just started transferring his care over to Marcel," Ziva replied. "Anthony is not used to it yet."

"I swear, if I hadn't cut the umbilical cord, they would still be attached," Tony muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Gibbs cut him off from saying anything else with a slap to the back of his head.

"Sorry, boss," Tony muttered.

Gibbs picked up a phone and passed it to Ziva. "Call Marcel. He can stay here with Anthony, but we need you for this."

Ziva looked from McGee to Tony to Gibbs. "Okay, I am in."

**oOo**

Kalev was sprinting into the elevator at NCIS with Emily, taking it up to the third floor.

"You can slow down, Kalev," Emily said, panting as she stepped into the elevator behind him. "Gibbs will still be there when we get up to the floor."

"Your agency has identified a man they believe to be working with the international arms dealer who is going to buy Ares, Mossad passed information to Ziva about an Israeli arms dealer and NCIS is somehow in the middle of all of this," Kalev stated quickly. "I want to know what the hell is going on. So does Officer Bashan."

The elevator pinged and they hopped out quickly. They saw Gibbs engaged in a discussion with Jenny at the top of the stairs and walked towards them.

"When you left on your margarita safari," Jenny began, before Gibbs cut her off.

"Margarita safari?"

"This agency did not close down," Jenny continued, "New operations were put in motion. One sent Tony undercover."

Emily turned and looked at Kalev, her eyes widening as they approached the two NCIS agents. They didn't say anything, but walked closer to them so that they could eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Well, I'm back now and I won't have a part-time senior field agent," Gibbs told her slowly.

"It's your own fault, you know," Jenny shot back superiorly.

Kalev nearly laughed but he didn't want his and Emily's eavesdropping position beside the stairs to be given away. He had well and truly forgotten why he was actually there.

"For what?" Gibbs asked. "Leaving or coming back?"

"For teaching me your rules," Jenny answered. "Best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself. Second best, tell one other person, if you must. There is no third best. That's rule number four, isn't it?"

"Number one supersedes all of the others," Gibbs called after her as she stalked off.

"Never screw your partner?" Jenny asked, still walking away from him.

"Never screw _over_ your partner," Gibbs answered.

Jenny turned and faced him, dragging him over to the window. Emily and Kalev watched intently as she pushed him up against the window, their faces just inches from each other. They walked a little closer to hear what Jenny was saying, hiding near Ziva's desk.

"I never screwed you over," Jenny said in a low, but dangerous voice. "And I'm not your partner, I'm your boss." And she walked away from him.

Emily looked from Kalev to Tony, who was at his own desk, her eyes widened, but she dared not mention what they had just witnessed.

"Director Shepard," Kalev piped up, moving from Ziva's desk to the middle of the bullpen to talk to her. "Mossad would like to know how the operation is going. And we would also request that the arms dealer, code name Goliath, be released into our custody. I assume you have him here."

"If Special Agent Gibbs is done with him, Officer David, then he's all yours," Jenny answered.

"Thank you," Kalev then said.

**oOo**

Emily was standing in the surveillance van with Jenny, McGee and Gibbs. Both Fornell and Hotch had insisted that she go along with them, considering it was the FBI that had flagged Kort in the first place. They had just as much riding on the outcome of this mission as NCIS did. And there was the added bonus that the FBI would have ears inside the NCIS operation, but with the way Director Shepard was acting, Emily knew that she would have to lie in her report. The last thing that NCIS needed right now was an FBI investigation into their mission.

"Six months of undercover work and it all comes down to Ducky," Jenny said, breaking through Emily's thoughts. She stifled a laugh, knowing that it was not the most appropriate time. Instead she watched the exchange continue between the members of the NCIS team as Ducky met the elusive La Grenouille.

"Why do they have to speak French?" Gibbs asked in annoyance, listening to the conversation between their ME and their target.

"Would you like me to translate?" Emily offered.

"Well, we are in Quebec, boss," McGee added. "Ducky, in English please."

"I still can't believe that we're here," Emily muttered, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "We are in violation of all sorts of international law, treaties that we have with our northern neighbours as well as the sense of goodwill between our countries."

"I want him," Jenny reiterated. "I'm not going to let a few miles of Canadian border stop me. And you sound like the daughter of an Ambassador."

Emily shot her a dark look, not happy with the political reference to her mother. "This was not a good idea, Director. I personally think that Ziva's plan to snatch him when he landed, toss him in the trunk and drive over the border was a better idea."

"Well, then it is a good thing that this is not your op," Jenny retorted.

_Meanwhile, on a roof about a hundred metres away..._

"You seem worried," Tony piped up after a few minutes of silence. "About the mission?"

"No," Ziva answered him shortly, but forcefully. "It is the first night that I have been away from Anthony."

"He'll be fine," Tony reassured. "He's with Marcel."

"Yes and you, Emily and I are here in Canada and I haven't got the slightest idea where Kalev is right now," Ziva told him with a strained voice. "I am worried about my son."

"Our son," Tony retorted quickly. She looked at him. "You said my son. He is _our_ son."

Yes, well, your son would like to spend more time with you," Ziva pointed out.

"He's two months old," Tony replied incredulously. "And I am trying."

"Clearly not hard enough," Ziva shot back, but then discontinued the conversation. Le Grenouille had gotten back out of Ducky's car and she was, once again, training her rifle's scope in on him.

"Archangel awaiting instructions," Ziva said loudly into her microphone.

"This was to be a snatch, wasn't it?" Gibbs asked, voicing his concerns. "Or did you have something else in mind?"

Emily looked at Jenny, her eyes wide. She had now come to the realisation that Ziva's role in this op was not just to ensure mission safety.

Jenny's cell phone and Ziva's desperate voice could be heard, asking for clearance to shoot. Jenny finally answered the phone.

"About to lose target," Ziva announced. Emily shook her head. Her friend had told her that the sniper's rifle was to ensure that nothing went afoul for Ducky in the mission. She did not tell her that Jenny would give her an order to shoot La Grenouille.

"Target will be lost in five seconds," Ziva told them. Emily bit her lip. She knew that there was this side to Ziva. Of course, she was a Mossad officer. She would not have lasted long in the job if she had a problem with killing people.

"Archangel requesting instructions," Tony said, still watching the scene through his night vision scope.

"Director?!" Ziva whispered loudly and anxiously.

"STAND DOWN, ARCHANGEL, STAND DOWN!" Jenny shouted into her microphone. Ziva moved her finger off the trigger.

Jenny slammed down her phone, upset by what had happened, but nobody dared to make a sound.

"Yes, I got the damn call," Jenny answered when Kort questioned her about it. She then turned to Emily. "Did the FBI know that this was a CIA case?"

"What?!" Emily quizzed back. "No! Are you telling me that Kort is an undercover CIA agent?"

"Exactly," Jenny replied simply. "Are you telling me that you didn't know?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Emily answered, her eyes wide with shock. "If I knew that this was under CIA jurisdiction, then we would not be here. Perhaps someone in the FBI did know, but it was not us. I didn't know and neither did Agents Hotchner or Fornell."

Jenny turned away from her, the disappointment still etched on her face. Emily looked down at the ground. What the hell was she going to write in her report when Hotch asked for it?

**oOo**

Ziva was exhausted. She went in to work the day after the operation in Quebec to fill out reports and ended up staying there all day. After all, she missed work. She was a kick-arse, super spy, ninja girl. And a mommy, too. But something had to give. So Marcel was finally getting to do what they were paying him to do.

By lunchtime that day, Ziva was worried about Anthony. So Marcel drove him to NCIS and spent the rest of the afternoon with him in Abby's lab. They did not have a hot case at the moment, so nobody was really busy.

Ziva took Anthony home with her and Marcel left at about 1700. She was too tired to even cook, so threw some leftovers in the microwave and ate that instead of cooking. Anthony had had a long day at NCIS too, so Ziva was especially glad that he had slept since 1800. It was now after ten.

She walked up to her son's room to check on him and then walked back downstairs, sitting on her lounge and pulling out her Macbook. She began reading through the latest intelligence reports to be released by Mossad. She got daily updates from the office, but most of it was too generic to give her any useful information. They wrote the reports that way in case they fell into the wrong hands. Any specific threats were passed through secure channels to the Mossad stations at the embassies and consulates around the world for distribution to their officers.

There was a knock at the door not long after she finished the first report. Ziva sighed and placed her Macbook carefully down on her coffee table. She manoeuvred herself around the baby bouncer and stroller and walked to the door.

She opened the door slowly to see Tony standing there, one arm pressed up against the door frame.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I wanted to see Anthony," Tony answered, pushing passed her and walking into her kitchen. "He is my son, after all."

Ziva sighed and followed him deeper into her condo, locking the front door behind her. Tony was already walking up the stairs to Anthony's room when Ziva finally got into her kitchen. She drew in a deep breath and followed him up into their son's room.

Tony stopped at the door, blocking its entrance and then walked up to his crib. "Just five minutes, please, Ziva."

"Take as long as you want," Ziva whispered back and walked back downstairs. She went back to her reading and, before she knew it, Tony had been up there for a half hour. She heard Anthony cry and decided to walk back up and help Tony out.

But she saw that he didn't need any help. He was cradling the tiny boy tight in his arms and Anthony had stopped crying. There was a pacifier in his mouth and he was, very quickly, nodding back off to sleep.

Ziva smiled at him and told him that she was going to take a shower. So instead of worrying about Anthony's safety while she was in the shower, she spent the entire time reminiscing about the events of that night, replaying in her the look on Tony's face as he held his son tightly.

It was in that moment that she deeply regretted ending the relationship with him and ensuring that they could no longer pursue one. There were nights where she loved Tony with all her heart. It was one of those nights. And they seemed to be becoming more frequent.

She felt her stomach flutter. Perhaps these thoughts of Tony were not the best thing for her when she was naked. But she could not help it. As the water ran over her olive skin, she was drawn back into memories of Tony's touch... How it burned against her tight skin... How it released the build up of tension in her body... How it made her feel so alive and so in love with him. Her body yearned for him as the towel dried her soft skin. And that same man was standing in her apartment.

She tied the soft, white towel around her chest and opened the bathroom door, hoping to slip into her bedroom unnoticed. But unfortunately, that was not the case. Tony was exiting Anthony's room as Ziva walked out of her bathroom. They met each other in the hallway.

"Anthony's gone back to sleep," Tony told her, his eyes telling her something different. His mind was trapped, engulfed by thoughts of ripping that towel off of Ziva and throwing her down on her bed. Any thoughts about Jeanne had completely left his mind.

He cautiously took a few steps towards her so that they were just inches from each other. Ziva was intoxicated. Her mind was screaming at her, telling her to knee him in the groin and walk into her room to change. But her heart was in control. She could not move. She was powerless to stop Tony from putting his hands on her hips and pulling her close. She was powerless to stop him from pressing his lips to her own. And she was powerless to stop herself from returning the kiss with more passion.

Ziva sucked against lips, leaving them bruised. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling it as his hands moved around her body and tightly clasped her ass. One of his hands moved up her back and ripped the towel from her body. She moaned into the kiss as he moved his lips away from hers, trailing kisses down her neckline to her breast.

A much deeper moan escaped from Ziva's lips and Tony smiled as he softly kissed her left breast. She felt warmth in his groin, which only turned her on more.

"Tony," Ziva groaned in a husky voice as he continued to kiss down her body.

"Mm," he replied, looking up at her with his vibrant, determined eyes.

Ziva pulled him back up to her level and ripped his t-shirt from his body. He pressed his naked chest to hers, pulling her into another deep kiss. He broke it to lift her legs up around his waist, hardening at the feeling of Ziva's naked body pressed up against his.

Tony carried her to her room and placed her gently down on her bed, leaning down on top of her and bushing her hair up to bring her into another passionate kiss. Ziva reached down to unzip his jeans when she felt something vibrate in his pocket.

Tony sighed and pulled his phone out after a few rings. He saw Jeanne's name on the Caller ID and answered it, still lying half naked on top of Ziva's naked body.

"Hey," he said into the phone.

"_Hey, Tony, what are you doing? You sound like your panting,"_ Jeanne replied as Tony bent down and placed a soft kiss on Ziva's lips, which she did not return.

"Uh, I had to run to reach my phone in time," Tony lied, not looking at Ziva as he did. "What's up?"

"_Just calling to say good night,"_ Jeanne answered.

"Good night," Tony said, closing his eyes to hide the shame of what he was doing.

"_Good night,"_ Jeanne repeated brightly before hanging up.

Tony shut his phone and looked back down at Ziva.

"You should probably go, Tony," Ziva told him in a low and disappointed voice.

Tony nodded slightly and rolled off of her. He looked back at her and saw that she was pulling her sheets over her naked body in an attempt to preserve some modesty. He sighed and walked out of the room.

"Good night, Ziva," he called back.

She heard him walk back into Anthony's room and then leave the apartment a few minutes later. She banged her head on the frame of her bed and let tears fall from her eyes. She wanted Tony so bad that it hurt and he was snatched away from her yet again.

Ziva finally put some clothes and walked to her son's room to see him sleeping peacefully. She put her elbows on the crib and bore her eyes down on him, feeling like he was the only bit of Tony that she had left.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna guess that people want more Tiva scenes like that... minus the abrupt end. Lol. Lemme know.**

**Also some Mossad terms from the first scene. Midrasha refers to the training academy and Cadet 24 would be the 24th round of recruits to go through the training program. The office refers to Mossad (it is what officers call it). This information was taken from By Way of Deception by Victor Ostrovsky.**

**So reviews people. I will write faster. And I wanna know what you wanna read. **


	23. Deterioration of FightFlight Response

**Hey everyone. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I working full-time over the weekend. Okay, so here's the 23rd chapter. Yay. And yes, the title of this chapter belongs to a Grey's Anatomy episode. There are some references made to it in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Same as in other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Deterioration of Fight or Flight Response**

The bar was loud and crowded when Ziva walked in to meet Emily. Aunt Abby and Uncle Probie were babysitting two-month old Anthony that night so that Ziva could go out for the first time in months. Emily was sitting at the bar, looking slightly out of place in the clothes that she had worn to work that day, sipping down what Ziva could only guess was a Cosmopolitan.

"Hi, Em," Ziva said, dropping into the stool next to her best friend. She called out to the bartender. "Ola, Maria."

"Ziva!" Maria cried in her thick Cuban accent from a few metres away. The patrons that she was serving shot her a surprised and scared look. "Long time, no see, my friend. Mojito, I assume?"

"Actually, I would like to try what Emily's having," Ziva answered her.

"Ooo, Cosmopolitan, then," Maria concluded and moved away from them. She came back minutes later with the drink. "So how is your little boy? Anthony, right?"

"Yes, and he is beautiful," Ziva told her, the maternal side that she had nurtured for the past few months showing through.

Maria smiled and moved away to serve more customers. Emily took a sip of her cocktail and turned to Ziva, concern showing on her face. "Are you okay? You seemed slightly disjointed this morning. Even now I can tell that something is up."

Ziva sighed and sipped her drink. "Tony," she finally answered in no more than a whisper.

"What about him?" Emily asked nonchalantly. "Oh dear God, what did you do?"

Ziva stared at her friend. "Why do you assume that it was something that I did?"

"Will you just tell me already and stop beating around the bush?" Emily said wearily.

"Beating around the bush?" Ziva asked confusedly.

"No, there's no sexual overtone to that," Emily answered quickly. "Just tell me what happened."

Ziva sighed again and looked down at her cocktail, absent-mindedly stirring it. "He came over to see Anthony last night. I left him to take care of him and took a shower. He was coming out of Anthony's room when I was coming out of the shower. And... well..."

Ziva needn't say anymore. Emily could easily guess what had come next. "You slept with him?" she asked in a low, slightly shell-shocked tone.

"No," Ziva answered quickly, shooting an incredulous glance at her friend. "His mystery girlfriend called to wish him goodnight."

Emily could sense the pain in her friend's voice as she slowly said the last part of that sentence.

Meanwhile, at a sports bar on the other side of the town, Morgan and Tony sat at the bar eagerly anticipating the next Super Bowl game to appear on the large plasma screen television.

"So you nearly slept with Ziva?" Morgan asked for the third time that night. Tony had yet to answer him since the initial discussion.

"Will you please stop asking me that?" Tony retorted, his voice threatening to knock his friend's lights out.

"I'm just trying to understand why," Morgan responded, as if his reasoning were obvious. "I know that this whole thing with your girlfriend is just a cover, man, but you're developing real feelings for this woman."

"I know," Tony conceded, looking down and away from Morgan.

"Is that what this is all about?"

"This is an undercover operation and that is it, Morgan. There are no feelings involved."

"So why Ziva?" Morgan questioned in a light voice.

Tony sighed and took another mouthful of his beer. "I was having a bad day."

"Aha, and?"

"The team was nearly involved in the middle of the operation," Tony admitted, slightly abashed.

"Wait, your op involves La Grenouille, the international arms dealer?" Morgan asked, his eyes wide. "Wait, don't answer that. We shouldn't be talking about this."

"I had to lie to them," Tony said in a low voice. "All of them."

"You had to lie to Ziva," Morgan reiterated as Tony gulped down the remainder of his beer.

Tony hesitated in answering him for a moment and then let the truth slide out of his mouth like a breath of fresh air after spending many long hours locked away in a stale basement. "I went to Ziva's apartment to tell her the truth. To tell her everything. She's my partner and she's always there for me. But I couldn't tell her. I couldn't bear to see the look she might have had when I finally told her the truth. So I didn't. I told her that I was just there to see Anthony."

The pair remained silent for several minutes before Morgan finally spoke up. "You feel better? To finally get that out there."

Tony chuckled and nodded. "What happened after that was a mistake."

"Yeah, well, you're kidding yourself if you think that it won't happen again, man," Morgan said, straight out.

Tony ignored him and ordered another beer.

**oOo**

Emily was speeding from Quantico to Bethesda Naval Hospital after work. Ziva had been there with the NCIS' present murder victim since the day before. She had had to take care of Anthony with Marcel the night before.

"What are you doing here, Emily?" she heard a very recognisable accent ask from behind her.

"Tony was worried about you," Emily answered, walking towards the waiting room with Ziva. "I was too."

"I am fine," Ziva told her quickly and forcefully.

"I'm really getting sick of hearing that phrase from you, Ziva," Emily said tiredly. "I swear, it doesn't even sound like a group of words anymore."

Ziva ignored her and walked to the coffee machine. "Flat white?"

"Sure," Emily called back and sat down in the empty waiting room. Ziva filled the cups and sat down next to her a few minutes later.

"How is he?" Emily asked, her head nodding in the direction of Lt. Roy Sanders' room.

"Sleeping," Ziva answered.

"Where's Tony?" Emily asked, realising the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Having some tests. He told the doctor that he was feeling unwell so that I could take Roy outside for some fresh air. He's supposed to be on bed rest."

Emily chuckled lightly. "See, this is why we love Tony." She paused for a few seconds, allowing her voice to become more serious. "Are you alright?"

"This is not like me," Ziva admitted. "Death is something that we have to accept. But I can't."

"Perhaps you should not have stayed," Emily said in a low voice. "You're thinking that you shouldn't have allowed yourself to become emotionally involved in this case and I agree with you. You should have run when you had the chance."

"I do not run, Emily," Ziva retorted.

"I know," she shot back. "I know you do not run. You stand and fight. But you should have."

"Do not tell me what to do, Emily."

"Think about it, Ziva. You fell in love with a man with not long left to live. Any woman who values her heart would have run as soon as they could, as fast as they could, in the opposite direction."

Ziva looked down and away from Emily's piercing gaze. Her hands fidgeted in front of her as she fought back emotions. She was upset that Roy was going to die, furious at the person who did it and angry at Emily for doubting her, but most of all, she was confused. She never had to play this part before. She knew loss, but not like this. And she never let it show.

"I'm sorry," Emily said finally, after more than a minute of total and awkward silence. She knew that she had gone too far with what she had said to Ziva, but she could not take it back now. The words had been exchanged.

Ziva nodded and walked away from her, leaving the large, gaping hole in their friendship wide open. Emily sighed and stood up. She watched Ziva walk away but did not follow. It was too soon to patch things up. Ziva needed time to herself.

So Emily left the hospital and went back to Ziva's condo, walking in to see Marcel rocking Anthony to sleep in his pram. She smiled internally as she walked into the kitchen and made the decision to cook dinner for Ziva and take it to her at the hospital.

**oOo**

Ziva spent most of the rest of the week at Bethesda, finally coming home late on Friday afternoon. Marcel was upstairs changing Anthony and Emily was attempting to make dinner in her kitchen. She smiled and walked towards the fridge to help her.

"Ziva, you're home!" Emily exclaimed brightly. "And I wish you would stop sneaking up on me."

Ziva smiled again and pulled some vegies out of the fridge, putting them in the sink and washing them.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, opening the oven door to check on the roast beef. "Gibbs called me earlier today to tell me..." She let her voice run out, not wanting to or having the heart to finish the sentence.

"I am okay," Ziva replied, putting the vegies on the wooden board and pulling out a large knife.

Emily watched her friend calmly slice the carrots into equal portions, the onions into perfect dices, the potatoes into delectable pieces and the capsicum into faultless slices. "It's okay to feel upset, saddened or at least, disconcerted about what happened to Roy."

"I know that," Ziva answered without looking up from her work. "Do not worry about me."

"I'm not worried," Emily responded, staring out Ziva, who was now wiping up the already pristine kitchen bench. "I'm starting to get a little freaked out. You're acting like a 1950's housewife."

Ziva looked at her sternly, brandishing the kitchen knife as she did so.

"See, that's more like the Ziva I know and love," Emily said with a smile. She finished making dinner as Ziva went upstairs to relieve Marcel. Anthony had begun to cry again and Ziva had missed seeing her son most of the week. She decided not to bring up Roy again that night.

**oOo**

Abby was dusting her fluorescent medical images of the bullet shattered spinal column and self-inflicted gunshot to the abdomen when her computer shouted at her.

"ABBY!"

She walked around to her monitor to see Garcia's smiling face bearing down on her.

"There you are," Garcia said happily.

Abby could see JJ and Emily sitting behind her and each of them had a box of Chinese takeaway.

"Hey, Abby," JJ and Emily said simultaneously.

"Hey, guys, do you have a lunch break or something?" Abby asked, pulling up her chair and sitting down. "You actually get a break at the FBI?"

"No hot case," Garcia explained. "You? Do you normally have time for household cleaning?"

Abby laughed. "No hot case either."

"How's Ziva doing?" Emily asked, jumping right to the point of their conversation.

"She's okay, I guess," Abby answered, putting her feet up on her desk. "You know Ziva."

"Yeah," Emily said spitefully. She did know Ziva. She also knew that Ziva was silently grieving over Roy.

"Are you worried about her?" Abby asked pointedly. "She'll open up when she's ready. And can you put the food away? You're making me hungry."

They dropped the boxes of fried rice into their laps. "Sorry."

"Abby's right, Emily," JJ piped up. "Don't worry so much about Ziva. She can take care of herself. I mean, she's not lying on the bathroom floor or resigning or sitting _Shiva_ and she didn't try to steal any body parts to save his life. She's fine."

"JJ, I don't know where you find the time to watch that much Grey's Anatomy," Emily said, shaking her head as Garcia and Abby laughed.

"Give her time, Emily," Abby told her. "She will be fine."

**oOo**

Emily was still concerned about Ziva when she went home that day. Ziva was not the type of person to open up, but she never kept anything from Emily. When she found out that she was pregnant, the first thing she did was call Emily. Her best friend was with her through her entire pregnancy, through all of the doctor's appointments, birthing classes and nanny interviews, right up to the birth. They practically lived together now. So the fact that Ziva was keeping her feelings bottled up and hidden away from Emily was something that disconcerted her deeply.

She entered the elevator and saw Kalev walking towards her. She held the elevator open and allowed him to enter.

"Shalom, Emily," Kalev said, kissing her cheek.

"I haven't seen you in a fortnight, Kalev," Emily proclaimed, pushing the button to their floor. "Where have you been?"

"South America," Kalev admitted with a sigh. "The Americans are so involved in the Middle East that they forget their neighbours and then wonder why Hamas, Hezbollah and Al-Quaeda have set up operations there."

"It sounds the like the new James Bond movie," Emily pointed out. "But I'm guessing you can't tell me what you were doing down there. Searching for oil, perhaps?"

Kalev smiled cheekily but remained silent. The elevator doors opened and they walked to the David household. Ziva was already home and trying to settle a screaming Anthony down, warming up a bottle of formula at the same time. Both Emily and Kalev rushed forward to help her.

Emily passed the bottle over to Ziva, who was now sitting on the couch, as Kalev's phone rang.

"David," he answered. "Are you sure?... There was no indication that there was a problem before I left... Absolutely, I'll be right there... Airstrip, one hour. Got it." And he hung up the phone. "Damn spooks," he muttered under his breath.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked in a tired voice, used to Kalev's random arrivals and departures.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back," Kalev told them, rushing upstairs to pack.

Ziva shook her head and turned her attention back to Anthony.

"You worried about him?" Emily asked, sitting down next to Ziva.

"Yes, are you?"

"Absolutely," Emily replied. "How are you feeling?"

"About Roy again, yes?" Ziva asked pointedly.

"Ziva, we share everything. Remember, I'm your therapist. You can talk about it. You may see this as a weakness to be exploited, but it is a human weakness."

Ziva nodded and gazed down on her son. "I liked him," Ziva admitted in a low voice. "A lot. Perhaps I did fall in love with him. I do not know. All I know is that he died. He just died. All of a sudden. He always knew it could happen but never expected it to. He never thought that someone would poison him! He never saw it coming."

"Is that what this is about? He knew the risk of his job, Ziva."

"It is the same risk that we all take, Emily," Ziva retorted. "He didn't deserve to die."

"No," Emily said with strength and compassion. "No, he didn't."

"I cannot stop thinking about what might have happened if he had survived," Ziva admitted. "We would have gotten the chance to run together."

"Hold on to those memories, Ziva," Emily advised. "But let go of the 'what if' thoughts. They can't happen, so don't torture yourself."

"Move on, is that your advice?" Ziva questioned in a somewhat accusatory tone.

Emily opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again. There was silence for well over a minute. The only sound that could be heard was Anthony suckling at his bottle. Kalev burst down the stairs and broke the awkward silence. He walked up to his sister and kissed her cheek, then kissed his nephew's forehead.

He walked passed Emily and grabbed his bag, then turned back to face her and kissed her cheek softly before walking out. Emily stood still for a few moments but then followed him out.

"Kalev, wait!" she called down the hallway.

"Yes, Emily?" he answered, stopping in his tracks. He turned around and watched her walk quickly towards him.

She stopped in front of him and remained still for a second before flinging arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. Kalev smiled into the kiss and happily responded. He dropped his bag and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Emily opened her mouth slightly, enough for Kalev to slide his tongue through and kiss her more passionately and deeply.

Emily broke the kiss, gasping slightly for air. Kalev still held her close to his body and she rested her head on his chest.

"What was that for?" Kalev asked cheekily, with his signature smile on his face.

"Just in case something happens," Emily admitted, breathing into his chest. "I don't want to be too late."

Kalev let her go and gazed deep into her eyes. She turned away from him, slightly embarrassed by the admission. He held her arms and pulled her back to him. "Look at me."

She struggled a bit against him and turned her face away from him.

"Hey," Kalev said, his voice a little louder. "Look. At. Me."

Emily gave up and brought her eyes up to meet his piercing gaze. He drop his head a little to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I will come back." And he let go of her, picked up his bag and walked to the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: I watched Quantum of Solace yesterday. Oh, it was good. Though I still think Casino Royale was better. And for all those Kemily shippers out there, there you go. KEMILY! **

**Please review people. I accept anon. reviews :)**


	24. Sick and Tired

**Hey everyone. Okay, so this chapters alludes to Grace Period (4x19), Cover Story (4x20) and Brother in Arms (4x21). I'm not a profiler and I haven't studied psychology, so Emily's profile in the second scene may not be correct. I merely used inferences. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Sick and Tired**

Tony met with Morgan, Kalev and Marcel one crisp Saturday morning at their local gym. He had gone to hang out with his only guy friends, not to meet the women that Marcel had talked about. So it was true, what Ziva had said. He really had become single-minded about one woman.

They met at 0800 and walked inside to play some two-on-two basketball. A few women walked passed about twenty minutes later, dressed in shorts and sports bras, washing their sweat-stained bodies down with cool water. Kalev and Morgan stared along with Tony, who found that he really could not help it. _'Baby steps,'_ he kept reminding himself.

Marcel called out to the ladies and they walked over. The attractive Latina paced over the fastest, walking directly towards Marcel, slapping him hard across the face.

"You have some nerve to whistle me over here, Marcel," she cried angrily. "After what you did."

Marcel simply shrugged as the guys laughed at him and the women stalked off.

"Come back," Kalev called out to them, but to no avail. He turned, feigning anger, towards Marcel. "You said that there would be hot women. Not hot women that would ignore us."

"Peace, my friend," Marcel said in his soothing deep voice. "There will be more."

"Friendlier ones, I hope," Kalev said blankly.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Emily?" Morgan asked.

Kalev stared back at him, his eyes narrow. He and Emily had not discussed what had happened the night that he left for Paraguay. He had only returned the day before and Emily greeted him casually upon his arrival. They had not spoken since the event, which was nearly six weeks prior because Kalev was deep undercover, and he could sense some anger in her voice when she spoke. Although he had very strong feelings for her, he was beginning to resent the commitment he had made to her by returning the kiss.

"Or not," Morgan added after a few moments of silence.

Out of the blue, both Tony's and Kalev's cell phones rang in quick succession. They rushed to answer them and seemed positively disappointed when they got off the phone.

"There was a suicide bombing and two NCIS agents were killed," Tony announced slowly before gathering his stuff to leave. "I have to go."

"I've been recalled to Paraguay," Kalev told them spitefully. "My plane leaves in half an hour."

They bid each other goodbye and left since Morgan was the only one who could continue to play. Marcel knew that he would have to go to Ziva's house to take care of Anthony, so they went their separate ways, albeit begrudgingly.

**oOo**

Ziva sat on her couch holding her sleeping son in her arms. She kept replaying the events of the day over and over in her mind.

"_Oh come on! It's not about us. The whole part about Liza and her broken heart."_

Tony's voice was sharp, although it was mocking the situation, and Ziva could not but feel the hurt as he made light of it. If he didn't see the parallels, then she most definitely did. She hated to feel this way, this weakness that had somehow become ingrained in her head since she came to NCIS, and even more so after she became pregnant.

She remembered her reply:

"_And the memento she keeps about a relationship that would never have a chance to happen."_

Ah, the memento. She looked down at her memento. He looked so sweet when he was peacefully sleeping, so blissfully unaware of the horrors of their world, and so much like his father. Yes, it was true. She did keep a memento from their relationship, one that she never allowed the chance to develop. It was something that she regretted every time she looked at her son.

"_I mean the hidden struggle between "who he is?" and "what is he becoming?" I don't even know what it is!"_

'_Well, I hope that you figure it out, Tony,'_ Ziva thought internally. '_And soon.'_

Ziva's thoughts were, however, interrupted by an unannounced entrance into her condo. She looked up to see her best friend walk quietly into the kitchen to boil the kettle. Ziva got up and walked upstairs to put Anthony in his crib before walking back downstairs. She picked up a file on her way into the kitchen and passed it to Emily.

"What's this?" Emily asked, stirring two cups of steaming expresso.

"A file that I want you to read," Ziva replied, with slight hesitation. "For a psychological profile."

"Okay," Emily said, drawing out the syllables. She quickly and silently read through the notes about the person that she was profiling.

"Are you serious?" Emily asked, looking up from the file to her friend. Ziva merely nodded. "Okay, well," Emily continued. "It is very clear from the travels listed here that we are talking about one of your Mossad operatives, right? Why do you need a profile?"

"Humour me," Ziva replied.

"Strong sense of duty to one's country and a definitive ability to follow orders," Emily began, flicking through the file. "That probably stems from the mandatory military service that he undertook. He was probably an officer, which means he does not argue with the chain of command. He accepts his orders and nothing will come between him and them, which also means that it will be difficult for him to commit to anything apart from a Mossad operation. He is also likely to display thrill-seeking behaviour, which means that he may, and probably will, take unnecessary risks and it's something that will have gotten him into trouble in the past and will get him into trouble in the future. Whose file is this, by the way?"

"Kalev's," Ziva whispered back hoarsely.

Emily stared at her for a moment and then through the papers down on the kitchen bench. "You had no right! You cannot just interfere with my life simply because you want to, Ziva!"

And with that, she stormed out of the condo, turning back to Ziva for a second as she approached the door. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I know what I am getting into. I do not need you to tell me."

"I do not think that you understand," Ziva tried to reason, but it was useless. Emily had already stalked across the hall. Ziva sighed and went to follow her, but heard her son cry and knew that she couldn't. She deeply regretted becoming involved in her friend's personal life so belittlingly.

**oOo**

Ziva woke early one morning to the sound of her son coughing. She got up immediately and picked him up out of his crib and walked downstairs.

Marcel arrived about a half hour later. "Is he still sick?"

"I think that he is getting worse," Ziva answered. "Perhaps I should not go into work today."

"Nonsense, I'm sure that the team needs you," Marcel pointed out. "I can take care of Anthony. It is probably just a cold."

"I hope you're right," Ziva said, gathering her things for work.

"Are you going in already?" Marcel asked, seating Anthony in his high chair. "I thought you would be going for a run. It's only five thirty."

"I got a phone call about ten minutes ago," Ziva answered. "I have to be at work by o-six."

"Then you should get going," Marcel hinted.

Ziva nodded and kissed her son goodbye. "You will let me know if he gets worse."

"Of course," Marcel called back, watching her walk out the door.

Ziva smiled as she closed her front door and then spotted Emily walking out of hers. They noticed each other, and for a moment, simply stood still and stared. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

Ziva decided to take the initiative to speak first and make an attempt to repair their friendship. There had been tension between them since Roy died. "I know that Gibbs does not believe in apologies, but I do. And I think that I owe you one. I'm sorry, Emily, for getting in the middle of what you have with Kalev. I trust you both completely and I do not know what possessed me to get involved."

Emily smiled and took a few steps towards Ziva. "I'm sorry too. For what I said when Roy died. It was not my place to belittle you for falling for him. We can't help who we fall in love with, after all. I should've supported you through the difficult time rather than berate you. I am sorry."

Ziva returned the smile as Emily took another step towards her and engulfed her in a tight embrace, one that Ziva happily reciprocated. The pair did not hug often, it was not really their thing, but what had happened recently in their friendship was definitely in need of repair. And what better to seal the stitches but a friendly embrace.

They happily walked down to their cars together, pleased that they had gotten over the tension and could, once more, simply enjoy each other's company.

"You got a case?" Emily asked as she unlocked her silver Mercedes while Ziva walked over to her Peugeot.

"Yes, but I do not know anything about it yet," Ziva called back. "You?"

"Custodial interview with a serial rapist and murderer in Phoenix," Emily replied. "I hope to be back tonight."

"I will see you tonight, then," Ziva concluded happily.

"Yes, you will," Emily reiterated. "Hopefully, I'll be back before dinner."

The two smiled at each other and got into their cars, driving off happy in the knowledge that they had repaired the giant hole in their friendship.

**oOo**

Tony was definitely unnerved, sitting across the table from Jeanne and her mother. He didn't feel like it was going well, not since her mother had labelled him a man whore, and not even the soft evening light emanating from the candlelit table could sway him. However, the phone call that he received just moments after dessert had been served was wholly unwelcome. Tony did not wish for the night to be interrupted and, after identifying the caller as Marcel, he hoped that Ziva could deal with it.

But Marcel was as persistent as ever. He called back less than ten minutes later and, this time, Tony had no choice but to answer his 'DiNozzo' cell phone. He was just glad that the two he had looked the same, so, hopefully, Jeanne would be none the wiser.

"Yeah," Tony said softly, answering the call and looking apologetically at Jeanne and her mother.

"_Tony!"_ he heard Marcel shout quickly. _"I'm in the ambulance on the way to Bethesda with Anthony. It's bad. He has a high fever and he's convulsing. And he can't shake this cough, either."_

"What? When did this happen?" Tony shot back into the phone, his eyes lighting up in fear. He noticed Jeanne and her mother looking at him suspiciously, so he dropped the phone down for a second and addressed them. "One of my close friends. Some sort of accident," he explained quickly.

"_He was sick this morning, but it's gotten worse,"_ Marcel replied anxiously. Tony could hear a siren blaring in the background. _"I can't get through to Ziva. Are you two working a hot case?"_

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Tony answered speedily and hung up. He stood up and grabbed his jacket, then looked back at Jeanne and her mother. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I guess I'll get the check first."

"Don't be ridiculous, Tony," Jeanne told him as he kissed her softly on her lips. "You have to go. I'll collect the check. I just hope that your friend will be okay."

Tony nodded, throwing another apologetic glace at her mother, and then left quickly, racing out to his Mustang and driving off in the direction of Maryland.

"Hmm," Jeanne's mother, Dr. Helen Berkley, began. "He did not specify which friend it was that had the accident. How odd."

"Oh, I have not met any of his friends," Jeanne added, gathering her handbag from the chair.

"Really?" Dr. Berkley asked, her eyes wide in surprise. "Don't you think that a little strange too, Jeanne? That the man has not let you meet his friends?"

"Leave him alone, Mama," Jeanne reiterated tiredly, as though she had had the conversation far too many times with her mother. "He is a good man. He treats me well and he is so blatantly honest, as you saw tonight. Do you know how good it is to be with a man who does not keep secrets from you?"

"Hmph, except the identities of his friends, perhaps," Dr. Berkley stated, but chose to abruptly end the conversation upon looking at her daughter.

**oOo**

The EMTs rushed Anthony into the emergency room and straight into an isolated trauma room.

"Anthony David," the presenting intern began, reading off the EMT's notes. "Seven months old. Brought in via ambulance with a fever of 102.4, successive convulsions and a persistent cough. There is also a growing boil on his upper left thigh that was mistaken for nappy rash."

"Right, I'll need a CBC and send a sample of the boil to the lab," the attending ER doctor stated over the top of a lot of excitement in the room. "Start an IV to replace the lost fluids and get his temperature down." The balding man then turned to Marcel. "Are you the father?"

"No," Marcel replied anxiously, still staring at Anthony as his tiny body was poked and prodded. "I'm his nanny. I've called both of his parents but, so far, I've only gotten through to his father."

"What can you tell me about Anthony?" the doctor asked. "His medical history?"

"He's AB positive, he was born three weeks preterm and, uh, he's had all of his vaccinations to date," Marcel answered quickly, stuttering his words a little.

"Has he eaten anything today?"

"Not much. He had a little formula to drink this morning, but he has been sick all day. His cough started yesterday afternoon and the fever started this morning."

"Okay, well why don't you have a seat outside while we work on him and we'll let you know when you can come back in," the doctor told him. "And will you try his parents again?"

Marcel nodded and slowly exited the room, a little overwhelmed by everything. He tried Ziva again, but she did not answer, so he called NCIS. There was no answer at either Ziva's, Tony's, Gibbs' or McGee's office phones, so he rang the Director. Cynthia told him that they were all out on an investigation.

So Marcel gave up and began to wring his hands, before deciding to call Emily and Kalev. Emily did answer, but she was in Arizona. Kalev did not answer the phone.

Finally, after ten minutes, Ziva called him back.

"_Marcel, what is it?"_ her voice cried anxiously. _"What's wrong?"_

"It's Anthony," he replied quickly. "He got worse and I called for an ambulance. I'm at Bethesda with him right now and I've called Tony. He's on his way."

"_I will be right there,"_ Ziva said, her voice a little jumpy. _"Have the doctors said anything?"_

"Not yet. He has a high fever and they are trying to cool him."

Ziva didn't say anything else, but hung up as he saw Tony race into the lobby.

"Where is he?" Tony asked Marcel quickly. Marcel had no desire to stop him and simply pointed in the direction of the trauma room.

Tony ran in. The doctors and nurses turned in succession to stare at him.

"You're Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" the balding man asked. Tony nodded as he continued. "Commander Wayne Harris. We are slowly managing to lower your son's fever, but its cause is something that we are more concerned about. We have fitted him with an oxygen mask to help him breathe and it appears from his symptoms that he is suffering from bacterial pneumonia, which is quite serious at his age. We won't know for sure until we get the blood work back and I have sent for a consult from Peds."

Tony nodded and walked over next to his son's bed. He bent over and stroked the boy's cheek softly. "It's okay, Anthony," he whispered softly. "Daddy's here now. Everything's going to be okay."

Ziva burst into the room twenty minutes later, her expression unreadable, but Tony could sense her worry and fear. She crossed the room quickly and settled herself on the other side of Anthony's bed to Tony. They glanced at each other for a second but then looked away. Words were not needed. Both could sense the thick tension in the air that had developed between them since their steamy rendezvous three months earlier.

The doctor from Paediatrics came in about a half hour later and announced that they would be moving him to the Paediatric ward. Tony and Ziva accompanied Anthony as his bed was rolled out into the corridor, then the elevator, followed by another private room in the Paediatric ward. Gibbs arrived with Jenny, McGee, Abby and Ducky not long after.

Emily had also called to let Ziva know that she was two hours away from Quantico, on the flight back from Phoenix, and that she would drive to Bethesda almost as soon as she landed. Ziva would never admit it, but she was relieved to hear that. She desperately needed Emily's friendship on such a difficult day.

**oOo**

It was a little after eight the next morning when everybody could finally return to visit Anthony. Tony and Ziva had stayed in the room with him for the entire night, not uttering a single word to each other, but the rest had had to leave because visiting hours were over. Emily had now joined them, along with Morgan, JJ and Garcia from the BAU to see how Anthony was doing.

He was progressively recovering. The doctors had diagnosed him with Methicillin-resistant _Staphylococcus aureus_ or MRSA, which had spread from the boil on his thigh to his lungs, causing the pneumonia. They were treating him with vancomycin and he was recovering quite well, although he still had a slight fever and the cough was only a little better.

The NCIS and BAU teams had watched the awkward tension stew between Tony and Ziva, but did not want to say anything. They had to leave at 0900 to go back to work. After all, Jenny was so close to capturing La Grenouille and the BAU team had just returned from a case. So, once again, Tony and Ziva were alone with their infant son.

Tony returned to the room at 0910, after leaving to retrieve coffee for the two. He passed the steaming cup to Ziva and she muttered thanks, the first words she had said to him since the day before. Tony took his chance to say what was really on his mind.

"You should have told me that he was sick yesterday," Tony began aggressively. "We work together all day and you don't think to mention it. And why were you even at work if he was so sick?"

Ziva bit back at her angry retort for a few moments, hoping to see an inch of clarity before she tore her partner's head off. She was exhausted and worried and maternally afraid. She did not need a pep talk from Tony right now, so she chose to remain silent for as long as possible.

But that was not long. "Excuse me, Tony?! Why was I at work? Why were you on a date?! I left my son in the very capable hands of his nanny while we were supposed to be working this case. I was working last night when you were on your date!"

"Well, I would've cancelled my dinner plans if I knew that _our_ son was sick," Tony retorted angrily. "You still haven't addressed why you didn't tell me?"

Ziva laughed sarcastically. "Oh no, so now you want to be involved in your son's life? Now that his life falls in the balance?"

Tony was so angry with her that he did not bother to correct yet another idiom that she'd messed up. "I'm trying okay. I really am trying here, to be a good father, and you shoot me down every time."

"Perhaps you could start by telling me the truth about your mystery woman," Ziva shot back. "You want to be involved in Anthony's life but you do not want him in yours. Why haven't you told her that you have a son? Why the big secret?"

Tony ignored her question and jumped back to his original point. "Look Ziva, I'm just saying that you knew that he was sick yesterday and you still went to work. You should take better care of Anthony and perhaps he would not be in the hospital." Tony regretted it the moment he said it, but the guilt could not change a thing. The words had been exchanged.

Ziva looked away from him and down at her son, tears stinging her eyes. "We should not say anymore."

"No," Tony agreed bitterly, also looking down at Anthony. "We shouldn't."

* * *

**Okay, so I know you wanted TIVA, not tiva angst, but all good things come to those who wait. And yes, there will be more Kemily... when and if he gets back from Paraguay.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated and encouraged. Please :) It does not take long to press the little green button..... well, button with green writing. LOL. Please review, is my point.**


	25. Revelations

**Okay everyone. I get to update today. Yay. I spent today and yesterday writing this chapter coz... well... it's important. Let me know what you think, especially about the second scene, which we all know as that famous scene from Angel of Death. And the last scene too. **

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Revelations**

Anthony was released from hospital two days later. Ziva took two weeks parental leave to take care of him and Tony took one. He recovered well and, two months later, was crawling around the squad room at NCIS. The team were going for drinks at Emily and Ziva's favourite club and Kalev, who had just returned from South America that morning, was babysitting Anthony with Emily.

It was 1700 on a Friday afternoon and they were all, with the exception of Gibbs, finishing off paperwork. Well, that it was that were supposed to be doing.

"You can beat a polygraph test, you know," Ziva piped up, directing her comment at an overly anxious McGee.

"I bet that you have," Emily pointed out, sitting on the edge of Ziva's desk. "When are said polygraph tests and do all agencies have to sit them?"

"No," Gibbs answered, walking out of the elevator and into the bullpen. "Just ours."

"Well, that's good for me, I guess," Emily announced, while the others looked concerned.

"Why just ours, boss?" Tony asked, easily the most disconcerted of all of them.

"Somebody thinks there is a security breach at NCIS," Gibbs answered plainly as he pressed a few keys on his computer and shut it down. "And why are you still here?" he asked, walking back towards the elevator.

"Finishing up," McGee, Ziva and Tony replied simultaneously as they piled up their files and shut down their computers. Gibbs smiled as he exited the floor into the elevator and out of sight.

Tony got up first, grabbing his bag, gun and badge and picked up his son.

"Are you coming to the club tonight?" Ziva asked. It had taken a few weeks, but the tension between them had slowly dissipated and they had settled back into their usual rhythm.

"Sure, I'll see you there a little bit later," Tony answered, before putting Anthony back down and walking towards the elevator.

"So, to the bar?" Ziva asked McGee and Lee, who had just joined them.

"Okay, give me a few moments for my defrag to complete," McGee replied, while Lee merely nodded.

Emily picked up Anthony and his diaper bag and bid the agents goodbye. Ziva walked over to them and bent over to speak to Anthony. "Be good for Auntie Emily and Uncle Kalev, tateleh." She kissed him softly on the forehead and turned back to Emily.

"Don't worry about Anthony," Emily said brightly. "You just go enjoy your night out. Kalev and I will take good care of him."

Ziva nodded and walked down to the parking lot with Emily, Anthony, McGee and Lee.

**oOo**

_All that I have is all that you give me  
(ooh ooh)  
Did you never worry that I'd come to depend on you  
(ooh ooh)_

"I have a funny feeling, doctor," Ziva admitted sorrowfully as Jamelia's 'Stop' played in the bar's background.

"It's the tequila, my dear," Ducky told her. "You've had three shooters just in the time I've been here."

_I gave you all the love I had in me  
Now I find you lied and I can't believe it's true  
Ooh whoa oh_

Ziva attempted to call Tony's cell phone again, but to no avail. Another light went out in her heart as she read that her phone had connected to his voicemail.

"Straight to voicemail," Ziva announced bitterly, without any thought to what she was saying. Perhaps Ducky was wrong. It was not just the tequila that was giving her that funny feeling. "Just like it always does when he is with _her_."

"Tony?" Ducky questioned, slightly confused.

"What?!" Ziva shot back, as though she were surprised by his interrogation. She snapped her phone shut.

_You better stop (stop)  
Before you tear me all apart  
You better stop (stop)  
Before you go and break my heart  
Ooh ooh oh whoa  
You better stop_

"Nothing," Ducky muttered, turning away from the exotic beauty, slightly embarrassed to have brought the topic up.

"Oh no, that look was definitely something," Ziva replied forcefully, her eyes begging him to continue.

_Time after time I tried to walk away  
But it's not that easy when you're soul is torn in two_

"Well, why do you monitor Tony?" Ducky asked pertinently.

"I don't monitor Tony," Ziva replied incredulously, her tone bitter and mocking.

"Yes you do, my dear," Ducky said. "Like a mother with a toddler."

"Ha, that's a good description," Ziva replied. '_I have two toddlers that go by the name of Anthony.'_

Ducky paused for a moment, thought visible on the lines of his aging face. "Or a woman with a wayward lover."

_So I just resigned myself to it everyday  
And now all I can do is to leave it up to you, oh oh_

"Ducky," Ziva began in that signature 'leave-it-alone' tone. "Do not profile me. I am not a killer." She paused for a moment, checking her phone again. "Correction, I have killed before, but never feloniously.

"Ziva, it's Friday night," Ducky stating in the beginnings of his lecture to the woman accompanying him. He turned to face her as he continued. "Tony is with his girlfriend and you are worried about him." He paused for a second and stared into her eyes, his eyes showing the depth of his concern for her. "What does that tell you?"

_Oh oh whoa oh  
You better stop (stop)  
Before you tear me all apart  
You better stop (stop)  
Before you go and break my heart_

"He is my partner," Ziva said firmly, though a little drunkenly. "And my partner said he would be here. And..." She broke off into a pause.

_Ooh oh you better stop  
If you love me  
Now's the time to be sorry  
(that's it for me)  
I won't believe that you'd walk out on me  
Ooh yeah  
Ooh!_

"And I have this," Ziva continued with a slight pause, pain etched over the lines of her face. "Not so good feeling."

Ducky looked at her sympathetically. "My dear, it has been almost a year and a half, but you are holding on to something."

"Of course I am holding on to something, Ducky," Ziva shot back, almost angrily. "He is nine months old and his name is Anthony."

_Ooh oh you better stop (stop)  
Before you tear me all apart  
You better stop (stop)  
Before you go an break my heart!_

"That is not what I meant, Ziva," Ducky replied earnestly, before changing his voice into an upper-class English accent. "My affections are then most humble. I have no ambition to see a goodlier man."

"What is that? Shakespeare?" Ziva asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, The Tempest, my dear," Ducky answered. "You are holding on to something more than just your son. You cannot move on from what happened eighteen months ago and you are angry at Tony for being able to do so."

_No whoa oh oh you better stop!  
(you better)  
Stop!  
(you better)_

Ziva stared back at him for a moment, decisively choosing her next move, her head denying her heart the chance to scream and lash out in anger and frustration.

_Oh whoa oh oh  
(you better)  
Stop!  
(you better)  
Stop!  
(you better)_

"I have to go," she said finally. "I do not wish to burden Kalev and Emily with my son any longer." She stood up and put some money for her drinks on the bar. "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, my dear," Ducky answered, his voice resigned to Ziva's lack of outreaching.

Ziva nodded slightly and walked out the door.

_(you better)  
Stop!  
(you better)  
Stop!_

**oOo**

Anthony was tired and sound asleep in his crib by 2000. Kalev and Emily finished off the Chinese takeaway and sat down on Ziva's couch to watch a movie. Kalev stared blankly at Ziva's, well, very modest collection of DVD titles.

"What about A Mighty Heart?" Emily suggested.

Kalev shrugged and walked over to place it into the DVD player. "Have you seen it before?"

"No," Emily answered. "I never had the time, but I heard that it is an excellent film."

And so they sat on the couch for the next two hours, eating a bowl of Ben and Jerry's Cookies and Cream ice cream. Kalev had his arm thrown around Emily's shoulders, and it soon draped down around her waist and she cuddled up against him, her head lying on his strong and toned chest.

The movie ended and they sat in silence and darkness, the only light was emanating from the TV, which now screened the disc menu. Emily used the silence to her advantage, to ask what had been on her mind when she decided on what movie they would watch. "Do you ever worry that something like that will happen to you?"

Kalev sighed deeply and Emily felt him draw in a deep and laboured breath. She could tell that this was not something that he wanted to talk about. "I am careful."

"You've been away for months, Kalev," Emily stated. "Every day I wondered whether or not I would see you again. Every single day."

Kalev moved underneath her and sat up, grasping both of her hands in his own as he did so. "I do not want you to worry about me." He placed a soft kiss on her lips and then pulled away.

Emily had her eyes closed, wanting the kiss to last longer. She finally opened her eyes to find his staring back at her. "What if you were captured? What then?"

"We have a rule in Mossad," Kalev began, turning his face away from her. "If you are captured, then you are lost. I assume that it is the same for most covert agencies, though."

"I would come looking for you," Emily said strongly. "If you were caught, I would come looking for you."

"Don't," Kalev whispered under his breath.

"What?"

"Don't come looking for me," Kalev said, a little louder. "It is not worth both of our lives."

"Kalev?!" Emily questioned, her eyes narrowed.

He stood up and walked away from her. He began pacing through the lounge room. "I do not expect you to understand why it is that I do what I do, Emily."

"Try me," Emily suggested, trying to get Kalev to stop pacing.

And he did. He stopped walking and looked straight at her. "Ziva was Mossad before Tali was killed but I was not. I was nearly eighteen and just about to start my three-year service in the IDF. We were at a cafe in Haifa during the summer. I had gone to the bathroom and a bomb went off. This scar," Kalev paused and showed her the long, thin scar on his neck, "is a memento of the day my sister died. I was hit by shrapnel, but she was much closer to it when it was detonated."

"I'm sorry," Emily said softly, genuinely looking it. "A suicide bombing?"

"Yes," Kalev answered shortly and then continued his tale. "I fought hard during my time in the military, hoping to gain some vengeance for Tali's death, but it never came. When I was discharged, Ari convinced me to study in England. He hoped that I would move on from my ultimate goal of revenge. But it did not deter me. I joined Mossad while I was studying."

"Have you managed to achieve your goal yet?" Emily asked rhetorically. She knew the answer. He merely glanced back at her.

They were silently staring at each other for over a minute before a knock at the door broke it. Ziva unlocked it and walked in to find her brother and best friend in silence. But she did not think to question it. "Is Anthony okay?"

"Sleeping," Emily replied. "Since eight o'clock."

"Good, I'm going to bed," Ziva announced, tossing her bag down but taking her phone with her upstairs. She collapsed on to her bed fully clothed and flipped open her phone. It was 2230 and she still hadn't heard from Tony. She dialled his number again, for the eleventh time, but, once more, it was directed to his voicemail. She held herself together and stared at her ceiling, her thoughts consummated by the discussion that she had had with Ducky earlier that evening.

**oOo**

Ziva sat in her kitchen early the next morning. She had not slept well that night. In fact, she had barely slept, but had called Tony several more times. She could not shake the feeling that something bad had happened to him.

She had fallen asleep once during the course of the night, at about midnight, waking up with a nightmare of a car bomb in a busy street. She shook it off as a memory. She'd seen so many bombings in her time.

Emily walked silently into Ziva's kitchen from her condo at around 0700. "You look like you didn't sleep last night. What's up?"

"You look like you did sleep last night," Ziva pointed out, her eyebrows raised in surprised.

"Contrary to what you might believe, Kalev slept in his own bed last night," Emily answered, her head pointing upstairs in the direction of Kalev's room. "We are taking things slow."

"What do I know?" Ziva questioned. "I haven't had sex in a year and a half."

"That's sad, but you're avoiding the original question," Emily replied, making herself a cup of coffee. "Why didn't you sleep last night?"

"I was worried about Tony," Ziva admitted, glaring at her cell phone. "He was supposed to meet us at the bar last night and he didn't show."

"Well, did you call him?" Emily asked, alarmed by what she had said. She was now very worried about Tony, too.

"Several times," Ziva answered tiredly. "It kept going to voicemail."

"Perhaps we should go to NCIS," Emily suggested and then heard Anthony scream from the room upstairs.

"I agree," Ziva answered, starting to walk upstairs. "I'll change Anthony and then we will go."

Fifteen minutes, the three of them were stuffed into Ziva's Peugeot as she sped, though not too quickly since Anthony was in the car, to the Navy Yard.

**oOo**

Ziva was waiting anxiously in the elevator with Emily and Anthony. It finally dinged to announce that it had arrived on the third floor and Ziva ran out first, bumping into McGee who was about to enter.

"What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously.

"I asked first," Ziva proclaimed. McGee looked around her and shot a questioning glance at Emily, who was shuffling Anthony's weight onto the other side of her hip.

"Well, technically Ziva, I think that if we were to be that to the test we'd find that it was too close to call," McGee answered.

"Hmm," Ziva said with a smile, not letting McGee around her and into the elevator.

"But since my parents raised a gentleman and yours raised a killer, I was defragging my computers."

Ziva looked at him shrewdly. "Liar," she said, pushing passed him and into the bullpen.

"Weren't you defragging yesterday before you guys left for the bar?" Emily asked pertinently, her eyebrows risen.

"Have you heard from Tony?" Ziva asked, walking into the middle of the bullpen.

McGee and Emily, who was still carrying Anthony, followed her.

"You came into the office on a Saturday morning because you're worried about Tony?" McGee asked questioningly.

"You have been here all night?" she noticed, pointing at the food remaining on McGee's desk.

"Is that a question or a statement?" McGee asked, watching her walk over to her desk.

"Question."

"It sounded more like a statement," McGee said in a small voice.

"Demands an answer," Ziva stated.

"Yes, I was here all night," McGee admitted, moving his arms aimlessly.

"Fragging the computers?" Ziva asked, not entirely believing him.

"Defragging, Ziva," Emily put in.

"You need to work on those reflections when you're asking a question," McGee added. "For example, why are you worried about Tony?"

Ziva sighed and looked down. "Well, he was supposed to meet us at the bar last night. He did not arrive, did not call, he's not answering his home phone or his cell phone. Do you have the number to his second cell phone?"

"The one he uses for his private calls?" McGee asked, walking back to his desk.

"Yes!" Ziva replied with some frustration.

"Nope," McGee told her absently.

"How can nobody know the number to his second phone?" Emily piped up, finally putting Anthony on the floor to crawl around after he'd struggled against her for a few minutes. "What if something were to happen to Anthony or one of us?"

"Exactly," Ziva added, then looked at Gibbs' desk. "Gibbs was here all night, too. Are we a team, McGee?"

"Mornin' Ziva," Gibbs said, walking into the bullpen. "Emily, Anthony. Nothing better to do on a Saturday morning?"

"Teams do not have secrets, Gibbs," Ziva told him, a certain degree of anger in her voice. "And if you do not tell me what you were both doing here last night..." she turned around to face McGee, "McGee knows he will." She turned back to face Gibbs. "Eventually."

Gibbs nodded and looked at McGee. "Hacking into the CIA," Gibbs told her. "They ordered the polygraphs after all."

"Are you serious?" Emily asked in a very serious tone as she moved towards the front of Gibbs' desk. She took a few moments to get over the shock before pulling herself back together. "Well did you find out anything?"

"Yes," McGee announce, leaning on his desk. "The CIA's Weapons Control and Arms Proliferations department ordered the polygraph tests."

"Why?" Ziva questioned, utterly confused by the mess. "Who are they after?"

"According to Fornell, they are looking into the private dealings of Director Shepard," Gibbs replied.

"Why would the CIA come after the Director?" Ziva questioned.

"You tell me," Gibbs put forth as a suggestion.

"Protecting their asset," Emily suggested, joining the circle that encompassed Ziva, McGee and Gibbs.

"La Grenouille," McGee announced.

"Does the Director know?" Ziva asked.

"Know what?" Jenny asked, walking into the bullpen.

"That it's Saturday and we are all here on our day off because we love our jobs," McGee lied, albeit very unconvincingly.

"Except for Tony who is missing," Ziva added.

"McGee, I need you to triangulate his cell number," Jenny said, turning to the junior field agent.

"Sure," he answered quickly, walking to his desk.

"2-0-2-5-5-5-0-1-7-7," Jenny told him as McGee quickly punched the number's into his computer.

"DiNozzo in trouble?" Gibbs asked Jenny, walking swiftly passed her. Emily's ears perked up and her mind was laced with worry, not only for Tony, but for Ziva and Anthony.

"I knew it," Ziva muttered, her voice showing a conceivable amount of concern.

"The woman Tony has been seeing, Jeanne Benoit, is La Grenouille's daughter," Jenny admitted. The team took a few moments to reel in the shock.

"He's been on an assignment?" McGee asked, somewhat unnecessarily.

Gibbs walked from next to McGee to in front of Jenny. "You did plan to tell us at some point?"

"If it led us to her father, yes," Jenny replied.

"Yeah, did it?" Gibbs asked, standing directly in front of, controlling the amount of fury in his voice.

"I don't know."

"You wanna tell us what you do know?" Gibbs suggested angrily. "Director?"

"Tony just contacted me using his alias' cell," Jenny answered, not at all perturbed by Gibbs' attitude. "It was a pre-arranged signal used only in emergency if he thought his cover had been blown."

"Tony DiNardo," Ziva read of the plasma as McGee brought up the location of Tony's cell. "Cute."

"I want this fed to MTAC and I want satellite coverage," Jenny ordered before walking upstairs.

"On its way," McGee announced, moving back behind his computer.

"Is Abby down in her lab?" Ziva asked, directing her question at either Gibbs or McGee.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," McGee answered, still typing away at his computer.

"Emily, will you take Anthony down there?" Ziva asked, turning to face her friend who was now on the floor with her son.

"Sure," Emily answered, nodding. She scooped up Anthony in her arms and carried him to the elevator. "Come on, little monster."

**oOo**

The team walked solemnly back from the truck in the garage up to the squad room. As soon as they got up there, McGee sat down at his desk and Gibbs walked towards the elevator to Abby's lab. But Emily's eyes were trailing one person only. Ziva. She watched her Israeli friend walked around the bullpen aimlessly for about a minute, every so often stopping in front of Tony's desk, and then walk in the direction of the ladies' room.

Emily debated for a few seconds about whether or not she should follow Ziva in, but, in the end, decided to put her friend's wellbeing above her need for privacy and chased after her. Ziva was washing her face at the sink when Emily entered.

"It may not be him, Ziva," Emily said sorrowfully. "You need to believe that it was not Tony in the car. For Anthony."

Ziva ignored her and gave no indication that she had heard her. Emily could see that her breathing was becoming laboured and that she was trying very hard to not breakdown. She was gripping the sides of the sink for support, gritting her teeth. Emily was at a loss. She did not know what she could do or say to make Ziva feel better. There was nothing that she could do or say to make Ziva feel better.

There was silence for several moments. The only thing that could be heard was water rushing through the pipe work and Ziva's attempt to muffle her tears. She let go of the sink finally and turned away, her brooding face showing more than just pain. Emily watched powerlessly as Ziva cried out in anguish and punched the mirror in front of her, shattering it almost immediately.

Emily stood still for a moment before her mind snapped back into action. She grabbed Ziva around the waist and pulled her down onto the floor away from the shards of broken glass.

"It's okay," Emily muttered soothingly as she put one arm around Ziva's shoulders and watched for any further reaction. "Your forearm is bleeding. Let's go down and see Ducky."

"I am not going down there," Ziva whispered softly. Emily's eyes stung once more as she heard the pain in her friend's voice.

"Okay, okay," Emily agreed. "Let's go down to Abby's lab and see Anthony and I'll call Ducky up."

Ziva nodded slowly as Emily helped her up. They silently walked out of the bathroom and down to Abby's lab. Abby was working quickly on her computer and simultaneously analysing the samples from her mass spectrometer. Anthony was in a corner of her lab, next to the door to her other room, in a playpen with some of his favourite toys.

Ziva walked straight over to where her son was, whereas Emily walked up to Abby, who was at her computer, and bent down, pressing the button to video call Ducky.

"What's up, Emily?" Abby asked and then noticed Ziva, but not her injured arm.

"Abby?" Ducky asked, appearing on the screen. "Oh, it's you, Emily. What can I do for you, my dear?"

"Have you started the autopsy?" Emily asked in a grave voice.

"I was just about to."

"Can you come up to Abby's lab first?" Emily asked. "And bring a first aid kit with you."

"Uh, sure," Ducky answered, but before he could say anything else, Emily ended the call.

"Why?" Abby asked in a loud voice. "What's happened?"

Emily attempted to subtly point in Ziva's direction, but she was not so good at it, although, she needn't have worried. Ziva was too engrossed in watching her son. She reached into the playpen and, with her uninjured hand, lifted his head up to her. She spent a few moments gazing deep into her son's eyes. They were Tony's eyes.

"Abby, will you call maintenance and tell them to go to the ladies' room on the third floor?" Emily asked in a low voice. "There is a broken mirror."

Abby nodded and then walked over to Ziva. "Tony was not in that car. I can feel it and I intend to prove it."

Ziva didn't say anything but looked sorrowfully into Abby's eyes. Emily could tell that the young Goth had not dissuaded her from her original line of thought.

Ducky arrived five minutes later and cleaned Ziva's cuts. She had one on her forearm that was about two inches long and a few smaller ones on her knuckles and the back of her hand. Ducky did not ask what had happened, but, like Abby, maintained that it might not be Tony. He went back down to the Morgue and Ziva carried Anthony back up to the bullpen with Emily.

**oOo**

Emily and Ziva were currently trying to find Jeanne Benoit, but had had no luck so far. The woman had disappeared. Emily still could not get over the face Ziva had on when Tony walked out of the elevator. It was relief, pure and utter relief. She was still reeling over the events of the day, but at least things had sort of worked out for the NCIS crew.

They were now all in the bullpen and Abby had just rushed in grabbed Tony.

"Tony!" she came in screaming, throwing her arms around in. "I knew you'd be alright. I knew it. Everybody else gave you up for dead, even Ziva."

Ziva mouth was wide open. "Okay," she admitted, playing with his letter-opener. "So I may have acted a little hastily."

Tony looked at her suspiciously. "That's my letter-opener."

"Excellent balance and weight. The edge is a little dull but I have always admired it," Ziva said before standing up and returning it to him.

He caught her injured hand as she started to walk away. "What happened here?"

"Nothing," Ziva lied. "I am fine."

He nodded, deciding not to push her and instead opened his desk drawer. "Where's my American Pie coffee mug?"

"Palmer," Abby announced shortly.

"Mighty Mouse stapler?" he questioned, looking around for it.

"Ducky," Abby answered and then looked around. "Hey Ducky."

Tony turned his chair around to see the older Englishman trying to replace his stapler.

"My dear fellow, I never believed it for a moment," Ducky said with a smile as he passed the stapler back to its owner. "Welcome home."

"It's not everyday people think you're dead, DiNozzo," Gibbs pointed out, walking into the bullpen with a cup of coffee.

"Gibbs, I know who blew up Tony's car," Abby said happily, chasing after her boss. "Well, not Tony's car, but his alias' car and not exactly who, but how and why."

"Do you have a motive?" Emily asked before passing Anthony over to Tony so he could see his son for the first time in a few days.

"Me?" Abby said incredulously. "No. But they do."

Emily and Ziva laughed as they followed Abby back down to her lab.

**oOo**

Ziva watched Tony intently as he read the card that Jeanne had left him. He rose his eyebrows and flapped the card around as he walked back towards her.

"You ever lie to someone you love, Ziva?" Tony asked softly.

"Yes," Ziva admitted, but did not elaborate.

"They ever forgive you?"

"They never found out," Ziva answered after a pause.

"Mine found out," Tony told her. _'Actually, both of mine found out, but that is something for another time.'_

"He told her?" Ziva asked softly.

"No," Tony answered in the same low tone. "I did. Well, he said she'd come back after she calmed down. I guess he was wrong."

Ziva stood there with her mouth open, trying to say the right thing. She knew that what Tony needed right now was support. Nothing more. "I will put out a BOLO. We will find her."

"She doesn't wanna be found," Tony called after her. Ziva stopped moving towards the door. She looked back at Tony and then opened the front door. Tony followed her and held it open for a moment, gazing into Ziva's perpetual stare.

"Are you alright, Tony?" Ziva asked softly. "I'm sorry about the way this ended."

"I'm sorry that I lied to you," he admitted in a low voice after a moment of silence.

Ziva opened her mouth to answer, but, upon realising what he had said, she closed it and remained silent for a moment while she chose her response carefully.

Only Tony did not give her a chance to speak. He shut the door on her as soon as she had walked out of the apartment.

Ziva knocked twice. "Tony, please open the door." He did not. "You need to talk. I am going to listen. Now open up."

She pulled out her lock picks and inserted them into the door's simple lock, but did not twist them. She held them there for a moment, holding her breath at the same time, while she contemplated the best course of action.

"Tony, will you please just talk to me," Ziva croaked through the door. Tony was slumped against it, his eyes tearing at the sound of Ziva's concerned voice. After a few minutes, he heard her pull her picks out of the door and walk away. But Tony did not move from that position for several hours.

He had managed two hurt two women that he cared for dearly in the same day. He pulled out Jeanne's letter and re-read it.

What did she expect him to do? He had to make a decision. The life he had with Jeanne or the life he could have with Anthony, and possibly Ziva, too. He grabbed the keys to the NCIS charger and walked out of the apartment, shutting the door angrily behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so what did you think. I changed the song in the second scene to Stop by Jamelia. I do love that song. I had that scene planned from when I started writing Cross Jurisdictions and I spent several hours writing it so let me know if it was any good. **

**So Tiva and Kemily in the one chapter..... Do I get reviews???? Please :)**


	26. Escape

**Hey everyone. I am updating today because I won't be able to update for like a week. I'm going away and not bringing my computer. So to all those whose stories are on my alerts, if you update, I'll read and review when I get back. Just so you know, I haven't abandoned you. This is a filler chapter between 'Bury Your Dead' and 'Family.'**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Escape**

The rain beat hard against his windscreen; nevertheless, he pushed on through the abysmal weather. The tropics outside resembled something of a monsoon but that was nothing compared to the war that was waging inside his heart. Tony had no idea where he was or where he was going, instead allowing the sultry tunes of Dire Straits' 'Your Latest Trick' to carry him through the hours of the day.

His mind was a movie theatre with the premiere film on rewind. He kept flashing back to that horrible moment where he broke Jeanne's heart, that moment where he finally revealed the truth to her.

"_You are aren't you?" Jeanne asked, pulling her hand away from his. "Aren't you? Someone else? Who? Who are you?"_

"_I'm a federal agent," Tony admitted after a few moments of silence. "My name isn't Tony DiNardo, it's Anthony DiNozzo and I work for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service."_

"_This has all been a lie," Jeanne realised, her voice shaking and her eyes unable to meet his. "A lie."_

"_Jeanne, listen to me," Tony pleaded, trying to hold her hand before she angrily shoved him off. "Not all of it. Not everything. Just some things. Not the important things."_

"_What? What else haven't you told me?"_

_Tony sighed and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. Jeanne knew that he had always made a habit of keeping his wallet hidden from her, just like he did with most of his possessions. Now she knew why. He pulled out a small photograph and passed it to her._

"_Who is this?" Jeanne questioned, fearing the answer._

"_My son," Tony answered after a short pause. "Anthony. He's nine months old."_

_Jeanne shook her head, her eyes close to tears. "And the woman?" she choked out. "All this time you had a family?!"_

"_No," Tony replied quickly and forcefully. "They are not my family. Anthony lives with his mother and I don't see him that often."_

"_So it's not just my life that you ruined in this undercover operation?" Jeanne questioned in a mocking tone._

"How did it come to this?" Tony murmured as he drove along in the rain, still unsure of where he was going.

**oOo**

Jeanne sat uncomfortably on the flight from Dulles to LAX. She could not bear to stay in DC for much longer and found herself speedily packing a bag, catching a cab to the airport and hopping on the first flight out of the state.

She stared out the window, trying hard to forget the events of that day. There was a letter in front of her. She had written it to her mother. Shaking her head, Jeanne picked it up and gave it another read through.

_Dear Mom,_

_I guess you were right about one thing. Men are liars. No matter how much they love you or how much you think they love you, they are not honest with you. I should have taken wisdom from your experience instead of trying to do the brave thing and learn the hard lesson for myself. Maybe then I would not be causing my heart so much pain. I know that all you wanted to do was protect me and I should have let you. You were right about Tony._

_He lied to me. Lied about everything. Then he tried to convince me that he was honest about what was really important. He tried to convince me that he loved me. Maybe that is true, but I cannot even look at him now. He is not a film professor, but a federal agent. I was his undercover assignment. Can you believe that? Why am I even asking? Of course you can believe that. I can't believe that he lied to me about his life for nearly a year and a half. Fifteen months we were together, Mom. Fifteen! _

_We were going to buy a house together. We were going to live together. What am I supposed to do now, Mom? I thought that I had found the man that I was going to spend the rest of my life with and I don't even know who Tony really is. I left him with an ultimatum. Me or them, and by them I mean NCIS. I don't expect him to choose me. Look at what he was willing to do for NCIS. He was willing to ruin my life for this operation. _

_And that is not even the half of it. He has a nine month old son. That night we had dinner together and he left because his friend had had an accident. It was his son who was rushed to hospital with bacterial pneumonia. All I ever wanted was to be a part of Tony's life, a big part, and he wouldn't even let me in on the biggest part of his life. He told me that he was never with the boy's mother while we were together. I'm not sure if I believe him. He sounded sincere, just like he did when he was apologising. But I think the need to apologise is the first sign that you are doing something wrong. Am I right, Momma?_

_Enough about Tony. Why didn't you ever tell me about Papa? He is the reason that NCIS chose to involve me. What is he involved in, Mom?! Is that why you left him? Is that why you could never trust him? Didn't you think that I deserved to know the truth? Didn't you think that you could trust me with it?! _

_I'm sorry for my outburst, Mom, but I had to write it down. I guess that I am still reeling from Tony's revelation. I'm a good person, at least I think that I am. I save lives. I'm a doctor and I am going to dedicate my life to that cause so that others may live. Why did this have to happen to me? I don't know how to answer that question. Maybe I have accumulated bad karma or maybe I have inherited it from Papa, but I'm lost and confused right now. I couldn't stay in DC. I'm on a plane to LA right now. I know that Papa will come looking for me, but I don't want to make it easy for him. Please do not tell him where I have gone. I have a feeling that I will not stay there for long, but hopefully some leisure time on Zuma Beach in Malibu will help me. Or maybe I am beyond help. I don't know. _

_I love you, Mom, but I am not sure if I can deal with this. I'm going away for a while. Do not come looking for me. I have some things that I need to sort out, but trust me, I will be fine. Goodbye, Mom._

_Jeanne._

**oOo**

McGee was more nervous than he had been during the FLETC final examinations. After what had happened with Tony over the weekend, he did not believe that he would be able to pass his polygraph with Homeland Security. And Abby's attempt to simulate it three days earlier did not reassure him at all. In fact, it only ingrained the notion that he was going to fail further. He couldn't even get the name question right.

"Okay, we'll start with your name," the examiner announced after attaching the leads to his body.

"Uh, Timothy Alexander McGee," McGee answered with a slight stutter.

The examiner looked at him suspiciously but shrugged it off and continued. "Any alias?"

"My pen name is Thom E. Gemcity and I have several nicknames including Probie, McGeek and Elflord. Did I pass?" McGee asked anxiously, moving to see the screen.

The examiner stared at him and he leaned back in the chair. "You have been with NCIS for nearly five years?"

"Yes," McGee answered quickly.

"And on Agent Gibbs' team for three?"

"Yes."

"Earlier this year your team undertook an investigation that involved La Grenouille in Quebec, Canada, is that correct?" the examiner asked, reading out of a file.

"Yes," McGee answered again, trying hard to remain calm.

"Did Director Shepard have the lead on the investigation?"

"Yes."

"Was the aim of the mission to capture La Grenouille?"

McGee hesitated for a second and then firmly answered. "Yes."

"Did you know that this was a CIA case before the investigation in Quebec?" the examiner asked with a suspicious glance in his direction.

"No," McGee answered strongly.

"Very well, Agent McGee, you're free to go," the examiner said, moving out of his seat to detach the leads from McGee's body.

McGee rushed out of the complex and speedily drove back to the Navy Yard.

"How was it?" Ziva asked from her desk as soon as he entered the bullpen.

"Uh, I don't think we're allowed to talk about it," McGee replied unsurely.

"Suit yourself," Ziva told him without looking up.

McGee was about to retort when Gibbs walked with a cup of Starbucks coffee. "Don't you have work to do, McGee?"

"Uh, yeah, boss," McGee said quickly, running to sit down at his desk. "When's your polygraph?"

"0900 tomorrow," Gibbs answered.

_0900 Tuesday Morning..._

"Please state your name," the same examiner asked Gibbs after attaching the polygraph leads to his body.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"And you have been an NCIS Special Agent for fifteen years?"

"Yes."

"Did you know about the operation that involved your senior field agent, Anthony DiNozzo, prior to Saturday where you become directly involved in the operation?"

"No," Gibbs answered forcefully through gritted teeth.

"Did you attempt to apprehend the arms dealer, code name La Grenouille, after this affair?"

"Yes," Gibbs replied shortly. "With Agent McGee and Officer David on Sunday morning."

"Did you apprehend him?"

"No, he was not on the boat."

"Was the purpose of the mission to Quebec, Canada earlier this year to apprehend La Grenouille?"

"Yes," Gibbs answered, not moving an inch of his body.

The examiner looked up from his file and directly at Gibbs. He remained silent for a few seconds before looking back down. "Was Director Shepard in charge of the operation?"

"Yes, but it involved my team," Gibbs answered dutifully.

"Have you ever had relations of a personal nature with Director Shepard?"

Gibbs looked directly at the examiner, his eyes and voice full of determination. "No."

"Very well, Agent Gibbs, you're free to go," the examiner said after a moment of silence. He detached the leads and Gibbs walked out of the room with his head held high.

_1300 Tuesday Afternoon..._

"You are Ziva David?" the examiner asked after attaching the leads.

"Yes," Ziva answered monotonously.

"You are an agent of Mossad? Israeli Intelligence?"

"Yes," Ziva replied in the same tone.

"You are in a liaison position with NCIS on a recommendation from Director Shepard?"

"Yes."

"Were you aware of your partner's undercover assignment that involved Jeanne Benoit, the daughter of La Grenouille, prior to Saturday when your team directly became involved in the operation?"

"No," Ziva answered in the same monotonous tone, but she felt her emotions rise.

"Have you had relations of a personal nature with your NCIS partner, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yes," Ziva replied, her voice icy.

"Recently? As in, in the past year while DiNozzo has been undercover?"

Ziva stared at him, poison shooting through her glare. She remembered the steamy rendezvous that they had had five months earlier. "No."

"Did you apprehend La Grenouille on his yacht on Sunday morning when you delivered the federal warrant?" the examiner asked, changing the subject.

"No, he was not there," Ziva replied quickly.

"Was the purpose of the mission in Quebec, Canada to apprehend La Grenouille?"

"Yes," Ziva answered very fast.

"Did your role in the mission include the assassination of said subject?" the examiner asked equally as fast.

"No," Ziva answered, her voice strong and unwavering.

"Was this subject to your orders from Director Shepard?"

"Yes," Ziva told him in a low voice.

"Did she, at any stage, order you to shoot and execute La Grenouille?"

"No," Ziva replied slowly and very forcefully.

"You may go, Officer David," the examiner replied, allowing her to detach the leads from her body.

**oOo**

By Tuesday afternoon, Emily was beyond worried. They had not heard from Tony in three days and she knew that Ziva was freaking out, too. Luckily, her Israeli friend could internalise things much better. Normally, Emily could compartmentalise well too. She had to for the job, but today, she was thrown. Giving up on her paperwork, she marched over to the desk of SSA Derek Morgan.

"You need to go looking for him," Emily claimed, slamming her palms down on his desk.

Morgan looked up at her from his phone call and then chose to ignore her. "Can you send me the files ASAP?" he asked whomever he was talking to on the phone.

Emily shot him a dark glare and then pressed the hang-up button.

"What? Emily?!" Morgan half-shouted, completely perturbed by her reaction.

"Oh, you can call Monty from Human Resources back another day," Emily mocked. "This is more important. Tony is MIA. I think that Ziva's about to file a missing person's report."

"I'm sure that he's fine, Em," Morgan reiterated. "He just needs time to move on. He'll be back within a matter of days, trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"I know Tony," Morgan answered in the most reassuring voice he could muster. "But if he's not back by Thursday, then I will go looking for him, okay?"

"Fine," Emily said, giving up. "I'll hold you to that." And she stalked off.

Morgan was left alone at his desk, muttering something about Ziva's crazy scare tactics rubbing off on Emily as he picked up his phone once more.

* * *

**A/N: I had always hoped that the Homeland Security polygraph tests would actually be in the series. They would have been fun to see and I'm sure that they wouldn't have been cancelled. Okay, maybe Tony's coz he was away, but not the others. I also know that they would've been longer but I only included vital questions. **

**Please review..... please. Curious scenarios go through my head when you don't review..... like you're going to fire me..... or tell me that I'm going undercover as DiNozzo's wife.... Okay, I was watching Reveille today.**


	27. The Hardest Word

**I'm back people. Okay, I was back earlier this week, but my mum made me do chores all week. So here's the next chapter. It's set post-Family and post-Identity Crisis (5.02 and 5.04). Reviews = love, people, so please review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything..... cept perhaps Anthony and Kalev.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Hardest Word**

Ziva watched her partner intently as he burned the card from Jeanne. She slowly walked over to him and knelt down beside him, letting out a long sigh as she gripped his shoulder reassuringly.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked, her voice showing the depth of her concern for him.

Tony was silent for a few moments, staring into the blank flames. "I guess."

Ziva sighed and then lifted her head to stare at him fully and confidently. "Why don't I drop Anthony off at your apartment tonight?"

Tony looked up at her, his eyes wide and hopeful. He was about to answer when Ziva's phone rang.

"David," Ziva said, answering in the phone.

"_Hey, Ziva!"_ Emily's voice shouted happily. _"How's your case?"_

"Just closed it," Ziva answered, slightly perturbed by Emily's joy. "You sound happy. How was Las Vegas?"

"_Great, but if you guys are done with your case, why don't you hurry up on over to Potomac Hospital?" _Emily suggested._ "JJ just had a baby boy."_

"I am going to assume that I was the first person you called?" Tony, McGee, Ducky and Gibbs simultaneous shot her a confused look. "We'll be there soon." And she hung up the phone and turned to her team. "JJ just gave birth to a boy. The BAU is at Potomac Hospital."

"Sign off on the case and then we can go," Gibbs announced as Ducky passed the baby back to his adoptive parents.

"You're serious?" Tony asked, grabbing Ziva by the arm she began to walk away from him. "I can take him tonight? He's always stayed with you, but."

"And he needs to live with his father, too," Ziva replied earnestly as the rest of their team and the parents of the child shuffled outside, leaving them alone.

Tony was too stunned by the offer to say anything. He knew that Ziva trusted him with her life and, he hoped, the life of their child, too, but Tony had had very little experience with his son and very little history. He understood that he had not been a very good father throughout the first year of his son's life. It was something that he was hell bent on turning around. "T-Thank you," he stuttered out after a few moments of silence.

"You're welcome," Ziva replied with a reassuring smile before following the rest of the team out of the house.

**oOo**

"You look worried," Emily stated blandly, refilling her mug with coffee later that evening. They had come home from the hospital half an hour earlier and Anthony was napping in his crib. "What happened?"

"You do animatedly assume that something happened?" Ziva shot back, lifting her head out of its previous position inside her hands.

"_Automatically_ assume that something happened, Z," Emily corrected, a superior look plastered on to her all-knowing face. "And it's you we're talking about. Something's always happened."

"I'm going to wake Anthony up in about twenty minutes and drive him over to Tony's to spend the night," Ziva told her, trying to fit her tone of voice to mask the concern.

"You're letting Tony take care of Anthony for the night?" Emily asked, surprise in her face and voice.

Ziva shrugged, waving her arms nonchalantly. "I am starting to regret it, but I already promised him. He has been taking this whole situation with Jeanne hard."

"So you're showing him compassion after everything he put you through?" Emily questioned, once again, surprised. "Where is my Ziva and what have you done to her?"

Ziva chuckled lightly but didn't answer her.

"Seriously, you went through so much when he was with Jeanne," Emily pointed out, her joking tone becoming more serious.

"And he is going through so much more now that she's gone," Ziva retorted, her voice light and monotone. "I am trying to be supportive."

"He should've never got this deeply involved with her," Emily reasoned, passing Ziva a steaming mug of Earl Grey Tea.

"I tried to tell him that today," Ziva said in a low voice.

"And how did he take it?" Emily asked.

Ziva did not answer her, instead continuously stirred her tea around and around.

Emily sensed her friend's hesitation to speak and decided not to push her, so she changed the subject. "Have you heard from Kalev? I haven't seen him in a few days but I think he's still in DC."

"He's not," Ziva replied simply. "He flew back to Tel Aviv yesterday."

"He didn't tell me," Emily piped up incredulously, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"He did not tell me either," Ziva added in an attempt to placate her friend's emotions. "I called Officer Bashan this morning looking for him. My father asked for his return to personally brief him on something."

"On what?" Emily asked, not realising the stupidity of her question.

"I do not know," Ziva answered quickly. "I was not read in and, obviously, not many people have been."

"Well that's just great," Emily muttered, gulping down the remainder of her coffee. "I am trying to make this work."

"I did warn you," Ziva pointed out, her eyebrows raised in superiority.

"Shut up," Emily muttered back, placing her mug in the dishwasher.

"Well, I'm going to take Anthony to Tony's place," Ziva announced, rising from her stool and walking upstairs.

Twenty minutes later, Ziva was wrestling a screaming Anthony into his car seat and throwing a large amount of baby supplies on to the seat next to him. Clearly, her son did not like being awoken so suddenly, nor did he appreciate his mother's needs to pack his entire room into a bag to bring with him to his father's.

Anthony drifted off to sleep again as Ziva approached Tony's and she carried his sleeping form up to her partner's apartment and knocked on the door.

Tony answered it almost at once, as if he had been waiting for it, and took Anthony from Ziva's arms. "Hey, buddy."

"Shush," Ziva whispered urgently. "Can't you see he's sleeping?"

"Sorry," Tony muttered, carrying the baby into his bedroom and laying him down in the brand new port-a-cot that he had yet to use. He covered his son with a blanket and walked back into his living room, where Ziva had thrown the large bag of Anthony's necessities (and not-so-necessities) on the floor.

They stood there in silence for at least a minute before Ziva thought of something to say. "So, you will call me if you need anything?"

"Of course," Tony answered at once. Cautiously, he took a few steps closer to her. He was less than a foot away.

They stood there, staring, for many moments before Ziva finally looked away. "I should be going."

"Wait," Tony said, grabbing her arm as she motioned to leave. "I need to apologise for what I said to you today."

"You already did," Ziva replied, letting her arm slip out of Tony's slackened grip.

"Not enough, I don't think," Tony told her, his eyes soft and almost pleading. "I was wrong to bring up Roy. It was not the same thing, even though it feels that way."

"Tony," Ziva began, her voice somewhat authoritative, but also apologetic. "I should not fault you for falling for that girl. It was not my place to reprimand you when I should be supportive. I am sorry."

"You don't need to apologise," Tony told her quickly, taking another step towards her. They were now only a few inches away from each other.

"I think I do," Ziva answered, her voice soft as though she were trying to tremble. "You knew that it was going to end badly and so did I when Roy died. I guess our situations were similar."

"What I said was inexcusable," Tony told her, cupping her face in his hands.

Ziva's heart skipped a beat as she looked into Tony's eyes. They remained that way, in eternal bliss as they gazed into each other's eyes, words not needed to voice their apologies, until Ziva pulled away.

"I should go," she said quickly, grabbing her keys and walking out of his front door.

Tony sighed, instantly regretting not stopping her.

**oOo**

Two and a bit months passed and Tony and Ziva had settled back into their usual rhythm of sniping at each other, making fun of McGee and his new found quest for a dog as well as Ziva's attempts to understand the idiosyncrasies of the English language. Both were avidly planning for their son's fist birthday, eager to make it a pleasant occasion for him.

Ziva had made beautiful invitations and sent them out to Gibbs; Jenny; Cynthia; Abby; McGee; Ducky; Palmer; Lee; Hotch and Jack; Rossi; Reid; Garcia; Morgan; JJ, Will and Henry. Tony had also let Ziva invite Fornell and his daughter Emily, but he drew the line at inviting FBI Agent Sacks. Well, Ziva had only been joshing him, but he thought she was dead serious. She did, however, write an invitation for her new FBI friend, Courtney, but was unsure of whether or not to post it. She didn't want anything to happen with Tony and his playboy ways.

"Just post it," Emily had told her. She had not yet met the young FBI agent. "Tony will be too preoccupied with Anthony anyway. And why didn't I get an invite?"

"Were you expecting one? You practically live with us."

Ziva was, once again, preparing to take Anthony over to his father's house. The first night had gone flawlessly and she was now taking him once a week. She was exhausted, after spending the week not only chasing bad guys, but her walking son too. He had got a new-found feeling in his legs and was now using them to drag himself around everywhere. Whilst Ziva was glad that Anthony was growing, he was tiring her out more than her job.

Kalev was back in town and trying very hard to work on his relationship with Emily. It was going well but Ziva sensed that both were deep in denial. She pondered what would happen if they were to break up badly. Would she be caught in the middle?

She shook the idea out of her head and picked up her son and carried him down to her Peugeot. There was little traffic on the DC roads, something for which she was grateful, as she cruised into the parking lot of Tony's apartment complex.

Tony answered the door after a few knocks and took a squirming Anthony out of his partner's grasp, setting him down on the floor to run around his apartment.

"Have you eaten?" Tony asked as he took the bags off Ziva.

"Not yet," Ziva answered, shaking her head and walking inside. "Neither has Anthony."

"Well, stay," Tony suggested, although it sounded more like a demand than a request. "I'll order pizza and we'll watch a movie. Just like old times."

Ziva smiled at the memory. "Okay, but I am warning you, Anthony will not sit still for the duration of a movie."

And so they sat down and ate Papa Giuseppe's Woodfired Pizza in virtual silence as Tony put on Enchanted, one of his few children's films. True enough, as soon as they sat down to eat, Anthony was up and running around Tony's apartment. Thankfully, Tony had safe-proofed everything according to a site he found online and he'd hoped that there was no way the toddler could injure himself.

Eventually, Anthony got bored and tired of running, well, falling around and lay on top of his parents, who were curled up rather close on the couch. Ziva was leaning up against Tony's shoulder and Tony had his arm around her, letting his hand dangle down somewhere near her waist. Anthony was out like a light after about ten minutes.

"That did not take long," Ziva pointed out as Tony carried the sleeping child to his port-a-crib. He came back five minutes later and they continued to watch the movie.

"This is my favourite song in the whole movie," Ziva voiced as they watched Patrick "McDreamy" Dempsey dance away with Amy Adams to 'So Close.'

Tony smiled inwardly, acknowledging that Ziva actually enjoyed romantic parts of Disney movies. He found himself grasping her tighter, pulling her closer to his warm body. And she let him. The movie finished and Ziva slowly got up and stretched.

"I'm surprised that I managed to stay awake throughout the whole movie," she told him as she collected her car keys. "I'm exhausted."

Tony hopped up at once and followed her into the entrance hallway of his apartment. "Are you sure you want to drive across town? It's late."

"I will be fine," Ziva answered him with a smile.

Tony leaned in closer to her. "Stay with me," he requested in a breathy whisper.

Ziva stood there, gazing into his eyes, feeling as though she could no longer deny her heart that which it longed so deeply for. But she was not ready for it and Tony most definitely wasn't either. She closed her eyes as she decided which course of action she would take. She could listen to her heart or she could follow the logical directions of her mind.

* * *

**So does she stay or go????**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	28. First Time for Everything

**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger but I had to... well I wanted to. Lol. Here you go. Some Tiva and a bit of Kemily (sorry RavennaNightwind).**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: First Time for Everything**

_Tony leaned in closer to her. "Stay with me," he requested in a breathy whisper._

"Tony," Ziva began, drawing in a deep breath. "You are emotional and not thinking straight. Are you sure you will be fine with Anthony tonight?"

Tony pulled away from her. "Yeah," he replied, not even looking at her.

Ziva sighed and walked back into his apartment, sitting back down on the couch. Tony gave her a confused glance and followed her into the room, closing the front door behind him.

"Do you want to talk about it, Tony?" Ziva offered tiredly. "I will listen."

Tony remained silent and still. He did not have anything else to say to her.

"I am your partner, Tony," Ziva said, rather angrily, as she stood up and walked towards him. "I know that something is wrong. I am asking you to share it with me."

Tony let out the deep breath that he was holding. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Then you will tell me what is going on with you," Ziva ordered, sitting back down on the couch as Tony walked out of the room.

He was starting to wish that he did not ask her to stay, but he did not expect her to pressure him into talking to her. He was startled to learn that he had hoped for something else from her. Letting the warm water rush over his face, Tony found himself lost in deep thought. Why had he really asked Ziva to stay? Tony had a one bedroom apartment and was sharing it with his son.

In truth, he had completely forgotten that Anthony was sleeping in the same room. He slowly turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower, allowing the cool draught to rush against his wet skin. It was refreshing. He dried himself quickly and tied the towel around his waist.

Tony was attempting to make a quick dash to his room to change quickly when he heard a snore coming from the lounge room. Intrigued, he waltzed in his towel into the lounge room to see that Ziva had crashed on his couch, deep in a slumber.

"At least I get out of a difficult conservation," Tony muttered under his breath. He lifted Ziva into his arms, wondering whether or not she would stir, and carried her to his room, laying her down in between the sheets and tucking her into his bed. He changed quickly and looked at Ziva and Anthony. They had the same peaceful look on their faces as they slept. Tony smiled and kissed them both lightly on the forehead. He then grabbed a blanket and pillow and dragged them out of the room, closing the bedroom door behind him.

**oOo**

Ziva woke the next morning to the wafting scent of pancakes in a bed that she recognised but was not her own.

"How the hell..." she began, but then looked over to the port-a-cot to see her nearly year-old son fast asleep. She was still wearing the tracksuit pants and t-shirt that she'd worn to drop him off at Tony's, so she could only conclude that she'd fallen asleep while waiting for Tony to get out of the shower and he'd carried her to his bed. She looked over to the other side of the bed to see that it was still made.

Anthony slowly woke up not long after Ziva and lifted himself up to the edge of the cot, smiling at his mother. She smiled back and lifted him out, carrying him into the lounge room, where she noticed a makeshift bed on Tony's couch, and putting him down with a few of his toys.

"Did you sleep out here last night?" Ziva asked, walking into the kitchen.

Tony turned around at the sound of her voice and smiled. "Well... you were already asleep and I didn't wanna risk my life waking you, O fearless ninja."

"I'm sure you didn't," Ziva replied with a smile and walked up to the frypan, expertly flipping over a pancake. Tony was stirring the mix with a spoon before walking over to the pan to pour it in. He leant up against Ziva, feeling the shiver course through her spine as he did so, and slowly dribbled a blob of the course fluid on to the spurting pan. Ziva looked up at him and they remained in that position for several moments, slowly edging towards each other.

Tony's breath was caught for a second as he firmly pressed his body against hers and leaned down and towards her. They were now less than an inch from each other. Ziva was staring deep into Tony's eyes and he was staring back. Around them, the whole world had stopped. They were in an endless ravine, the only two people around for miles. Tony's lips brushed against Ziva's, but she pulled away when she heard a scream.

Anthony was crying in the other room. She immediately pushed passed Tony and ran to her son, who had fallen at the step. She picked him up and carried him into the kitchen, slowly soothing him in Hebrew. Tony walked over to them as Ziva passed the boy over to him and went back to the cooking.

"Ziva..." Tony began.

"Don't, Tony," she warned, cutting him off.

He remained quiet and merely stared at her until she could no longer take it.

"I understand how you must be feeling after what happened with Jeanne, Tony," Ziva said.

"This is not about Jeanne, it's about us, Ziva," Tony told her ardently.

"There is no us, Tony!" Ziva shouted back. Anthony looked at her with fright visible on his little face. "You are my friend and partner, Tony. We are not anything more than that." And she turned back around, placing a few pancakes on each plate and dousing them in whipped cream and maple syrup.

On the other side of town, Emily was knocking on the front door of Ziva's place. Kalev answered it in his boxers after a few minutes and leant up against the doorway, seductively glancing at his neighbour. "Emily, what brings you here?"

Emily couldn't answer. Her mind was trapped as her eyes travelled up and down the man's muscular and well-toned body. The only thoughts that were going through her head were those of Kalev throwing her down on her bed and passionately making love to her.

"Uh, I-I came to see Ziva," Emily stuttered out, not able to make contact with his eyes. She couldn't believe that she was acting that way. She was Emily Prentiss after all, the woman who could hold her own and keep her thoughts to herself. The unprofilable profiler.

"She's not here," Kalev answered. "Are you sure I can't help you?"

He didn't even wait for her to answer before pulling her into the apartment, closing the front door and pushing her up against it. Emily leant in and kissed him passionately, tugging on his lower lip as his hands made their way down her body. She moaned into the kiss as his hand gently caressed her left breast. Kalev dropped his hands and pulled her tee over her head before resuming the kiss. They awkwardly tried to move towards the stairs until Kalev gave up and swept her into his arms bridal style and carried her up the stairs and into his room. He gently laid her down on the bed before returning to close the door.

Emily pulled him down on top of her as he walked back and hungrily sucked away at his lips. Kalev's only thoughts as he ripped off Emily's sleep shorts were that he hoped Ziva wasn't planning to come home any time soon. He wanted his first time with Emily to last forever.

**oOo**

Anthony's first birthday rolled around quickly after that. Tony and Kalev had spent the whole day decorating the David condo with balloons and streamers, while Emily and Ziva were in the kitchen with a children's cookbook making all sorts of cupcakes and children's finger foods, even though a majority of the guests attending were adults. By luck, both the NCIS and BAU teams did not have a case, although Hotch suspected that that was due to Jordan, the agent replacing JJ as the team's liaison while she was on maternity leave. Ziva had also invited her and Marcel to the party.

By one o'clock, the guests had begun to arrive. Hotch arrived first with Jack, who immediately went for the cupcakes only to be stopped by Emily, who told him only to take one. It was a joyous occasion not marred by any unfortunate event. True to form, Tony was more interested in his son than any woman that turned up at the party. He didn't even look sideways at Marcel's new girlfriend, whom he recognised from the gym.

They cut the cake at about three o'clock, but Anthony was far more interested in opening up his presents. And there were definitely a lot of them. It seemed that everyone at the party had bought him a large, and beautifully wrapped, gift for his first birthday. Ziva allowed him to open them after the cake was served and the guests stood or sat around him to see what he had gotten. There were Mega Blocks from Gibbs, a tricycle that doubled as a walker from Emily, as well as a range of Disney DVDs, clothes and other toys. But Ziva's eye was on the box that had not been open. It was very large and had Swiss cheese holes on the top. And it was moving, shaking, growling... There was something alive in there and she knew it.

Tony brought the large box forward to Anthony, who eagerly eyed it. Ziva plucked off the card and read it to herself.

_Dear Anthony,_

_For your very memorable first birthday._

_Happy Birthday._

_Love from Daddy._

Ziva untied the ribbon around it carefully and opened the box. A gorgeous little puppy with a light, soft hairy coat, dark brown eyes and floppy ears jumped out at her, barking. She jumped back a little, right into Tony, as Anthony shrieked with joy. The other guests did not know how to react.

"You bought him a dog?" Ziva hissed at Tony, who was smiling widely as his son lifted himself up to see the dog.

"Don't worry I had Marcel check with your landlord," Tony whispered back.

"What about checking with me?" Ziva asked in a low voice, feigning a smile on her face.

"What breed is that, Tony?" Emily asked, edging forward and picking the puppy up out of the box.

"Kelev K'naani," Ziva told her as the others gathered around to see the dog.

"Canaan Dog," Tony added, clarifying the confused looks on the faces of his colleagues and friends.

"I had one when I was a child," Ziva announced in a soft voice, picking up Anthony, who wanted his puppy back, and showing him how to pet the dog.

"I know," Tony piped up. "Kalev told me."

Ziva smiled back at him, getting over the initial shock of now having a dog as well as a one-year old to take care of.

Most of the guests had left by four thirty, but a few had joined Tony in the horrible game of picking out a name for the dog.

"Israeli dog should get a Hebrew name?" Emily suggested, sitting around in a circle with Kalev, Reid, Morgan, McGee and Abby.

"Only if I can pronounce it," Tony answered, joining them in the circle. Emily was running a brush through the puppy's very short hair.

"And if Anthony can pronounce it," Emily added. "Remember, it's his dog."

"Okay, what about Cujo?" Tony suggested as Morgan groaned, knowing that they were going to start Tony on his movies again.

"Cujo was a St. Benard," Abby pointed out.

"What about Toto?" Ziva asked, carrying Anthony into the room and placing him on the floor with his new toys. He started to walk over to the group, but fell and continued crawling. He only wanted to play with his puppy.

"From the Wizard of Oz?" Morgan questioned, shaking his head as he did.

"What is wrong with the Wizard of Oz?" Ziva asked incredulously, sitting on the lounge between Reid and Abby.

Abby merely shook her head. "Toto was a mutt, anyway."

"Okay, Jerry Lee," Tony added.

"From K-9?" McGee asked.

"Duh, McState-the-Obvious," Tony replied mockingly. "And don't say no because he's a German Shepherd. I doubt that there were any Canaan dogs in movies."

"No to Jerry Lee," Ziva concluded. The group murmured in agreement.

"Beethoven?!" Tony half-shouted, getting up and walking to Ziva's piano, flipping the lid up and playing a portion of Ludwig van Beethoven's fifth symphony, as he had seen in the movie. The puppy perked up his ears and then rolled over on the floor.

"See!" Tony announced, moving away from the piano.

"Actually, Tony, a study was recently conducted in Northern Ireland that found that dogs react to classical music," Reid pointed out, in his signature genius voice. "They find it relaxing."

"Alright, fine," Tony conceded, sitting back down on the floor. "No to Beethoven."

They argued about names for another fifteen minutes before Emily interrupted them. "Storm's coming. They said that it might snow tonight."

The group murmured in agreement, looking out the window and deciding to head home before the storm hit. They bud each other goodbye and wished Anthony another Happy Birthday before leaving.

Tony, Ziva, Kalev and Emily were left to clean up while Anthony played with the puppy.

"What did you call your dog?" Emily asked Ziva as the two washed up in Ziva's kitchen.

"Zipiya," Ziva replied sadly, staring down at the soapy water. "It is Hebrew for hope. She was such a beautiful dog."

"What happened to her?" Emily asked, ceasing to wash the dishes instead, glancing over at her friend.

"My father said she was too much of a distraction for us," Ziva explained in a monotonous voice. "For me, Kalev and Tali, but mainly me. My friend, Amir, said he would take care of her. They were both killed in an Israeli air strike."

"Amir was Palestinian?"

Ziva shook her head as she went back to washing the dishes. "An Israeli Arab, but he had family that lived in Gaza. He was visiting them when it happened. He never let Zipiya out of his sight."

"Have you seen The Fox and The Hound?" Emily asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I haven't," Ziva replied, confused by the change in topic.

"The fox and the hound were friends as children, but raised to be predator and prey. It was an unlikely friendship. The fox's name was Tod. I think that would be a nice name for Anthony's puppy, and of course it holds significant meaning for your friends at NCIS."

"Todd?" Ziva asked, her face perking up to indicate that she liked it.

Emily nodded and smiled. "Mm hmm, Todd."

* * *

**A/N: Well, Tony had to buy Anthony something to make up for his horrible practices as a father in recent times. Reviews are loved people.**

**P.S. Check out Abducted by Zee-vah for another CM/NCIS crossover. First fic, so be nice and sprea the love of reviews.**

.net/s/4677715/1/Abducted


	29. O Christmas Tree

**As you may have guessed by the title, it's Christmas time. Not a really long chapter here and it also includes some scenes from Chimera.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: O Christmas Tree**

Christmas approached fast after Anthony's first birthday. Both the NCIS and BAU teams had plans to share the Holiday period with each other. JJ had gone home to Pennsylvania for the holidays with Will and Henry, and Morgan had gone back to Chicago to spend Christmas with his mother, two sisters, brother-in-law and three-month old niece. Marcel had left a week prior to visit his family in Sydney, but everyone else was present in DC on Christmas Eve. They were sharing a picnic lunch at the National Harbour to see Santa water-ski across the Potomac River as well as other Christmas festivities and, afterwards, took a late night stroll along Capitol Hill to see the large Christmas tree.

Emily and Tony were spending the night at the David condo, Emily in Kalev's room and Tony on the couch. Tony had decided that Santa Claus was coming and had wrapped several presents for everyone accordingly and, even though they had had a late night, Anthony woke everyone up early the next morning, his father first. Tony picked him up and carried him downstairs and into the lounge room, but did not let him open his presents yet. Ziva, Emily and Kalev sleepily trampled down the stairs fifteen minutes later and immediately went into the kitchen for coffee.

Anthony was overly excited and Tony had noticed this.

"Presents, guys, presents!" Tony shouted into the kitchen like a child. He was excited too, having missed Christmas morning the year before and he had to spend it with Jeanne.

"Okay, Tony, we're coming," Emily shouted back. Now that she was awake, she was also excited. She enjoyed Christmas and especially enjoyed spending it with her make-shift family.

Todd, Anthony's Canaan Dog puppy, ran into the room and tried to tear open one of the presents with his teeth. Tony grabbed him and put him on the couch, telling him to stay. Voice commands were starting to work for the pup. They sat down around the tree that Emily had asked Ziva nicely, then forced her, to put up. Well, next to it sat a Hanukkah menorah.

Tony sat Anthony down on his lap and passed him the first present. Actually, Anthony opened the first five presents. He was happy to receive more toys to add to his collection as well as a big Tonka truck from his father and a Tickle-Me-Elmo from his mother. Todd, on the other hand, who was anxious to see what all the excitement was about, had his own presents to unwrap. He got a new bowl, a very cute, and warm, light blue coat as well as a few squeaky toys.

Emily received a beautiful pink topaz heart necklace with a white gold chain from Kalev. She walked with him into the kitchen and thanked him with a passionate kiss away from the others' watchful glances, also handing him his gift of a Tag Heuer 'Carrera' watch.

Anthony was busy shoving his Elmo into the scoop of his giant Tonka truck, so Tony chose that moment to pass a small ornate box over to Ziva. "Happy Hanukkah."

Ziva smiled and undid the bow, opening up the box to reveal a gorgeous gold bracelet. Tony took it out for her and clasped it around her right wrist. The 14 ct gold Pandora bracelet fit perfectly, with one hanging gold Star of David charm attached. Tony smiled and held her hand as her gaze bore down on it.

"Tony, this must have been very expensive," Ziva whispered in a low, shocked voice.

"It was worth it," Tony replied quickly, gently caressing her hand. "This year has been difficult and you've been supportive and patient with me. This was the least I could do to say thank you."

Ziva smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you. It is beautiful." She indicated for him to follow her behind the Christmas tree, where Tony could see a very large, thin present leaning up against the wall. Ziva picked it up and passed it to him. "Merry Christmas, Tony."

He eagerly unwrapped it like a four-year old. Pulling the wrapping paper off the front, he was greeted by the six faces of James Bond. Ziva had found and bought him a framed signed montage of James Bond as depicted by Sean Connery, George Lazenby, Roger Moore, Timothy Dalton, Pierce Brosnan and Daniel Craig. He chuckled slightly, pure delight etched over the lines of his face.

"I am glad that you like it," Ziva said happily.

"Like it?" Tony asked incredulously. "I love it."

Ziva smiled widely again and then walked into the kitchen to help Emily make a traditional Christmas breakfast.

The NCIS and BAU teams were having Christmas dinner at Jenny's Georgetown townhouse. Thankfully, she had a large dining table. Anthony sat in his high chair between Tony and Ziva and was flicking peas across the table at his Uncle Probie. He was only stopped when Ziva, who in deep conversation with Jenny and Emily about the presents they received from 'their' guys, heard Tony egging him on and reprimanded them both. Five-year old Jack Hotchner was having fun at the other end of the table engaging in a Shepherd Pie eating contest with Abby. Hotch decided to stop it after four large pieces of the pie citing that Jack would get sick.

After dinner and just before dessert was to be served, Jenny stood up, raising her champagne flute and politely coughing to gain everybody's attention. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Ziva had only become accustomed to the holiday period the year before when everybody had bought Anthony Christamas, and several Chrismukkah, presents. At first she had found it quite different to Hanukkah, which she moderately celebrated with her family in Israel, but she got used to it, agreeing that the holiday made sense for her American son.

After the table had been cleared, everybody walked into Jenny's large living area where her Christmas tree stood erect. Unlike the rest of them, Jenny had ordered a real, living (well, it _was_ living) pine tree for Christmas and decorated it with a beautiful and expensive array of baubles and tinsel. Anthony and Jack shrieked at the thought of more presents, directly running to the tree. The teams happily spent the hour ripping open and sharing presents, but by ten thirty, Anthony was getting tired and whiny, so Ziva, Emily and Kalev were the first to leave the celebrations.

**oOo**

Fourteen-month old Anthony was chasing Todd, his Canaan Dog puppy, around Ziva's condo when Kalev burst in. Emily was babysitting Anthony for Ziva since the NCIS were called out urgently on to a naval ship known as the Chimera.

"I just got access to satellite images of the Chimera over the past few days," Kalev announced. "Jenny should see them. Do you want to come with me to NCIS?"

Emily, who was reading a tabloid magazine with Angelina Jolie on the cover, threw it down and looked up at Kalev. "Fine, come on Anthony."

"Bah," he shouted back and returned to playing with Todd. Kalev scooped him up and carried him screaming out the door. Emily put Todd into his kennel and filled his bowl with food before grabbing her coat and Anthony's baby bag and walking out the door.

They took Emily silver Mercedes to NCIS and rushed out and up to Jenny's office. Cynthia informed them that she was up in MTAC and ordered another agent to grant them access on orders of the Director.

"Kalev," Jenny called out, turning away from the large screen, which at the moment, only showed snow. "And Emily and Anthony, hello."

"I was sent satellite pictures of the Chimera over the past few days," Kalev announced, passing Jenny a file of printed photos and a USB drive containing a digital copy of them. Jenny passed the drive over to her techs and had them put the pictures up on the screen.

"Couldn't you get this information from the Navy?" Kalev asked, walking over next to Jenny as Emily sat with Anthony in the seats. "And what happened to the video feed from the Chimera?"

"I don't trust them to give me the correct information," Jenny explained shortly without turning eyes off the screen. "Not in this instance. And we've lost the feed."

Kalev nodded, a worried look in his eyes, and turned his eyes back to the screen. "British Intelligence has been keeping an eye on the mid-Atlantic. That is the only reason the satellite was in a good position to get footage of the ship."

"Or is that just what the British Secret Service told you?" Jenny asked with a mock grin.

"Whatever their reasoning for being there, I don't care," Kalev pointed out.

"And who do you know in MI6 that would simply give you this footage?" Emily piped up from behind them.

Kalev chuckled. "I believe the line is, 'If I told you, I would have to kill you.' Sorry."

Emily and Jenny laughed. "Can you get footage from more than the past few days?" Jenny asked.

"Possibly, I'll make the call." And Kalev walked out of the room.

"Director?" one of the techs piped up. "Commander Skinner is here."

"I will see him in my office," Jenny told them before walking out, beckoning Emily to follow. "Wait outside my office."

"Who's the kid?" Emily heard Skinner ask them as they entered Cynthia's office.

"The child you're going to orphan if you don't tell me what's on that ship," Jenny answered aggressively as she walked into her office. Skinner stalked in behind her and closed the door.

"You worried?" Cynthia asked Emily as the FBI agent sat down on the couch near the entrance to Jenny's office.

"Absolutely," Emily admitted, putting Anthony on the floor with a few of his toys.

**oOo**

They watched the screen intently as the NCIS crew escaped on board the Russian assault craft. Commander Skinner had returned into MTAC having just got off the phone with a higher authority at the Pentagon and was, once again, standing in the middle of the room beside Jenny. Kalev was standing on Jenny's other side and still had not been formally introduced to the commander.

"So what is it that you do for NCIS, Officer David?" Skinner asked around the back of Jenny. Kalev smirked and returned his eyes to the screen.

"Well, at least they're safe," Jenny commented, but less than a moment later, they watched a missile steam into view and collide with the Chimera. Kalev, Emily and Jenny turned in succession to stare at the commander.

"What?" Skinner questioned, his eyes narrowed. "You're people are off the ship!"

"But you did not know that, Commander," Jenny answered angrily. "You were outside."

Skinner motioned to open his mouth, but closed it again and remained silent.

"You had better make sure that your support vessel picks up my people," Jenny suggested, bravely taking a step towards him, her authoritative manner speaking for itself. "Or someone may just find out that a senior ranking Naval officer ordered a missile strike on a naval ship carrying four NCIS agents and their medical examiner."

Skinner took a step back from her, slightly dishevelled. He nodded slightly and turned around, walking up the ramp and out of MTAC.

The team returned by nightfall. Anthony was especially excited to see his parents again, running and jumping into his mother's arms.

"Mamma!" he shouted as she dropped her bag and picked him up.

Tony smiled and walked up behind Ziva. "Dadda!" Anthony shouted, seeing his father walk into view. He reached up and put one arm around his father's neck and pulling him closer. The team gathered around and laughed as Abby decided to join in the group hug.

**So I saw the James Bond frame when I was Christmas shopping yesterday. Yay for Xmas shopping. It's the only thing I've been doing all week and I'm still not anywhere near done.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Coming soon- Designated Target, Corporal Punishment, Gibbs and Jenny have a chat about Tiva and Kalev gets into the middle of an NCIS investigation.**

**Please review. Please..... for Xmas????**


	30. Spinning Out of Control

**Shalom everyone. Thanks to those who reviewed. So this chapter is post-Designated Target and post-Corporal Punishment, but you'll probably figure that out when you read them. There's mentions of McAbby and Jibbs in the chapter, just so you're warned. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.... Okay except Anthony and Kalev and their crazy antics.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Spinning Out of Control**

Valentine's Day. Ziva David was sitting in an upmarket restaurant surrounded by pink love heart balloons and confetti, watching Emily Prentiss, her best friend, gulp down her fourth glass of wine. "Will you please stop it with the alcohol? The food has not even been served yet."

"I'm sorry," Emily shot back angrily. "I just didn't think that I would be spending Valentine's Day alone."

"You are not alone," Ziva pointed out. "I am here."

Emily laughed, almost evilly. "Yes. At the restaurant I had reservations with since last year because I wanted to take my boyfriend to a nice place for Valentine's Day."

"Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself," Ziva retorted, trying to force Emily to gain some composure back. "You could have been called out on a case just as easily as Kalev was recalled to Tel Aviv for the week."

"I know that," Emily conceded, finishing off the bottle of wine. "I don't know why I thought that this year would be different. Even Hotch was asking me what my plans for tonight were. I think he knew that I was disappointed about something."

"Well, I am glad to be here," Ziva piped up after a moment's silence, in an attempt to make Emily feel better. "This restaurant is very nice, minus the balloons everywhere and the man behind me shoving his tongue down the woman's throat."

This made Emily laugh. Ziva was glad to have done something for her. Deciding to change the subject, Ziva steered the conversation in the direction of the flaws in her partnership with Tony. "I asked him about soul mates yesterday."

"Who? Tony?"

Ziva nodded, her face falling slightly.

"What did you say?"

"I asked him if he ever thought about soul mates," Ziva answered, pouring herself a glass of wine from the fresh bottle that the waiter had placed on their table. "There was a Burundi woman who mentioned it to me."

"What did he say?"

"Something about a movie or TV Show, I dunno, um, Decca?"

"Oh the records company?" Emily said, realising what Tony was talking about.

"I do not know," Ziva shot back.

"Sorry, so what did you reply with?"

"He told me to sing a few bars and he'd get it," Ziva answered as the food was served. "I told him that he'd never get it."

"Yeah, well I'm not sure if you've worked this out yet, Z, but Tony is a male and males tend not to get these things," Emily replied in a knowledgeable tone.

"Obviously, that is why Kalev is not here."

Emily looked up at her and gave her a shrewd look.

"Sorry," Ziva mumbled quickly.

"So, how did your case go?" Emily asked, changing the subject.

"Well, if it wasn't for Marcel, I don't know if would have been able to track the whole thing back to Delphin Abaka," Ziva replied. "And his group in Burundi. Marcel called his ties in the Rwandan government and they passed him some information on the growing people's movement in Burundi."

"So it ended well, I'm guessing?" Emily asked, intrigued.

"We found the man we were looking for," Ziva answered after swallowing a mouthful of the pasta. "It was his wife that brought up the soul mates topic, and then, when we found her husband, he was remarried. They had not seen each other in many years. It made me... well, think, I guess."

"About...?"

"Are there really soul mates?" Ziva answered, her confusion evident. "I mean, this woman said that he was her soul mate and then he was remarried when we found him."

"Well, we're sitting here together on Valentine's Day, so I don't think either of us are in the right mood to ponder that question. What's Tony doing tonight?"

Across town, Tony was sitting in his lounge room with beer, popcorn, pizza, his son, Morgan and Marcel watching the previous year's Superbowl final. It was true, none of them had dates for Valentine's Day either. They were having a boys' night in and were later joined by Rossi and Reid, who Rossi had dragged over in an effort to force American manhood on him.

"So, what's McGeek doing today?" Tony asked as Reid waltzed into the room.

"I believe he has a date with Abby," Reid answered.

"Great," Tony muttered. "There's something wrong in the world when McVirgin has a date for Valentine's and I don't."

**oOo**

"Boat, boat, boat, boat, boat," Anthony sang to himself as he sat on a plank of wood in Uncle Gibbs' basement while his parents were working on trying to keep Corporal Damon Worth in the Marine Corps, something that Ziva was hell bent on trying to do. Gibbs had told them that it was a lost cause, but she had ignored him and Tony had promised to help, so Gibbs was babysitting Anthony. Marcel had had to return to Australia two days previous due to family matters. Ziva was finding it hard to work without her manny, but luckily, Kalev was back in town for a few days before flying to Brazil and Anthony had started day care in an effort to make him more sociable.

So now it was Gibbs' turn to babysit. He was showing the sixteen-month old boy how sand his boat. It was not the best thing he could have down.

"Boat! Boat! Boat!" Anthony shouted, banging the sandpaper on the skeleton of the ship.

"Sounds like it's going well," a voice from the top of the stairs announced. Gibbs turned around, already knowing whose voice it was.

"You teach him then, Jen," Gibbs answered, turning back to sand his boat.

"To build a boat? You bought him Lego for Christmas after all."

Gibbs sanded the boat harder, making Anthony sneeze from the increased amount of sawdust.

"Are you sure he should be down here?" Jenny asked, walking towards the toddler.

"Yucky! Yucky! Yucky!" Anthony yelled, using his arms to swat away the sawdust. He stood up and kicked the boat angrily, causing a plank of wood to fall from the top of the boat. "Argh!" he cried, jumping away from the falling timber.

Gibbs rushed forward, picked him up and sat him down on a step, wiping the excess saw dust off of his face. "See, this is why DiNozzo never should have reproduced," he muttered, but loud enough for Jenny to hear.

Jenny chuckled but didn't say anything.

"Any reason for you being here, Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Just checking up on things with Anthony," Jenny answered, sitting down next to the boy.

"Okay, why are you really here?" Gibbs questioned, pouring a glass of bourbon and passing it to Jenny.

Jenny took in a breath. "There's been reserved tension on your part since you returned two and a half years ago from Mexico. And it's been increasing over the past few months."

"You're going to have to be more specific than that, Jen," Gibbs told her after a short period of silence. He grabbed the glass out of her hand and swallowed a mouthful. "What? I only have one glass."

Jenny shook her head and continued. "This is about Tony and Ziva, Jethro. I know that you still disagree with what happened between them when you were in Mexico, but they have moved on from that. Well, it appears that they have, but you have not. Because they broke rule twelve?"

Gibbs, for once, remained silent.

"Yeah, I know why you decided on that rule. I'd have thought that you would move it up the list to a higher number, actually, but the point of my argument is that they're not dating."

"They were, and look how that turned out," Gibbs pointed out, his eyes flicking down at Anthony.

"Don't give me that, Jethro," Jenny shot back, ripping the glass of bourbon back off him and taking another mouthful. "We all love Anthony. You love Anthony."

"Yay! Yay!" Anthony shouted, jumping off the stairs and running around the boat. Gibbs and Jenny let him go.

"This isn't about Anthony," Gibbs muttered.

"Then what is it about?" Jenny fired back with her authoritative Director-like imposition. "Your rules? You being the boss? They dated once when you weren't the boss and since then, they haven't dated. They fell in love. There's a difference."

"I'd say that the latter was worse," Gibbs said in a quiet, controlled voice.

"And you're also powerless to stop it," Jenny replied, gaining back control of her voice. "Don't you remember what that was like?"

"I do, Jen. Right up until I got a Dear John letter."

"Oh, so you're being noble? Sparing them the pain because you _know_ that it won't work out?"

Gibbs walked away from her without answering.

"I'm not finished, Jethro!" Jenny shouted across the basement. Both Gibbs and Anthony looked up at her. "You know what's going on? Something is going to happen between them, you don't need to be psychic to see that, and no matter what you say or do, you can't stop it. Well, I'm sorry that this is stripping you of your control, but there is nothing you can do. Accept it and move on."

"That sounds like an order," Gibbs replied.

"You can take it as one," Jenny shot back, before quieting her voice. "What makes you so convinced that they will end how we did?"

Gibbs didn't answer her once again, but stared back at her, his deep blue eyes bearing into hers. They remained like that until Anthony walked up to Gibbs and started sanding his legs. Jenny snapped out the trance she was in and turned on her heel, walking back up the stairs.

"Bye Anthony," she called out.

Anthony waved back at her with a smile on his face. Gibbs glared at the child, giving him his famous stare, and the little boy laughed and ran away- straight into Gibbs' boat. He fell flat on his back and started screaming. Gibbs ran forward and picked him up, rubbing his forehead gently. He hadn't hit the wood too hard and Gibbs hoped it wouldn't leave a bruise.

"Let's not tell your mummy about this," Gibbs suggested as Anthony stopped crying.

**oOo**

Kalev was sitting on a park bench near Capitol Hill waiting for his recruit to arrive. He had been working on the case for over a year, but the man he was trying to pin had so far managed to stay one step ahead of him, killing his contacts and recruits before they could lead him to the man. This was a joint case with the CIA, as well as the FBI, but Emily did not know that, nor did Kalev ever intend for her to find out.

A young Middle Eastern man, not much older than he was, approached and sat down on the bench next to him, pulling out his sandwich and starting to eat.

"You make contact?" Kalev said in a low voice, his lips barely moving and his English accent near pristine. The young man believed that he was dealing with British Intelligence, not knowing any different since Kalev's accent was well-developed.

"Yes," the young man replied through a mouthful of his salad sandwich.

"Where and when?" Kalev asked, looking at a group of children feeding a few ducks by the pond.

"Yesterday at the mosque," the man answered.

"What did he tell you?"

"That I could help my people in more ways than I knew," the young man whispered back, finishing off half of his sandwich.

"Right, you know the number to call the next time you make contact," Kalev told him, bending over to pick up his newspaper from underneath the bench and walking away from him. The young man remained behind and finished his lunch before walking off in the opposite direction.

Kalev smoothly, but quickly, walked back to his car and drove around for a half hour, ensuring that he was not followed before returning the car to where he hired it, hopping on to his bike and speeding back to the Israeli embassy.

* * *

**I know the last scene may have been a bit confusing, or a few of you may have figured it out, but all will be explained in the next chapter. **

**So reviews, please. Once I hit my review threshold for a chapter, I update. *hint hint, nudge nudge* :)**


	31. We Take Care of Our Own

**Ciao tutti! I did not get as many reviews as I had hoped for last chapter but I'm updating anyway. So this chapter contains scenes from Tribes (well done to those who guessed what Kalev was up to correctly).**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: We Take Care of Our Own**

Kalev rushed towards the crime scene. NCIS had already arrived and he was concerned. His recruit had called him to say that he had made contact with his target once again and to meet him at the mosque. Kalev knew that he was taking a risk by exposing himself, but he could sense the fear in the young man's voice. It was unfortunate that he did not arrive in time.

He watched from his black, tinted BMW as Ducky and Palmer wheeled out the body in the bag on a gurney and put it into the back of the truck. He knew that it was the body of his recruit, US Marine Lance Corporal Abdul Bakr. Watching Gibbs and his sister head east, he knew that they had already found the point of contact in their investigation. He had a decision to make. Involve NCIS in the investigation or stonewall them and prevent them from learning the nature of his investigation?

Kalev closed his eyes and then opened them, taking off and driving the car back to the embassy before picking up his bike. He went home to the condo he shared with Ziva and Anthony and showered, changing into a suit with his Beretta .22 tucked in at the back of his pants and his knife concealed at his waist. He hopped into his car, the silver Aston Martin DBS that the embassy provided him with, which he got accustomed to driving when he was London, and sped off to NCIS headquarters.

He had made the decision to drop by and see if he could pick up anything from their investigation, not planning to reveal that he knew the deceased, much less that the young man was working for him.

"Kalev?" he heard his sister call. He spun around to see her walking behind him with Tony. "What are you doing here?" Ziva asked.

"Marcel wasn't at home with Anthony. I thought they may have come here," Kalev lied, though he wasn't sure that it was convincing enough.

"Yes," Ziva replied simply, but her eyes were telling a different story, gazing upon him suspiciously. "They're down in Abby's lab."

"Oh, great," Kalev said, backing away from them and towards the elevator. "I have nothing to do today." He hoped that explanation would cut it and perhaps Abby had found something that would lead him to the Recruiter, Hans Staiger, whose movements he'd been tracking for over a year.

"Hey Abs," Kalev called out as he walked into her lab.

"Kalev! Now this is a pleasant surprise," she answered, standing up from underneath her mass spectrometer. Anthony was watching her from the computer, spinning around on the wheelie chair.

"And what surprises has Major Mass Spec cooked up for you this time?" he asked, bending down.

"Oh, just some routine fixing."

"Want some help?"

Abby stopped and looked up at him. "My knight in a shining suit. Since when do you wear suits anyway? I've never seen you in a suit."

"I was at the embassy this morning," Kalev explained, crawling underneath the table with the machine to check out the back of it.

"Abby!" they heard Gibbs call.

"Gibbs," Abby said, bouncing up and hitting her head on the door of the mass spectrometer. "Ow! You scared the hell out of me... Sir." She saluted him.

Anthony burst out into a fit of giggles.

"You lose something?" he asked, walking around to see Kalev underneath the table. "Kalev."

"Morning Gibbs," Kalev called back.

"No, it just escaped," Abby answered, before finding the screw she was looking for. "Aha! Gotcha." She stood up, allowing Kalev the chance to crawl out from underneath the table.

"Broken?" Gibbs asked, looking at the mass spectrometer.

"Does a baby change its own diapers?" Abby asked. "Nay. Does it burp and feed itself? I don't think so. It takes a lot of TLC to keep my children happy and fully functioning in the lab of Abby. Or Labby, as I like to call it." She bent over to the mass spectrometer ad whispered, "You're my favourite."

"Labby?" Kalev and Gibbs questioned together.

"Labby! Labby! Labby! Labby!" Anthony shouted, jumping off the chair and running around in circles.

Kalev picked him up. "No running in Labby."

"You want results?" Abby asked, walking back to her computer. "You got 'em."

"Yeah, I want 'em," Gibbs demanded, following her. Kalev walked behind him carrying a struggling Anthony

"First, fingerprints. There were a bajillion of them, all over the Lance Corporal's Qur'an, his clothes, but none on his misbaha."

"His what?" Gibbs questioned.

"Misbaha," Abby explained, going to fetch them.

"Muslim prayer beads," Kalev told him.

"Yeah, it's kinda like a rosary, but different," Abby concluded.

Gibbs conceded the information. "And?"

"I ran all the fingerprints through AFIS, Interpol, the FBI. Several worshipped at the same mosque, but there's nothing to connect any of them to this crime."

"Alright, go on," Gibbs told her.

"Abdul's prayer rug and his boots tested positive for phosphorus, saltpeters, symtecs and C4," Abby continued.

"Explosives?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, which could mean one of two things," Abby answered.

"Give them both to me," Gibbs ordered.

"He was serving in fast company in Iraq a couple of weeks ago, so if he was diffusing and handling IED's, that would account for the traces of explosives."

"Or?" Gibbs asked.

"Or he was handling them whence he got back. That would not be good."

"Terrorism?" Kalev questioned, hoping to find an answer worthy of _his_ investigation.

"Right up your alley, Kalev," Gibbs told him.

Kalev chose not to answer and turned back to look at Abby's computers.

"I cloned and mirrored Bakr's hard drive from his laptop," Abby announced as she pointed to her computer and typed something. "He recently visited three Jihadist websites. Training videos, suicide bombers last statements, anti-American everything. These sites are known hubs for Al-Qaeda communication."

Kalev stared at the sites he had asked Abdul to visit to draw out the Recruiter further. Now, the two people beside him were going to think the wrong thing.

"Lance Corporal Bakr visited these sites?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well, either him or someone that had access to his computer," Abby explained.

"His father?"

Abby nodded.

"Good work," Gibbs told her, knocking her magnifying glasses back down. "Back to your babies."

Gibbs walked out of the lab.

"Where's Marcel?" Kalev asked, putting Anthony back down on the floor.

"Went to get my Caf-Pow," Abby explained.

"Okay, well can you watch Anthony until he gets back?"

"Sure, where do you have to go?" Abby called out, but it was too late. Kalev had left her lab, too.

**oOo**

While Kalev was checking in with his contacts in the FBI, CIA and Homeland Security, Ziva, still suspicious of her brother's actions, was standing beside Abdul Bakr's father in the MRI observation room at Bethesda. Ducky came in with Palmer and sat down, turning the machine on.

"I saw a young man at NCIS today," Khalid said through the silence. "I have seen him at the mosque a few times. I believe that he's English."

"Which young man?" Ziva asked, thinking it was Langer.

"He was wearing a grey suit with a green shirt and tie and had very short dark hair," Khalid answered.

"Kalev?" Palmer piped up, but the glare from Ziva's direction caused him to stop talking.

"Excuse me," Ziva said, pulling out her phone and walking out of the room. She dialled Emily's number as soon as she was out of earshot.

"_Prentiss,"_ she heard Emily's voice say as soon as she answered.

"It's Ziva."

"_How are you going? Do you know what time it is?"_

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll be quick. How often has Kalev been in DC over the past few weeks?"

"_He's said only a few days but I think he's been staying at the embassy. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you."_

"Do you know anything about what he may be working on?"

"_No idea. Al-Qaeda, I think, but otherwise... What brought this on? Is he okay?"_

"Until I find him, he is fine," Ziva said through gritted teeth. "I think that our paths have crossed. He has had contact with our dead Marine."

"_Who is he after?"_

"Hans Staiger, the recruiter for Al-Qaeda."

"_So what happens now? You find him and trade information?"_

Ziva laughed loudly. "As if that would ever happen. It will come down to whoever finds Staiger first. For Kalev to blow his cover and let the dead Marine's father have seen him before and after his son's death, he must not need it anymore. He's closing the case, so to speak. And in Mossad that means one thing."

"_He's going to kill Staiger? The man you like for the murder of the Marine, I'm guessing?"_

"Something like that."

"_Well, I wish you luck."_

"Thank you, Emily," Ziva replied sarcastically. "I will talk to you tomorrow."

Ziva hung up and drew in a breath. By now, she knew, Kalev will think that NCIS is on to him. She only hoped that her brother would not panic and make any more mistakes.

**oOo**

They arrived at Room 126 and Ziva kicked the door down, going in with her gun ready first. Gibbs followed her with Tony and McGee. They saw Staiger laying eagle spread on the bed with his eyes open. There was a gunshot wound in his neck, but, like Abdul Bakr's death, there was minimum blood loss. Ziva saw the misbaha around his left hand.

"These belong to Abdul," Ziva announced. "They were returned to his father."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs questioned innocently, his eyes saying something entirely different.

"Is anyone else seeing the gruesome features on his right hand?" Tony asked, bending over the body.

Gibbs spun around and looked at them. "Fingernails on the right hand removed." Gibbs lifted Staiger's shirt. "Bruising along the rib cage and abdomen."

"Torture?" McGee asked needlessly.

"Process the crime scene," Gibbs ordered Tony and McGee and then turned Ziva. "Outside, now."

Ziva nodded and followed him outside.

"When were you going to tell me that your brother was involved in this case?" Gibbs asked, his voice calm and controlled.

"I did not know what his orders were, Gibbs."

"But you suspected that he was after Staiger? Ducky told me about the conversation with Khalid two nights ago."

"Khalid had the misbaha. They were found on the body. Logic says that Kalev didn't kill Staiger."

"No, but he tortured him. Why?"

"For information, Gibbs. And about what, I don't know."

"Where's your brother now?"

"I don't know!" Ziva shouted back, desperation evident in her voice. "I haven't seen him in two days."

"I wanna talk to him, Ziva," Gibbs told her.

"He has probably flown back to Tel Aviv by now, Gibbs," Ziva explained. "His mission is complete and if he has information Mossad needs, he will deliver it in person."

Gibs shook his head and bit back his angry retort.

**oOo**

"I don't have anything to tell you, Gibbs," Abby announced desperately. "No prints, no fibres, no DNA anywhere. Whoever this guy is, he is oober clean when it comes to killing."

"Not killing Abby," Gibbs corrected. "Assassinating."

"You're looking for an assassin?" Abby asked in confusion. "Well, that explains it. Killers normally don't process crime scene for evidence. But I did find that the slug was a .22 calibre."

"Like Kalev's weapon," Gibbs muttered and walked out of the lab.

"What, no good work?" Abby questioned before turning back to her computer.

Gibbs got out of the elevator and walked into the bullpen, seeing Kalev sitting on the edge of Ziva's desk. Tony, McGee and Ziva were silently watching for their boss' reaction.

"You," Gibbs said quietly, pointing at Kalev. "My office, now!"

Kalev shrugged and followed him into the elevator.

"Did you kill Hans Staiger?" Gibbs asked, turning the 'Emergency Stop' on.

"If you had evidence of that, we would not be having this discussion in an elevator," Kalev answered.

"What information did he give you?"

"On Al-Qaeda? Led me further up the food chain."

"To where?" Gibbs demanded.

"Does it matter to you, Agent Gibbs?" Kalev asked.

"It matters to me when three Marines died so that you would get your information, now, what did he tell you?"

"I'm truly sorry that that happened. I did not wish to place them in harm's way, but there was no other choice. I had to seek Staiger out."

"James Mills?"

"He had no idea who he was working for. He thought he was only contracted by Staiger," Kalev explained. "He was our link to Staiger. I had _katsas_ on him everywhere he went. Mills led me to the three Marines that Staiger was trying to recruit."

"Where did Staiger lead you?" Gibbs questioned again.

"It's need to know, Gibbs," Kalev replied quickly and firmly.

Gibbs merely stared at him in a way that was starting to creep Kalev out.

"Fine, to a Russian by the name of Alexei Stokgov," Kalev answered in a low voice. "He's ex-KGB and a major intelligence-gatherer for Al-Qaeda."

"Makes a good target for Mossad," Gibbs pointed out. "Aren't you worried now that you're cover's blown?"

"I don't need it. I'm not undercover like Ari was in Al-Qaeda."

"No, you just use others to get your information instead," Gibbs concluded.

"I know that you don't admire my methods, but it works," Kalev told him before flicking the elevator back on. He pressed the button for the basement garage and got out when the doors open.

"Until next time, Agent Gibbs," Kalev called out, watching the doors close and Gibbs disappear from view. He revved his motorcycle and sped off out of the Navy Yard.

* * *

**Okay, so the plot thickens with Kalev. **

**Next chapter- post-ep scenes for Dog Tags and Internal Affairs. Yes, Jeanne returns.... And perhaps another cliffhanger.**

**Reviews please......**


	32. What's Love Got To Do With It?

**Long chapter here, folks. Mentions of episodes Dog Tags, Internal Affairs and In The Zone. There's so also so much more in this chapter- TIVA!!! Kemily and McAbby. Recoils is out, that was the final decision I made, but it will be replaced with another case (starting with the cliffie at the end of this chapter). I liked Recoil, but it doesn't fit in with this story. So please send me love in the form of reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from NCIS, Emily or any quotes from The Simpsons Movie, ET, Dead Poets' Society, Sex and the City Movie or Terminator.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: What's Love Got To Do With It?**

Ziva angrily shoved her keys in the door and ripped it open. She huffed in with Kalev trailing a few metres behind. He was most displeased by her current mood.

"You're displeased by my mood?!" Ziva shot back at him. "What about your actions? Your Mossad operation directly became linked to our NCIS investigation and you did not tell me!"

"I had to complete my mission, I couldn't let any of you get in the way," Kalev reasoned for the fiftieth time. "I know you probably forget what it's like out there."

"Oh, don't bring this back on me just because I have not worked a Mossad operation in a while," Ziva retorted angrily.

"What's going on in here?" Emily asked, walking into Ziva's condo with Marcel and Anthony.

Ziva shot Kalev a dark look and then ignored him. Anthony ran up to her and put his arms around her legs. "Mommy!"

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Marcel piped up from behind Emily.

"Yes, thank you, Marcel," Ziva called out to him as he waved and left.

"So, what's going on?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Nothing much," Ziva answered, picking Anthony up. "Kalev has been working on an Al-Qaeda operation for the past year and failed to inform NCIS that our dead marines were his links to the Recruiter. Oh, and did I mention that he tortured and killed our suspect before we managed to get to him. Now, I'm going to give Anthony a quick bath." She spun around on her heel and walked away from her brother, carrying her son upstairs.

Emily looked at Kalev and drew in a low breath. "You did what?" she asked in a low, dangerous voice laced with fury.

"Chill, Em," Kalev said, putting his arms up in defence. "Hell hath no fury like a woman whose boyfriend just prevented the recruitment of potential American home grown terrorists with links to Al-Qaeda."

"Why didn't you pass the information to Ziva?" Emily asked, her tone indicating that she believed it to be the obvious thing to do. "She is the Mossad liaison in NCIS after all."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Kalev answered defensively. "I was doing my job."

"The big deal is what if something had happened to you, Kalev? Ziva and I don't know what you're up to, we don't know how to find you and we sure as hell don't know how to contact you."

"I told you not to worry about it," Kalev retorted, a flash of passion in his eyes as he took a step towards her.

Emily glared at him. She had something to refute with, but the look in his eyes shut her up instantly. She closed the distance between them and engulfed his lips in her own, tugging against them passionately. The pent up rage and tension was released as Kalev ran one hand through her dark, straight hair and hooked her by the waist with other. He pushed her up against Ziva's kitchen bench and kissed down her neckline, marking her at the base of her neck.

Emily broke the kiss and panted. "I'm still mad at you."

"Shut up," he replied, kissing her lips passionately once more.

Unbeknownst to them both, Ziva was walking down the stairs holding Anthony's hand. She stopped and stared at the two making out on her kitchen bench. Rolling her eyes, she picked up Anthony and carried him into the kitchen. "You do have a condo, too, Emily. Right across the hall."

Kalev and Emily broke away from each other, sighing sheepishly. Kalev immediately grabbed Emily by the hand and pulled her out of the kitchen and back to her own condo. Ziva shook her head and sat Anthony on the bench, turning around to open the fridge and grab him out a juice.

"What am I going to do with those two, Anthony?" Ziva asked her son as she put the straw into the Juice Box and passed it to him.

Anthony looked up at her and then pointed to her cell phone. "E.T. phone home."

Ziva merely galred back at him, utterly surprised by what he had said. She gathered herself somewhat and then muttered, "Tony."

**oOo**

McGee found himself wondering down to Abby's lab after they'd closed the K-9 case. He'd been pondering the moment for a long time, but was waiting for an opportune moment to execute his plan. The moment never came and, he sensed, it was never going to. He was going to allow himself the chance to ponder it some more.

Abby was crouched over the German Shepherd, Jethro, rubbing his head affectionately. "Hey," she said sadly to McGee as he entered her domain.

"What's wrong?" McGee asked intuitively.

"Gibbs asked the base commander if I could keep Jethro," Abby explained.

'_It's probably for the best,'_ was McGee's first thought, but he pushed it out of his mind. "He said no?"

"He said yes," Abby answered.

"Then why are you...?" McGee asked, his confusion evident as he watched Abby rub Jethro's head.

"My landlord said no," Abby replied, cutting McGee off.

"Oh," McGee said, making his thoughtful face. "Well, that's too bad." _'Say it like you mean it, Probie!'_ Tony's voice was shouting through the back of his mind.

"I have to find Jethro a good home," Abby proclaimed. "He's a distinguished veteran." She stood up and walked towards McGee, putting her hands on his shoulders. "He deserves to be happy, McGee."

McGee started shaking his head, realising just what Abby was asking him to do. "Abby, no. No. NO."

"You have been looking for a dog, Timmy," Abby reasoned.

"That dog tasted my blood and I think he liked it," McGee retorted.

"Okay," Abby began, taking her hands off his shoulders. "Okay, sometimes you have to look at the reality in front of you and just accept it." McGee turned away and shook his head continuously. "You are taking Jethro," Abby concluded, leading him over to the dog. "Accept it. McGee, Jethro, shake."

They looked mutinously at each other.

"Alright, Jethro, you're going to have to be the bigger man here," Abby told him. True to form, the dog lifted his paw, albeit growling a little, and McGee shook it.

"Great!" Abby shouted, bending over to pat Jethro again. "Oh yes, you're such a good dog."

"Hey, I'm the one who agreed to take him," McGee pointed out, slightly jealous of the attention Jethro was getting. Okay, more than slightly.

Abby stood up and faced McGee. "Timmy, you have to let me see him all the time. I'll come over every day."

"You already come over every day," McGee told her.

"Twice, then," Abby shouted back.

'_Do it!'_ His thoughts were screaming at him. Perhaps the opportune moment had arrived. _'Come on, Timothy Alexander McGee. It's time to get the girl, prove DiNozzo wrong and drop ten pounds. Carpe diem, man, carpe diem.' _McGee drew in a breath. "Or you could just move in with me."

Abby gasped. "Oh, Timmy, are you serious? What happens when Gibbs finds out? Wait, no, he already knows..." McGee tried hard to drown out Abby's rant, "... The man has a sixth sense for the unseen, he knows all, sees all. He knows, McGee."

"I know what, Abs?" Gibbs asked, walking into the lab with a cup of coffee. McGee nearly swallowed his tongue and Abby let out an involuntary yelp. "That McGee's keeping the dog or that you two have been dating for the past six months?"

McGee stared at him wide-eyed. "Uh, I have to do that thing with the computer and the, uh, p-p-printer to hand in to you..."

"Paperwork," Abby finished for him.

"Yeah." And he left without saying another word. Abby eyed him evilly the whole way out. She did not want to have to deal with Gibbs alone.

"How long have you known?" Abby asked, deciding to skip over the pointless denial of the fact.

"Six months," Gibbs answered. "I told you that the dog belongs in the kennel, Abby." He turned around and started to walk out of the lab.

"Wait a sec," Abby shouted, running towards him. Jethro the Dog followed her heels obediently. "Is that it? No lecture on your rules?"

"Do you want one?" Gibbs asked, turning around to face her.

"No, but what happened to macho Gibbs? I can't deal with you when you're like this? Since when have you been all, let the kids do whatever they want, let them stay out until morning with their older boyfriends, drink alcohol and steal cars?"

Gibbs smiled at her. Truth be told, something about Jenny's lecture the few months before had gotten through to him. And he wasn't one to take happiness away from any of his "children," least of all Abby. "You make sure that I'm the only one who knows and I won't transfer McGee to a weather station in the Antarctic."

Abby stood at attention and saluted him. Gibbs chuckled and walked out, calling back to her, "The dog stays in the kennel, Abby."

Jethro looked up at her and frowned.

**oOo**

Ziva was leaning up against the wall of the elevator waiting for the doors to close. They had begun to converge when a foot wedged between them caused them to open once more. Ziva recognised the expensive leather shoe on the foot as her partner's. He entered the elevator and silently stood next to her, pressing the 'Door Close.' The thick tension in the air was almost unbearable. Thankfully, Ziva chose to break it.

"Did you talk to Jeanne?" Ziva asked.

Tony sighed, but did not answer her. Ziva pressed the 'Emergency Stop' and stared at him expectantly.

"Yeah," Tony answered shortly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ziva."

"Truthfully?" Ziva asked, placing a warm hand on his arm.

"Yes," he replied quickly and then looked at her and smiled. "I am now."

**oOo**

Ziva did not bring up Jeanne with Tony again. That did not, however, stop fate from doing so. Emily had dragged Ziva and a very hungry Anthony to her favourite coffee shop downtown. She ordered an iced Venti caramelatte for herself, a chai tea for Ziva and a warm croissant for Anthony. Meanwhile, Ziva pushed the stroller with her whiny son across the cafe to an empty table on the other side, crashing into a young lady, who was on her way in.

"I am so sorry," Ziva said, almost automatically. She had crashed into far too many people with the stroller before.

"That's okay..." the woman started and then recognised who she was talking to. Ziva looked up, not daring herself to acknowledge the woman she had just apologised to. She started to leave before the young lady stopped her. "Aren't you Tony's partner? From NCIS?"

"Yes," Ziva admitted as Emily came over to see what the commotion was about. "Emily, this is Jeanne Benoit."

"Jeanne?" Emily asked, thoroughly surprised to finally be meeting the woman she had heard so much about. "Why don't you join us for coffee?"

"I really shouldn't..." she started to say before Emily cut her off.

"No, I insist," Emily told her, being very insisting indeed.

Jeanne had no choice but to agree. "Sure, I'll just order my coffee." She walked over to the counter while Emily and Ziva found seats towards to back of the cafe.

"Why did you just do that?" Ziva asked Emily aggressively.

"Because I miss the old Ziva," Emily answered as though it were painfully obvious. "You remember, the one who used to stand back and objectively assess the situation. You've become too emotional."

"I have not," Ziva retorted.

Emily stared at her as Jeanne took a seat across from her. "Jeanne, this is my friend, Emily Prentiss," Ziva introduced.

"So, Jeanne, what's your specialisation?" Emily asked politely.

"Oh, you know that I'm a doctor?" Jeanne asked.

"We know a lot about you," Ziva told her with some malice in her voice. Emily shot her down with a dark look.

"Well, I'm a second year resident now and I'm specialising in emergency medicine," Jeanne replied, somewhat perturbed by the woman across from her. She was also flicking occasional glances at the boy in the stroller, quietly eating his croissant. She knew that he was Tony's son, a child that she'd thought about often over the past year. Deciding to take the leap, she asked Ziva about him. "Is that Tony's son, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Why would I mind you asking?" Ziva replied coldly, earning her another dark glare from Emily. She softened her voice and answered Jeanne's question. "Yes, his name is Anthony."

Jeanne smiled and bent over to talk to the boy. "Hi, Anthony." He looked up at her and returned the smile. "How old is he?" Jeanne then asked Ziva.

"Twenty-one months," she replied, watching her son interact with the woman she would have once considered her foe. "May I ask _you_ something?"

Jeanne looked up at her sadly and nodded.

"When did Tony tell you about him?"

"When I found out about everything," she answered sadly. "The undercover mission, my father, NCIS, and then Anthony, too."

Ziva nodded, actually beginning to feel for pity for the woman sitting across from her.

"He's such a beautiful boy," Jeanne told her.

Ziva was going to answer when a thud resonated through the room. Something had hit the window near them.

Anthony gasped, seeing the bird slide down the panel of glass. "Duck!"

"No, Anthony," Emily told him. "That's a pigeon."

Anthony crossed his arms and looked angrily at her. "Duck!"

"Fine, it's a duck," Emily said, giving up and turning back to the adults for conversation.

"I gave up a long time ago," Ziva told her. The three of them laughed, which was immediately followed by silence.

"I'm sorry about what happened recently and a year ago," Jeanne told Ziva after a few minutes of awkward silence. "I never thought anything like this could happen to me."

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, Jeanne," Emily advised her. "You won't move on from it."

"But I should've known that something wasn't right when I was with Tony, shouldn't I?" she asked, hoping for a non-judgmental answer.

Emily shook her head sympathetically. "We see the people we love as who we wish them to be, not as they are."

Jeanne smiled weakly, though she got the feeling from her that the comment wasn't entirely about Tony.

Funnily enough, Ziva got that feeling, too. "Well, I did warn you," she stated plainly, looking at her best friend.

"Yes, thank you," Emily retorted through gritted teeth and a fake smile.

"After what happened with Abdul Bakr..." Ziva began, but Emily cut her off.

"He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, Ziva," Emily shot back.

Jeanne looked from Emily to Ziva. "I missed something..."

"Oh, don't worry, it's a long, long, _long_ story," Emily told her. "So, what have you been doing for the past year?"

"I've been in Africa, uh, Gabon mainly but I also spent some time in Rwanda and Uganda," Jeanne replied nervously and still slightly confused about the previous conversation.

"As an aid worker?" Ziva asked, a little surprised. After what had happened recently with her accusing Tony of murder, she did not believe the woman across from her to be the giving type. But everything she had learnt about Jeanne so far had surprised her.

"Yes, it was very different to working here and I learnt so much," Jeanne answered enthusiastically, happy that Ziva was starting to warm up to her.

"Are you planning on going back?" Ziva asked, now very interested in her.

"I've been asked to accept a transfer to the Middle East," Jeanne answered, sipping the last drops of her cappuccino.

"Really?" Emily piped up. "Where's your first assignment?"

"Gaza," Jeanne replied simply.

Ziva smirked slightly. "Have fun."

Jeanne was looking confused, so Emily explained it further. "She's Israeli."

"Gaza is not the safest place in the world," Ziva continued.

"I know, but they're desperate for aid," Jeanne replied.

Ziva nodded slightly, conceding the point.

"Where's Marcel?" Emily asked, just realising that he was supposed to meet them at the coffee shop and had yet to arrive.

"I told him not to come," Ziva answered. "We've closed the case and Tony and Jardine are flying back from Baghdad, well," she looked at her watch, "now."

"Oh," Emily said nodding and then turned to Jeanne. "Marcel is Anthony's manny."

"A manny? That is so cute," Jeanne claimed with a wide smile. "Anyway, I should be going. I fly out tomorrow." And she stood up, collecting her handbag and empty coffee cup. "Good bye."

"Jeanne," Ziva called out to her. Jeanne turned around and looked at her. "Good luck."

"Now, was it that bad?" Emily asked Ziva, who shook her head and smiled.

**oOo**

Ziva was making her way to her condo late one Saturday afternoon. Tony was at her place babysitting Anthony as she pointlessly went to the Israeli embassy to brief them on any incoming intelligence she received. And it was pointless because incoming American intelligence was as dead as a doorknob at that moment in time. Well, at there was nothing coming to her.

She unlocked her front door and walked inside, throwing her handbag down on the floor of her hallway and making her way into the kitchen. Tony was in there with Anthony and they were putting groceries away in the pantry and fridge.

"You did the grocery shopping?" Ziva asked, startling Tony as she silently walked up behind him.

"Don't you announce yourself when you get home?" Tony retorted, nearly dropping the carton of milk.

Ziva merely smiled cheekily and helped him put the remainder of the groceries away.

"So I made plans tonight," Tony announced casually. "Dinner at Manfredo's downtown."

"And you are telling me because?" Ziva asked sarcastically. She did not need to hear about his date tonight.

"Because I am taking you out to dinner tonight at Manfredo's," Tony answered.

"Why?" Ziva questioned suspiciously, immediately ceasing to put the fruit away in the fridge.

"Because you always take care of Anthony and never get to go out," Tony replied simply. "I've already asked Emily to babysit tonight."

Ziva was still looking suspicious at him.

"What? Can't a man take his partner out for a well-deserved night on the town once in a while?" Tony shot back. "I will pick you up at seven." And he left without saying another word.

Ziva was still suspicious of Tony's intentions, but, nonetheless, she showered and changed into a light yellow cocktail dress that accentuated her olive skin magnificently, while Emily sat downstairs watching Dora the Explorer with Anthony.

Tony arrived twenty minutes early, when Ziva was still doing her hair in the bathroom upstairs. Emily left Anthony in front of the TV and dragged Tony into the kitchen for a chat.

"What are you doing?" she demanded rather angrily.

"Taking my partner out for dinner," Tony answered, his eyebrows raised in surprise at the question.

"Don't give me that," Emily shot back. "You better not be screwing around with Ziva's feelings again."

"I'm pretty sure Ziva can take care of her own feelings, Emily," Tony replied.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Emily told him in a low dangerous voice. "I swear sometimes you make me so mad at you."

"I make you mad?" Tony questioned incredulously. "Obviously you don't like me very much but I would ask you to mind your own business."

"You didn't have to deal with Ziva last time when you couldn't commit to ordering a salad let alone a relationship," Emily retorted angrily. "Now I know that you pride yourself on breaking hearts, I mean, after what happened with Jeanne, but it better not happen this time."

"It won't," Tony told her, his voice low and firm. "Trust me, it won't."

"I don't trust you, Tony," Emily shot back firmly before running out of insults to feed him. "Sometimes you are so infuriating... I can't believe you would do such a thing..." her rant turned to mindless babble before she shot out her final claim, "I curse the day you were born!"

Tony stared at her, trying not to laugh. "Is that from a movie?"

"Sex and the City, but it's not the point," Emily answered in the same angry tone. "Do not screw this up. I will find a way to resurrect you after Ziva painfully murders you so I can kill you myself."

"Understood," Tony told her, his eyes a little afraid.

"Everything okay here?" Ziva asked, walking into the kitchen with Anthony trailing behind her.

Tony nearly gasped at the beauty radiating from Ziva. "Fine," he managed to get out. "Shall we go?"

Ziva nodded and bent down to kiss Anthony's forehead. "Be good for Auntie Emily."

"Ados mommy," Anthony replied.

"Adios," Tony corrected.

"Bye daddy," Anthony said to him.

Tony smiled and picked him up, lifting him up high above his head and spinning him around.

Ziva laughed while Emily glared at him disapprovingly. "He just ate," she shot at him.

Tony was not listening to her. He put Anthony back down on the floor and walked out the door with Ziva, leaving a fuming Emily behind.

Dinner was delicious and Ziva found that Tony, who only mentioned two movies throughout the entire meal, was very good company after hours. They had been seeing each other more often after work over the past year and were gradually getting very close again. After Tony had payed for the check, leaving behind a rather large tip, he dragged Ziva for a walk down the National Mall, coming to a halt in front of the Washington Monument, which was lit up beautifully in the night's sky. They walked back to the car hand-in-hand, as Tony had clasped Ziva's hand in his own when they left the restaurant, chatting aimlessly about everything from whether or not McGee and Abby were dating to Anthony and his recent addiction to action flicks. He had now taken to quoting Arnold Schwarzenegger's Terminator, telling everyone he met that he'll be back.

Tony walked Ziva up to her door, feeling like Emily was right and the night was actually a date in disguise. He decided not to enter, having no desire to feel the wrath of Emily Prentiss once more. Instead, he pulled Ziva around to face him as she opened the front door. For a moment, they merely gazed deep into each other's eyes.

Tony smiled and leaned in close to Ziva so that their bodies were just touching. "I hope that you enjoyed tonight."

"I did," Ziva breathed on to his lips. "Thank you."

Tony was still smiling as he leant in and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Ziva's waiting lips. He pulled away, a smile still on his face. "Good night." And he walked back towards the elevator.

"Good night," Ziva whispered, lightly touching her lips.

**oOo**

When Marcel arrived at Ziva's condo on the Monday morning, Emily and Ziva was still discussing, well arguing about, Ziva's non-date with Tony on Sunday night. He sighed and shook his head, walking straight past them to sit down next Anthony, who was drawing a smiley face with his fingers in his porridge.

"Marcel?" Ziva called away, dragging herself away from Emily. "Can you do a favour for me and bring Anthony to NCIS at about 1300 today? My father is flying in this afternoon and wants to see Anthony again."

"Sure," Marcel replied.

And sure enough, Marcel was driving Anthony to the Navy Yard at 1300 that day. He approached the base, stopping just short of the gate as his phone rang.

"Hello," he said, answering the phone.

"Marcel Rossamaluka," a man's voice on the other line said. "I suggest that you do not move your car any closer to the base. There is a sniper trained in on the boy in the backseat of your car. Rest assured, if you do not do exactly what I say right now, he will shoot." The man had an accent but spoke perfect English and Marcel could that there was no joking in his voice.

"I don't believe you," Marcel said into the receiver, watching Anthony play with his Batman figurine in his baby seat through the rear vision mirror. A few seconds later, a green laser dot appeared in the centre of Anthony's forehead.

"Do you believe me now?"

* * *

**Well, I do... you crazy unknown assailant! Does anyone else think I've turned Marcel into the Transporter?**

**Okay, I'm not a Jeanne basher (as you may have read). I actually really like her (I mean, she's an aid worker in Africa... seriously!), I just didn't like her with Tony. Is anyone else out there of the same opinion or did you or want me to write her horrible and painful death involving a fire, steak knife and wild pig?**

**Reviews please.... And yes there will be more TIVA in future chapters.**


	33. Taken

**I wasn't going to update until tonight, but I couldn't hold out any longer. So this chapter is more of a filler chapter to orientate the case. Thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Taken**

"_Do you believe me now?"_

The caller took Marcel's silence as a 'yes' and continued with his demands. "There is a small, but powerful explosive underneath your car. In the glove compartment, you will find a GPS navigator system."

Marcel opened the compartment, and true enough, there was a NavMan in there.

_"Pull it out and turn it on,"_ the caller ordered. _"Your destination is pre-installed into it. Follow the directions to the letter or we will detonate the explosive. There is a small camera on the driver side dashboard. Make or receive any phone calls and we will detonate the bomb. Turn your phone off now so your friends cannot trace it. Try to deceive us in any way and we will detonate it. Are my demands clear? Yes or no."_

"Inescapably clear," Marcel answered through gritted teeth. The caller hung up without saying another word. Marcel turned off his phone, throwing it down on the passenger seat and banged his forehead on his steering wheel, desperately trying to come up with a way to repair the situation, but the man's demands had left him with little room to move. Surrendering, he turned the GPS system on and began to follow the directions.

At the main window on the third floor of the NCIS building, Ziva was looking out over the Navy Yard. She smiled as she watched her car pull up just before the entrance. Emily had given her a lift to work that morning because Marcel's car was at the mechanics and she had given him the keys to her car. Ziva was very glad that Marcel was on time with Anthony before her father arrived, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Why was Marcel just sitting there? Why wasn't he driving onto the base?

After about a minute, she watched him reverse back out and drive in the opposite direction. Something was very wrong. She ran to her desk, grabbing her cell phone and dialling Marcel's number in a matter of seconds. It went straight to his voice mail, as it did the following three times that she called him. Ziva had long since passed the stage of worry now. She was well and truly freaking out. Well, internally at least.

"Gibbs!" she called out to her boss who was walking down the stairs with Director Shepard.

"What is it, Ziva?" Gibbs called back, walking a little faster into the centre of the bullpen.

"Marcel just arrived with Anthony outside the base," Ziva explained quickly, running out of breath fast. "He did not go through the gates. He reversed and drove off in the other direction and he's not answering his cell phone. I've called it four times."

Gibbs nodded and turned around to McGee and Tony. "DiNozzo, ring the Marines at the gate and see why Marcel drove off. McGee, video footage from the front gate."

"Something is not right, is it Gibbs?" Ziva asked, worry evident in her voice.

"They'll be fine, Ziva," Gibbs replied. Jenny had heard the commotion and walked up behind him.

"What's going on, Jethro?" she asked in her naturally assumed demanding voice.

"Not sure yet," Gibbs answered quickly.

"Boss!" Tony called out. "Marines down on base said they have no idea why he reversed but he never approached the gate."

"Bringing up the video footage on the plasma now, boss," McGee announced, typing a few more keys into his computer.

"Zoom in on it," Gibbs ordered as the footage came up on the screen. McGee pressed a few more keys and zoomed right in on Marcel's face.

"He's answering the phone," Ziva pointed out.

"McGee, phone records," Gibbs shouted at the junior agent.

"What's he looking at in the rear view mirror?" Tony asked, squinting at the plasma.

"Anthony," Ziva whispered in response. "He's in the back seat."

"McGee, zoom in on Anthony," Gibbs ordered.

"Multi-tasking, boss," McGee replied without looking up. He froze the image and zoomed in on Anthony's face.

"What's that on his head?" Tony asked, afraid that if the answer was what he thought it was, they would all be in trouble.

Ziva gasped slightly and regained herself. "Green laser sight," she told them. Her face was unreadable but her eyes were etched with pain and fear.

"As in laser sight for a sniper rifle?" Tony asked pointlessly. He already knew the answer.

"Boss," McGee called out. "Call came into Marcel's cell about six minutes ago from a prepaid phone. It lasted one minute and thirty five seconds."

"Trace the number," Gibbs told him.

"Can't," McGee replied, reading off his computer screen. "Phone's off. It was bought by a John Smith in Bethesda, Maryland yesterday. The given address is a shopping centre in Maclean, Virginia."

Gibbs was silent for a few moments before he addressed McGee again. "Call Aaron Hotchner at the BAU and tell him that Anthony and Marcel have been kidnapped. We're going to need their help."

"On it, boss," McGee answered immediately.

"Anthony's been kidnapped?" Tony asked solemnly then snapped back into action. He half-sprinted to his desk and grabbed out his gun and badge.

"Where are you going, Tony?" Ziva asked, standing in front of his desk.

"To find our son," he answered, pushing passed her.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called out, walking towards him. He dropped his voice low as he approached. "We will find him and I am going to need you to do that."

Tony nodded and looked down at his feet. After a moment, he walked back to his desk and angrily threw his gun and badge back into his draw. "What do you want me to do, boss?"

**oOo**

Hotch had not been expecting that phone call from NCIS Special Agent McGee. He was sitting in his office finishing off paperwork when he received it. Now, he had to tell his agents they had a case. A case that hit very close to home. He knocked on Rossi's and JJ's doors and then called out to the rest of the team in the bullpen. "Conference room, now."

They looked up at him and responded immediately, quickly walking up the stairs and into the conference room.

"Agent Todd," Hotch called out to Jordan, who was JJ 's replacement while she was on maternity leave. "You had better come, too."

Jordan nodded and excitedly followed the team up. She had moved into the position of media liaison for one of the other BAU teams after JJ had returned to the team.

"What's going on, Hotch?" Morgan asked as they each quickly took a seat in around the table. JJ, who had gone to get Garcia, walked in with the other blonde last and they quickly took their seats, too.

"I just received a phone call from NCIS," Hotch began, his voice a little on edge, very unusual for the unit chief who could compartmentalise the best out of all of them. "They believe that Anthony David and Marcel Rossamaluka were kidnapped fifteen minutes ago."

Emily gasped and the others looked positively shell-shocked.

"I want to meet you all downstairs at the SUV's in five minutes," Hotch then said after they got over the initial shock.

"We have to find them," Emily voiced, her eyes flushed with concern and worry.

"We will," Hotch answered her with a firm voice.

**oOo**

Marcel eventually pulled into a warehouse at Ronald Reagan National Airport in Virginia. There was a Gulfstream V jet in the hangar and several armed guards standing around it. One shoved the barrel of his assault rifle into Marcel's open driver side window when he stopped.

"Get out," the man ordered him.

Marcel did as he was told. He put his hands on the bonnet of the car when he got out and the man brushed him down. He took the hunting knife that was concealed at his side from him and then dragged him towards the plane. A young brunette female went into the back seat of the car and carried Anthony and his Batman figurine out in her arms.

"This is the boy?" a tall, dark haired man with the unrecognisable accent asked.

"Yes, Jed," the woman replied.

"Take him and the Rossamaluka on to the plane," Jed ordered his men. "Make sure you restrain the man."

"Where are you taking us?" Marcel asked as he was dragged across the hangar and towards the plane.

"Somewhere a bit sunnier," Jed answered with a smile before pulling following them on to the plane.

**oOo**

"We're sure that they've been kidnapped?" Hotch asked Gibbs for the third time since the BAU had arrived twenty minutes earlier.

"Do you have to keep asking that?" Gibbs retorted, glaring at Hotch even though he knew that his signature stare had no effect on the other team's boss.

"All that I'm saying, Gibbs, is that apart from footage of Marcel driving away, we don't have much to go on," Hotch told him. "What makes you so sure that they've been kidnapped?"

"My gut," Gibbs shot back angrily.

"Gibbs is convinced Marcel and Anthony are in trouble because he has a stomach ache?" Morgan pointed out sceptically.

McGee shrugged, sitting at his desk with Abby and Garcia.

"Don't question the gut, man," Abby called out to him, before she walked back upstairs to MTAC, where they were running things, with Garcia.

Morgan was about to retort when the elevator doors opened, spewing out three Mossad agents in black suits followed by the deputy director and finally Director David. Kalev was standing next to him looking like he wanted to jump out of the window. Ziva turned around and sighed. Her father was the last person that she wanted to deal with.

"What's going on?" Kalev asked shrewdly. He looked from Ziva to each of the BAU and NCIS agents. It was very rare to have all of them in the same room unless it was a party or they were working a case together. By the looks on their faces, Kalev could tell it was the latter.

"Anthony and Marcel have been abducted and that is really all we know," Emily told him quickly. "They were taken about an hour ago."

Hotch and Rossi were watching Director David and his agents intently for a reaction. Gibbs was right about one thing, it was not a coincidence that David was arriving the same day that Anthony was kidnapped. Somehow, it was linked. The Director's face, however, was unreadable, much like his son's and daughter's at present. Even the best profilers in the world could not tell what they were thinking.

"We got something on the Amber Alert," JJ announced, walking down the stairs from MTAC with Jordan. She walked into the bullpen and both teams, as well as the Mossad agents, gathered around to listen to her. "Security at Ronald Reagan National Airport reported seeing Anthony in the back seat of a dark grey Peugeot, the one on the BOLO."

"Reagan?" Hotch questioned. "Where were they headed?"

"They said that they didn't know, but it was towards the private airstrip where the hangars were," JJ answered. "I'm still trying to get through the airport security guards that were out that way."

"They're taking them out of the country," Kalev announced.

"McGee, get me a list of all private flights that just departed or will be departing soon," Gibbs ordered.

"That'll be a lot, boss," McGee replied. "It's a Monday and that's a busy airport." Gibbs stared back at him. "We'll work on it."

"Ransom call?" Kalev asked Emily, slowly edging closer to her but very aware that his father was watching him.

"Nothing yet," Emily whispered back. "And until we get something of the sort, there isn't a lot we can do."

"Anything, McGee?" Ziva asked him anxiously. She was pacing again, up and down the bullpen between the teams.

Abby called out to them from upstairs. "Call coming into Ziva's cell phone. Garcia says that it may be the kidnappers."

They raced upstairs, Ziva first, and into MTAC. Most of the agents sat down, leaving just Ziva, Tony, Gibbs and Hotch at the front near the screen. McGee was over to the side with Abby and Garcia working the computers.

"Go," Gibbs ordered them. McGee connected the phone call.

"_Officer David?"_ the caller asked.

"Where's my son?" Ziva shot back aggressively.

"_Well, hello to you, too. And hello to the NCIS and FBI agents listening to this phone call. To answer your question, he's just fine. So is the manny if you would like to know."_

"You did not answer my question," Ziva retorted in a dangerous voice.

"_I would love to sit here and listen to the long list of things that you'll do to me if I don't tell you where he is right now, but I have a long list of things I'll do to him if my demands aren't met. Firstly, I expect that your father has arrived by now and is standing in the room. Being Director of Mossad must have its advantages, so you will tell him that if he wants to see his grandson alive and well again, he will release a prisoner currently in Mossad custody. Mohammad Sheikh Al-Fattah."_

Ziva had nothing to answer with. She knew that Mossad had recently captured the leader of a sect of Hezbollah in Southern Beirut. She also knew that there was no way that they were going to release him.

"Would you like to know what will happen if you don't?" the caller asked and Ziva could tell that she was mocking him. "You have thirty-six hours." And he hung up.

"Trace?" Gibbs shot at the agents on the side.

"Nothing, Gibbs," Garcia told him. "Bounced off six different towers."

"Did you really expect it to be that easy?" Hotch asked him.

"What do we do now?" Ziva asked, turning around to face her father.

* * *

**A/N: How do you think it's going so far? Trust me when I say not everything's as it appears..... There are some major unanswered questions in this chapter. A lot of things that don't make sense. Let's play spot the goofs..... Don't worry all will be explained.**

**Hoping to update soonish. Depends on how many reviews I get within the next day or so. **

**So review..... you don't even need to log in. Anon. is fine but I wanna read your feedback.**


	34. The Search Is On

**So there a few peoplt that guessed that it had something to do with Kalev. Hmmmm...... Some said Director David- well, Red Herring. This chapter will shed some light on the actual nature of the case. Jenny is back in these chapters, I know that she's away for Recoil, but I like her better than Vance and that's just one of the reasons she's in it. So enjoy, please review and don't worry, I'm sure Marcel will be fine.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Search Is On**

Marcel had been hit over the head more times than he cared to remember. His only saving grace was that Anthony was taken out of the room before the beatings started. And they hadn't even asked him any questions yet. He was bound to a chair by ties, but they had not bothered to gag him. He sensed that even if he yelled for help, nobody could hear him. They'd landed about an hour ago and driven to their current destination, only arriving about fifteen minutes ago. Marcel hadn't the slightest idea where he was or if he was even in the United States anymore. He knew that it was much sunnier and warmer, definitely not the almost winter weather that he was used to in DC.

The door opened and Jed walked in, pulling up a stool and sitting down in front of him. "You familiar with waterboard, son?"

Marcel was silent, dreading what was to come. He was familiar with it.

"I know that you are," Jed continued, watching for Marcel's reaction. "You trained with the French military when you were on security detail for Rwandan sect leaders. Tutsi leaders, I believe."

"Why are you asking me if you already know the answer?"Marcel asked in a mocking tone.

"A sense of humour in the face of death," Jed noted. "Very charming. Now I'm going to ask you a few questions about your friends at NCIS and I expect an appropriate answer."

"Is there an 'Or Else' in there?" Marcel questioned with an attempt at a smile.

Jed motioned his head over his shoulder. Marcel could see two men, one holding a bath towel and the other holding the hose. He knew he was in trouble. The taller man tied the towel around his head and the other aimed the hose at his chest. Jed signalled for them to begin and the tall men turned the tap on. Marcel gasped as he felt the cold water slap against his chest, the towel getting soaked quickly. The dark short guy, who Jed referred to as Sanchez, although Marcel didn't know if it was his real name, kept the water flow going. After about a minute and a half, when Marcel could no longer hold his breath, they watched him struggle against the restraints, trying hard to get away from the water.

The towel made sure that he could not drown but it allowed him to swallow enough water to have the sensation of drowning and suffocation, therefore invoking a fear response. Sanchez held the water stream there for a few more seconds and then diverted it to the side. The taller man, Murray, removed the towel from Marcel's head. He was panting and spluttering everywhere.

"We ready to talk now?" Jed asked in a bored voice over Marcel's coughs. "You obviously spend a lot of time at NCIS. How would someone get on the base undetected?"

"It's not possible," Marcel spluttered out. "It's a naval base. There are stringent security measures everywhere."

"That wasn't a good enough answer," Jed replied and then turned to Murray and Sanchez. "Shoot at him again."

Murray replaced the towel over his head and Sanchez shot the water at him again, this time for a little longer. When they lifted the towel, Marcel was once again spluttering everywhere.

"How about now?" Jed asked in a low voice. He wanted to appear in control, psychologically as well as physically torturing Marcel. "Think hard about it. Do they stop you and ask you for your security clearance every time you walk on to the base?"

"They know me," Marcel answered in a low and dazed voice.

"Who else do they know?" Jed asked, his voice becoming louder. "Who else comes by as often as you?"

"I dunno..." Marcel droned out, his head falling back slightly.

Jed shook his head at Marcel and then indicated to his cronies to continue. They repeated the cycle, holding the water there for longer again. This time when they lifted the towel, they could see that Marcel had vomited. He could not hold out any longer. Sanchez smirked at this and merely washed the puke away with the hose.

"I'm impressed," Jed told him. "You lasted two minutes longer than you did when the French tested you during your training. But if you don't tell me something I want to here, then we will keep going."

"I'm telling you, nobody else goes by the base that often," Marcel shouted out, his voice croaky and desperate. "Maybe some admin deliveries or the pizza boy from Papa Giuseppe's delivering Tony's pizza almost every night, but otherwise, there is nobody else."

Jed nodded and got up from his stool and walked away from Marcel, telling Murray to untie him from the chair and take him to one of the rooms. He'd learnt what he wanted to know. Marcel had cracked and perhaps he didn't even know it.

**oOo**

Ziva was seated solemnly at her desk, occasionally flicking her head in the direction of Tony's desk. He was trying to work, but mainly spent his time banging his head on his desk. They did not have a lot to go on. Seven hours had passed since Anthony and Marcel had gone missing and they were no closer to finding them. The BAU were attempting to make a working profile of the kidnapper, or UNSUB, but they did not have a lot of information to go on either. They were now trying to profile a location that the UNSUB might take them to.

Gibbs had had an epiphany an hour ago and asked Ziva if Marcel normally took her car during the day. She replied that he did not and was only doing so today because his car was at the mechanic's. Gibbs was right to ask the question, it became obvious to the teams that the UNSUB, or UNSUBs really, had stalked them for at least a few days prior.

There were many unanswered questions still ringing in the mind of Dave Rossi. He was trying to work out who knew that the Director of Mossad was flying to DC before he arrived. Director David had left NCIS and gone to the Israeli embassy with his Mossad agents, although Kalev had elected to stay behind, citing that he would be safer there, so Rossi couldn't ask him questions about it. He spoke to Ziva, but did not get anything useful out of her either. She simply did not know.

Garcia, McGee and Abby were studying the security footage from the parking lot of Ziva's apartment building trying to find out who might be spying on Ziva. Using an external camera, they noticed that the same black SUV had been parked across the road from the building in the four days before the kidnapping. The angle was off slightly, so they could only make out a partial plate, and were now running it against registrations in the DC, Maryland and Virginia area.

Using the knowledge of how far the surveillance predated, Rossi was even surer that someone had tipped the UNSUBs off to Director David's arrival. Someone that knew he was coming at least five days ago. "I think there is a mole in Mossad," Rossi announced in a private meeting with only Jenny, Hotch and Gibbs. "Somebody knew that Director David was flying to Washington and alerted the UNSUBs."

"We're going to have a hard time proving this," Jenny told him. "Considering that the Mossad agents have left with the Director, we can't interrogate anybody."

"That's even if the mole is here with him in DC," Hotch pointed out. "What if he or she is still in Israel?"

"He's here," Gibbs put forward. "He knows what we're up to and tracked our movements. The caller knew that we'd already called your team in. It's one of those three agents that were with David when he arrived."

They went silent for a moment as they watched Emily and Ziva approach.

"Any news?" Ziva asked, looking from Gibbs to Hotch and then to Jenny and Rossi. "And please do not lie to me."

Gibbs sighed and told her their thoughts.

"Is it likely that one of them has betrayed Mossad and Israel?" Ziva asked, a little sceptical of the concept.

"Capitalist Jihadist," Rossi suggested.

"You think this is about money?" Jenny asked.

"Something about the caller made me believe that he was hired for the job," Rossi claimed. "He did not mention anything of Jihad in the call, his demands were clear cut and his disposition was strong and assertive. He was attempting to control the situation as most hired guns do. Apart from demanding the release of Al-Fattah, he said nothing to suggest extremist involvement."

"I have a friend in Shin Bet that I can call," Ziva announced. "It's the Israeli internal Security Service. I will ask her to look into the personal lives, moreover financial status, of each of the three Mossad agents that came here with my father."

Hotch nodded at her. "Make the call."

Ziva walked away with Emily as the other four continued their conversation.

"It doesn't make sense that a professional contract killer would make a demand that he knew we would not meet," Hotch piped up, glad that Ziva wasn't there to hear his proclamation.

"If he was hired by an Islamic Jihad group, he may just be following orders, hoping to get paid," Jenny suggested.

"Maybe his orders only start with kidnapping," Rossi put in. "A radical sect could be seeking vengeance for the number of Arab children that have been killed during the wars in Afghanistan and Iraq by killing an American child on American soil."

"Why start at one and why this child?" Gibbs questioned, immediately seeing the flaws in Rossi's argument. "Anthony's well protected, his parents are federal agents and it would make more sense to take out a group of children if that was their goal."

"I agree with Gibbs, it doesn't make sense," Hotch added. "And extremists like to take credit for their own work. They're not about to hire someone else to do it."

"So you don't think we're dealing with extremists?" Gibbs questioned, looking directly at Hotch and Rossi.

"I think there's something that we're missing," Rossi answered. "Something critical."

Their conversation outside of MTAC was interrupted by McGee. "Another phone call from the kidnappers coming in, boss," he told Gibbs.

"MTAC, now!" Gibbs called out to the other FBI and NCIS agents who were in the bullpen. They raced upstairs and, once again, Ziva took the call.

"_It's been six hours, Officer David, I want to hear that you're close to reaching negotiations."_ It was the same caller as last time.

"I want to talk to my son," Ziva asked after receiving the nod from Hotch to ask about him. They decided that it was the best way to determine whether or not he was still alive and if they could play to the captors' empathy.

They heard the caller move the phone away from himself and a moment later they heard Anthony cry, _"Mommy!"_ He sounded terrified but otherwise unhurt.

"Anthony, I'm coming to find you, tateleh," Ziva yelled into the receiving end. She was close to tears now, but had to fight on until at least the end of the call.

They heard the cruel voice of the caller once more. _"Next time I call, I expect to hear that your answer has changed."_ And he hung up.

Ziva stormed out of MTAC and Tony decided, though a few moments too late, to follow her. He got down to the bullpen and couldn't find her, trying the elevator, the tea room and finally, just outside the entrance to the building. It was dark, cold and rainy, but Tony could make out Ziva's figure standing in the middle of the bad weather, letting the rain wash away her tears.

"Ziva," Tony said with a hopeless tone. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not fair," Ziva told him angrily, her teeth gritted. She took some of the anger out on Tony, banging into his chest with her fists at a moderate intensity. He stood there and held on to her until she finally stopped and crashed her head down on his shoulder.

"We're going to find him," Tony told her as he ran his fingers through her soft hair to calm her. "Believe me, we will find him and we will be happy again, Z."

Emily was watching as Ziva sniffled slightly and pulled away from Tony. She gave him a small smile and Emily chose the moment to interrupt. "You'll wanna come back inside. Garcia, Abby and McGee have something."

Ziva was now quite excited. Tony's optimism mixed with some good news had got her into the mood for some investigating. She was going to find her son.

"You're gonna love this, Gibbs," Abby announced as she stood around McGee's desk with Garcia.

"Up on the plasma," Gibbs ordered.

"Right, boss, an SUV that was hired six days ago in Falls Church, Virginia, may be the car we're looking for," McGee announced.

"May be, McGee?" Gibbs shot back.

McGee nodded and sped up his talking pace. "The credit card that was used to pay for it has also been used every night this month except for the last seven at a bar in San Juan, Puerto Rico. It belongs to a Rico Sanchez."

Garcia took over from him. "There was a private flight out of Reagan today at 1330. It landed in Jacksonville, Florida at approximately 1540 and took off again after refuelling twenty minutes later. It landed at Antonio Juarbe Pol Airport in Arecibo, Puerto Rico about two hours ago."

Now it was Abby's turn to finish off what they'd learnt. "The jet is owned by a small company known as Incan Exports and it mainly deals in the South American art trade. It's owned by a Jed Peterson, South African national, but he's lived in more than twelve countries around the world. He's exceptionally wealthy, but his company does not make that much. He has links to organised crime and he is listed as an associate of Rico Sanchez."

"That's good work, guys," Gibbs told them.

"Not finished yet, Gibbs," Garcia called out. "The credit card was just used at the same bar fifteen minutes ago."

"Looks like we're going to Puerto Rico," Gibbs announced.

"And do what?" Rossi asked Gibbs. "Arrest him? We need to think about this."

"We follow him," Gibbs told him.

"We'll need to be inconspicuous," Morgan added. "If he spots us, he's gonna do a runner."

"Morgan's got a point, boss," Tony piped up. "And we need him to lead us to Anthony and Marcel."

"We can help there," Jordan announced, walking downstairs with JJ. "We managed to get us into the bar tomorrow night."

"Undercover, in a manner of speaking," JJ added as they walked into the centre of the bullpen. "The live act for tomorrow night has been, well, fired and Jordan managed to convince the owner that we're big American stars. We'll be replacing them."

"Great, that's our way in," Hotch concluded.

"Wait, we have to sing?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"Well, you, JJ and I are the backup singers, yes," Jordan answered. "But I'm told that Tony and Ziva are so good that the audience won't notice how bad we are."

A few of the agents laughed while the others chuckled.

"Who will be performing and for how long?" Hotch asked. "We will need to have a few agents stationed around the bar."

"Ziva will be singing and Tony will be playing the piano," JJ replied. "Emily, Jordan and I will be on as well. It's a huge tourist attraction so Americans won't look that out of place."

Ziva and Tony had yet to say anything, but they looked sceptical.

"Don't worry, it's just one act and then you're off stage," Jordan told her. "And when you're on stage, hopefully you can easily spot Sanchez."

"Right, Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, Todd, you're with me," Hotch announced. "Rossi, will you stay here at NCIS with Reid and Garcia?"

Rossi nodded as Gibbs turned to address his team.

"McGee, you're staying here, DiNozzo, Ziva, you're coming with us," Gibbs told them.

"We'll meet at the Quantico airstrip in two hours," Hotch announced. "Until then I suggest those that are going to go home and pack something for tomorrow night."

The agents from both the teams nodded and split up, preparing for their trip to the Caribbean.

"You ready for this?" Emily asked Ziva as they were heading to the elevator.

"For Anthony, I would be ready for anything," Ziva replied, exhausted from the stress, worry and work, but she would not sleep yet. Not until Anthony was safe in her arms.

**oOo**

It was times like this that Leroy Jethro Gibbs enjoyed having the BAU as their friends. The BAU and their jet and clearance to fly to Puerto Rico. They'd left the Quantico airstrip at 0200, having to wait an extra four hours at the deserted Hoover building before they could take off because the airport in Puerto Rico would be closed when they landed. It was a sweet and silent journey with some of the agents sleeping while others merely stared into darkness. They were expecting to arrive in San Juan at 0630, Puerto Rican time and would be checking into the large 3-star hotel room that they were using as a home base.

Tony, Morgan and Kalev were sent to stake out the club for the morning, walking the streets of San Juan in their best tourist clothing. It would have been hilarious if there wasn't an overwhelming sense of dread as the deadline approached. Hotch, JJ and Jordan were meeting with the Local LEO's, leaving Gibbs with Emily and Ziva in the hotel room, corresponding with the agents at the Navy Yard.

"Garcia, McGee and Abby are going through satellite photos from the airport that the plane landed in, trying to track their movements back to where they're staying," Rossi told them in a video conference call fed through MTAC.

"Any luck so far?" Emily asked.

"Not yet," Rossi answered. "They keep losing the car, a black sedan, but they can't get a make or model. The picture is too blurry." There was silence for a moment as nobody had anything to say, but then Rossi voiced something that had been annoying him. "There's this unanswered question going through my head. Something that doesn't quite make sense."

"Just one?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well, a few, but I can't work how they took off from National Airport," Rossi piped up. "The place is under lock and key."

"It does have more excessive security than any other airport in DC because of its position to landmarks such as the White House, Pentagon, Langley, the Washington Monument, the Capitol Building, the list goes on," Emily pointed out.

"How did they allow a car with a BOLO on it to drive into one of the hangars?" Rossi voiced.

"And how were they able to take off about twenty minutes later when the minimum taxi time for an aircraft taking off or landing at the Reagan is thirty?" Emily added. "Not to mention that all flight manifests are required to be documented twenty-four hours before they are due to take off. We don't have any record of it."

"Somebody was paid off to organise it within airport security," Gibbs put in.

"Within the tower," Ziva added, saying something for the first time. "So that they could take off. And when they landed in Jacksonville, wouldn't they have needed to go through customs because they were flying to San Juan?"

"I'll send McGee and Reid down to Reagan to check out what happened when the plane took off yesterday," Rossi announced. "Or call the Florida field office and have them do the same at Jacksonville."

"Great, we'll talk soon," Gibbs told him, disconnecting the call.

There was silence for a few more minutes and then Ziva spoke to Emily. "What am I singing tonight? Did JJ and Jordan organise it?"

"Fallin' by Alicia Keys," Emily answered. "I think she's told Tony. We only have to do the one song, for which I am glad."

"So am I," Ziva replied.

"Well, it could be fun," Emily suggested.

"I don't want fun. I want to find my son."

"Agreed, do you know the song?"

"Yes," Ziva replied, putting her head back down to read the phone records off her computer.

"There's a small bar and piano downstairs," Emily told her. "I'll pay off the hotel staff so that you two have it free to practice."

"Thanks, Em," Ziva replied.

Hours later they were preparing to leave the hotel room and go to the bar. JJ, Jordan, Emily, Tony and Ziva were dressed to go on stage, whereas Gibbs, Hotch, Kalev and Morgan would be amongst the audience, looking for Sanchez. The plan was to send Kalev to tail him once they spotted him. Their only hope was that he'd be there.

* * *

**Well, any ideas what this is really about? None? Hehehe. :) So next up, *musical note* FALLIN' *musical note*, Rossi figures something out and the race is on to find Marcel and Anthony. Who will be found alive?**

**Reviews, please. **


	35. The Red Herring

**I was so disappointed with the lack of Tiva in Silent Night, the next chapter will have more. Thanks so much to all those who reviewed. This chapter sheds some more light on what's really going on. Hopefully, by the end you have some idea. **

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: The Red Herring**

Ziva was not sure if she was ready to go on stage. The only thoughts going through her head were what would happen if they didn't find Anthony before the deadline. What if he was already dead? She couldn't live without him. Tony was standing next to her, nervously playing with the buttons on his shirt. He was going out first with JJ, Jordan and Emily. Ziva was walking out a little after them on to the dark stage.

They were set and ready to go. Tony took his seat at the piano and flexed his fingers, his thoughts consumed by his son, the one person he was playing for. Well, perhaps one of two people that he was playing for. Ziva walked out into the centre of the stage and the spotlight came on to her as she sung.

"_I keep on fallin' in  
And out with you.  
Sometimes I love you,  
Sometimes you make me blue,  
Sometimes I feel good,  
At times I feel used.  
Loving you darlin'  
Makes me so confused."_

Kalev and Morgan were standing over by the drinks bar and Hotch and Gibbs were seated at a table on the other side of the club. They were wearing earwigs and intently keeping an eye on the large crowd that had gathered. Jordan wasn't wrong when she said that the place was a huge tourist attraction.

"Is that Ziva singing now?" Rossi asked. Gibbs and Hotch were talking to him over Hotch's cell, which was on speaker phone. "She's good."

"That she is," Gibbs replied.

On the other side of the club, Morgan and Kalev were having a hard time keeping their eyes off the interaction between Tony and Ziva.

"Well, they look like they're having fun," Morgan pointed out. Ziva had seductively moved towards Tony and was brushing a hand against his cheek as she sung.

"_I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you."_

"Anyone see him?" Hotch asked.

"Negative," Tony, Morgan and Kalev answered simultaneously.

"_Oh, oh  
I never felt this way  
How do you give me  
So much pleasure  
And cause me so much pain?  
And just when I think  
I've taken more than would a fool  
I start fallin'  
Back in love with you."_

"Do you think it's likely that he'll show up tonight?" Rossi asked over the phone.

"You seem sceptical," Hotch pointed out. "What's on your mind?"

"He was far too easy to track for this level of planning," Rossi continued. "A credit card slip? I think not."

"You call this easy?" Gibbs questioned, thoroughly believing that the teams had put in the hard yards to track him.

"You think we're being set up?" Hotch asked.

"It's possible, so be careful," Rossi replied gravely. "I'm concerned by the fact that he used his credit card to hire the SUV and used that SUV to stalk the David's when he knew that the building had surveillance as well as using the card again to pay for drinks possibly nearby to where they're holding Anthony and Marcel. For their level of intellect, this does not seem probable. We're still missing something."

"I hope you figure out what that something is soon," Gibbs told him as Ziva finished the song.

The entire audience ruptured into applause, several people, especially males young and old, were standing up or standing on tables, cheering and hooting. Ziva smiled and looked amongst the crowd. She spotted Sanchez alone to the side of the stage.

"I see him," Ziva muttered, her lips barely moving. "He is to my direct left." She saw Kalev move immediately and follow the short, dark haired man out the rear exit of the building.

Tony walked up beside Ziva and grabbed her hand and together, they bowed to the audience and walked off stage, followed closely by their groupies, JJ, Jordan and Emily.

Kalev was walking a few metres behind Sanchez, but even in the dark, he could sense that the man knew he was there, so Kalev began to stumble, crashing into the wall as he went by. He was still carrying a Corona in his hand, so the drunken act was believable enough. He saw Sanchez walk towards a black BMW Roadster.

"Aw, sweet ride, man," Kalev shouted to Sanchez in an overly drunken state. He slapped the back of the car and stumbled to the ground, using the opportunity to attach a GPS tracking device to the underside of the car.

"Please step away," Sanchez told him in a dangerous voice.

"Sure, man," Kalev replied, throwing his arms up and stumbling back. "I just came outside to take a leak." And to make it believable enough, he walked to a nearby tree and undid his jeans. After Sanchez had driven off, he walked back inside. "We tracking him?"

"Yep," he heard McGee say over the network. "He's headed west."

They waited fifteen minutes and then trailed him in the silver Ford Mondeo's they had hired that morning.

"He's stopped at an abandoned farm two miles from where you are now," McGee told them. Each of the drivers, Gibbs, Morgan and Emily pressed the accelerator to the floor, increasing their speed to over 100 m/hr. They stopped about half a mile from the farm and hid their cars amongst the trees. Stealthily, they moved through the trees and approached the farm from different angles. The girls had changed in the car into more appropriate clothing while they waited to track him and all of the agents had bulletproof vests over their clothes. The only light emanating in the area was either coming from the moon or from their torches.

Hotch, Emily, Morgan and Tony entered the house through the back door whilst Gibbs, Ziva, and JJ took the front. Kalev and Jordan went through the cellar door. They were the first to see anything, finding Marcel tied to a chair in the centre of the basement. He was unconscious.

"We've got Marcel," Jordan whispered into her microphone, alerting the others. Kalev kept his gun at the ready while Jordan untied Marcel. Hotch's team took upstairs while Gibbs' team took downstairs. They split up and searched the rooms of the large house. Ziva entered the living room, only able to see the faint outlines of two armchairs, a couch and a coffee table. But she could hear footprints coming towards her quickly and could smell the foul stench of beer approach.

She turned around, her torchlight flashing over the figure of a short man brandishing a large steak knife. Reacting at almost lightning speed, Ziva shot out both of the man's hips joints, causing him to fall on the side that was shot first. As she approached him, he reached for the knife, brought it up to his neck and took his own life. Ziva cursed herself for letting him, knowing that they needed to interrogate him.

Meanwhile, Tony was upstairs checking out the end room with Emily when they heard the gunshots followed by Ziva's voice over the network telling them that it was clear. They continued into the room, ripping the door open to see a woman in a rocking chair next to a bed with a small boy asleep on it. The woman saw them and immediately put her hands up in the air. Emily walked forward to cuff her while Tony walked to the bed and picked up Anthony. The toddler woke up almost immediately, a little afraid of his surroundings.

"It's okay, Teej," Tony said soothingly. "Daddy's got you." Tony had recently taken to calling his son 'Tony Junior,' 'T.J.' or simply 'Teej.' It was something that he'd gotten used to since he started spending more time with the boy.

"Got Anthony," Tony said into his microphone. "He's safe and well."

Ziva sighed with relief and then ran to her partner and son as she saw them walk down the stairs. The other agents declared the house clear and turned all of the lights on. She grabbed Anthony out of Tony's arms and held him close to her chest. He nestled his head in her curls and started to drift back off to sleep, overwhelmed and overtired from all the excitement of the past few days. Tony put an arm around Ziva's shoulder and pulled her close to him, using the other arm to help her support Anthony's weight.

Kalev and Morgan helped Marcel up from the basement and into an armchair. He'd regained consciousness and Jordan was helping him to drink from a bottle of water.

"What happened while you were here?" Hotch asked Marcel urgently, bending over in front of him. "Did Jed Peterson ask you anything?"

"Jed? The ringleader?" Marcel asked tiredly. They could tell that he was tinkering on the edges of consciousness. "He had his two guys waterboard me."

There were a few gasps from some of the agents but Hotch pressed on. "What did he ask you?"

"It was really strange," Marcel got out. "He was asking me about how I get into NCIS when I go there. He wanted to know how to get inside virtually undetected. I told him it was impossible."

"When did the torture end?" Rossi's voice asked over Hotch's cell, which was on speakerphone.

"I dunno," Marcel answered softly, his head dropping and eyes closing and opening again. "After the third time, but I don't know why."

"He kidnapped Anthony and Marcel to learn about security here at NCIS?" Jenny remarked over the phone. They guessed that she was standing with Rossi in MTAC. "We missed something."

"What?" Ziva put in. "We assumed that they were kidnapped to force Mossad to release Al-Fattah."

"They weren't," Rossi told them, his voice suddenly becoming urgent and panicky as he grasped his realisation. "The kidnapping was a diversion."

There was a tense silence for a moment before Ziva piped up the question that was on everybody's mind. "A diversion for what?"

* * *

**I'm sorry, what?! Hehehe :) So this chapter is appropriately named the Red Herring. **

**Reviews people... must read reviews.**


	36. Misleading

**Hey everyone. So this is the last update before Christmas. Well duh, it's like tomorrow. Sorry I haven't updated since last week but it's been crazy. Between work and braving the shopping centre everyday, I haven't had time to shop. But now my Xmas shopping is done, I can update. **

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Misleading**

"_A diversion for what?" _

"To get into NCIS," Rossi answered urgently. Jenny glared at him, the realisation dawning on her too. "Stay here," he ordered Jenny. Moving towards the door to exit her office, he quickly rifled off questions at Marcel, turning his cell phone off speaker phone as he did so. "What exactly did you tell him? What did you suggest?"

"I told him that the people that were there all the time tended to get through without thorough security checks," Marcel answered tiredly. "Like supplies that always come in or Tony's pizza delivery boy."

At that moment, Rossi heard a notice come through over Cynthia's speaker phone. "Pizza delivery for Agent DiNozzo on its way up. _Again_."

Cynthia shot Rossi a strange look. "I thought that Agent DiNozzo was in Puerto Rico with Agent Gibbs?"

"He is," Rossi muttered, his eyes wide in panic. He ripped open the door as the elevator door opened. A tall man wearing a Papa Giuseppe's Pizza Parlour polo shirt and hat and carrying a pizza bag stepped out. Rossi watched helplessly as the man pulled an assault rifle from the bag and opened fire into the squad room.

He immediately dropped to the floor, his head colliding with the railing in the chaos. It was late, so there were not many people in the building, but those that were screamed and ran for the exits. The gunman did not seem perturbed by this in the slightest. Rossi could tell that this was a man who knew what he was doing and knew how to handle the weapon. This was not some blind massacre. It was a targeted attack on someone in the building.

Abby saw the gunman exit the elevator. Her eyes widened in fear, but she moved quickly, pulling Garcia down with her underneath McGee's desk as the man opened fire. She did not move quickly enough, a bullet grazing her right elbow, but she did not even notice the wound until the gunfire had ceased.

Rossi looked up from his position on the floor to see the man moving passed the bullpen and towards the stairs. He did not have his gun with him, he'd left it in MTAC. _'Dammit,'_ he cursed himself inwardly, knowing full well that his friend and colleague, Aaron Hotchner, never took his gun off during a case, even in a secured government building.

The tall gunman started to move up the stairs and Rossi could feel his heart hitch in his chest. He stopped breathing. _'Was the man headed towards MTAC?'_ he wondered. _'Or the Director's office?'_ The man braved the final step to his destination and rounded on Rossi. He looked down narrowly at the agent on the floor and brought his finger over the trigger. Rossi did not move an inch, staring down the barrel of the AK-47 instead.

The tall gunman was so intent on his kill that he did not see the door to MTAC open ever-so slightly. All of a sudden and in very quick succession, McGee jumped out through the door, closely followed by Reid. They had their weapons at the ready and fired three successive shots each into the man's chest and abdomen. The assault rifle was on full automatic and the man fell to the floor, simultaneously firing into the ceiling. Instinctively, McGee and Reid hit the deck and covered their heads, as did Rossi, but the man fired into the air, missing each of them.

Rossi was the first to raise his head and yell, "CLEAR!" He got to his feet and helped Reid, who was closest to him, up. McGee slowly rose to his feet as Jenny exited her office and the place was immediately swarmed by security.

"What in the hell was all that?!" Jenny ejected, getting over the initial shock.

Rossi looked at her and then spared himself from answering. The bullet-marked ceiling had begun to fall, but it came down all at once on top of them. Rossi jumped into action quickly, swearing that he was too old for this sort of thing, and pulled Jenny away from the falling the debris.

"Is that it?" she asked pointedly.

The NCIS and FBI agents looked around at each other, none of them daring to answer her.

**oOo**

There was a feeling of calm and relief on the plane trip home. The jet's interior lights had been dimmed as they cruised over Florida, heading north back to Washington DC. Morgan and Marcel were sitting across from each other, their poker cards in front of them, although neither were playing- they'd crashed out a while ago.

Meanwhile, Emily and Kalev were playing a very lively game of chess, with Jordan and JJ watching on and cheering.

"Aha, Kalev, if you keep playing like that, my king is gonna magically transport your king to Timbuktu," Emily told him in a very pompous matter.

Gibbs and Hotch, who were seated in the other four-seat booth, looked over at them and laughed. "This did not end as badly as I originally assumed that it would," Hotch piped up.

"Yeah, but we still have no idea who was behind this or why," Gibbs pointed out.

"Reid and Garcia are looking into it," Hotch replied, his elbows resting on the table comfortably. "But we have Anthony back. The race is over." His eyes flickered over to the booth where his three female agents were sitting with the Mossad Officer. They fell on Emily, lingering just for a second before looking over to the lounge. "It makes you appreciate what you do have," Hotch finished off with.

Gibbs turned around and glanced at the lounge. Tony was asleep, his head drooping off to the side and his arm around Ziva, who was sleeping on his right side. She had one arm tucked behind him and the other was lying across his stomach, just touching the hair of their sleeping son. To Tony's left was Anthony, sprawled out on the lounge with his head on his father's knee.

"Well that's just great," Gibbs muttered, turning back to face Hotch.

"Did you find out how Abby is?" Hotch asked in a direct effort to change the course of the conversation.

"The bullet grazed her arm," Gibbs answered. "McGee took her to Bethesda for stitches, but she'll be fine. The four of them did well- Abby, Garcia, Reid and McGee. They reacted quickly."

"Dave did say that he was surprised when McGee and Reid burst open the door," Hotch told him. "But why is a very good question. They only sent one man in. To die, I wonder?"

"Or they weren't expecting any FBI or NCIS agents to still be there?"

"Then what was the point of the automatic weapon if they thought that nobody was going to be there?" Hotch pointed out. "Dave thinks that it was a targeted attack on someone, not an attempt at a massacre."

Gibbs nodded slightly but didn't say anything. The rest of the plane trip continued in relative silence, both Gibbs and Hotch contemplating the exact reasoning behind the attack and kidnapping.

**oOo**

All members of both teams were standing around the bullpen. It was three in the morning but nobody from either team had dared to ask Gibbs or Hotch if they could go home yet. They wanted an answer and nobody was leaving until they figured out something. They did have something, a few something's actually, but each led to a dead end for now. They were about to present what they had learnt to the teams with Ziva going first.

"I spoke to my contact in _Shin Bet_," she began. "They raided the homes of the three Mossad officers that accompanied my father here."

"Mossad's not gonna like that," Gibbs said, cutting her off.

"They will not have a choice now," Ziva continued. "Shin Bet found something. Not at the houses, but they discovered an offshore account in the Cayman Islands belonging to Mossad Officer Benjamin Cohen. Two hundred thousand American dollars was deposited into the account four days ago. It was cleaned out six hours ago in a bank in Venice by Cohen, who has since disappeared. Mossad is tracking him."

"Let me know if they find him," Gibbs ordered. "He may be our only solid link. McGee, did you trace the money?"

"Garcia and I traced the money back to a bank in Moscow," McGee answered, bringing the bank's mainframe up on the plasma. "With the help of Emily's Russian contact, we got into the bank's network, but that didn't really help. The money was deposited into the account four days ago and transferred into four different accounts around the world. The account has ceased activity since then."

"Did you find out who deposited the money?" Gibbs asked.

"Burned alias," Garcia told him, looking up from her computer screen. "Abby tracked the four accounts the money went to."

"Okay, so it wasn't as difficult as it sounds, but do you want the good news or the bad news?" Abby asked, walking into the centre of the bullpen.

"Both," Gibbs answered quickly.

"Well, the good news is that I confirmed that the money was sent to Jed Peterson, who was in charge of the whole thing, or so it would seem by the sum of money he was paid. 2.5 million, Gibbs, can you believe that?"

Gibbs glared back at her.

She shook it off and continued. "So his account was in the Caymans, too, and he withdrew the entire sum from a bank in Zurich four hours ago."

"Switzerland?" Hotch piped up.

"Yeah, and he's gone, too," Abby told them. "Interpol missed them at the airport. They're sending me the flight plans, hopefully within the next day, and we can find out where he is now."

"He will not stay there for long," Ziva added sadly. "He will be travelling with fraudulent papers and we will have no way of tracking what country he's flown to."

"What about the other three accounts?" Rossi asked.

"Well, Evan Murray and Rico Sanchez are both dead and Mossad is tracking Benjamin Cohen," Abby told them. "That's it from my end."

"DiNozzo, Evan Murray," Gibbs called out to his senior field agent who was on the other side of the room.

"Ah yeah," Tony stuttered out, walking through the bullpen. "Probie, remote." McGee passed him the remote to the plasma and he continued. "Evan Murray, forty-two. British national, he lives in Glasgow. Well, lived in Glasgow. Wanted in three countries for murder and has several known associates, a few of them are on the Interpol Terrorist Watch List. He's a hired gun."

"Any ideas why he's lying in our morgue?" Gibbs asked.

"Because whoever hired him thought that he could make it through NCIS alive?" Tony suggested.

Hotch conceded the point. "Not a bad suggestion. So, why and who were they after?"

Jenny watched the entire conversation from her usual position at the top of the stairs. She had been wondering the same thing.

"Perhaps they thought we'd all be gone," Emily put in. "That all of us would fly to Puerto Rico and that Rossi, Reid and McGee wouldn't be here."

"In that case, he was headed towards the Director's office," Rossi added. "I was in his way and that is why he was going to shoot me."

"He wouldn't just shoot you for the hell of it?" Tony asked, slightly confused.

"No, it would take too much time," Ziva said, answering Tony's question. "Agent Rossi was in the way."

"Who'd wanna kill the Director?" Tony questioned. Jenny walked into the bullpen and he immediately quieted.

"That is enough for now," she said authoritatively. "They've left the country and they're not coming back anytime soon."

"There is somebody after you, Madam Director," Gibbs told her, walking in front of her.

"You're not going to find them tonight, Agent Gibbs," Jenny told him. "The trail's gone cold. Go home. Get some sleep."

The other agents nodded and collected their things. Gibbs was still watching her, looking for a tell. Jenny wasn't going to give him one. She had a pretty good idea of who was behind it now. She only hoped that she was wrong. Being right meant that two agents in the building were in a very real danger.

**oOo**

Ziva, Emily and Kalev arrived home at four in the morning, Tony coming up behind them with Anthony.

"Good night," Emily and Kalev said simultaneously and they headed into Emily's apartment.

Tony walked into Ziva's condo, carrying their son asleep in his arms and took him to his room, placing him carefully into his crib and then walking back downstairs.

"So, I'll see you in the morning?" Tony asked Ziva, who was sitting on the lounge with her MacBook in her lap.

Ziva looked up from computer screen but didn't say anything. Slowly, she put the laptop on her coffee table and walked towards him. "We need to talk."

"Tonight?" Tony asked incredulously, but her eyes told him to shut up and listen.

"Yes, about what happened before Anthony was taken," Ziva told him, holding onto his arms but not too tightly.

"Okay," Tony conceded. "It was a date and I'd like to take you out again sometime. Soon."

"Tony," Ziva began. "This is hard and complicated. Not the straight-backward relationship that you imagined it to be."

"Straight-forward, Z, and I know it's not," Tony replied. "I thought you wanted a relationship."

"That was more than two and half years ago," Ziva shot back. "It is not the same thing. We have Anthony now, Gibbs is back and my father knows about our relationship."

"Are you saying that you don't want a relationship?" Tony asked pointedly. "Because if that's the case, fine. I'll leave now and we won't talk about it again. If you're telling me that you don't feel the same way, that's fine. But I need to know. What do you want from me?"

"I don't know," Ziva retorted, somewhat angrily.

Tony grabbed onto her arms, a little roughly, and pulled her towards him so that they were only separated by a few centimetres of air. "What do you know?"

Ziva sighed and gazed into his eyes. She was silent for a minute, perhaps longer, while she chose her response. "I never loved someone the way I love you," she answered softly, quoting the lines from the song she'd sung earlier that night.

Tony softened his grip on her and opened his mouth slightly. He was not expecting the response. But it was the one he was hoping for. "Ziva..." he began, but she put a finger to his lips and then kissed them softly, lingering for a bit. He responded by snaking an arm around her back and the other hand rolled through her hair. Ziva brought her lips back to his and kissed him passionately, her hands grasping onto either side of his face. The kiss was needy, not soft like the one a few nights before. It spoke of all the drama they'd been through over the passed few days and all the comfort they needed from each other.

Ziva broke the kiss first and leaned her forehead into his, breathing deeply on his face. Tony let his hands drop to her hips as he opened his eyes to gaze onto her beautiful complexion. "I love you, Ziva."

* * *

**So I told you last week that there'd be Tiva in this chapter. Was it up to your standards? Consider it my Christmas gift to you all.**

**Merry Christmas, my loyal readers. **


	37. The Way We Were

**I apologise that I haven't updated in a week, but I've been busy with Christmas and New Year. I know I sort of left it on an emotional cliffhanger with the last chapter, so here's some more happy Tiva. **

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Way Things Were**

Ziva woke up at 0600 the following morning to a proverbial scent wafting through the air and a familiar arm lying across her naked torso. She'd counted the days, months, well years, since she'd had sex, and it would seem that the dry spell had finally been broken. It was different to the last time they were together, more than two and a half years earlier, and she could sense that Tony was finally in it for the long haul.

Slowly sliding out from underneath Tony's grip, Ziva quickly threw on a tracksuit and walked downstairs, hoping to get a few minutes of peace and quiet before her son woke up. She walked into the kitchen and found Emily sitting at her bench with a steaming mug of espresso.

Ziva looked at her, wordlessly asking why she was there.

"My coffee machine broke," Emily told her.

Ziva nodded and poured herself a cup of coffee from the jug in her machine. It was strong and she knew that it was at least a triple shot. Emily always doubled or tripled the caffeine intake in her first cup of coffee of the day if she had not slept much the night before. Those nights almost always coincided with Kalev's presence in DC.

"Is Tony asleep upstairs?" Emily asked as her best friend sat on the stool across from her.

"Yes," Ziva answered simply. "How did you guess that? Were you watching to see if he left or not?"

"No! I was a little too busy last night," Emily replied with indignation. "You just look like you didn't get any sleep last night either." Emily paused for a second before continuing, gauging her friend for an emotional tell. "Something must be different this time."

"He said he loves me," Ziva told her in a matter-of-fact fashion.

"Really?" Emily shot back, ignoring her friend's dissociative tone. "Well, that does change things. This is a good thing, Ziva."

"I know that," Ziva retorted. "I feel like we can finally sort this out."

Emily opened her mouth to answer when a little boy, toddling down the stairs one at a time, screamed out. "Mama!"

Ziva turned around to see Tony grab his son around the waist and flip him up onto his shoulders. Anthony shrieked with delight as his father carried him into the kitchen and handed him over to his mother.

"Good morning, Ziva," Tony said happily, followed by a light kiss on her unsuspecting lips. "So, what's for breakfast? Pancakes? Bacon and eggs?"

Emily laughed. "Haha, bacon? How long has it been since you lived here?"

Ziva merely shook her head at him, handing their son back to him and walked to the pantry. She opened the doors and immersed herself in the wide selection of foods.

"What are you doing today?" Tony asked Emily, simultaneously setting Anthony down on the bench. "Work?"

"Yeah, at NCIS," Emily replied, finishing off the last of her coffee. "Gibbs wants to find out who was behind the kidnapping and I'm pretty sure that Hotch is growing desperate for an answer, too. He does not like leaving open cases. You got the day off?"

"Ziva and I have today and tomorrow off," Tony answered. "Jenny's orders."

"Well, you two are the lucky ones," Emily pointed out. "If I know anything about Gibbs, which I do, he's not gonna stop until he finds Jed Peterson and whoever hired him."

Tony nodded. "You should have seen him when he was tracking down Ari," he muttered to Emily in a low voice, trying to avoid being overheard by Ziva.

**oOo**

"What do you mean, you have nothing, McGee?!" Gibbs ejected across the bullpen. They had been on the same case for four long days and were no closer to tracking Jed Peterson, Benjamin Cohen or finding the person who hired them. "They are not that good. There has to be a trail somewhere."

"They are that good, Boss," McGee stuttered out. "There is no trail. Abby, Garcia and I have been tracking every single virtual lead down for days and we've come up with... well... bupkis."

"Bupkis?" Gibbs shot back.

"Uh, nothing, boss," McGee struggled to answer back in a small voice. "We have nothing."

Gibbs sighed and looked around the bullpen. "Let's go through what we do know."

There were some murmurs of revolt, but they were quickly silenced by Gibbs' stare. Rossi and Reid were the lucky ones. They had left that morning on a flight to Houston, Texas for a custodial interview. That left Hotch, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Morgan, Tony, Ziva and McGee to suffer under Gibbs' newfound obsession. Morgan, an expert on crimes of obsession, had steered clear of questioning Gibbs about it, instead referring his concerns to his own boss. Hotch had agreed that they needed to speak with him about it.

Tony stepped forward first to address Gibbs' order. "We know that, under a burned alias, our mystery man hired four people to carry out the kidnapping and attack on NCIS. They were paid out of Russian bank account and we have no leads how the money got into the account... yet."

"Jed Peterson withdrew the entire sum from his bank account in Zurich before disappearing," Emily continued. "Benjamin Cohen also disappeared after withdrawing his money from a bank in the Caymans. He was last seen in Venice, Italy, five days ago. Interpol is tracking both of them, but they appear to be far underground."

"Jed Peterson sold all of his shares in Incan Exports before disappearing," Abby added. "He's completely gone off the grid. Probably retired somewhere to a nice island in the Mediterranean or South Pacific."

"The kidnapping was definitely a set up," Morgan concluded. "They thought we'd all run to the aid of Anthony and Marcel and leave NCIS with virtually no staff. It was night, so nobody was supposed to be here and the Director was only here because of the kidnapping."

"It was a targeted attack, Gibbs," Ziva put in with a tired voice. "But we still have no idea who hired them or why."

"Keep looking," Gibbs ordered, before collecting his jacket.

"Where?" Tony asked as his boss passed him.

"Everywhere, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied in a low, dangerous voice. "I wanna find them."

Morgan shot a meaningful look at Hotch, who followed Gibbs into the elevator.

"You have something to say, Hotchner?" Gibbs questioned as soon as the door closed. The young clerk in the elevator with them looked positively afraid.

"You and I both don't like to leave cases open," Hotch pointed out. "But the trail's gone on this one. My team's skills would be put to better use elsewhere, but we are stuck here under some obligation that we have to your team."

Gibbs flicked on the emergency stop, frightening the young office worker even more. Hotch was unperturbed. He had been expecting this. "Nobody's making your team stay," Gibbs retorted. "Go, my team can handle this."

"It's been four days and we have nothing more to go on," Hotch reasoned. "You need to let this go. Your team's skills can be put to better use as well."

"You left out the part where this guy ordered the death of my Director," Gibbs said in a low voice, trying hard to ignore the anxiety of the clerk. "I will not let this drop. There will be a next time."

"I agree, but I think that we will work faster the next time it happens," Hotch answered. "We're expecting them."

"And what if we don't succeed?" Gibbs asked, flicking the emergency stop off.

Hotch didn't answer, allowing the remainder of the elevator trip to continue in silence. Gibbs walked to his coffee shop alone as the BAU boss headed back upstairs. He was going to sort it out with Jenny, then.

Gibbs returned to the bullpen fifteen minutes later. As he walked into the circle of his team and the BAU team, Jenny walked down the stairs from her office with Hotch in tow. She walked into the bullpen and headed straight for Gibbs' desk, where he had just taken a seat.

"So, anything new on the case, Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked with pertinence.

"Not yet, Director," Gibbs answered dutifully.

"Nothing new in four days?" Jenny questioned, her eyebrows risen in discontent. "I am sending your team home. It's Saturday and they are not rostered on to work. This is no longer a hot case."

"They are my peo-" Gibbs began.

"They are _my_ people," Jenny corrected, cutting him off. "And I believe that Agent Hotchner was going to tell his people to do the same thing. Let this go."

Nevertheless, Gibbs remained behind in the bullpen while his team left on Jenny's orders, reading and re-reading the case notes that both teams had written.

**oOo**

Tony dragged Morgan and McGee out with him that afternoon. He was babysitting Anthony while Ziva had lunch with JJ, Abby, Emily and Garcia and the three men, and baby, were heading down Tony's favourite designer street in Washington.

"Where are we going, man?" Morgan asked as he traipsed after his friend. McGee was left pushing the stroller. Thankfully, Anthony was fast asleep.

"I need your help to pick out something," Tony answered. "I've never gone shopping for something like this before."

"Something like what, Tony?" McGee asked, but Tony ignored him.

His question was sort of answered when Tony stopped and stared wide-eyed at the shop in front of him- Delaney's Jewellers, one of the most popular diamond jewellery stores in the DC area.

"Okay and why are we here?" McGee asked stupidly.

Morgan, on the other hand, had a very instinctual hunch as to why they were there. "Please tell me that you're not thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing."

"Come on," Tony ordered, opening up the store's door. They walked inside in silence, Morgan still coming to grips with his friend's boldness and McGee still confused about the nature of their venture.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" a kindly jeweller, with a thick Mediterranean accent, asked them. She was a middle-aged woman of a short stature with brunette hair and flecks of grey through it.

Before Tony could answer, Morgan grabbed him roughly and whispered in his ear. "Think about what you're doing. Are you sure that you're ready for this? Is Ziva?"

"I know what I'm doing," Tony answered complacently. "I want to show Ziva that I'm ready for a commitment, but that is not all. I love her. Isn't that enough reason to want to get married?"

And with that question, McGee finally caught on to what they were doing there. "You're gonna propose to Ziva?! Are you sure she'll say yes? I mean, she's Jewish and Israeli and a Mossad assassin and you're none of those things. What will her father say?"

"Fear not, McProbius," Tony answered gallantly. "I'm sure that Director David will be very happy when he can convince his buddies back home that his daughter did not have a child out-of-wedlock."

McGee didn't reply to that and the short, brunette jeweller took advantage of the silence. "Engagement rings, then."

Tony nodded and followed her to the section. He peered through the glass and stared at the miraculously perfect gems, ignoring Morgan's comments about "finding them cheaper in Tel Aviv" or "make sure they're not conflict diamonds" or even the occasional "I still can't believe I'm letting you do this." And then he saw it. He could already imagine slipping the ring onto her finger. It was beautifully cut, bright and left a permanent sparkle in his eye. Just like Ziva did.

"The one in the last row," Tony whispered to the jeweller. "Third from the right."

She pulled it out and placed it, in its small box, on the counter. "Three stone diamond arrangement," she explained. "0.9 carat, total weight, with a fourteen carat white gold band set with princess cut diamonds. The main stone is completely unblemished. There is a small cloud, but it is invisible to the naked eye. You would not have even noticed it."

Tony took in what she said, but was still mesmerised by the ring. After all, Ziva had her imperfections too.

"Three thousand, nine hundred dollars," the jeweller concluded with. "But it is worth much more, I can tell you that for sure."

Morgan looked from Tony to the jeweller, his eyes wide in shock. He could not believe what his friend was about to do, let alone how much money he was going to spend on it. McGee had retreated to the back of the room and was no longer making any comments. Anthony had woken up and now it was up to the junior field agent to keep him preoccupied.

"I'll take it," Tony told the jeweller happily as he pulled out his chequebook.

* * *

**So, Gibbs is not gonna leave this case alone and neither am I. Hehehe :). Hope that you like the ending to this chapter. Please review.**


	38. Mistrust

**I can't believe I managed to finish this chapter today. It was so damn hot. Even the water in my pool was at 35 degrees C, but at least that was much cooler than outside. Anyway, I managed to finish it, although I apologise for any errors in spelling or grammar. Too hot to do a thorough edit. **

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Mistrust**

FBI Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan did not have the strongest of relationships with those around him. His inability to trust inexplicitly often left him in hot water on the other side of the door. With the exception of his team, he was an outsider everywhere else. His instincts served him well, but it was his disposition that served his mistrust in others. There was one person he was beginning to trust without reservation. They'd known the NCIS crew for three years. And NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo shared his spark for life, as well as his issues with commitment.

Morgan wondered, as he patiently waited at the domestic terminal at Dulles for his colleagues, Dave Rossi and Spencer Reid, to fly in from their interview in Texas, if it was his inability to trust others that was the source of his concern over Tony's recent actions. He did not trust his best friend's decision to propose to the love of his life. When he put like that, Morgan knew that he was in the wrong. He knew that Tony was doing the right thing, but he still couldn't come to terms with it.

"Hey, Morgan!" he heard his friend and colleague, Reid, call out from baggage claim.

Morgan waved back and walked over to the young agent, who was standing beside Rossi. They did not have any luggage to retrieve, since they were only gone for a night and had carry-on baggage, so Morgan directed them to where he'd parked the car. They got in and Morgan headed towards the freeway.

"So, we all still at NCIS?" Rossi asked from the passenger seat. "Or is Gibbs now tearing up Quantico as well?"

"We... well... abandoned the case yesterday," Morgan answered. "Director Shepard's orders. She feels that we've spent too long on it and gotten nowhere."

"Well, she's right," Rossi told him. "Then what's up with you? Something wrong?"

"Nuh, man, nothing's wrong," Morgan lied.

"Why are you deflecting the question?" Reid asked from the back seat.

"I'm not deflecting anything, it's just not important," Morgan answered defensively.

"If it weren't important, you would be driving like a normal human being," Rossi pointed out. "You wouldn't be gripping the wheel like you were trying to rip it out."

Morgan banged his hand on the wheel as they stopped in traffic. He drew in a breath and mumbled out an answer. "I think Tony's making a mistake."

"In doing what?" Reid questioned, clearly confused by the change in conversation.

"McGee and I went with him yesterday to a jeweller's downtown to buy an engagement ring," Morgan answered. "I think he's making a mistake. I don't think he's ready and I think that Ziva knows that."

"You mean," Rossi began, looking at the younger agent intently. "That you're annoyed by the fact that Tony's ready to be happy with the love of his life and you haven't found her yet. Are you angry at him for finding happiness?"

"He's happy with a different girl every week," Morgan spat back. Reid chose that moment to withdraw from the conversation, but Rossi did not.

"Are you happy with a different girl every week?" Rossi asked.

Morgan refused to dignify the question with an answer. He turned his attention back to the road and swerved around a semi-trailer to escape the traffic.

**oOo**

Lunch was not something that they got to do often, but with Jenny's orders to close the case on Anthony's kidnapping, Emily, JJ and Ziva now had free time. It was a Sunday afternoon and they had Anthony and Henry with them, so McDonald's was the chosen place to eat. Even amongst the shrieks and cries of the many children in that fast food outlet, they still managed to have a civilised conversation.

Well, an almost civilised conversation. "I am beginning think that my entire relationship with Kalev is about sex," Emily spat out.

"Sex!" Anthony repeated and then giggled.

Ziva's eyes snapped open and she covered her son's ears as she leant closer to her best friend. "Please do not use that word around him. I am working very hard to make sure he does not become his father."

"You might as well turn him into a priest," JJ commented. "Uh, rabbi." She paused for a moment, confused but what she had said but then chose to ignore it. "Never mind. Are you telling me we can't have a normal conversation because you don't want Anthony to pick up anything?"

"We can talk, just not so freely," Ziva answered. "And not about that thing with my brother. He is my brother!"

"She makes a valid argument," JJ put in. "Just pretend that we're not talking about Kalev here."

"Look, it's just that we have it every night he's in town and then he goes away for several weeks or even months," Emily explained. "I wonder if he's getting it anywhere else. I'd have no way of knowing."

"Oh, why'd you go down that road, girl?" JJ asked her.

"There weren't as many stop signs," Emily answered with a smile.

"Why are we talking about your driving now?" Ziva ejected with a confused look at the two FBI agents.

They both looked back at her and simultaneously answered. "Never mind."

"How's things going with Tony?" JJ enquired, changing the subject.

"Great," Ziva answered simply. "Perhaps a little too great."

"Too great?" Emily questioned.

"When things are going well in my life, something always happens to turn it topside down," Ziva explained.

"Upside down, not topside," Emily corrected. "And Anthony was kidnapped a week ago. I think enough bad luck has come by you."

JJ nodded, but did not comment.

"Alright, but I still have..." Ziva began but then paused for a moment. "A not-so-good feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"You get feelings like these often?" JJ asked sceptically.

"Yes," Ziva replied in a soft voice. "The last time, Tony was nearly killed when his car blew up. We all thought he was dead."

JJ and Emily now looked at her in a different light, for the first time, actually concerned that Ziva may be on to something.

**oOo**

Noemi attempted to open the front door of the Shepard townhouse in Georgetown before Gibbs could get to it, but, quite unfortunately, she was not as quick as the former Marine Gunnery Sergeant. He wrenched the door wide open and stormed passed the maid, knowing exactly where his boss was at that moment in time. Walking twice as fast as usual, he near-sprinted into the study at the back of the house and came to a halt in front of the antique desk.

Jenny did not even flinch let alone look up to acknowledge him. She did speak to him, however, in the same tone she always addressed him with. "Any reason for you barging down my door this time, Jethro?"

"If you were more careful with your own security, Madam Director, I would not be able to barge my way into your house," Gibbs retorted.

"Oh, somehow I doubt that," Jenny pointed out.

There was an awkward pause before Gibbs spoke again. "Who is after you, Jenny?"

Jenny stopped writing, took off her glasses and looked up at him. "If I knew that, don't you think that I would have done something by now?"

"I'd hope that you would have alerted me by now, but you have this uncanny knack for leaving important things like that out," Gibbs shot back, walking over to the cabinet on his right to pour himself a glass of bourbon.

"What is it about my life that interests you so much, Jethro?" Jenny asked, taking the freshly poured glass of alcohol from his grip and taking a sip of it.

Gibbs chuckled slightly and poured himself another glass. "Decker's funeral is in two days time. Are you going to lie to me and say that you weren't worried when you found out that he was dead?"

"From a heart attack, Gibbs. All the more proof that the man had taken one too many liberties with his health before he passed on."

"So why did you look so concerned?" Gibbs asked intuitively.

Jenny stared him in the eye but did not answer.

"I was always worried," Gibbs began and then took a breath, turning away from her. "That we did not get out of Paris as cleanly as we thought."

"We got out cleanly, Gibbs," Jenny said firmly, although she genuinely did not believe what she was saying. "It was years ago."

"Then why do I get the feeling that you know something," Gibbs threw out, turning back around to face her. He took a step closer so that they were no more than a few inches apart.

"I don't know what you mean," Jenny breathed out, her voice hitching at the closeness of their bodies. "Can we talk about it when I get back? I have a plane to catch in an hour."

"Do you know something about Anthony's kidnapping?" Gibbs asked, his voice much stronger.

"No," Jenny replied and that was not entirely false. She did not know exactly who was behind it.

Gibbs stared into her eyes and then decided not to press it. He moved on to another matter. "Are you okay, Jen? Is there anything that you want to tell me?"

Jenny didn't want to answer him. She didn't want to lie to him, nor did she want to tell him what was going on. Instead, she stared back at him, taking in his wordless worries and concerns.

Their moment was broken, however, by Noemi informing Jenny that her car was there.

"I'll be right out," Jenny called back and then turned back to Gibbs. She raised her height slightly by standing on her toes and kissed him softly on the cheek, lingering for a little longer than she needed to and dangerously close to his lips.

Gibbs was taken by surprise. He watched her walk away from him and then turn back as she exited the study.

"I'm sorry, Jethro," Jenny said before turning around and walking to her car. Her driver held the door open for her as she got in.

Gibbs walked to the front door and watched her leave, wondering ever so incessantly about whether or not she was only apologising for her abrupt departure.

* * *

**Oh dear, do we all know what's happening now?**

**Reviews, please! :)**

**I won't be able to update again for about two weeks. I'm going away. Sorry people.**


	39. Don't Get Involved

**So I'm back from my holiday. I know you're happy.... but I'm not really. Who is going to make my breakfast, lunch and dinner, bed and pick up my used pool and shower towels. And vacuum my floor..... Argh, I still have sand in my shoes. Anyway, so I got off the boat.... SHIP (I kept making that mistake), this morning and finished the chapter. Yay for you!**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Don't Get Involved**

Tony was far from the side of happy as he pushed through the narrow aisle in the centre of the United Airlines A320 towards the back end of the plane. Ziva was following closely behind him, banging into the back of his legs with her heavy bag. Tony came to an abrupt at their seats and Ziva slammed into his back, lurching him forward.

"Sorry," Tony muttered to the man that was standing in front of him. That man was now nursing a bruised shoulder from Tony's body slam. He lifted his own carry-on luggage into the overhead locker and then turned to face Ziva. "Would you like me to get that for you, my lady?"

Ziva smirked at him but relinquished her grip on the bag. Tony placed her bag next to his and looked at their seats. There was a large, balding man sitting in the 'B' seat. Tony looked back at their boarding passes and, for the first time, noticed that they weren't seated together. They had seats 'A' and 'C' respectively.

"I want the window seat," Ziva said quickly.

"The widow seat is mine," Tony pointed out. "That's what it says on the ticket."

"I will kill you if you do not give it to me," Ziva said in a low voice through a gritted smile.

Tony thought about it for second and then moved out of the way to let Ziva slide in first. She pushed passed him, brushing ever so seductively against his body. Tony felt his blood rush south but he did his best to ignore it. He quickly sat down in the aisle seat and looked over at Ziva. "You're just grouchy because airport security insisted on giving you an additional security check just because you're not an American citizen. And yet we both have permits for our weapons?"

Ziva sighed and pulled out a book. "Perhaps you are just jealous because some very good-looking men decided to give me the twice-over, yes?"

Tony was so stunned by his answer that he did not venture into a comeback, let alone correcting her. There was an awkward silence between them before Tony chose to break it. "Are you worried about Anthony?"

"He will be fine," Ziva said reassuringly, though she didn't exactly sound it. "Emily and Kalev will take care of him and Marcel is going to be there for the entire time that we are gone."

"You look worried," Tony piped up nervously. Ziva glared back at him and he chose a careful statement to make. "I'm worried too."

Ziva sighed heavily and turned back to her book, now choosing to ignore her partner and boyfriend.

The large man looked from Ziva to Tony, acknowledging them where they had not yet acknowledged him. He spoke up. "You two should really think about marriage counselling."

Ziva shot the man a dark glare but a smile broke out on Tony's charming face. "We're not married yet," Tony told the man.

"YET?!" Ziva half-shouted, disdain in her voice. She calmed back down when she realised that people were looking at her.

Tony shied away from her, trying to hide his embarrassment for letting that slip out. He'd brought the diamond ring with him in case the opportune moment arose during their trip. But he did not think that that moment would come now. He chose to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"I can't believe that we're stuck back here, separated, in economy class when the director is sitting in first class," Tony spat out.

"Budget cuts had to be made, Tony," Ziva told him, not even looking up from her book.

"We're supposed to be her security detail and we're not even on the same flight," Tony pointed out. "And after what happened two weeks ago-"

Ziva cut him off. "Do not get so concerned, Tony. Nothing will happen to her on the flight and we land within ten minutes of her flight landing. All will be fine."

"I hope you're right," Tony mumbled out and then put the earphones of his iPod in, drifting off to the sultry tunes of Sinatra.

**oOo**

Traffic. Bumper-to-bumper, horn-blaring, tyres screeching angrily traffic. And to be gifted, or cursed, with the fate of spending the day in said traffic with the man beside her, Ziva was darn near pulling her head out. It wasn't just Tony that was driving her crazy. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Tony's nerves from the beginning of the trip had gotten to her, but he seemed to have moved on from them. Or at least he appeared to have moved on. He was tapping away to the tune of the radio, smashing his fist on the horn every so often. Ziva was directing him through the waves of traffic to a beach in Santa Monica, where Local LEO's had directed them to the rental car of Jennifer Shepard.

"Relax, Ziva," Tony said as he watched her fidget with her seatbelt and absently kick the glove box.

"On the flight, you were worried about the Director's safety and all of a sudden, you are no longer concerned?" Ziva questioned, dropping her glasses to stare at him.

"If your brain's been missing for the past near decade, airplane travel can be quite hazardous for Americans," Tony responded blandly.

"Do not deflect, Tony," Ziva warned harshly. "Something is not right with the Director and I know that you sense it too."

Tony paused for a moment before straining to get his thoughts out in the best possible manner. "I have learnt," he paused again to take a heavy breath, "that it is better for us not to involve ourselves in the Director's waging wars."

"Do not put this all back on Jenny. You chose that assignment. And you brought forth the consequences of your actions. Regardless of that incident, she is still a great friend of ours."

Tony shook his head. "I have heard whispers from Ducky about Gibbs. He's been investigating Anthony's kidnapping further."

"And he's curious about the Director's role in it?" Ziva questioned with disbelief. "If our predictions are correct, then she is only the reason for it."

"Gibbs doesn't get curious, he gets suspicious," Tony spat out, echoing the words of Agent Fornell during the course of the Grenouille investigation. He suspected Jenny then, too, Tony remembered.

"We are here as he protective detail," Ziva pointed out. "We need to find out what is going on. Do you really want to ignore the situation to such a degree that something happens to her, Tony?!"

Tony slammed on the brakes hard, pulling up very close to the car in front. He turned his head, took off his sunglasses and looked down at Ziva, speaking in a harsh tone. "We have too much to lose if we get involved."

Ziva stared back at him. His eyes were still showing the pain of the incident two weeks prior. They had not discussed it. Really discussed it. Instead, they'd chosen to seize the day, be spontaneous and do what they wanted to do. The new appreciation for their lives and the life of their son had meant that they did not want to discuss the pain of the past, so they brushed it off as another painful chapter in their history.

"She said that she's fine," Tony reiterated. "No need for us to get in panic."

"Yet," Ziva added to the end of his sentence.

**oOo**

It did not take long for the panic to set in as they welcomed the warmth of the afternoon's basking sunlight. Tony was speeding well above the speed limit now. Ziva was still arguing that they could have made it to their destination and their incessant bickering was starting to annoy both of them.

"Why did you say that we weren't married _yet_, Tony? To that man on the plane?"

Tony sighed and was about to open up his mouth to pass off a deflective answer when he pulled up outside an abandoned diner. Although, it was not so abandoned when they got there.

"Look," Ziva pointed out. "I have seen that SUV before."

"Gas station," Tony remembered.

They opened the door and got out, grabbing their sidearms as they went. Seeing the bullet holes as they approached, Tony and Ziva ripped their guns out of their holsters and stealthily moved towards the front door, carefully listening for a sound and watching for any movement. Ziva nodded to Tony and he peered through the slightly ajar door.

Seeing the one dead assailant on the floor in a pool of blood, he nodded back at Ziva. "You're in."

She quickly pushed her way into the diner first, her weapon raised and her partner at her heels.

"Clear," Tony called as he checked the first room.

They continued further in, shocked by the number of bodies on the floor. Thankfully, they didn't recognise any of them. Yet.

Ziva was about to call clear as she rounded a corner, but found herself face to face with a .22 calibre Beretta. Its owner was obscured by shadows, but she and Tony heard the gun click as the barrel aligned with her forehead. Slowly, the assailant moved into the light, but, upon recognising the diner's trespassers, he lowered his weapon, enough for Ziva to identify the man.

"Kalev?"

* * *

**Confused?**

**Hehehe... yeah, you know I'll explain what's going on eventually. If you really wanna know.... Reviews, please. **


	40. We All Have Secrets

**Thank you all for the reviews. You guys are awesome. I know that the end of the last chapter confused all of you, but hopefully this chapter will clarify it.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: We All Have Secrets**

Kalev took a step towards them, dropped his gun beside him and made a wide gesture with his arms as if to ask 'What the hell are you doing here?' He voiced said gesture animatedly.

"We could ask you the same question, Kalev," Tony pointed out. "And what the hell happened here? And where's the Director? Gibbs is gonna kill me."

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" Kalev asked in an amused voice. "I don't know where Jenny is right now. But let me ask you a question, Tony. Will you go outside and check if that SUV has lojack or a navigation system?"

"Uh, okay," Tony said uneasily and stalked out of the deserted diner.

As soon as he was gone, Ziva turned urgently to face her younger brother. "Okay, what is going on, Kalev? Who is after the Director and why are you involved in it?"

"I have answers, Ziva," Kalev maintained while looking anxiously around him. "Just not yet. Not for you."

"Tell me what is going on," Ziva ordered in a low and dangerous voice. Kalev could see the fiery passion in her eyes.

Kalev looked down and then out the window. Following suit, Ziva's eyes followed his out the window. Kalev used this as a diversion to kick a wooden pylon next to him. Ziva looked up but with not enough time to react. A plank of wood that supported the ceiling fell and hit her squarely between the eyes. She fell to the ground, out like a light.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva," Kalev whispered into her ear. "But this is not your fight." With ease, he lifted her limp form into his arms and carried her, bridal-style, outside to where Tony was looking around under the SUV.

As Tony heard footsteps approach, he rolled out from underneath the large, dark vehicle and stood up, wiping the dirt off his Hawaiian shirt. He was confused, as well as alarmed, to see Kalev carrying Ziva in his arms out of the diner. He ran towards them in a panic.

"What happened?" Tony asked anxiously.

"She fainted at the sight of blood," Kalev said casually and passed her unconscious body over to the other man.

Tony was shocked as he received Ziva in his open arms that he didn't even react as Kalev took off, hopped into the red convertible and started the engine. Kalev did not even wave as he soared passed them and back onto the highway, heading east. He felt bad about harming his sister, though he knew there would be no residual damage, but it still needed to be done. He could not let her become involved in the issue he'd managed to keep her out of for months. Even Emily had no idea.

Secrets made up of his life. His ability to keep those secrets made up his career. But this part of his clandestine past was something that he had hoped to keep hidden for the rest of his life. Unfortunately for him, fate had other plans.

And now Kalev was speeding down the highway towards the small town of Rosemond. He needed to get back into contact with Jenny and Franks. The sooner they ended this, the cleaner all of them would get out of it. He was still finding it hard to believe that his operation clashed with an NCIS one again, but after Anthony's kidnapping, it was inevitable. The kidnapping started off as a threat against Mossad and the State of Israel, and it was that information that he used to track down another party privy to the crime. Now his operation had moulded with Jenny's and they had no choice but to work together.

Lost in his thoughts, Kalev was drawn back to the conversation he'd had with Jenny and Franks earlier that day.

Kalev entered the diner without knocking, earning him a rude welcoming of two firearms aimed at his head.

"What are you doing here, Kalev?" Jenny asked in a very confused voice.

"Jenny?" Kalev questioned. He'd not expected to see anyone at the abandoned establishment, let alone the Director of NCIS. "Well, what are you doing here?"

"We asked first, son," Franks piped up and then looked at Jenny. "Who's the kid?"

"Kalev David, Mossad," Jenny answered. "Kalev, this is Mike Franks. He's a retired NCIS agent. Now tell what you are doing here?"

"Unfortunately, William Decker was killed before he could pass any more information to me," Kalev replied, taking a seat on the table behind him. "I was hoping to find something here. Look, I know about Paris. I know about the operation. What I don't know is how much Decker told them before he died."

"How the hell are you involved in it this time?" Jenny spat out. "It was ten years ago. Odds are you weren't even out of high school yet."

"Seems our paths have crossed and I needed information for my own operation," Kalev shot back disdainfully.

"Who's the target?" Franks asked.

"That's classified," Kalev replied.

Franks shook his head and chuckled. "You listen here boy and you listen real good. We don't share anything with you until you come straight with us. Understood? You see, the way I see it is we don't need you at all, but you do need us. So what's it gonna be?"

Kalev paused in thought for a moment and then decided to open up about the operation, at least enough for them to cave and pass him critical information. "Alexei Stokgov."

"He was at the top of the Russian spy ring that we infiltrated in Europe ten years ago," Jenny announced, a realisation dawning on her. "Is he behind this?"

"Possibly," Kalev stated. "Or he's at least working in tandem with whoever is behind Decker's murder. Are they coming for you and Gibbs?"

"It would seem so," Jenny answered. "No matter. I am ending this today."

Kalev nodded, impressed by her determination and courage. "Then I am not leaving you. I need your help to find Stokgov."

"Why is it so important that you find Stokgov today or even soon?" Jenny questioned, curious by Kalev's enthusiasm. "Operations take time and you have time to find him. Why do you want Stokgov so badly?"

"Perhaps, someday, I will tell you," Kalev replied. He was not going to reveal that secret anytime soon. Not unless he had to.

"They're here," Franks piped up, craning his neck to gaze out of the window behind Kalev.

Both Jenny and Kalev immediately jumped to their feet and withdrew their sidearms. The three of them split up, each covering different sections of the room. With their weapons at the ready, they eagerly anticipated the arrival of their not-so-welcome guests.

Two shooters entered first, carrying Russian-made firearms. Kalev took the one on the left out with a single shot to the frontal lobe, the area he was taught to hit in his Mossad training. Jenny took out the one of the right with two shots to the chest and one to the neck. Both died instantly. Shooters three and four came through the back, firing in the direction of Kalev and Jenny, making it hard for them to get a clear shot, Kalev rolled out from under the table that was shielding him and brought his gun around to shoot the third man twice in the chest and once in the leg. His new position, however, left him open to the fourth shooter. He tried to move quickly back to his cover, but the man aimed his gun at the young Mossad operative.

Kalev shut his eyes tight as he heard two shots, only to open them a few seconds later and feel no pain. Confused by this, he looked up and saw Mike Franks standing over the fourth man, smoke still spewing from the barrel of his weapon. He'd kicked the man's handgun away from him.

"Thanks," Kalev panted out and Franks nodded in his direction.

Franks had shot the man in the arm and leg, knowing that Kalev would have wanted to keep at least one alive to get information from. He was rolling on the floor in pain. Kalev walked up to the man, bent over, and hit him over the head with the butt of his Beretta, knocking him uncounscious.

"Tie him up and put him in the back of your truck," Kalev told Franks. "You two should go. I'll stay back and make sure we didn't leave anything behind that could be tied to us, but nobody's gonna come by here for a while. There's a town a few miles away. Rosemond. We'll meet at the motel there."

Franks and Jenny nodded, indicating that they agreed with him and then dragged the unconscious man outside, leaving Kalev alone inside with the three dead bodies.

He was snapped out of his flashback by a sign that told him he was entering Rosemond. Shaking off his thoughts, he drove further in and towards the motel.

**oOo**

Ziva woke with a start, shocked to find herself back inside the diner with her head lying in Tony's lap. He was slowly stroking her hair.

"Hey, it's okay," Tony said soothingly, aware that she would be disoriented when she came to.

"Where's Kalev?" Ziva asked, slowly sitting up.

"He took off in our convertible after shoving you into my arms," Tony answered, still holding on to her as she sat up. "He headed east. Maybe back towards L.A."

All of a sudden, Tony's phone rang. It was Gibbs.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony said the phone quickly and putting it on loud speaker so that Ziva could talk.

"_Where's the Director?"_ Gibbs asked angrily. _"She's not answering her cell."_

"Uh, we don't actually know, Gibbs," Ziva replied unsurely.

"_You lost her?!"_ Gibbs questioned, his voice getting angrier.

"She told us to take the day off and we finally managed to track her down but she is not here," Ziva tried to explain in a calming voice. "Kalev was here but he knocked me out and took off. We don't know where."

"_Kalev's involved?!"_ Gibbs shouted. _"God, I need coffee. Where are you?"_

"Diner in the Mojave Desert with three dead bodies," Tony answered blankly.

They heard Gibbs sigh through the phone. _"Right, don't move. I'll come to you."_

**oOo**

Kalev pulled up next to Franks' truck in the parking lot of the Rosemond Motel. Franks was leaning up against it, waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Franks asked.

"Ziva and Tony were tracking the Director," Kalev explained quickly, walking with Franks to the motel room they paid for under an alias and with cash. "They found me in the diner."

"How did you get rid of them?"

Kalev sighed and looked down. "Sent DiNozzo outside while Ziva confronted me. I had to knock her out. Tony wasn't gonna follow me while she was hurt."

They entered the room ad saw Jenny sitting on the bed and their hostage tied to a chair in the centre of the room. They questioned him until well into the night. At first, he was not willing to divulge anything, but once he knew that they, and in particular, Kalev, would try to get information by force, his tongue loosened quickly. They left him alone, allowing the man to fall asleep in the chair, still bound and, now, gagged too. Franks was checking the perimeter, worried that Tony and Ziva, or anyone else tracking them, could find them at the motel.

That left Jenny and Kalev alone in the motel room.

"You going to tell me why you're so interested in Stokgov?" Jenny asked, slicing the awkward silence that had built up.

"It's my operation, that's all," Kalev lied.

"No, it's not all, Kalev," Jenny stated. "Why do you insist on lying to me?" Kalev remained silent and sat on the other side of the room. Jenny didn't move but continued to interrogate him. "What did he do to you to install this intense desire for revenge?"

Kalev looked up at her. Her face was softened and her eyes showed the depth of her caring for him. He shook his head and looked back down.

Jenny stood up and walked over to him, bending down in front of him. "What is it, Kalev?"

He did not want to say, but felt compelled to. He didn't know why. Perhaps it was just Jenny's caring voice and eyes, but he needed to open up to her. And so he did. "Stokgov threatened my daughter. And he killed her mother."

* * *

**Okay, I didn't say that I wouldn't end with more unanswered questions. I just said that the questions from Chapter 39 would be answered in this one. Hehehe.**

**Reviews, please. I wanna know if anyone saw this new development coming. And yes, Jenny's still alive. For the time being at least.**


	41. The Truth Always Comes Out

**Hey everyone. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger and not update super quick. I was gonna write this chapter last night, but I went to bed early so I could get up at 0200 and watch the Inauguration. My humblest apologies, my friends. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: The Truth Always Comes Out**

"Your daughter?" Jenny asked quickly, wondering if she had heard correctly. Kalev was only young and she had never heard him or Ziva mention anything about her. In fact, she never heard Ziva once refer to anything about Kalev's life. All she really knew about him was that he was now dating FBI Agent Emily Prentiss.

Kalev nodded and he swallowed loudly. "And before you ask, no, Emily does not know and neither does Ziva."

"Why not?" Jenny questioned, almost aggressively. "What happened that you are keeping tight-lipped on something so important? Were you unfaithful to Emily?"

"Of course not," Kalev answered disdainfully. He let out a long sigh before continuing. "This happened four years ago. I was twenty-five and fresh out of Mossad training. It was my first assignment while I was stationed in London and it was easy enough. I was to seduce a woman who was working as a secretary in a small business that Stokgov was using as a cover for his operation."

"Why was Mossad after Stokgov then?" Jenny asked, interrupting his story.

"We were tailing him for ties to Middle Eastern terrorist groups already, but after the 7/7 Bombings in London in 2005, I was assigned to work with MI5. They had reason to link him with the British Islamic extremists that carried out the attacks, but I found other, more startling bits of information about his ties to Al Qaeda. Before I could find adequate evidence to back up my findings, he disappeared. Until a few months ago, that is."

"And this woman you were ordered to become involved with..." Jenny began.

"Emma Carney," Kalev answered quickly. "It was a drunken night after I lost track of Stokgov. A mistake. After that night, I told her the truth about my operation. She was furious, she cut off all contact with me, until she found out she was pregnant. That was when she made contact with me. We decided to remain friends."

"What's your daughter's name?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Kiara," Kalev answered, grinning from ear to ear. "Kiara Jayde. Her mother named her. She just turned three. I sent her a present like I did for every birthday and Christmas. I've only seen her a few times. It was better for me not to play a big part of her life. Not with my allegiance to Mossad."

Jenny nodded. "When was Emma killed?"

"Four months ago," Kalev answered, looking out the window and away from Jenny's piercing gaze. "I was tracking Stokgov again. I'm sure you read the case. Hans Staiger."

"I did. I also read Gibbs' report on his death."

Kalev looked unabashed as continued his story. "Well, that provided me with enough information to prove Stokgov's consistent ties to Al Qaeda. We were having a hard time convincing the Russians to give him up."

"I'll bet," Jenny added.

Kalev ignored her and continued. "Well, Stokgov didn't like that. And he knew that I was behind it again. Next thing I know, I'm getting a phone call from Shmuel Itzak to tell me that Emma Carney was murdered in her home. London Metropolitan Police found Kiara screaming in her playpen. You see, nobody in Mossad except for Officer Itzak, who's in charge of the London station, knows about Kiara, not even my father."

"Where's Kiara now?"

"A woman I trust greatly is taking care of her in Leeds," Kalev answered. "Itzak has assured me that she will be safe. I will bring her here to America once I can ensure her safety."

"And you plan to tell Emily and Ziva, right?" Jenny questioned.

"I may have no choice now," Kalev conceded.

"Are you serious? This is just like you men."

"How so?" Kalev questioned, but Jenny ignored him. She was now looking out the window in the direction that Franks had gone.

"We should go," Jenny announced in a low voice. She moved over to one side of the room to collect her stuff.

"Why?" Kalev asked, still sitting down.

"Because I think Franks has been in contact with Gibbs," Jenny explained quickly. "And he is the last person I want involved in this right now. Do you want to have to deal with Ziva and Emily?"

"Not in any way, shape or form," Kalev answered quickly. He stood up and placed his Beretta back into its holster. "What do we do with him?" Kalev asked, jabbing his head in the direction of their detainee.

"Leave him," Jenny told him. "When Gibbs comes, he can take care of him."

Kalev nodded and followed Jenny to the red convertible. "Where to?" Kalev asked as he hopped into the driver's seat.

"LA. We'll ditch the car somewhere and head to LAX. We need to get back to Washington. How much cash have you got on you?"

"A bit," Kalev answered. "But I have several credit cards under a few different alias' and ID's to go with."

"Excellent," Jenny admitted as Kalev fired up the engine.

**oOo**

Ziva was exhausted and in pain from her blow to the head as she stockpiled the crime scene evidence in boxes and carried them outside with Tony. Gibbs wasn't going like it- he'd told them to wait, but these were Vance's orders. She'd gotten off the phone with a freaked out Emily half an hour beforehand, ensuring her that Kalev was safe for the moment, but conveniently leaving out most of the previous day's events.

She exited the diner with another box as Gibbs sped onto the dirt in front of it in a silver sedan. Standing behind her partner, she watched her boss step out of the car, his face unreadable.

"I said to wait," Gibbs muttered to them, slight anger and frustration in his voice.

"I said not to," Vance told him, walking out of the diner with bloody gloves on.

"Any idea where Jenny or Kalev are?" Gibbs asked Tony and Ziva, ignoring Vance. "Anything at all?"

"LAPD found our convertible abandoned in Century City," Tony answered dutifully. "We're gonna head over there when we're done here to follow up any leads as to where they might have gone."

"Kalev will be almost untraceable," Ziva added. "And the Director will be with him. He has numerous alias' that he could use."

"Can you find out their names?" Gibbs questioned.

"I could ask his control officer, but she will not tell me if he's working on an operation," Ziva replied quickly. Then her voice changed. "I'm sorry, Gibbs. We are sorry."

"Head over to LA now," Gibbs ordered, ignoring her desperate apology. "And check the airport. They may go back to Washington. Ring McGee and get him to check airport security surveillance at LAX."

Tony nodded and looked around for a way to get there. Gibbs threw him his car keys and shook his head in the direction of his rental. "Take my car."

Without another word, Tony and Ziva left in the car. Gibbs turned back to Vance.

"I'm going to ride back to Washington with the three bodies," Vance told him. "Ducky'll be handling the autopsies. You want a lift back to the city?"

"Sure," Gibbs answered shortly. They loaded up the boxes of evidence into Vance's rental and made the awkwardly silent trip back towards LA.

**oOo**

After ditching Vance at the hangar of the private jet that was transporting the bodies back to DC, Gibbs made his way back into the city of Los Angeles to meet up with Franks at a small diner. He'd taken Vance's rental citing that he had a bit more investigative work to do in LA before he headed back to Washington. This was true, of course, but he never did state the nature of his investigation.

"You got a problem, Probie," Franks stated plainly as his former student sat beside him in the small roadside diner. "Jenny's out there protecting someone."

"Who?" Gibbs asked shortly.

"You," Franks answered passing him a cup of coffee.

Gibbs sighed and looked away. He was silent for a minute before he spoke again, trying hard to silence the million things rushing through his mind. "Everything?" Gibbs asked, though it sounded like more of a demand.

"She called me two days ago," Franks began. "Said she needed some help from someone outside the Agency."

"Another one of her ops?" Gibbs asked.

"One of yours," Franks replied, taking a sip of coffee. "Europe."

"Well, I spent a lot of time in Europe, Mike," Gibbs answered.

"She wasn't specific. What I'd tell you about leavin' 'em loose ends?"

"Not to," Gibbs said simply. "We didn't."

"Well, you screwed the pooch somewhere," Mike told him. "Decker's cover was blown, they found him, made it look like a heart attack."

"What's Kalev got to do with this?" Gibbs questioned, changing the subject a little.

"Lookin' for an ex-KGB spy," Franks answered. "Alexei Stokgov."

Gibbs sighed deeply and took a large gulp from his coffee. That was the second time that year that he'd heard the name and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

"I believe he was at the head of the Russian spy ring you were sent to infiltrate ten years ago," Franks blurted out.

"And both Jenny and Kalev are after Stokgov?" Gibbs asked urgently.

"The kid is," Franks replied earnestly. "Don't ask me about Jenny. We had a motel room in Rosemond last night. The kid tortured the one guy we brought back alive from the diner. I was doing a perimeter search at the time, so I don't know what information they got out of him. When I arrived back an hour later, they had disappeared and taken the red convertible with them. I didn't even get a thank-you."

"Where's the suspect now?"

"Out cold in the trunk of my car," Franks replied. "You can have him."

"I'll have DiNozzo and David transport him back to Washington," Gibbs said and then got up from his chair. "You coming, Franks?"

**oOo**

Kalev hired out a dark sedan when they landed at Dulles International Airport in Washington, having caught the first Red Eye flight out of LA. He used a different alias and credit card this time, not wanting to be tracked by any means. After driving out of the airport, Jenny directed him towards to the Annex, across the street from the NCIS building at the Navy Yard.

"Why are we going there?" Kalev asked as he cruised along the highway.

"The old case file is in storage," Jenny explained. "I want to make sure that I didn't miss anything."

"Is she after you, Jenny?" Kalev asked. "Did Svetlana set up Anthony's kidnapping as a diversion to kill you? Did she kill Decker to draw you out? You're the Director of NCIS. You'd attend the funeral."

"Yes," Jenny admitted in a low voice, but said no more.

"I don't know what it's like," Kalev began empathetically. He had heard the details of the operation from Decker. He knew that she failed to kill Svetlana. "I've been taught to kill my whole life. Show no mercy for you will receive none. I guess what my father said is true, because now she's after you." Jenny remained silently brooding as Kalev continued. "But perhaps the difference is, your soul might be saved. Mine will not."

"I don't believe that," Jenny told him reassuringly.

"I do," Kalev maintained, an upset look stained on his handsome face.

* * *

**There you go. No real cliffhanger here. One more Judgment Day chapter to go. And yes, someone will not make it to the end of that chapter alive. Has to happen.**

**Please review.**


	42. Judgment Day

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here's the last part of Judgment Day.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: Judgment Day**

Jenny was exhausted. She'd only grabbed two hours of shut-eye on the flight back to Washington and hadn't had a decent night's sleep in more than three days. Kalev, who was sitting beside her, appeared to be doing much better, but he'd probably had less sleep. They'd quickly checked through Decker's insurance policy and then left it back in the box at the storage warehouse. Now they were parked outside an apartment building of a known associate of Alexei Stokgov. Stakeouts were a thing of the past for Director Jenny Shepard, yet it seemed fitting since it was her past that was catching up with her.

"Do you even know if Stokgov is in the country now?" Jenny asked wearily. She made a foul face as she took a sip of the coffee they'd bought from the diner down the road. It bore a strong resemblance to dirty water.

"I'm not sure where he is," Kalev answered, peering through his binoculars as a man exited the building. "I'm hoping that Petrovski will lead me in the right direction."

"And if he doesn't?" Jenny questioned superiorly. Kalev ignored her question and stared at the building, hoping that the man he was looking for would come out soon.

Meanwhile, back at NCIS headquarters, Gibbs and his team were making sad attempts to stonewall Vance and find Jenny and Kalev by themselves. McGee was sifting through airport surveillance footage as ordered by Vance, with the hope of finding Viggo Dratnyev. And so far, he was the only person to have any luck.

"We got something, boss," Tony called out to Gibbs as the former Marine exited the elevator. He was happy to finally be able to share some good news with his boss after losing the Director and Kalev.

"Most of the airport footage from TSA," McGee whispered to him.

"Why are you whispering, McGee?" Gibbs asked, standing in front of the plasma.

"You know, I didn't... I didn't want V-," McGee cut himself off when he saw Vance walk up beside Gibbs. "To yell. I didn't wanna yell. You were across the room there and..." He cut himself off again and continued with the information he'd found, putting it up on the plasma. "Right, the, uh, footage you requested just came in."

"Let's see it," Vance ordered, not at all bemused by McGee's stuttering attempts to lie.

"The first three clips show Viggo Dratnyev walking through the terminal, passing up baggage claim," McGee told them.

"Pros usually travel light," Vance commented.

"Then exits," McGee continued. "The last piece they just sent in is from outside. That is Viggo coming through the door right there."

The team watched on the plasma as the man hailed a cab.

"Cab number and plate, McGee?" Vance asked.

"On it," McGee answered obediently.

"Good," Vance commended lightly.

"Wait," Tony called out before McGee zoomed in. They watched as a blonde woman entered the same cab as Viggo.

"Professionals do not share cabs," Ziva stated.

"Viggo wasn't travelling alone," McGee concluded and then zoomed in on the face of the woman.

Gibbs, meanwhile, knew that face well. He slipped out of the bullpen unnoticed and took the stairs down to his car. He was already driving out of the Navy Yard when Vance and the others noticed that he was gone. Picking up his phone, the first number he dialled was Franks'.

**oOo**

"That's him," Kalev announced, opening his door and doing up his tie. "Remember, we're lawyers."

"You look too young to be a lawyer," Jenny hissed back, but Kalev paid no attention to her. He walked straight towards the man in the grey suit carrying a black briefcase. Jenny had no choice but to follow him.

"Excuse me," Kalev called out to the older gentleman. "I am looking for Mr. Alexei Stokgov. He is the CEO of Atlantica Logistics."

"I am Dimitry Petrovski, the Executive Manager of Administration," he replied with a slight Russian accent. "Who is looking for him?"

"Clancy and Sons Attorneys," Kalev answered, blurting out the first legal company name that came to his head. "Our client is suing your company for negligence. I have a subpoena here with me." Kalev pulled a blank piece of paper folded into thirds out of his jacket pocket and then replaced it. "But I would prefer to see Mr. Stokgov in person, preferably in the presence of his lawyers. Is he here?"

"No," Petrovski replied quickly. "He is away until next week and I do not wish to bother him."

"And you don't know where he is?" Kalev pushed, his eyebrows raised in doubt.

"He had business to attend to in Moscow," Petrovski answered. "After that he was meeting with potential clients in Tehran. I cannot tell you anymore because I do not know."

"Okay," Kalev said, nodding. "Did you say that he would be back next week?"

"On Tuesday, sir," Petrovski answered, now desperately wanting to get rid of the lawyer.

"Then we shall return then," Jenny put forth. "We will call ahead next time to ensure that Mr. Stokgov has his attorney present."

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Petrovski," Kalev told him and then walked back to the car with Jenny.

"How do you know that he was telling the truth?" Jenny questioned as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Because Stokgov is very good at covering his tracks, especially with businesses such of these," Kalev explained as he stepped back into the car. "His employees, even the managers, are not within the pay grade to ask questions about his motives. They would not suspect anything. This business was used as a source of funds and for logistical purposes for his operations."

"Isn't he on the map of the CIA?" Jenny questioned. "Wouldn't they be intercepting his shipments if they thought he was Al Qaeda?"

"Depends on what the shipment is and where it's coming from and going to," Kalev replied. "Nothing illegal ever enters the States through the company for that very reason. He's trying to stay under the radar."

"Right, so you don't think that he's in the country?" Jenny asked.

"Nope," Kalev answered. "Which only leaves Svetlana. Where to, fearless leader?"

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him. "My townhouse. If this is true, sooner or later she will come for me."

Kalev nodded, did up his seatbelt sped off in the direction of Georgetown, which was on the other side of the city.

**oOo**

"Any special reason you had me steal this, Gunny?" Franks asked as he hopped into Gibbs' black Charger. He passed over the case file he'd just removed from its file box in the Annex, which was across the road from the NCIS building.

"Information," Gibbs answered quickly as he flicked through the file. "And you know the guard better than I do. My team will figure out what those numbers mean so I have maybe, an hour."

He started the car and drove off into the night.

"Where are we heading?" Franks asked.

"Georgetown," Gibbs explained simply. But when Franks shot him a questioning look, he explained himself further. "Svetlana is alive."

"You didn't confirm Jenny's kill in Paris?" Franks asked urgently.

Gibbs sighed. That was all the answer he needed. They pulled up across the road from Jenny's townhouse and got out of the car, looking around for any other sign of life.

"You should go back to Mexico, Mike," Gibbs alerted him. "While you still have the chance to. And take this with you." He passed the file back to Franks.

"What about Jenny?" Franks asked.

"She'll be back," Gibbs answered. "With Kalev, no doubt."

Franks nodded and walked in the opposite direction from Jenny's townhouse. "Good luck, Probie," he called back.

Gibbs turned back towards the house and crossed the road. He pulled out his picks and unlocked the front door to Jenny's grand estate. Passing the grandfather clock on his right, he walked straight into the study and sat down at her desk, knowing that all was left was to wait.

And he didn't have to wait long. The phone he'd placed on the desk in front of him, the same phone he'd stolen from Abby's collection of evidence, was ringing. He answered, knowing exactly who the private number belonged to.

"Yeah."

"_Think of a reason why I personally shouldn't throw the book at you for hindering a federal inquiry,"_ Vance blurted through the phone line.

"Because you want this to go away," Gibbs replied.

"_Where the hell are you?"_ Vance asked aggressively.

"Not far," Gibbs told him.

"_Franks with you?"_

"Should he be?" Gibbs asked, answering a question with one of his own.

"_If he's not, then he's on his way to Mexico with Decker's insurance policy,"_ Vance commented.

Gibbs smiled, knowing that he and Franks had gotten away with it.

"_Don't smile," _Vance demanded in a knowledgeable tone. _"Natasha Lenkov, real name?"_

"Svetlana Chernitskaya," Gibbs answered.

"_And?"_

Gibbs took the phone away from his ear, noticing that he had another call coming through. Natasha.

"I'm gonna have to put you on hold," Gibbs told Vance.

"_The hell you do-,"_ Vance began before Gibbs cut him off to accept the second call.

Back at NCIS, McGee was confused by the look on the Assistant Director's face.

"What are you hearing?"

Vance pressed the speaker button and all that could be heard was the Russian polka.

"_Hello,"_ Gibbs asked to the caller in Russian.

"_Who is this?"_ she shot back in the same language.

"_Does it matter?"_ Gibbs then asked, still speaking Russian. _"I've got what you want."_

"_Where's Viggo?"_ she demanded in Russian.

"Dead," Gibbs answered in English. "I need you to come see me."

"_Who is this?!"_ she now shot at him in English.

"Mr. Oshimaida," Gibbs answered. "I that if you managed to find Jennifer Shepard, then by now you know where she lives. Half an hour."

The woman hung up on him. Gibbs smiled and began to clean his gun. He laid it on the desk next to him and got up to pour himself a glass of bourbon. He did not have to wait half an hour for Svetlana to arrive. He heard the footsteps approach.

"Hello, Natasha," Gibbs said, putting down his glass. "Or do you prefer Svetlana?" He turned around with a smile. "Not business, this is personal."

"It was you who killed Anatoly," she proclaimed.

"What was he to you?" Gibbs questioned, a smug look on his face at the memory of the hit.

"Everything," Svetlana replied angrily after a short pause.

"Why now?"

"Because it took me until now to find you."

"The night he died, a woman came to kill you," Gibbs told her. "What happened?"

"She couldn't do it," Svetlana responded.

Gibbs looked to his gun a few feet away, Svetlana's eyes travelling in the same direction. "Can you?"

Svetlana cocked the handgun and held it pointed at him, but before she could fire, another gunshot came from behind her. She screamed and slumped over as Jenny walked out from the shadows, her gun still raised at the ready. Kalev was directly behind her, his Beretta lowered to his side.

'You did it this time, Jen," Gibbs commented.

"You were going to go for that, weren't you, Jethro?" Jenny asked, her head darting in the direction of his weapon. She turned around to face Kalev. "Sorry. I know you needed her to find Stokgov."

"Nope," Kalev said, bending down to check her pulse. As he did so, he pulled her cell phone out. "All I need is this." He scrolled down to Alexei Stokgov's number and smiled. "And MTAC and Gibbs' contact at the NSA."

Gibbs smiled and walked out of the room as Vance entered.

"Leon," Jenny said brightly. "Fancy seeing you here. Would you mind cleaning up here while we track down the last member of this band of folk heroes?"

"I want to know everything that has happened, Jenny," Vance told her sternly. "SECNAV wants to know."

"And you both will as soon as we're finished," Jenny answered and she walked out of the room with Kalev and followed Gibbs, leaving Vance alone in the room with the dead body.

**oOo**

"You've got three minutes, Gunny," the NSA tech told Gibbs.

"Make the call," Gibbs ordered Kalev in a low voice.

Kalev nodded and called Stokgov's number from Svetlana's phone.

"_Natasha,"_ Stokgov said as he answered the phone.

"_Hello, Alexei,"_ Kalev answered in fluent Russian. _"It is good to hear your voice again."_

"_Ah, Officer David,"_ Stokgov concluded, now speaking English. _"You found Svetlana? I am impressed by your fervour."_

"I wish I could say the same," Kalev replied, now too speaking English. "But you have been careless, my old friend. Making yourself an easy target to men like me."

"_Have I now?"_ Stokgov questioned as Gibbs nodded to Kalev to let him know that they had a trace. They had narrowed his position down to a quadrant in the Northern Persian Gulf and a current satellite image showed a large yacht sailing in the area. Kalev recognised it as Stokgov's boat. _"Remember, Kalev,"_ Stokgov continued. _"People from your world have so much to lose."_

Kalev did not even answer him as he hung up the phone. "You got the position?" he asked to the Israeli Air Force General who was overseeing the operation. "He's all yours."

"_Toda,"_ the man replied before going offline.

"It's over," Kalev announced. "The Air Force will take care of him now."

"Indeed," Jenny claimed, walking into MTAC. "I just got off the phone with SECNAV and I have handed in my resignation. He seems to think that it is a good idea and, after this, I am inclined to agree. He's expected to name Vance my successor."

There was a stunned silence through MTAC. Rather than let the crickets shout, Tony chose to break the intense stillness after a few moments. "You know what this means," he piped up over the silence. "Retirement party!" He slipped out of MTAC with a smug smile on his face. "I'll go hire the strippers now and maybe we can get them cheaper."

Gibbs, worried that Tony might do just that, urgently followed him out. "DiNozzo!"

"I love the smell of a successful mission," Kalev announced and then turned to Emily, who had just entered the room and handed Anthony over to his mother. "I need to talk to you. This can't wait any longer."

Jenny smiled when she heard this. She looked around the room, proud of everything they'd achieved over the past few years. She watched Ziva interact with her child, happy to have been there when she discovered her maternal instincts, she saw Gibbs chase Tony down the stairs, a never ending source of amusement. She'd miss all of them, including the FBI agents from the BAU, who were always hanging around. Had she really been willing to give it all up because one man had told her to? The decision was made and she couldn't go back now.

Kalev was dragging Emily out of the building by her arm. He stopped just outside, basking in the crisp, cool breeze of the evening.

"What is this about, Kalev?" Emily asked tiredly. "Seriously, you disappear for days while we are supposed to be babysitting Anthony. I try to call you and all I get is your voicemail. Ziva tries to convince me that everything is fine, but I know she's lying. I find out that you've run off with Director Shepard for some godforsaken buried treasure hunt. So really, Kalev, just which part of all that is this talk about?"

"All of it," Kalev told her in a soft voice. "I have wanted to tell you, I really have-"

Emily cut him off. "Don't lie. Do. Not. Lie to me. I know that you've been trying so hard to keep your whole life a secret from me. I don't know what you've been hiding from me and I don't know why."

"I'm trying to protect you," Kalev pleaded in a weak voice. He expected her anger. He didn't expect her fury.

"From what?" Emily demanded. "Protect me from what?"

And with that, he launched into the story of how he first met Alexei Stokgov, his mission involving Emma Carney and the birth of their daughter, Kiara. Then he spoke of what occurred four months ago. He told her about Emma's murder and his desperate attempts to find and kill Stokgov. Of all the things that Emily expected to hear, news of an offspring was not one of them. An affair was at the top of her list, followed by a long term mission like the types that Ari and Tony had been involved in over the past few years.

"You have a three year old daughter?" Emily questioned in disbelief. "I've known you for nearly three years. We've been together for more than half of that. Why did you not think that you could be honest with me?"

"I didn't want your judgment," Kalev muttered. "I left my daughter in England with her mother. I rarely saw her. And then, when her mother was killed, I left her with another woman."

"So you could track down her mother's killer," Emily put in emphatically. "Kalev. I am angry with you for lying to me, for keeping the truth from me, but you have done what you had to for her. Regardless of what you may think, you cared enough about her and her mother to do all this. That does not make you a bad father."

Kalev nodded slowly and gave her a weak smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So what happens now?"

"I will bring her to the US soon and we will talk about our relationship. Kiara is going to become a much bigger part of my life. I'm all she has left and I need you to understand this."

"I do," Emily replied. "Believe me, I do."

**oOo**

Jenny's retirement party went off without a hitch. Tony was not allowed to order any strippers, but he still managed to enjoy himself on the dance floor with Ziva. The BAU team joined them, along with most of the NCIS agents and other employees in Washington and, of course, Leon Vance, the new Director of NCIS.

It was an enjoyable experience, but they were going to miss her. More than they knew. Coming to that realisation as they solemnly walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen with the BAU team, Cynthia called them into the office that was now inhabited by Director Vance.

"Bad few days," Vance commented as they walked into the room. "Officer David, the liaison position with NCIS has been terminated. You're going home."

Ziva was definitely not expecting this. She looked to Gibbs and then to Tony, a mixture of shock and fear on her face. _'So this is how it feels when your world crumbles,'_ she thought inwardly.

"McGee," Vance continued. "I'm moving you across to the Cyber Crimes Unit. You'll be working with Officer Holsworthy, starting tomorrow. DiNozzo."

"Sir," Tony said solemnly.

"You've been reassigned," Vance told him. "Agent Afloat, USS Ronald Reagan. Pack your bags, you fly out tomorrow. Agent Gibbs," Vance collected three files in a pile and passed them over to him, "Meet your new team. You're dismissed."

The four of them nodded and left in silence. As they walked down the stairs, the BAU team, Kalev, Marcel, Anthony, Abby, Ducky and Palmer welcomed them into the bullpen with many questions.

"What happened up there?" Abby asked first and most urgently.

"Yeah, what did Vance want?" Morgan questioned.

Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva stared blankly back at them, none of them having the heart to explain what had just happened in Vance's office.

* * *

**So I did kill someone in this chapter- Svetlana! Aren't you glad that it wasn't one of your favourite characters. But yes, Vance is here and he's broken up the team. So next up- how they all deal with it and the first few weeks of being away from each other. **

**Reviews please people.**


	43. This Isn't The End

**Okay, people. Not long left to go now. Thanks so much for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: This Isn't The End**

"Vance just did what?!" Emily cried out when Ziva finished telling the story of what had transpired in the new Director's office.

Gibbs had yet to say a word. He'd walked straight to his desk and thrown the new team files into the bottom drawer. He was still sitting there, brooding. McGee was consoling Abby, who was speaking very fast about everything from missing Tony, Ziva and Anthony every day to poisoning Vance with a shot of Kalium in his _gluteus maximus_. Ducky, Hotch and Rossi were assuring everyone that they'd be back soon and that optimism was key to a fast return. Morgan was discussing something very quietly with Tony in a corner far away from the bullpen and Emily, Ziva and Kalev were arguing about her imminent return to Israel.

"Obviously she has to take Anthony with her," Kalev pointed out, annoyed by Emily's continued probes.

"Well, she doesn't have to go anywhere," Emily shot back with a lot of pent up frustration. "Anthony was born here. Here in the United States of America. She doesn't have to go anywhere."

"Hey!" Ziva shouted at both of them. The entire room stopped their individual discussions and looked at her. "_SHE_ is right here."

All of sudden and almost on cue, Ziva's desk phone rang loudly, echoing throughout the now silent room. She rushed to answer it. "David," she said into the mouthpiece as soon as she picked up the receiver. "Shalom, Papa." That was the last they all heard before a sway of Hebrew that only Kalev could understand. Emily understood some of it, a lot more than she previously did since she'd practically moved in with Ziva and Kalev, but her best friend was speaking too fast for the phrases to make any sense. Instead, their English-speaking colleagues looked to Ziva's and Kalev's facial expressions for tells about what was happening.

After about a minute and a half, Ziva hung up the phone and made eye contact with Tony for the first time since they'd been informed of the ill news.

"It was my father," Ziva began, stating what they so obviously already knew. "He's booked a seat on an El Al flight to Tel Aviv tomorrow afternoon for Anthony and I. And he's hired removalists to ship my possessions from Washington to Israel. They'll be arriving at four o'clock."

A stunned silence emanated through the room as they all finally came to the realisation that this was all for real. It was really happening. They were really leaving.

"You don't have to go, Ziva," Emily croaked out, breaking the tense silence.

Ziva didn't look up at her. She didn't have the heart. Keeping her eyes firmly on the ground, she answered, "No, I do have to go. If my father says I go then I go. I am not about to argue with him on this. I do not know what he will do."

"What can he do?" Abby asked aggressively, not believing that a man on the other side of the world posed any threat to her.

"He's had me followed before," Ziva commented. "He is probably still having me followed. I am sure that I am under Mossad surveillance. I cannot escape him, Abby. I am truly sorry, but I have to go." And with that she grabbed her gun and Mossad ID, leaving behind her NCIS badge, picked up Anthony and walked towards the elevator. Tony looked around the room and then followed Ziva out. The rest of them remained behind until Emily and Kalev snapped back out of their imagination and also headed home with Marcel.

"I hope you're planning a way to get them out of this in your silence, Gibbs," Abby shouted to her mentor from across the room.

Gibbs looked up, finally acknowledging the existence of other people in the room, and stared blankly back at Abby. Without saying a word, he stood up and walked out of the bullpen and into the elevator.

**oOo**

"Don't pack everything!" Emily ordered for the eighth time that hour. Her, Ziva, Kalev, Marcel and Tony were in the process placing their worldly possessions into boxes. "Only take what you really need. And remember, we're keeping your apartment. Mossad has housing for you in Tel Aviv so you won't have to worry about two rents."

"We could be away for months," Tony drawled out, breaking the optimistic atmosphere. Ziva, after much pressure placed on her by Emily, had agreed to thinking that she was definitely coming back so there was no need to bring everything with her.

"Don't think like that," Emily warned in a very stern manner. "Gibbs will put pressure on Vance and have you both back in no time."

Ziva smiled, but only Tony could that it was a feigned movement. She was having a hard time dealing with the situation they'd now been thrown into. Not only was she leaving Tony and everyone she loved in the US behind for months, years, possibly a lifetime, but she'd be placed into dangerous situations everyday like she used to be many years ago. The difference was that now she wanted nothing more to return home safely to her son. Marcel was adamant about coming with Ziva to Israel, citing that she needed someone she knew and trusted to care for her son and that he'd never travelled to that part of the world before. Ziva accepted his offer in an instant, ecstatic that she could rely on someone in the country that now seemed quite foreign to her.

"Emily, can I talk to you?" Kalev asked from the kitchen. His voice sounded weak and urgent and she could tell that something was wrong. She got up from her seat on the carpeted floor and walked with Kalev to her apartment for some privacy. Closing the front door behind her, Emily immediately jumped to what was bothering him.

"I need to go to Israel with Ziva," Kalev told her, stroking her arms softly.

"Kalev-" Emily began before her lover cut her off.

"Wait, Em. I have reasons. Good ones. The most vital I think is that I need to make sure that Ziva gets home safely each day, after each mission. I need to be there to help her."

Emily nodded to show that she understood his reasoning and even agreed with them.

"And secondly," Kalev continued in the same manner. "I am going to take care of Kiara now. And I need Marcel's help. I don't want to have to find another nanny and I spoke to him already and he's fine with taking care of both."

"I get it," Emily told him sadly. "And you will be coming back?"

"Absolutely," Kalev replied energetically. A smile crept up over his face. He leant in slowly and kissed her lips softly, embracing the moment to hold her in his arms. "When Gibbs brings Ziva back, I will be back."

Meanwhile, Marcel had taken Anthony up to his room for a nap, leaving Tony and Ziva alone in the living room.

"Do you need to go back to your other apartment for some clothes?" Ziva asked absentmindedly as she walked around picking up stray clothes and belongings off the floor.

Tony stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"What?" she asked in a highly confused tone.

"That was the first time that you called my other apartment 'my other apartment,'" Tony pointed out.

"So?"

"So it made me feel like I've actually moved in here with you," Tony explained further, standing up and walking over to her. "It felt good."

Ziva stood up and pulled him close to her. "I am worried about going back, Tony."

Tony was silent for a few moments before speaking in a low tone. "If you had one more day with the person that you loved, Ziva, how would you want to spend it?"

She rested her forehead against his and breathed on to his face, drawing in his rich scent. "I cannot think that this will be our last day together, Tony. If for nothing else, I have to know that I'll see you again for Anthony's sake. I have to believe it."

"Do you?"

"I have to," Ziva breathed back. She kissed his lips lightly and then pulled away as Marcel came back down the stairs and Kalev and Emily re-entered the condo. They continued to pack until well into the night, even after the removalists had left, switching clothes in and out of the five open suitcases.

**oOo**

Gibbs was sanding down his boat much faster than he usually did. Normally the manual carpentry was a source of relaxation. Today, it was a source of release. He was angry, angry at Vance for breaking up his team, angry at himself for letting them go, angry at Jenny for allowing SECNAV to bully her into resigning so that Vance could take over. And all the lumber in the world wasn't enough to release him from the pain of losing his team, his family.

"Jethro?" he heard a female voice ask from the top of the stairs. "Are you okay?"

Gibbs turned around and looked up at her. "I'm fine, Jen," he told her and then turned back around to continue with his boat.

Jenny walked down the stairs slowly and cautiously approached him. With one hand on his back, she turned him around to face her and then to a step towards him so that they were almost touching. "I didn't know that this would happen when I resigned," she told him earnestly, her eyes reflecting the sincerity in her voice. "I didn't know what Vance had planned for your team and I don't know why he did it. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jen," Gibbs told her, edging back towards his boat slightly, but she held him there. "Like you said, you didn't know."

"I had a bad feeling when I handed in my resignation," Jenny proclaimed in a softer voice. "I didn't want to leave NCIS, not when I dedicated my life to it, and my love, but I never expected anything like this to happen."

Gibbs was silent again, allowing her to pour out her heart and soul to him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it though. Before Franks had taken off back to Mexico, he'd told Gibbs that he was sure that Jenny still loved him. If that were true, he was didn't know if it was something he wanted confirmed.

"I'm sorry, Jethro," Jenny continued. "For years I've wanted to apologise to you. Apologise for how I left things in Europe and for how I was when I came back here as Director."

"It was a long time ago, Jen," Gibbs told her in a soothing voice.

"It still needs to be addressed," Jenny answered.

Gibbs didn't say anything more, but pulled her into a tight hug, his arms wrapped around her and his chest warmed up against hers. They stayed this way for a while. For exactly how long, neither of them knew.

* * *

**So now they head off to Israel and the Reagan and I'll have a few chapters out there. I have plans to finish this story on Chapter 50, so not long left to go. **

**I've also started another story titled Prison Break. You all remember Ducky's story about him and Gibbs being wanted by the French police and Jenny coming to their rescue by commandeering a sailboat so they could escape across the English Channel. Well, here it is. .net/s/4811784/1/Prison_Break**

**I'd love for you to check it out. I actually think that it's better written than this story.**

**And speaking of this story. Let me know what you think of it. Reviews please.**


	44. Opposite Ends of the Planet

**So I was gonna update last night, but NCIS was on (Last Man Standing and Cloak because Dagger's on next week as season 6 comes back in Aus). The lies Channel 10 spewed out in promoting Cloak. Up-playing the Tiva. Poor fans who'd missed the ep the first time around would have been disappointed. Indeed, I was swearing at the plasma. Damn Channel 10.....**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: Opposite Ends of the Planet**

Tony couldn't say that he was jet lagged, but he was definitely very tired. The only time he slept well on the ship was during his 12-hour alcohol induced slumber that he usually achieved at least twice a week. A month ago, he'd been reassigned as the Agent Afloat on the USS Ronald Reagan. He met up with the carrier at Rota, Spain and had left them a day ago in Hong Kong. Now he was in Singapore to join up with the USS Seahawk.

The carrier was in port as he made his way through USN security towards the ship. The Officer of the Deck checked his ID and followed it up on her list and then ordered an enlisted sailor to show Tony to his quarters. Unfortunately for Tony, they were the same size as his previous setting on the Reagan. He begrudgingly threw his bad into his locker and walked down the hall to his office. It could've doubled as a toilet. Not a bathroom, a toilet. He heaved himself down on to a rickety chair and pulled out the case files left for him by the previous Agent Afloat assigned to that carrier.

He was only in there for an hour when a knock came at his door. "Agent DiNozzo?" the voice of a young woman asked, peering through his manhole of an entrance. "I did not expect to see you here."

He looked up and sort of recognised the woman, but he couldn't remember from where or what her name was. _'Damn, I hate it when this happens,'_ he screamed at himself inwardly. "Hi," he resorted to saying.

"But you don't remember me," she concluded by his tone. "That's okay, it's been a long time. Petty Officer Jennifer Coates. We met when your team was investigating Commander Rabb at JAG a few years ago."

"I do remember," Tony told her energetically. "That was more than a few years ago. So what are you doing on the Seahawk?"

"I was assigned legalman to Lt. Commander Wakefield, the JAG aboard the Seahawk," Coates answered. "Which brings me to why I'm here. I'll be the go-between for you and Commander Wakefield. You investigate the crimes and the Commander will decide upon appropriate judicial action."

"Okay," Tony replied. He knew that already, but he was very happy to meet a familiar face in his fresh new hell. "Why don't you have a seat, Petty Officer Coates and tell me what we do for fun on this ship?"

"Fun, sir?" Coates questioned with an amused look. Nevertheless, she sat down in the remaining chair in his cramped office.

"Okay, I'll give you that one," Tony muttered. "So how's Rabb been keeping?"

"Well, sir," Coates began uneasily. "He was promoted to Captain, but resigned his commission."

"He resigned?" Tony asked in disbelief. "The Navy's flyboy, hotshot lawyer resigned? Must've been for a very good reason."

"It was. He got married."

"Lucky him," Tony muttered under his breath.

"He was reassigned to London and Colonel Mackenzie was reassigned to San Diego. They finally decided to get engaged so they flipped a coin to see who would resign."

Tony heard the story and immediately jumped back to his last day with Ziva. He was ready to throw away his NCIS career and go with her to Israel. He still couldn't remember why he didn't.

"You okay, sir?"

"Fine," Tony replied back quickly, although he still didn't look it. "So what's Rabb doing now? If you know."

"I do know. I've been working for the Colonel at the Joint Legal Service Centre since her transfer. He worked with a law firm for a few months after we all moved there, but missed the action of the Navy. So he quit and was hired into the Legal Department of NCIS. Now he heads the major case team based out of San Diego."

"Rabb's NCIS now?" Tony questioned. It was more shocking news than that of his resignation. Although, to tell the truth, he didn't really know the former Commander that well anyway.

"Yeah, it's definitely been an interesting past few years. Commander Wakefield and I are normally working under the Colonel. That was until we were deployed. We're two months in to a six month tour."

"One big family?" Tony asked with a smile as he remembered his own family.

"Absolutely," Coates told him, reciprocating the smile. "Colonel Mackenzie and Harm adopted a three month old boy about eighteen months ago. Well, he's nearly two anyway. His name is Higen and I'm his godmother." Tony could tell that this was a proud fact that she told anyone she met.

"Higen? As in the Last Samurai?"

"Exactly, sir, from the Last Samurai," Coates exclaimed. "They adopted him from Osaka, Japan, so it was fitting."

"I see."

"What about you're great big family, sir?" Coates asked excitedly, but the look on Tony's face told her to push no further. Instead, she changed the subject quite rapidly. "Dinner's about to be served in the mess. Do you want me to show you where it is?"

"No, I've been on this ship before," Tony answered, but upon looking at her downtrodden expression, he changed his mind. "But I'll accompany you."

**oOo**

He could sense it. Before he even opened the front door he could sense it. Desolation. Despair. Depression. The sea change had brought no good vibes with it. Kalev loved his country. He would die for it, believable enough with his chosen career path, but he no longer wanted to live there. If home was where the heart was, his home was several thousand miles away. He put his key in the door and pushed it open. Their Tel Aviv house was pretty much silent. That normally meant that Marcel was watching a movie with Anthony and Kiara, and Ziva was either still at work or brooding.

"Hey, Kalev," came a voice from behind him. He recognised it immediately. His sister had somehow managed to beat him home from work again and she had already started on the bottle of wine that the pair of them would drink each night.

"Startin' without me, huh?" Kalev asked with an attempt at a small smile. He slumped into the chair across from her as she slid a wine glass and the bottle towards him.

"You took forever to leave," Ziva pointed out. "Why would you spend any more time at the office than you have to?"

"Finishing up on paperwork before we leave tomorrow," Kalev answered. He poured himself a generous serving of the dark Merlot and passed it back to Ziva. He was, of course, referring to the operation they were due to begin the following day in Beirut. They had only been involved in domestic operations since they'd arrived back a month ago, but when their results became unmatched by any other operative, their Father stepped up the heat. "Marcel knows the details?" Kalev then asked.

"Only that we should be back a week's time and I gave him Kelilah's emergency contact number," Ziva replied, refilling her glass to halfway. "If there is a major problem, he can call her, but I do not expect there to be."

"I'm a little worried about leaving Kiara when I just got her back," Kalev admitted. "And why did you only fill your glass half-full?"

Ziva picked up the glass and examined it. "Hmm, I'd say it is half-empty. And I am also worried about Anthony and Kiara, but how long have we known Marcel?"

"I know that, but this is a new country for him."

"And he's lived in four different countries since he was born," Ziva commented. "Of all of us, he is handling this change the best."

"Well, somebody has to keep it together," Marcel told them with a wide smile. He was walking down the stairs with one hand holding Anthony and the other holding Kiara. As they neared the bottom, he scooped them both up and sat them on the dining room table.

"And we're so glad that it's you," Kalev piped up happily. He picked up the bottle of wine, corked it and put it away in the fridge. As he opened the fridge door, Kiara and Anthony walked up behind him and poked the back of his knees. "Hey! You two!"

"Juice, please, Daddy?" Kiara asked in a sweet tone.

"Juice, please," Anthony mimicked, attempting to make the same face as his older cousin.

Kalev chuckled at them and poured a glass of juice for each of them.

"I guess I'm not as homesick as you guys," Marcel pointed out, now sitting down in Kalev's seat. "I didn't leave behind the love of my life."

"Yes, thank you for reminding us of this, Marcel," Ziva droned out. Her head was resting in her hands and the sorrowful look on her face could melt the heart of an Ice Queen. "It would not be so bad if Tony had actually contacted me in the past few weeks, but the only time I've heard from him is when he sent Anthony his birthday present a week late!"

"I know," Kalev said in a sympathetic tone.

"No, you do not know, Kalev. Emily calls you every day. Three times every day. I speak to her every day. I haven't spoken to Tony once."

"Did you try to contact him on the Reagan?" Marcel asked in a concerned voice. He really did not want to make her angry, especially not in the fragile emotional she had been in since she left Washington.

"Apparently he is no longer serving on the Ronald Reagan. And he's not in Washington. I don't know where he is. Emily doesn't know where he is. I think Abby is trying to find out. You know, Abby's had contact from Tony."

Marcel was surprised by this, but somewhat happy that Tony was not lying at the bottom of the Mid-Atlantic Ridge. At least somebody had heard from him.

"Abby's received postcards from Tony," Kalev told him.

"I just hope that he is okay," Ziva muttered, staring out the window over the dusty town on the western end of Tel Aviv, next to the water.

"He's alive," Kalev told her.

"That is not what I meant."

* * *

**So I thought Tony was going to be alone on the Seahawk (with 5000 of his greatest pals) until I was watching JAG again over the holidays. So then I wanted to put Coates in while Tony's aship so he has someone to talk to. **

**Anyway, my other reason for putting her in there (with the whole back story) is... well... this story will end soon, but it may run as a series and I already have 2 case-fics planned ahead that I haven't decided if I'm going to write yet. One will involve the CM team and I'll probably write that and the other will involve San Diego, and by extension some of the old characters from JAG. I'm not sure if I'm going to write that one up yet. Let me know if you like this idea or think I should move on. I could use the ideas for these cases on other fics.**

**And please review this chapter. :)**


	45. One World, Different Places

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days but I've had work and I've been collaborating with another fanfic author on a Pre-Series Europe Jibbs fic. This chapter has some McAbby and Jibbs in it, as well as the implied Tiva.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: One World, Different Places**

It was dark in the basement below his house, light just flickering from the few bulbs he had. The evening's warm air was locked away above the ground and the combating moisture provided the right amount of coolant for the underground room. Gibbs was busying himself sanding down his new boat, which had yet to be named, trying to take his mind off his much less than A+ team. Keating had crashed the Charger into a tree earlier that week, leaving him and Langer in Bethesda Naval Hospital overnight with a concussion and other minor injuries. Lee did her best to be helpful, but every time she did, Gibbs got the overwhelming urge to slap her on the underside of her head. Yet he didn't. He couldn't work out why, but subconsciously he sensed that it was something reserved for his team only. His real team. McGee. Ziva. DiNozzo.

"Jethro?" he heard a feminine voice call from upstairs. He didn't turn around as he heard footsteps approach down the stairs. "I don't know why I expected you to be anywhere else."

Gibbs didn't say anything. He didn't turn around. He kept on sanding up and down the hull of his boat. Jenny sighed and walked up to the boat, sitting down on a rogue plank of wood and looking up at him, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't.

"I understand that you're angry at me still, Jethro," Jenny said compassionately, her voice pleading for some conversation. Some forgiveness.

"I'm not angry at you, Jen," Gibbs answered after a few minutes of silence, but he didn't look up.

"Yes you are. You're angry about what happened two months ago with Svetlana. We haven't talked about it, yet-"

Gibbs cut her off. "There's nothing to talk about. You didn't tell me that our lives were in danger. Fine."

"See?! You're angry. Seriously, Jethro, there is a land called Passive-Aggressiva and you are their king."

"I'm not being passive-aggressive-" Gibbs tried to say before Jenny stood up and shoved her face inches away his, her voice low and dangerous.

"No, you're being petulant. I get that you're angry about what happened to your team. I know that you miss them. But for God's sake, do something about it. Don't stand around feeling sorry for yourself and doing nothing. It doesn't suit you."

Gibbs bit his retort back, realising the truth in her words.

"Have you asked Leon why he moved your team out?" Jenny asked in a much softer, keeping her face inches from his.

No answer came. Not in the form of words, anyway. Gibbs dipped his head and captured her lips with his softly. It was soft, their lips barely touched, but it quickly heated up. Passion, anger, their crazy need for each other, all of it was released as the tension soared off their bodies. Gibbs placed his hands on her hips and roughly spun them around, pushing her up against the frame of his boat. More than three years of tension was resolved within a few moments. Gibbs let his lips suckle along her jaw line and down her neckline, stealing a low moan from the base of her throat. Nothing else entered his mind for the rest of the night. Not his new team, not Vance or his boat. The night was consumed only by the intoxicating redhead that was sharing his bed.

**oOo**

Abby barely recognised her own reflection. She'd cried again that morning, waking up to realise she hadn't seen Tony, Ziva, Kalev, Anthony or Marcel in two months. She barely even spoke if Lee, Keating or Langer came to deliver her evidence. The only time she'd seen McGee in the past week was when he came home late at night and left in the early hours of the morning, barely registering that they'd shared a bed together. Without knowing why he was always at work or what he was doing in the sub-basement, Abby turned to the only person... well, personality, she could talk to. Their dog, Jethro.

He was pawing at the ground behind her now, sensing his owner's heartbreak and solemn attitude. And heartbroken and solemn was definitely what Abby was. She tied up the spiked dog collar behind her neck and traced her black lipstick across her lips before hearing her phone go off in the bedroom. Slowly, she walked over to answer it, not in the mood to talk to anyone, so whoever it was could wait. That was until she recognised the caller as Gibbs. She dashed to the phone and managed to answer it just before it went to voice-mail. "Gibbs! Do you have good news?!"

"_No, Abs, I don't,"_ came Gibbs' voice on the other line. Like Abby's, his whole presence and demeanour had changed since the others had left. For all of them, there was a hole in part of their life. _"I need you to come into work NOW. We got a case."_

"I'll leave now, Gibbs," Abby replied, her face dropping at his answer. Once again, she'd hoped for good news from him and, once again, she'd been disappointed. Her only hope was that he would be Gibbs again for long enough to bring them back. She missed Tony, Ziva and the others, that was true, but she was starting to miss her boss a lot more.

**oOo**

"You ready for this?" Kalev asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Ziva, on the other hand, was determined. Her choice of apparel, something out of brothel hidden under a black trench coat, made her slightly uncomfortable, but she tried to focus on why she was there instead. "Of course I am ready for this."

They'd arrived in Berlin earlier that day and spent the day preparing for the hit that was to take place that night. The _katsas_ had obtained information that their mark, Antonin Vhokov, had hired an escort for the night from a service that was run by a _sayanim_. Tonight, Ziva was going to be that escort, coming up with an inventive way to kill him and then sneak out of the building past his many bodyguards alive for Kalev to pick her up. He had a feeling that she was going to escape using the fire stairs on the side alley, so he parked his cab there at the drop-off point.

"You know what you have to do?" Kalev asked in an urgent voice.

"Yes! Kill him and escape with my life! I get that, Kalev!" Her voice had steadily risen as she waited for the designated time to approach. She hadn't done anything of the sort since before she joined NCIS and she felt disgusted with herself about the mission. Not only did she have to kill, but she would be forced to seduce the man, breaking her silent promise of fidelity to Tony. She knew that she had no choice and definitely would not enjoy the man or his death, but some part of her heart was still pained by it.

"Okay, you're clear to go," Kalev told her.

Ziva pushed Tony out of her mind and stepped out the car, ignoring the wolf-whistles from passer-byes as she entered the prestigious hotel and took the elevator up to the room. Taking in a deep breath, she entered, reverting back to what her Mossad training had beaten into her many years ago.

**oOo**

Tony covered his ears anxiously as he heard another F-18 take off from the fly deck above him. He sensed that Coates had since gotten used to it, but he couldn't. Maybe he just didn't want to. They were walking to his office to complete paperwork for transfer to the JAG afloat for the first time since his arrival. Tony hadn't been busy at all, barely running any cases, but the JAG, Lt, Commander Tali Wakefield, and her legalman, PO1 Jennifer Coates, had been plenty busy, re-defining the rules of engagement for sea warfare for the Seahawk's captain.

"Gotten used to the ship yet, sir?" Coates asked, trotting up next to Tony.

"You can get used to this place?" Tony retorted playfully.

"Good point, sir."

"Please don't call me sir. It's Tony."

"Sorry, sir... uh, Tony," Coates stuttered back as they entered his office. She immediately took notice of the photos on his bulletin board, photos of a gorgeous, exotic brunette in a bikini. "Who is this?" She emphatically pointed at the board.

"Uh, just my partner," Tony told her uncertainly, He quickly hid the photos of Anthony, himself and Ziva in his drawer before she noticed them as well.

"She's beautiful," Coates continued without noticing him move more photos away from her. "Not that I bat that way, but if I did... She just your partner?"

Tony sighed and spoke in a low voice. He shook his head. "No, she's my former partner."

* * *

**Reviews please.**


	46. What Fresh Hell

**Sorry I ahven't updated in a while, but I've been working everyday. So in this chapters there will be spoilers for 6x01 'Last Man Standing' so for those who haven't watched it, but I assume everyone has, there is your warning.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six: What Fresh Hell**

Another night, another unsatisfied appetite, Tony reminded himself. He was well into his third month aboard the USS Seahawk, approaching his fourth, and, once again, had very little to do. He'd finished the paperwork on the aspirin smuggling ring and passed it over to Petty Officer Coates, the legalman for Lt. Commander Wakefield, the JAG aboard the Seahawk. So after the unfulfilling dinner, he walked solemnly back to his office, the only place on the ship that he could hide his stash of tequila and Havana's. Part of him hoped that he'd be found out and thrown off the ship, but he knew that that wouldn't work. He'd probably lose his job too and then what good would he be when he finally found Anthony and Ziva and brought them back to Washington.

And so his nearly nightly routine began once again. It was something that he did so often that he almost expected it of himself. He expected to pass out in an alcohol-induced slumber. He expected to be drawn back to the painful memories of losing the love of his life and his son. He expected to blame it all on the protective detail mission he was assigned to, and royally screwed up on, with the former Director almost four months earlier. He did not expect a knock at the door.

He was silent for two, three, even four seconds, hoping the intruder would leave him undisturbed. But that did not happen.

"Tony!" a very familiar feminine voice piped up. "Let me in."

He groaned loudly in reply and didn't even bother putting the alcohol away. Coates knew about his drinking and he knew that she would never say anything—she was far too loyal for her own good.

"Enter," he shouted back in a pompous upper rank mariner manner. Coates did so immediately, sitting across from him on the other chair and locking the door behind her. She then poured herself a shot of tequila.

Tony glared at her and she shrugged back. "Hey, when in Rome do as the Romans do, but I was hoping you would not be drinking this much this often."

He shrugged and gulped down his tiny glass of fiery, clear liquid, slamming it on the desk next to his completed paperwork. He didn't say anything as he poured himself another shot.

Coates looked at him sympathetically. Bracing herself for angry retort, she finally visited the sore spot Tony had been nursing since he'd arrived. "How old is your son now?"

Tony looked up at her, first in shock, then his blazing, blue eyes flashed in anger. "You went through my drawer?"

"I wanted to know what you were hiding, sir. I'm sorry that I did it, but I'm not sorry for what I learnt. I saw the ring and the photos of her, too. She wasn't just your partner, was she?"

Tony stood up, his face still flushed with anger and took a step towards her, raised his arm and then removed the photos of Ziva from the bulletin board. He then opened his drawer and took out the photos of himself with Anthony and Ziva and the engagement ring he'd bought before they went to LA. He placed them softly on the desk in front of them and then sat back down, his arms folded and his face unrevealing of what he was actually thinking.

"You two had a son?" Coates prompted again, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Tony. By him saying it, she could tell that he was starting to open up.

"His name is Anthony and he turned two a few months ago," Tony answered without looking at her. He was looking down at the smiling face of his boy, the face he hadn't seen in nearly four months.

"Where are they?" Coates asked, almost fearing the answer. Her mind flashed to horrible visions of their mangled corpses or something even more treacherous, but she was relieved to hear that they were at least alive.

"Israel. Ziva, that's her name, is Mossad and she was working with us at NCIS as a liaison officer. The new Director terminated the position when he took office and sent me on this god forsaken hell-hole."

"When was the last time you spoke to them?"

Tony drew in a deep breath. He hadn't made contact with Ziva since they were split up. "Four months ago when we said our goodbyes at Dulles International Airport."

"Why didn't you propose to her before she left?" Coates asked, once again probing into her friends' private lives, a skill that she had developed very well.

Tony didn't answer her question, but gulped down another shot of tequila. He didn't have an answer for her. He didn't even have an answer for himself. It was something he contemplated often, frequently taking the 'What If?' route in his dreams, but he hadn't come to any concrete decision yet. Coates didn't prompt him again, something that was uncharacteristic for her, but she sensed the answer was something that was causing him great pain. Instead, she began to recite tales of her recent escapades of the Joint Legal Service Centre under the watchful eyes of Colonel Sarah Mackenzie.

**oOo**

It was very dark inside the building as a few lights flickered on and off and the only noise that could be heard was coming from the cleaners' vacuum cleaners. For what reason they could've been ordered there past midnight on a Saturday night, Ziva and Kalev could never understand, but it seemed that their father had more in store for them than they were originally led to believe.

"Ziva, Kalev, please sit," Director David beckoned as he finally allowed them into his office. Another young officer was sitting on the lounge next to them. Ziva instantly recognised him as Michael Rivkin, the man that had assisted them on their last case in Cairo.

"We have received information from NCIS Director Vance on a matter of great concern," the Director began without any thought to pleasantries or an explanation for why they were there so late. "I have briefed Officer Rivkin and you will be joining him in Moscow, Ziva. Your flight leaves in four hours time."

"And I?" Kalev prompted anxiously.

"I have another operation that requires your presence in Beirut tomorrow, my son. I trust that you will not let me down where this is concerned."

Kalev knew the operation and desperately didn't want to take part in it, but knew he had no choice. Instead, he argued it using a different angle. "But I work with Ziva-"

His father cut him off quickly. "Not this time. I need you to go to Beirut tomorrow."

Ziva shot him a sympathetic glance that also told him that they would both be fine. She nodded to her father and then stood up. "I must prepare, then, and let Marcel know that we will be away for some time. Goodnight, Papa." She then turned to Rivkin and gave him a small smirk. She tried to smile, but couldn't. She was exhausted and pissed off. Not a good mix for Ziva. She left the room in a hurry, leaving the three men behind.

"What case are you working on in Russia, Papa?" Kalev asked in a respectful voice, hoping that that alone would be enough to sway his father to reveal the information to him. Director David turned to face Rivkin and nodded to him, indicating that he could explain the nature of the case.

"A former US Navy Petty Officer Brian Roberts," Rivkin explained, his English strained by his thicker Israeli accent. It was obvious that he had not spent as much time in Western countries as Kalev or Ziva. "We received information that he has been meeting with a Chechen terrorist by the name of Milaana Shishani. Last known location was in Moscow. We'll track them from there. This morning, Roberts was in Tel Aviv. We missed him at Ben-Gurion Airport, but he would've landed in Moscow by now."

"Satisfied?" the Director asked Kalev, but didn't wait for his answer before continuing. "Now go home and get some rest. The operation in Lebanon is not an easy one, but I trust that you already knew that, Kalev."

Kalev didn't answer him right away. He scowled but then intelligently wiped look disgusted look off of his face. He knew better than that. He knew to keep his emotions in check around his father. "Goodnight, Papa." And he left without saying another word, Rivkin trailing behind him.

As they approached the building's exit, Kalev grabbed Rivkin hastily by the throat and threw him up against the wall. "Listen here, Rivkin. I have spent months making sure that none of these suicide missions that my father has myself and Ziva on have killed her. Tomorrow, I can't watch her back. I'm expecting you to. Do you understand me?"

Rivkin couldn't breathe, but he gave a small nod in reply.

"If anything happens to her, I will kill you," Kalev warned. "And you don't even want to know how." He dropped the shorter man to the floor and stalked out of the building alone, leaving Rivkin panting and gasping inside.

**oOo**

There was a loud chatter of other agents and phones ringing every moment in the office of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit. Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss was flicking her pen around her fingers, staring at an old photograph of her team and the NCIS MCRT team, which was taken more than three years earlier. She hadn't heard from her boyfriend in a week and hadn't heard from her best friend for longer. It was an understatement to say that she missed them. Her apartment was now so quiet that she turned on every TV to keep herself company. She occasionally cleaned Ziva's pristine condo just to pass the time when she wasn't at work.

One hundred and twenty-six days, her computer told her. It had been one hundred and twenty-six days since Kalev, Ziva, Anthony and Marcel had left for Israel. She hadn't seen Tony since then either. She met Jenny and Abby a few times for lunch with Garcia and JJ, but it wasn't the same when a member of their girl-group was missing.

Her thoughts of Kalev and Ziva also dragged her back to Kalev's revelation before they left. He had a daughter. A daughter she'd never met or even known about. She often wondered what life would become for them when Kalev did come back to the US. Pessimistically, she was starting to say if Kalev came back to the US. Ignoring the pile of paperwork on her desk, she continued to twiddle her pen and dream about the life that she could be having right now with Kalev and Kiara if Vance hadn't broken up the NCIS team.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted, however, by the blonde media liaison on her team shouting to her from across the bullpen. JJ quickly ran down the stairs to the TV as everybody, including Emily, gathered around to see what happened.

"There was a bomb blast in Morocco last night," JJ told her quickly as she switched the plasma screen on. "Here's the raw footage out of ZNN." A flurry of devastation met their eyes as they watched the toll that the blast had on the area. "Four dead, thirteen injured, including..." She paused the screen on the bloodied face of the woman being loaded into the ambulance.

"Ziva," Emily whispered, her face contorted with fear and concern.

* * *

**I wasn't really happy with the way I wrote this chapter, but it was a necessary filler. Please review, you know how much I love them. Only four chapters to go now.**


	47. Last Man Standing

**Okay, so part 1 and a half of Last Man Standing here, so, of course, spoilers for that ep. There's your warning. We all know what happened in the ep, so here's the... well, deleted scenes from the episode. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Last Man Standing**

Emily lurched forward as the plane began its rapid descent into Ben-Gurion Airport. She hadn't slept, couldn't sleep, on the flight to Tel Aviv from Washington. She was still stressed about seeing Ziva on the raw feed from ZNN and that had been several hours ago. The trip there had done nothing to settle her nerves and the pre-flight drama had only exacerbated them. She swore to herself, then and there, that she was never flying El Al again. At first, she'd only arrived at the airport twenty minutes before the flight was due to board and the airline expects its clients to arrive three hours beforehand. The two female and one male customer service officers were about to refuse her service until Hotch stepped in, his voice menacing and his voice authoritative, ordering them to allow her on to the flight.

Once Emily explained that a friend of hers was critically injured in Israel, even though she knew that Ziva had been in Morocco, they caved in and allowed her to board, not before subjecting her to stringent security checks. She had to leave her Glock with Hotch because there was no way that the airline would let her carry it on board, although, she had to smile when they checked her name against the FBI's database. They looked up at her with a new respect for a moment and then looked back down at the screen.

She eventually got to her seat not long after. Looking around, she knew that she was in the company at least a few sky marshals, that is, undercover Israeli agents carrying concealed weapons. Regardless of the airline being the most secure in the world, it was too much for her to go through every time she wanted to see Kalev or Ziva. Next time, she was going to stick to the American airlines.

About an hour after landing, she finally cleared customs and headed towards the exit, for the first time wondering how she was going to find Ziva. She couldn't very well ask the cab driver to take her to the headquarters of Mossad. Call the American Embassy in Tel Aviv maybe, she wondered, then came to a better idea. Obviously Marcel would know where it was, even if he hadn't been told explicitly or even been there. So she called him and soon learnt the address. She didn't mention that she was already in Israel, only that she planned to fly there. Emily had a very specific plan to surprise Kalev after she found out if Ziva was okay.

So, after several minutes of waiting for a cab, she ordered the driver to drop her off nearby to the building that she knew housed Mossad. She wasn't sure if the driver knew just where he was taking her, but he didn't ask any suspicious questions, only interested in what life was like in America. Emily sighed as she answered his questions, hoping to get to her destination soon. Her concern for Ziva had resurfaced and she was desperate to find out if she was okay.

**oOo**

Kalev was furious. Beyond furious was more appropriate. He could feel the glares from his fellow officers but he didn't care. All he wanted now was to taste the sweet feeling of satisfying his anger—a confrontation with Rivkin and his father was all he needed now for that release he'd been anticipating since he found out about the bomb blast in Morocco. He stormed through the building on his way to the Director's office, knowing his sister and her new partner were probably in there. He ripped the door open without knocking as Ziva and Rivkin were about to exit. His eyes darted over the stitches on her eyebrow to Rivkin, a new animal unleashing itself inside of him. He looked at his father with the same dark look and then, without any warning, he grabbed Rivkin by the throat and threw him up against the wall.

"_I did warn you,"_ Kalev told the shorter man in their native tongue. His voice was low and dangerous and his right hand was closing around the man's neck, crushing his windpipe.

"Kalev, let him go," Ziva ordered, rushing forward and placing a soft hand on his arm, pulling her younger brother back very slowly. She gave a last look at her father and Rivkin and then dragged Kalev by the arm into the cleaners' closet outside of their father's office. Shutting the door loudly behind her, she flicked on the light and gave her brother a deathly stare.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she ejected in an urgent whisper. He could sense her frustration at his stupidity and chose that moment to remain silent. "You cannot behave in such a manner in front of Papa, Kalev. I can't believe that you would attack another officer because I got injured doing my job. Are you serious?"

"I'm deadly serious, Ziva," Kalev answered in the same dark tone. "You could have been killed out there. And then what? This is what happens when I'm not there to watch your back and I think that our father knew that."

"Really? You think that he intentionally split us up?"

"No, not really," Kalev replied uncertainly. "I don't know. I don't think he thought about what would happen if we weren't together."

"We are professionals, Kalev, and we have been doing this for a long time with many different people. We can't just abandon our jobs because we feel uncomfortable."

"We've never been comfortable in this line of work," Kalev snarled in fury, as if she had said something that had mortally offended him. "Don't try convince me that either of us had a choice as to where would be now. If we did, neither of us would be standing here in this closet and Ari would still be alive."

"Do not bring Ari into this again," Ziva warned very quickly, her arm jetting up in front of his face. She fell back into the same defensive position that she used every time her brother brought their other brother up in the conversation. "If you wanted out of this life, then you should've gone to Edinburgh like Ari suggested."

"Ari was a doctor and look what he ended up doing with his life. None of us had a choice. And now we're paying the price with our lives-"

Ziva cut her brother off very quickly. "This is our life, Kalev. This is what we do. This is who we are."

"No, who we are is defined by the choices we make and we haven't been allowed to make very few choices in our lives," Kalev shot back, his eyes softening as Ziva's did. She understood the truth in his words and it is largely the reason why she chose to leave Mossad full time to liaise with another agency in another country. "Ari knew that," Kalev continued. "He took his life into his own hands."

"Are you condoning what he did?!"

"Absolutely not and I'm not judging what you did, although it may sound that way. All I'm saying is that Ari, albeit feloniously, did what he wanted to do regardless of what Papa said. Even though what he did was horrible, incorrigible even, he was free to do it. I want to be able to make life decisions for me and Kiara and Emily where Papa does not keep me from pursuing the life I want."

"A lot more than just Papa is stopping you, Kalev," Ziva told him softly, her intuition tapping into his harboured secrets and losses. "You both know why neither of us can leave this game. It started long ago and it will continue. We are cursed. No amount of free will is going to change that."

"If we could just move on-" Kalev began hopefully.

"There is no moving on. It happened and what now? What do we do now?" Ziva was nearly shouting, but her rampage was soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ziva, Kalev, there is someone here to see you." It was their father's voice, but neither sibling knew who could possibly be there to see them. They opened the door and stepped out, almost in disbelief at the visitor standing before them.

"Emily..." Ziva began before she was cut off by her best friend moving to touch her face.

"Oh my god, Ziva," Emily stated in a panicky voice. She was glad that the woman was fine, but the underlying fear of what could have happened still lingered.

"I'm fine, Emily," Ziva told her, shrinking away from her touch. "What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms and looked at her American friend suspiciously.

"What am I doing here? What am _I_ doing here?! I don't know, Ziva. I know that I have better places to be but, you know, I freaked out when JJ came running down the stairs at the BAU and told me to turn ZNN on and there you were, a bloody mess, on ZNN. Now, I should be in California with my team trying to track down a serial paedophile and child killer whose selling young boys into the child sex slave industry, but, instead, I flew all the way here to Israel to see if you were still alive and all I get for my troubles is what are you doing here!"

Ziva let Emily finish her rant before saying anything. "I assure you that I am very much alive, Emily, and I thank you for being so concerned."

"Aw, you don't need to lie to Ziva, Em," Kalev added, speaking for the first time and trying to diffuse the tense situation that had built up between the two women with a light-hearted joke. He walked up to Emily slowly and stopped inches from her body, his voice now low in the form of a whisper. "I know why you're really here." And he closed the gap between them quickly and unexpectedly, moulding her soft lips with his expectant ones and moving his hands through her wavy dark hair. The other people in the office were not expecting this display of affection from the son of their Director, but, judging by the look on said Director's face, none of them were going to say anything and quickly averted their gaze back to their ultra secret work.

Emily broke away from the kiss first, looking lovingly back into Kalev's eyes. "I've missed you," she muttered, now blushing from embarrassment as she felt more than a dozen pair of eyes on her, including the very stern ones of her boyfriend's boss and father. She pulled away from Kalev's grip and turned back to Ziva.

"How's Anthony doing? And Marcel and Kiara?" she asked, hoping to alleviate the awkwardness of the moment.

"Well, you can see for yourself," Ziva answered. "It's late. Kalev and I were about to go home." She nodded to her father, who simply gazed back at her, his face barely readable, but presenting a fair amount of sorrow. Kalev didn't even look at him as he locked arms with Emily and led her out of the building to their car, Ziva in tow.

The entire trip back to their Tel Aviv apartment was filled with news from the past few months, as well as gossip, including the inside scoop from Abby about what's been going on at NCIS. Ziva was a little surprised to hear that Gibbs and Jenny were seeing each other again, but even more surprised to hear that McGee and Abby were on the rocks because of the number of hours he'd been working over the past few weeks. Emily also told her that she hadn't spoken to Tony, but had spoken to a Petty Officer Jennifer Coates, who she explained to be the legalman for the Seahawk's JAG officer, and could report that Tony was doing fine, though Emily did admit that she wasn't sure that Coates was entirely telling the truth.

After a twenty minute drive through the bustling streets, they arrived at their apartment building and were greeted by the happy screams of two children that should have been in bed a long time ago.

"I tried to put them to bed," Marcel explained with a shrug. "But once they knew that you two were coming home, they had to wait up for you. And it's great to see you again, Emily. How's Western civilisation?"

"Still standing," Emily joked, hugging Marcel enthusiastically. "Why? You miss it?"

"Every day. And twice when the NBA's on."

Emily laughed and sat down on the uncomfortable couch in their cramped living room. "I bet you do."

Kalev sat down beside her and pulled Kiara up on to his lap. "Kiara, there is someone I want you to meet. This is Emily."

"Hi Emmy," the young girl said shyly with an unmistakable English accent.

"Hello Kiara. I like your hair." She reached out and touched the girl's plaited pigtails softly. "Did Marcel do that for you?"

"Uhuh," Kiara replied, nodding.

As both Emily and Kiara got more confident with each other, their conversation diverged into their likes and dislikes, their hobbies and any other common ground they could think of. Kalev sat back and smiled as his two girls got to know each other, grateful for the opportunity to finally introduce them to one another.

**oOo**

Jennifer Coates found herself walking down the same hallway that she always took when she needed to talk to her only shipmate, the Seahawk's agent afloat, Anthony DiNozzo. She knew that Tony had recently contacted his former boss and mentor as well as another of his old friend's and wanted to make sure that he still wasn't suicidal over the fact that he was stuck on the ship. Okay, so suicidal was too strong a word, but she got the feeling that more drunken nights would be in order if Tony was brought back to how much he missed his old life.

She knocked on the door before letting herself in, not surprised to see the office's single occupant, spinning around on his chair and throwing a wad of paper into space.

"Hey, Coates," Tony said without looking at her.

"How was the meeting with Gibbs?" she asked as she took a seat on the other chair.

"Well, okay..." He droned out, but she could tell that he was hiding something. "Hypothetically speaking, if I... saw.... a friend, yes that's it, a friend use the communications room to access secure naval information for a superior. What would I advise this friend to do?"

"You do realise that I'm the enlisted help, not a lawyer," Coates pointed out blandly. "I have no idea! And Gibbs made you access secure information? On what?"

Tony stared back at her and then checked around the room to make sure they weren't going to be overheard. Coates looked at him like he was being paranoid, but listened to what he had to say.

"I don't know," he told her, drawing out each word in his best secret-agent Homer Simpson voice.

Coates laughed and shook her head, wondering what life would be like on the Seahawk without Tony when Gibbs eventually got him home. She knew that it would happen, and probably soon now, but she was dreading it. Tony made the Seahawk interesting, and an interesting Seahawk was the only reason she rose out of bed in the morning.

**oOo**

Ziva was nervous. She had a sixth sense for knowing what was going to happen next. She always had it and it was something that she constantly felt the need to nurture. To her, nothing could be worse than not knowing, so she made it a habit to find out before the fact. And then she came to NCIS and little by little, the need to rely on the sixth sense drifted away. Her reaction time slowed a bit and her ability to strategically plan ahead dropped off. It didn't matter to her as much. She knew that she had little use for the skill anymore. But when that life was snatched away from her four months prior, the old dread of not knowing came flowing back and she poured time and effort into regaining that sense. Not just a gut feeling, she relied more on her ability to read people and situations to predict their actions. And now there was something in her father's voice that told her what was coming next. She knew that Gibbs would try and bring her back to NCIS, but she never ventured into how her father would react to that. Tonight, she was sailing into those unchartered waters.

Ziva knocked on the door to the Director's office at a reasonable pitch and pace. She didn't want to appear eager to go home, nor did she want to appear ungrateful for the time she'd spent in Israel. And then there was Kalev to think about. She would not leave if he couldn't. There was no way that she could leave her brother behind.

Entering the office slowly, she noticed her father's expectant gaze lingering on her slow movements. She walked in front of his desk and waited for him to speak.

"I trust you know why I have asked you to come here, Ziva," Director David began with in a soft voice.

"I have my presumptions, Papa."

"Director Vance has requested your return to NCIS. I know that you must be eager to see all of your friends again, especially Agent DiNozzo."

"Yes," she answered simply and slowly. Their conversation was somewhat forced as discussions between them had always been.

"I have acknowledged this request, Ziva. You may return to the United States. I have been glad to spend this time with you." Something in his mind clicked as the last sentence came tumbling out. He knew that he had spent very little time with her in actual fact. They only ever discussed work or politics, never family or life.

"And Kalev?" Ziva asked.

He looked up at her with a new sadness in his eyes, but knew that he could not, would not, address it. "He will be returning to the embassy in Washington, working as he did before."

"Thank you for this, Papa," Ziva said, taking a step towards his chair. "I cannot begin to explain how much it means for you to allow me to return. I do miss my friends. They are like my..." She let the words float off.

"Family," Director David finished the sentence for her. He stood up and grasped her cheeks softly with his hands. Ziva did not shy away from his touch as she did before. She let him touch his lips softly to her forehead and then let her go.

"Thank you, Papa."

"Good luck, my child."

* * *

**So the conversation between Kalev and Ziva will have, no doubt, raised some questions about their past. Although the point of this story is to reveal secrets, not all of them will be revealed. I've decided to write a series of sequel case-fics that will branch off this fic. However, once I am finished this story, I'm going to take a short break from writing while I'm studying for uni and pick it up on my holiday break. Sorry everyone, but I think my hiatus is not only necessary for my studies, but for my writing too. I'll need to stay motivated. Anyway, please review this chapter. I want to know if you like it and what yout think I my idea to write this as a series.**


	48. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**So sorry that I haven't been able to update recently, but between working and studying and attending classes, I haven't really had the time nor the inclination to write. But after spendign a little over a week writing this chapter, it is finally finished. The Jibbsy-ness in the second scene is a set-up for the continuing series.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

Emily's eyes fluttered open slowly as she woke to the familiar scent and feeling of the body curled up next to her. Sensing something was wrong, she started to slip out from underneath Kalev's arm draping across her naked torso as well as the sheets that had been thrown over them after the previous night's steamy rendezvous. She stopped all movement when she heard a small voice speak to her.

"Emmy, I'm hungry." Emily immediately recognised that it was the English voice of her boyfriend's three year old daughter, Kiara. She slipped back under the sheets without revealing anything and elbowed Kalev in the stomach. He woke slowly and stared at Emily.

"Well, that's not my favourite way to be woken up," Kalev commented sleepily as he started move out of the bed, but Emily pulled him back down and nodded in Kiara's direction. Kalev turned around immediately, his eyes wide with shock as he remembered his daughter's presence in the household, something he still wasn't used to.

"I'm hungry, Daddy," Kiara repeated with more force.

"Okay, honey, why don't you go down to the kitchen and I'll be right there with Emily," he told her quickly. As soon as she was gone, he reached over and grabbed his boxers and a t-shirt and then turned back to Emily. "I can't believe that I forgot about her."

"This will take some getting used to, Kalev," Emily responded, also pulling on a nightgown and a pair of panties. "How did you cope in Israel?"

"She was sharing a room with Anthony and they normally woke Marcel up first," Kalev replied and then headed out of the room with Emily in tow. "And I never had a reason to be naked in bed," he added under his breath.

"There's no cereal here," Emily told the little girl that was going through her pantry.

"I want Coco Pops," Kiara told her with a disappointed look.

Emily, growing worried that she would throw a tantrum, had Plan B swimming through her mind already. "Well, then, let's go over to Aunty Ziva's and hope that she has Coco Pops."

A smile now broke on Kiara's face and she took Emily's outstretched hand and walked with her across the hallway to Ziva's condo. Kalev was about to put the kettle on when he heard his name coming from outside the apartment, beckoning him to follow. He sighed in frustration and put the kettle down, following Emily and Kiara out the door and locking it behind him.

Ziva indeed did have Coco Pops and Anthony was smearing his bowl of them over the kitchen table while Marcel had his back turned in the kitchen making an omelette. Emily entered first and almost noiselessly, followed by Kalev who was carrying Kiara in his arms. In fact, Marcel only noticed their arrival when Anthony screamed out their names.

The manny jumped with a start and turned around quickly, armed with an egg flip. "You really need to learn not to sneak up on me like that. Not when I've spent four months in Israel with Mossad agents for Ziva or Kalev dropping in at every hour of the day. I almost attacked you right there!"

"With an egg flip?" Kalev asked in a bemused tone before his girlfriend elbowed him in the stomach.

"May I have some Coco Pops, Marcel?" Kiara asked in a very polite voice from her father's arms. He placed her on the ground and let her sit next to her as cousin at the precise moment that Ziva jogged through the door, her yellow windbreaker on and her iPod in her ears. Todd, Anthony's sixteen month old Canaan dog, was trailing behind on a leash, exhausted from the long run that his owner took him on. Ziva removed the leash from his red collar and he shuffled over to his kennel, collapsing in front of his water bowl as the people in the room watched him in awe.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to take him for runs like that when you were in Israel," Emily commented, breaking the awkward silence that had developed.

"I was unaware that we lived together," Ziva pointed out, changing the subject harshly as she looked from Kalev to Emily.

"We practically lived together before you went to Israel," Emily answered as she took a seat at Ziva's dining table. "And Kiara wanted Coco Pops."

"I take it that your pantry does not stock Coco Pops?" Marcel asked as he cleaned up the mess Anthony had made.

Ziva, meanwhile, was now smiling to herself as she made the adults each a cup of espresso coffee. She'd missed their de facto family while she was Israel. In fact, she never really had time for family of any sort, only managing to sneak in an hour or two with her son each day. But she knew that something was missing. By now, Anthony would have started a food fight with his father, a fight that Tony normally won and Ziva would always have to clean up. She'd pretend to be mad at the both of them, but she enjoyed watching them play around and didn't resent having to clean up after them.

Sighing she removed her NCIS cap and jacket and placed it on the hook behind her front door where Kalev was standing. He looked at her suspiciously and then voiced his thoughts.

"You wear an NCIS cap to go running? And why is there a nine mil hole in it?"

"Ventilation," Ziva replied with a smile, remembering her first day on the job at NCIS.

Emily laughed loudly and even louder at the look on Kalev's face. "It was Tony's hat, Kalev. I remember Abby telling me the story. That was his favourite hat, right?"

Ziva was still smiling widely, wider than Kalev had seen her smile in a long time. "I remember that story, too." Her face dropped slightly and no one knew what to say toi brighten it again.

"He's going to come back, Ziva," Emily told her emphatically after a few moments of awkward silence. "You came back. You and Kalev came back safe and sound."

"I know that he'll be back, but when and in what capacity is something that I do not know," Ziva answered softly as she placed four mugs of hot coffee on the dining room table.

"How long is his tour?" Kalev asked, smearing Vegemite on his slice of toast.

"Seven months," Marcel replied, his nose upturned in some disgust. He shuffled his chair away from the putrid smell that was emanating from his friend's breakfast. "How you, Ziva and Anthony can eat that stuff is beyond me. It's rancid."

"It's delicious," Kalev replied, biting into his toast. After they'd hired Marcel as manny, they'd found a jar of the stuff in his pantry from when his brother was in town and loved it. Now they regularly imported it. Kalev turned to his daughter and offered her a try, but the disgusted look on her carer's face made her decline. The party of six laughed loudly, but Ziva could still feel the nagging and sombre sentiment that something was out of place.

**oOo**

Gibbs had yet to name his new boat, despite the fact that it was nearly finished. Jenny had refused to let him name it anything to do with his current life, fearing that there was too much bad karma involved, so it had remained untitled. He'd kept his relationship with his former boss under wraps for some time and it was not by any means a speedy one. They had agreed that now had plenty of time to take it slow and they intended to do so.

But for Jenny, there was still an inkling of running out of time. She did not wish to approach Gibbs with her dilemma, but she knew that she had to. She knew that either decision made would present a significant change in a relationship that had, thus far, been nearly perfect. At first she tried to ignore the fact that it meant anything to her, trying to believe that being with Jethro was enough for her, but now it haunted her every waking and sleeping moment.

She stood at the top of stairs looking down at Gibbs as he sanded his boat. He knew that she was there. He'd known from the moment she'd entered his house and he could sense the tension surrounding her visit. More often, he'd scheduled dates around his work and she spent the night. Only a few times had he spent the night at her house and didn't even leave clothes there since he always left early and went home the next morning. Lately, he'd sensed that she wanted to speed things up between them, but he wasn't sure why.

"Are you just going to stand there, Jen?" Gibbs asked after a few moments of silence between them.

"Of course you knew that I was here, Jethro," she answered softly as she walked down to the base of the stairs, stopping on the bottom step.

Gibbs dropped the sanding plane from his hand and rapidly collected her in his arms in a passionate embrace. He smiled, his eyes filled with hope for their future, as he placed a light kiss on her waiting lips. A kiss that she did not return. Sensing something was up almost immediately, he pulled back but still held her hips tightly.

"What's wrong, Jen?" he asked pertinently, staring deeply into her eyes as she tried to turn away.

"I'm okay," she said quickly, finally ripping herself from his and turning away from him, her head down. She walked to the other side of the boat and leant up against it, her head bouncing back on to the wooden frame.

Gibbs didn't follow her. He let her have her space, leaning up against his boat opposite her and remained quiet, waiting for her to feel comfortable enough to answer him.

She turned around to face him but did not move within distance of him, staying on her side of the boat. It took Jenny a few minutes to look up at him, but when she finally did, his empathetic expression gave her new hope and strength to tell him what she had to. "I love you, Jethro," she blurted out quite quickly. His expression didn't change as she continued. "And for a long time that was enough for me. Since I retired, I have been content with just your comfort, but something is missing. I can feel it all the time now. Everyday it's what I think about. I can't ignore it anymore and I'm running out of time."

Gibbs nodded.

"I understand if you don't want to be a part of this, but if that's the case, I need to know now," Jenny continued and then stopped and waited for his reply.

He didn't give it, not in the form of words anyway. Gibbs walked around from his side of the boat to Jenny's and approached the redhead cautiously. She did not move away from him, already knowing his answer by the look in his eyes. She let him approach, place one hand on the small of her back and pull her towards him. They rested their foreheads together, remaining like that for longer than they needed to before moving their consummation upstairs.

**oOo**

"Where are you heading?"

Emily entered Ziva's condo making very little sound quite late at night as Ziva was throwing some clothes and other personal items into her ready bag on the dining room table.

"Cartagena," Ziva answered quickly without looking up. "Gibbs and I are helping Tony on a case."

"Which would explain why you are nervously over-packing," Emily spotted.

Ziva stopped packing instantly and turned her bag upside down. "You're right."

Emily chuckled a little and gave her friend a hand packing only the necessities. "What are you going to say to him when you see him again?"

"I don't know," Ziva replied in a soft voice. "Part of me cannot wait to see him again, but another part knows that there is just too much water on the bridge. I don't know what to expect."

"_Under_, not on the bridge," Emily admonished in an amused tone. "You were better at this before you went back to Israel."

Ziva ignored her insensitivities and zipped up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder before collecting her Sig.

"You know Ziva," Emily began, effectively halting her friend from walking out the door. "We have another idiom- absence makes the heart grow fonder. Tony's had four long months to think about you and Anthony and what you had before. I don't think he is ever going to take for granted the time spent with you again. I know that I am embracing all the time I can spend with Kalev and now Kiara, too."

Ziva looked at her with solemn loss in her eyes. Emily could never know how much Ziva valued what she had just said in that instant.

* * *

**So that means two chapters left. Coming up- Agent Afloat follwed by the final chapter, Secrets Revealed. I hope to get it done by this time next week. Thanks so much for your continuing reviews and support.**


	49. Agent Afloat

**Spoilers for the episode, 6x02, Agent Afloat.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Agent Afloat**

Waiting around at the blue lagoon for a miracle to happen was not the plan that Tony had in mind when he managed to get himself and his enlisted assistant off the Seahawk for a short period. He and Coates had gotten nowhere with the Columbian medical examiner and had resigned, for the moment, to drinking freshly squeezed pineapple juice at the bar they often frequented when they were in port in Cartagena.

"You know what this situation reminds me of?" Coates piped up, slicing through Tony's thoughts like a serrated knife. She slammed her empty glass of juice down and continued, not even waiting for Tony to say 'what.' "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Barty Crouch Junior impersonates an ex-Auror and old friend of Dumbledore's to get into Hogwarts and sabotage everything from the inside according to the evil Lord Voldemort's master plan. Come on, Tony. Don't you think so?"

Tony stared back at her blankly for a moment, but then moved on from her idiosyncrasies. He had spent far too much time with her as far as he was concerned. "I was thinking more along the lines of White Chicks, except instead of infiltrating a fashion shindig at the Hamptons, it's a naval warship at sea."

"You have a good point there, Tony," Coates replied with a nod and a murmur of agreement.

Tony smiled back. It had taken her two months to stop calling him sir and another few weeks to leave any calls to rank from their conversations. All in all, Tony was so glad to have spent the worst time of his life with an interesting, invigorating and caring young woman like Jennifer Coates, although he would never admit it to her.

"I'm calling Gibbs," Tony told her, pulling out his satellite phone and punching in the number he had committed to memory a long time ago. Coates listened intently to his conversation with McGee, smiling and laughing throughout the whole thing, but was utterly surprised to hear that Gibbs, and more importantly, Ziva were coming out to meet them in Cartagena.

"Well, when do they get here?!" Tony ejected into the phone.

"Already have," a voice said from behind them, startling Tony and amusing Coates. The first place that Coates dropped her eyes to was the very attractive woman standing beside the older agent with greying hair and an infectious smile. She knew that the woman had the stunning ability and capacity to take any man's breath away and she watched on as this happened to Tony. The wordless exchange between them was electric and oh so passionate. And they hadn't even said anything yet.

"Nice tan," came Ziva's first words.

Tony snapped out of his almost catatonic state and slammed his phone shut, smiling back at her. He seemed lost for words, until his mouth started moving. "Boss, Ziva, why didn't you tell me that you were visiting down my neck of the woods?"

"Now why would I spoil the surprise, DiNozzo?" Gibbs suggested as he turned his gaze to the young woman in enlisted blues next to him.

"Petty Officer Jennifer Coates, sir," Coates told him, answering his wordless question. "It is a pleasure to meet you Agent Gibbs. And you too, Officer David."

Ziva merely placed a small smile her way, her mind now questioning her former partner's relationship with the other woman as well as his fidelity. She studied Tony's facial and body expressions for a tell but found none. In fact, he was radiating genuine feelings in her direction only, something that made her flush.

"So, shall we go to see the coroner?" Tony suggested, once again gaining the power of speech and expressing his thoughts on the case. There was no way that he was going to express his other thoughts in front of Gibbs, looking forward to when he and Ziva could get some time alone. "He's insisting on doing the autopsy himself and I have no idea when I'll get to see that report. I got the feeling that he didn't really like Americans."

"I'm sure it was just you, Tony," Ziva told him in an almost flirtatious and seductive way. Tony smiled naughtily and then stopped hastily, the back of his head instinctively preparing itself for the slap.

"Lead the way," Gibbs ordered, but not unkindly. He'd given the exchange between his two agents a miss. After all, it had been a long four months.

Tony nodded and motioned his hand in the off-direction of the morgue. He set off first and the other three followed closely behind. He knew that there was a lot that he needed to speak to Ziva about, but there was one thing that was definitely weighing on his mind more than others. "How's Anthony?"

"He is fine now that he's back in America," Ziva responded, somewhat distantly. She knew that Tony was going to ask after his son but she wanted to discuss matters of a more personal nature with him.

"Well, anyone would be," Tony muttered, but loud enough for all to hear.

"Hear, hear," Coates cheered, but her animated personality was immediately shot down by the stare that Gibbs directed at her.

"So let me guess? You guys caught a bad case of DiNozzo-itis? Had Vance send you down south?" Tony joked as he opened the door to the hallway of the morgue.

"DiNozzo-itis? Sounds venereal," Ziva commented in the same manner. Coates enjoyed watching the both wordy and wordless exchange of playful and suggestive banter between them. She wondered if the tension had almost been this thick and how she would've survived being on the same team with them, day in and day out.

"Okay, don't admit it," Tony returned. "I know you missed me. I missed you, boss."

"Yeah, I know, DiNozzo," Gibbs muttered as his phone rang. He pushed past the group of three and walked ahead to answer it with some privacy. And privacy, Coates decided, is what Tony and Ziva needed while they could still have it. She chose to hang back a little bit to give it to them. But that didn't mean that she still couldn't hear them.

"What?" Tony questioned after a few moments of Ziva's staring.

"You seem, um, different."

"Taller? Hotter?" Tony asked suggestively.

"Older," Ziva answered, cutting his aspirations off with the truthful woe.

"Well, it's been over four months," Tony replied softly, looking away from her.

"You still beating yourself up over how things ended in LA? And afterwards?" Ziva asked caringly. Her voice had dropped low and her eyes had softened, praying for him to finally open up to her, but she somehow knew that he wouldn't.

"Not as much as I used to," he answered quickly and distantly, his gaze wandering somewhere else.

"Drinking?"

"Not as much as I used to," he repeated in the same tone.

She touched his arm slightly to turn his attention back to her. "You could have called." She had settled on mentioning his lack of contact with that. It was very clear to her that now was not the time to be berating him for it.

And turn his gaze back to her was what Tony did. He took a step closer to her and brought his hand up to her face, grasping her cheek softly. "I'm sorry."

Ziva moulded her face into his touch, basking in it and remembering what it was like to be completely engulfed by it. He had finally been honest with her and it was time for her to return the favour. "I missed you. So did your son. He asked about you every day and I didn't know what answer to give him."

Tony said nothing, but Ziva knew that his eyes said it all. They were soft and sorrowful, full of every emotion coursing through his body. But the one feeling that they gave off the most was love and it was something for which she was grateful. He let his eyes drift north of hers, settling on her brows. Ziva couldn't quite understand the taken aback expression on his face until she realised that a scar from the hazardous week before was still ingrained on her eyebrow.

"What happened?" Tony asked in a low and forceful voice. It sent chills down Ziva's spine. At this, Coates finally looked up at the exchange between them, now definitely intrigued.

"It's nothing," Ziva shoved off, trying to throw him off it as well. "Don't worry about it."

"I am worried," Tony exclaimed with a little more force.

At that moment, Gibbs' call ended and he looked back at his agents and the roaming Petty Officer, a growl evident on his face. "When you two are done arguing we have a case to solve. Cod's on the way from the Seahawk. You got an hour, DiNozzo."

"Okay," he said, moving a few steps away from Ziva. He switched his mind directly back into case-mode. "I was thinking that maybe we should let Ziva handle the coroner. I got a hunch."

**oOo**

Jennifer Coates was, once again, making the trip down the hallway to the NCIS office, or cupboard, as Tony called it, on the Seahawk. She had a feeling that it was the last time she would do so to see her sea-bound friend. Something told her that Gibbs was not going to leave the ship without his man, no matter what it took and Gibbs definitely struck her as the type of man that always got his way. So she wasn't surprised when she opened the door without knocking and found him shuffling some paperwork on his desk, preparing it for the next Agent Afloat.

"You leaving already?" she asked at an attempt at humour.

Tony recognised the voice immediately and shot up. He smiled and nodded without verbally answering her. He finished up his work a moment later and then looked at her with a solemn expression, his empathy at both their losses masking his joy. "If I had to spend any more time in this God forsaken hell hole, I'd only want to spend it with you, Jen. You made my time here much less painful."

"I can return the same sentiment, Tony, but I'm glad that you get to go home. It's where you ought to be after all."

Tony smiled at her again, unsure of what to say next.

"I'm going to email you tomorrow, Tony," Coates told him in a makeshift stalker voice. "And in your reply I want you to tell me that you're engaged, okay? And I swear, if you don't propose to her tonight, it'll be my case your team will be investigating, where I've gone UA, but rest assured, I will not be hard to find. In fact, you can find me sitting on your doorstep with a chainsaw. Believe me, I can find out where you live."

Tony laughed at her statement, but stopped as soon as her face hardened. He chuckled nervously and then shut up all together.

'I'm serious," Coates continued, definitely sounding it. "If this experience has taught you anything, it's that unexpected things happen all the time. Life is not always what we plan and, yes, I know that I sound like a fortune cookie, but that's the truth. You should make the most of the time that is given to you. And I know that you want nothing more than to spend that time with Ziva and Anthony. After four months, Tony, I can read that much about you."

Tony nodded and gave her a wide smile. "Thank you... for everything."

Coates returned the smile and stepped closer to him. "Permission to hug, sir?"

"You know you never have to ask me," Tony answered and pulled her into a tight hug before letting go and walking off down the hallway and out of sight. Coates found herself wishing, hoping, that it would not be the last time that she got to see him.

* * *

**So that leaves us with one chapter to go and this fic will definitely be finished this week. Probably very soon. This is the last appearance that Jennifer Coates will make untilt he JAG addition to the series. Anyway, please review.**


	50. Secrets Revealed

**Here we go... the big one... the one we've all been waiting for.... Aw, just read it.**

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty: Secrets Revealed**

The flight back to Andrews Air Force Base had been relatively silent, but Gibbs could feel and see the non-verbal communication between Tony and Ziva. It was electric, in their glances, their eyes, their bodily expressions, but most of all, in the aura that they gave off as they sat so close to each other. When they did speak, Tony mainly asked after Anthony and what he, Kiara and Marcel had gotten up to in Tel Aviv.

Upon landing, the drive back to DC was just as quiet, each person just enjoying being back in each other's company. Tony had begun sharing tales of his escapades on the Seahawk, Jennifer Coates being involved in most of them, and pressured Ziva to divulge details of her time in Israel. Apart from going to the park with her family, she told him nothing, not even how she got the scar on her head, though she suspected that Abby would tell him soon enough.

Now they were standing around the bullpen waiting for everyone else to arrive, which they did in a raucous and animated fashion. Tony had just finished telling the story about the naked sailor running through the mess hall when the elevator opened, Abby running out first, followed closely by Anthony, who run through Abby's legs to get to his father first.

"DADDY!" he cried out as he collided with the older Anthony's legs. Tony laughed and smield widely as he picked son up and cuddled him in his arms, the boy's soft head of dark curls resting underneath his chin.

Abby followed moments later. "TONYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She threw her arms around them both, engulfing the father and son in a group hug. "You're back!"

"Ohhhhh," he groaned as his weight shifted backwards. "In the flesh."

"For reals?" Abby questioned excitedly. "Like total reals? Like pinkie promise permanent reals?"

"Reassigned to DC, effective immediately," Tony replied, pinkie promising with both Abby and Anthony, who followed suit.

"Good to hear, Tony," Morgan claimed as he headed the group of BAU agents as well as Kalev and Kiara, who all came to welcome Tony back.

"I don't think I could deal with my sister moping around the house anymore," Kalev piped up, walking up to the newly reassigned NCIS agent with Kiara in his arms. "Kiara, this is your Uncle Tony, Anthony's daddy."

"Hi, Uncle Tony," Kiara said shyly and in a very soft voice. She buried her head in her father's shoulder as soon as she did so.

"Very nice to meet you, Kiara," Tony said, touching her cheek.

And so a great group conversation ensued between all of them. Morgan had brought pizza with him and it appeared that they were going to throw a party in the bullpen. Emily was telling Hotch, Gibbs, Rossi and Ducky all about her El Al trip to Tel Aviv the week before. Kalev and Tony were exchanging stories from their travels as Morgan, Reid and McGee listened intently. Ziva was doing the same with Jenny, JJ, Garcia and Abby, but at some point, Tony managed to drag Ziva over to her desk and they slipped away from the party unnoticed.

"I suppose you want to talk about what this means for us now?" Ziva questioned as soon as they were in the elevator. Tony pushed the 'Emergency Stop' button but could not bring himself to say the first few words. Ziva continued the one-sided conversation anyway. "Do we pick up where we left up?"

"Off," Tony corrected instinctively. She didn't even roll her eyes or mentally curse him at this correction. She merely waited for him to continue, which he did. "I don't want to pick up where we left off, Ziva. Not exactly."

"You think that we should stop seeing each other?!" she asked incredulously, allowing her tone to rise several decibels.

"No," Tony said quickly, trying to mentally grasp what he wanted to say before another outburst. "That's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean?" Ziva asked, cutting him off in a rage.

"There are aspects of our relationship that need to change, Ziva. The first time we got together..." he paused in thought, unsure of how to communicate what he wanted to say. "I don't even know how to explain it, but when we were together the second time it was exactly the same. We kept it silent. Our relationship was a secret. That's how it started and it's definitely not how I wanted things to end. And I'm going back to how we started out because that's how things continued. Secrets. Lies and secrets, Ziva. That's what became of us."

"It's not-"

He cut her off this time, knowing what she was going to say. "No, Ziva, it is important. It's very important. I don't wanna be that guy anymore. I want to tell you everything about me and I want to know everything about you. I kept Jeanne from you, you kept your pregnancy from me for weeks. We both kept our feelings from each other, masking them with hurt and denial.

"And that's just between us. Look at the secrets that everyone else has kept. Jenny nearly got us all killed in LA and beforehand. Kalev had a three-year old daughter and a deadly obsession. Do I need to go on?"

"No," Ziva muttered, staring down at the floor.

"I love you, Ziva," Tony said forcefully, lifting her chin up to gaze deep into his eyes. "And that is the truth. And since I'm on the honest roll, I want to spend every day of my life with you and Anthony. I can't believe I survived four months without you, but now that I know what it's like, I don't ever want to have to go through that again."

"Tony..." Ziva started to say, but her voice drifted off as he continued to speak.

"I know that this could be more romantic," Tony stuttered out nervously as his hand dove into his pocket. "But do you want to know what else I want, Ziva? I want to marry you. And I want you to say yes." He pulled the sparkling diamond ring from his pocket and held it in front of her gaze.

At first, shock overtook her body, but as she recovered, she broke into a wide smile, gazing back lovingly into his eyes. "_Ken_," she answered softly. "I will marry you, Tony."

_Fin._

**Okay, so I have to ask you all to excuse the really long author's note I'm about to write. Firstly, yes this is the end of Secrets Revealed, however, this Thursday on Criminal Minds is a Prentiss-centric episode, titled Demonology, so afterwards, I may write an addition to this story in the form of a chapter based on that ep. So be on the look out for it. It should fit between two chapters in this story.**

**On another note, yes I am taking a break from writing. Well, I'm trying to. I am nearly finished my other NCIS fic, Prison Break, and a fellow author and close friend of mine are writing a series of Jibbs Pre-Series Europe fics starting with Marseille. The first one should be up in about a month and its working title is Crash Course in Polite Coversation. Our pen name is Future Ex-Wives 5 and 6, so look out for us if you're interested. **

**Continuing on, I will be writing this fic into a series. I will be writing the third fic in this series during my break (I can't help it) but I won't be posting until I have a break. So around two months. But it will be worth the wait. Yes, they will be case-based fics and no, they will not be regular cases. Expect extraordinary situations, exotic and stunning locations around the world and lots of action, drama and romance. **

**So until I write again, good-bye my loyal readers. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed and please do review this last chapter, even if you've never ever done it before, I wanna know what you liked about the story, what you didn't and what your hopes and predictions for the next story in this series are. You've been a great reading audience and with that, I leave you.**


End file.
